Shugo Chara! Truth or Dare!
by Boba Addict
Summary: Watch the SC cast be tortured with truths and dares left by the reviewers! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! Rated T for possible T rated subjects!
1. Introduction

Me: Hey, everyone! Welcome to Shugo Chara! Truth or Dare! This is my first time here!

Amu: Why are we here?

Me: Cuz I want you to be! I want to see ALL of you be tortured by the reviewers!

SC Cast: (sweatdrop)

Me: So everyone, we have Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hotori Tadase, Hoshina Utau, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Mashiro Rima, Yuiki Yaya, Souma Kukai, and Sanjo Kairi here with us today! So please leave your truths and dares in your reviews! And make sure your dares are embarrassing and/or torturous! Or at least have a pairing to do with it… (smiles evilly)

SC Cast: WHAT?

Me: You heard me! Please R & R! No flames, although constructive criticism is welcome!

SC Cast: Wait… WHAT?


	2. Flagpoles, Staring, and Future Kids

Me: Hey minna! I'm back!

Ikuto: Nobody missed you.

Me: WAHHHHHH! IKUTO! D:

Ikuto: Whatever. -_-

Nagihiko: Ummmmm… maybe you should get on with the reviews…? (sweatdrop)

Me: Ok! The first review is from Amuto4ev3r!

**Mmm. The fanfict title sounds interesting. But I'm not quite sure what its about.**

**Star-Chan**

Rima: This just shows how much you don't make sense.

Me: Shut it or I'll make Nagi kiss you. And Star-chan you just ask the cast something and/or dare them to do something.

Utau: Can we just move on to the real stuff?

Me: Ok, ok. The next review is from BluePixieKimiko.

**I dare Rima to kiss Nagihiko then tell him "Eww groos the crossdressed just kissed me!" That would be so funny ooh and make Ikuto hang Tadagay by his underwear on a flag pole! And Utau needs to tell Kukai he needs a bath ^^U i'm randomly thinking these up**

**Lovies**

**BluePixieKimiko**

Me: LOLOLOLOLOLOL RIMAHIKO RULES! HIGH FIVE! (gives virtual high five)

Rima: WHAT? YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T MAKE PURPLEHEAD KISS ME IF I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING RUDE BUT I END UP HAVING TO DO IT ANYWAY?

Nagihiko: Aw, Rima-chan. I really do feel your love for me.

Rima: Shut up and I'm not doing the dare.

Me: Alright then you leave me no choice but to do this the hard way…

Rima: There was no easy way to begin with.

Me: MASHIRO RIMA I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T KISS THE BOY RIGHT NOW I WILL CONFISCATE ALL OF YOUR GAG MANGA AND MAKE AMU HANG OUT WITH HIM FOR ONE ENTIRE DAY… ALONE!

Amu: WHY AM I DRAGGED INTO THIS?

Rima: …

Nagihiko: …(suddenly kisses Rima)

Everyone except Ikuto, Utau, Nagi, Rima, and Kairi: !

Yaya: (takes a picture with her brand new camera for future blackmailing/bribes)

Rima: Eww gross! The crossdresser just kissed me! …Happy now?

Nagi: Aw Rima-chan you know you liked it. ^_^ (Rima: I DID NOT PURPLEHEAD!)

Me: VERY! Ok moving on… Ikuto? Tadase? How about it?

Ikuto: (reads the dare and smirks) Hey Kiddy King BluePixieKimiko just called you gay…

Tadase: (character changes with Kiseki) TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP I WILL MAKE YOU MY SLAVE FOR ETERNITY!

Me: Will you guys just get on with it? -_-" Oh and can I call you Pixie-chan? I won't call you that if you don't want me to.

~A few minutes later at the entrance of Seiyo Elementary~

Tadase: AHHHH! IT HURTS! IKUTO NII-SAN PLEASE JUST HELP ME!

Ikuto: Sorry but find someone else to help you down from there… (smirks and walks away)

Tadase Fangirl #1: Ne, is that Tadase-kun hanging by his underwear at the top of that flagpole?

Tadase Fangirl #2: OMG IT IS!

Saaya Yamabuki: WHAT? THIS I HAVE TO TAKE A PHOTO OF!

Tadase: OH MY GOD! HELP! SAVE ME!

Me: (watching everything from a distance) Wow…

SC Cast except Ikuto: O.o…

Ikuto: (bored)

Me: Ikuto maybe it's time you let him down from there…

Ikuto: (sighs) Fine…

Me: Now, while he does that… Utau?

Utau: (turns to Kukai) Hey kid, just by standing here I can tell that you reek of gym socks and ramen. In other words, you need a bath.

Kukai: What? Oh come on, it's not that bad. (sniffs his armpit and almost barfs) Ok so maybe it is… (leaves to go take a bath)

Me: Ok! So next review is from… cosplaylover!

**XD LOL first utau has to stay away from ikuto for a week or stop acting like shes inlove with him becasue i dont like that insest thing with my animes hope this helps and good luck!**

Me: Thank you for wishing me luck! ^^

Utau: NOOOO! IKUTO IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO KEEPS ME SANE! (tries to glomp Ikuto)

Ikuto: (avoids Utau's glomp somehow) Utau go find someone else who isn't related to you, let alone BLOOD-related…

Utau: AWWWW! But Ikuto you're the only one I have eyes for!

Kukai: (done bathing and comes back shirtless) Hey, Apple-chan **(yes, you guys can call me that ^^)**, I don't have any shirts left right now so can I stay like this for the rest of the chapter?

Me: Why OF COURSE you can Kukai. (smirks at Utau)

Utau: (stares at Kukai and his chest xD)

Kukai: What is it?

Utau: (continues staring)

Kukai: Um… Idol-san…?

Utau: (staring continues)

Me: O…k…? Well this is awkward…

Utau: (snaps out of it) OK OK! I'll stay away from Ikuto for a week! But just for one week! Or… (starts staring again) maybe 2 weeks could be good… or a month… or 2…

Ikuto: (evil aura due to the over-protectiveness brothers are supposed to have)

Amu: You were the one who told her to go find someone… and where's Tadase-kun? I thought you got him down from the flagpole…?

Ikuto: I did.

Me: Ok I know I'm gonna regret asking this but where is he then?

Ikuto: You said I had to let him down from the flagpole… You never said I couldn't put him back up there.

(Tadase's distant screaming is heard)

Me: …Fine you can leave him there for the rest of the chapter but you HAVE to get him down from there for real by then ok?

Ikuto: Fine by me.

Me: Alright time to read the next review which is from chocolate covered charas!

**okay! So this one is sopused to gt at laest one couple to bush! ^^ Get all the cannon couples (Amuto, RIMAHIKO, Kuatu, and yairi sorry if I miss spelled the last two) to talk about what they think there kids would look like^^ hehe I look forward to it~**

Me: Hmmm… Very interesting…

Amu: I say that if I ever had a kid they would act exactly like me! ^^

Ikuto: You mean they'll be overly flustered and klutzy? (smirks)

Amu: IKUTO! WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO MARRY _YOU_ OF ALL PEOPLE! GOD!

Ikuto: Chocolate covered charas did. And if they'll ACT like you then they'll LOOK like me. They'll be sexy.

Amu: YOU ARE NOT SEXY! BAKA HENTAI CONCEITED NEKO!

Ikuto: Oh come on Amu-_koi_ you know you love me. (smirks again)

Amu: Why you-

Everyone else including me and Tadase whose underwear ripped and fell rather unceremoniously to the ground and was somehow unharmed and came back here:

(looking back and forth at Amu and Ikuto with their little argument)

Me: EVERYONE SHUT THE HECK UP!

Amu & Ikuto: …

Me: Ok let me settle this. Amu you will marry Ikuto in the future. Ikuto stop being so perverted and conceited and Amu will fall for you sooner than you think. Now can we move on to the other couples?

Rima: Nah I'd rather stick with Amuto. I don't even want to think of the crossdresser as my future husband. My husband should be handsome, polite, and willing to do whatever I say.

Nagihiko: Well I gotta agree with you on the 'willing to do whatever you say' part but are you implying that I am neither handsome nor polite?

Rima: And they say you're a gentleman. (changes subject) Ok I'm only doing this because I have to and you would take away all my manga since you're favorite couple is Rimahiko-

Me: That could not be truer.

Rima: (glares at me for interrupting) –I would picture my kids to be attractive and good at acting and fake crying. They would have purple hair with a little bit of blond in it. If it was a girl there won't be any problem, but if it were a BOY then he'll have crossdressing issues like the best friend stealer over here. (points at Nagihiko)

Amu: Um, Rima? Why do you keep bringing up Nagihiko and crossdressing?

Yaya: Yeah, Rima-tan! Yaya wants to know, too!

Kairi: I believe I do not know what is going on either.

Ikuto: Me neither.

Utau: (still staring)

Everyone else: …

Rima: (thinks quickly) Simple. The boy has girly hair. Not to mention that it's PURPLE and SILKY and LONGER THAN MOST OF EVERYONE ELSE'S HAIR.

Nagihiko: (uncomfortable smile)

Me: …Ok then. Kutau?

Utau: (still staring at Kukai) Huh? Oh yeah. If I marry Kukai in the future, I picture my kids to be…hmm…let's see…oh! If it's a girl then she'll have her hair in pigtails like me, except that her hair is brunette…brown…whatever you call that kid's hair color! (points at Kukai) And it'll be vice versa if it was a boy, he'll have messy blond hair. They'll also be very good at singing and sports. Their favorite food will be ramen.

Me: Of course it's ramen…

Utau: Huh?

Me: Oh nothing! Yaya? Kairi?

Yaya: Ok! Yaya's future kids will like CANDY! Oh and they'll like EVERY KIND OF CANDY like lollipops, Jolly Ranchers, Starbursts, Skittles, Sour Punch, Snickers, Reeses', M&Ms, Twix, licorice, Hershey's, and-

Kairi: Ace. There is more to life than just candy. This person wants to know what they'll _look _like.

Yaya: WAAHHHH! CLASS PRESIDENT! YOU'RE SO MEAN TO YAYA! (pouts)

Me: …maybe YOU should finish the Yairi statement Kairi… ^^"

Kairi: I will if I must. Due to Ace's and my genotypes, the phenotype of our children would depend on whether our alleles are dominant or recessive.

Me: Kairi… My class learned about all of this today. You don't have to give me a review. **(No joke guys I did learn this in class today) **Just cut straight to the point, man.

Kairi: Oh alright, although it is impossible to be accurate on what they will look like, I will do that if I must. They probably will have green hair, although they may have brunette hair as well.

Me: Yeah. We KNOW that.

Kairi: I am not yet finished. As Ace said, they will like candy, although they will also be very smart and educated for their age. They will probably make adults swoon over them due to their cuteness by inheriting Ace's baby-like character, although they know how to be serious at times, and the boys wish to be samurai. I am now finished with my statement.

Me: (yawns) Kairi, that was so BORING! Just look, Yaya was all upset a minute ago and now she's sleeping!

Yaya: (snoring)

Kairi: I cannot help it if I bore everyone.

Me: See! There you go again! …Oh forget it. Well we're finally done with this! Next review by Minnie x Boo x shunn!

**First;**

**Dare Amu & ikuto to make out. =3**

**Second; **

**Dare yaya to stop eating candy for a week**

Me: Ok that's easy! (grabs Amu and Ikuto and throws them into the closet)

Amu: OW! HEY!

Me: (closes the door on them)

~After a few minutes of closet time~

Me: (opens the door to see Amu and Ikuto making out and clears throat)

Amu & Ikuto: (pull apart)

Amu: Oh my god, that was so embarrassing!

Ikuto: (smirks) If it was 'so embarrassing' then why did you kiss back, my little strawberry? Hmm?

Amu: Urusai! **(Urusai=shut up)**

Yaya: (has already woken up and somehow taped the make-out scene) YES! YAYA CAN'T WAIT TO GO HOME AND WATCH THIS AND SNACK ON CANDY AT THE SAME TIME!

Me: Uh, Yaya? I normally would let you do that but… (points to dare)

Yaya: (reads dare and starts freaking out) NOOOOO! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN? I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT MY CANDY! I WOULD GO CRAAAZZZZYYYY WITHOUT EATING IT FOR A WEEK!

Rima: Wow. She wasn't kidding when she said she was going to go crazy. Wait, on second thought, she was already crazy to begin with.

Kairi: Apple-san, I will make sure she does not try to sneak any candy into her mouth.

Me: Thank you, Kairi!

Yaya: (stops spazzing out when she sees a random lollipop on the floor)

Kairi: Ace, do not even think about it. (picks up lollipop and throws it away) Not only is it your job to not eat candy for at least a week, that lollipop was dirty because it was on the floor.

Yaya: WAAAHHHHH! (starts freaking out again)

Nagihiko: How long will she be like that…?

Rima: (shrugs) Probably for the rest of the week 24/7.

Me: Well while we try to calm Yaya down as best as we could, I say that it's time for us to go! SAYONARA MINNA! See you soon! No Yaya! That's not candy! That's Kairi's arm! Let go of it Yaya!


	3. Our Favorite Pairings and Hotel Rooms

Me: Hello minna! I'm back again!

Random guy: So am I!

Nagihiko: Um… Apple-chan? Who is that?

Me: Oh that's Steve! I hired him to help me with the disasters that are about to happen!

Amu: HEY! We don't cause THAT much trouble!

Me: Oh really? Would you say that if I tell you that I had to take Kairi to the hospital after his arm was almost bitten off by a psychotic freak who is obsessed with candy?

Yaya: HEY! It wasn't Yaya's fault! It was Minnie x Boo x shunn's fault!

Me: (gasps) YAYA! WE DO NOT BLAME THE REVIEWERS! THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS! Besides, nobody told you to go biting people's limbs. And even if Kairi's arm WAS candy you would've failed your dare.

Kairi: Do you realize they were considering amputation? I was one of the lucky ones to actually get away with it.

Yaya: O.o… YAYA IS SORRY CLASS PRESIDENT-KUN!

Me: Let's save all this for later… we got other stuff to do.

Steve: OTHER STUFF TO DO! OTHER STUFF TO DO!

Me: Shut it Steve. You're fired.

Steve: WHAT? WHY?

Me: Simple, you're annoying. Now get out.

Steve: FINE! (leaves and doesn't come back)

Nagihiko: Wasn't that a bit harsh Apple-chan?

Me: Nope! And even if it was, I don't care! First review is from… (drumroll) Amuto4ev3r!

**Haha thanks for answering my confused brain :\**

**Mind if I ask them a question? **

**What does Rima like about Nagi :DD**

**Its ok if its hard to answer. But I was like curious for ages**

**Star-Chan**

Me: You're welcome! And yes you can ask questions or else the game wouldn't be called 'Truth or Dare'. :D

Rima: …Nothing.

Me: Huh?

Rima: Nothing. I like nothing about the crossdresser.

Nagihiko: (pretends to be hurt) Awww, Rima-chan.

Rima: Shut it.

Me: Rima you know that's not true.

Rima: Yes it is! There are millions of things you could hate about him! He's stupid, he's got girly hair, he's a best friend stealer, he's annoying, he's creepy, he's handsome, he's got fangirls… (stops once she realizes what she's saying)

Nagihiko: (amused and raises an eyebrow)

Me: O…k… Well it's official folks! Mashiro Rima thinks Fujisaki Nagihiko is handsome!

Rima: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!

Me: (ignores Rima) Ok next review is from Cheresse Lovecandies!

**i dare ikuto to nt be perverted to amu for a month! :D**

Amu: Yeah, I think Ikuto should too! :D

Ikuto: I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, first Amu says I'm perverted and now you are too?

Me: Dude, you slept in the same bed with her before…

Ikuto: Yeah… And?

Me: Whatever! Just… don't be yourself!

Ikuto: How am I going to do that?

Me: DO. YOU. EVER. STOP. ASKING. QUESTIONS?

Ikuto: No.

Me: -_-

Amu: …Maybe it's time for another review…? ^^"

Me: Oh yeah! I forgot! Ok, now is the review from Sunlight Charmer!

**This is hilarious!**

**Anyway first dare is:**

**Make Amu be a stripper for one day for.. Ikuto!**

**I bet this'll make them blush.**

**Second dare is:**

**Amu do a lap dance for..Ikuto**

**Third dare is:**

**Rima has to be nice to Nagihiko for a year and call him master. **

**Think I'm done. Bye**

Amu: WHAT?

Ikuto: Don't worry Amu. I'm not supposed to act like a perv around you for a month remember? (smirks)

Amu: Lay off the smirks, will ya? They're just as disturbing as your pervyness.

Ikuto: …

Me: …STRIP, PINKY. STRIP FOR IKUTO.

Amu: Why would I want to strip? Let alone for Ikuto's sake.

Me: Just. Do. It.

Amu: …

Me: …

Amu: …

Me: …

Amu: …ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! You win, I'll strip.

~A few minutes later~

Me: Amu, if it makes you feel any better, I've blindfolded all the boys.

Amu: (face is redder than her hair) SO? THEY ALREADY SAW ME!

Me: Yeah, it only gets better. You also have to do a lap dance, also for Ikuto's sake.

Amu: WHAT? FIRST STRIPPING, NOW LAP DANCING?

Me: …Yes.

Amu: …

~After the lap dance~

Me: (rolling on the floor laughing my butt off at Amu's misery) ROFL

Amu: (blushing as hard as possible)

Me: (stops laughing and wipes tear from her eye) Oh my god, you have GOT to do it again sometime!

Amu: No way! And the next dare better not be Amuto! Or else I'm gonna screw it all!

Me: In other words, you're going to hunt down Sunlight Charmer?

Amu: YES!

Me: Well don't worry. The next dare isn't Amuto.

Amu: Good.

Me: …It's Rimahiko.

Rima: (reads dare) WHAT? NO WAY!

Me: Choose. It's either this or stripping and lap dancing and being humiliated like Amu was just now.

Rima: …Fine. But I doubt I can make it.

Me: Don't worry! Sunlight Charmer might get tired of it and tell you to stop sooner than expected!

Rima: Good, I can't stand that gay monkey.

Nagihiko: What did you just call me Rima-chan?

Rima: …Master.

Nagihiko: That's what I thought.

Me: Ok, moving on! The next review is from my dear classmate and friend at school (drumroll and spotlights)…Rigoudon3!

**Hey! awesome story anyways i dare Rima and Nagihiko to stay in a hotel room together for one day! XP yes i know im so evil! MWAHAHAHA! ok... ignore that... anyways this is really interesting, i can't wait to see what dares will come next! (HI XD!)**

Me: (crying out of joy) You have a Rimahiko dare…for ME? How can I ever repay you? Oh I know! I'll tell you that 'Pickup Lines by Ikuto' has once again been updated! WHOO!

Ikuto: Save the friendship for later, will ya?

Me: IKUTO! D: Do you know that she does not like Tadase and prefers Amuto?

Ikuto: …Sorry Rigoudon3.

Me: Oh yeah… HI XD! …Hey where'd Rima and Nagi go?

Utau: Oh the shrimp ran off once she saw the dare and the girly boy started chasing her.

Me: Do you know where they are now?

Utau: I think they're running around in the lobby in the hotel across the street?

Me: Ok someone call the hotel across the street and tell them to lock the front doors and to forcefully get them a hotel room.

Yaya: Yaya will do it!

~In the hotel across the street~

Nagihiko: RIMA-CHAN STOP RUNNING!

Rima: SORRY MASTER BUT I DON'T WANNA!

Nagihiko: STOP ACTING LIKE I'M IKUTO! I PROMISE I WON'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!

Hotel Manager: Excuse me, but an anonymous source called and said you two came here to elope in a hotel room. We have locked the front doors until you two give in and come with us.

Rima & Nagihiko: WHAT?

~Back to the Truth or Dare hideout~

Me: THAT WAS AWESOME, YAYA! But was it really necessary to tell the manager that they wanted to elope?

Yaya: YES! A LOT OF MARRIED COUPLES ELOPE IN HOTEL ROOMS!

Kairi: Ace, the Queen and the Jack are not married.

Yaya: …Oops…?

Everyone else: (facepalm)

Me: Well let's worry about them later! Next review is from Meyumi-chan!

**First order of business-this is quite funny. I can't wait to read more. **

**Second order of business: Dares.**

**Give Nagihiko a dress and Rima a suit and make them both crossdress for a day.**

**Force Ikuto to kiss Tadase who then kisses Amu. **

**Order Ramen and leave it under Kukai and Utau's noses and say that the first one to eat it loses the chance for sixteen free bowls of ramen.**

Me: Thank you! Yaya, call the hotel again. Tell them we're sending over a dress and a suit.

Yaya: Yaya will take care of it!

~Back at the hotel room~

Nagihiko: But we're not here to elope!

Bellboy: I'm sorry sir, but the source threatened to bite off our limbs if we refused.

Rima: (thinking) *I'm going to kill Yaya the next time I see her… *(thinking)

Bellboy #2: (comes over) Hey Fred, the source called again. She wanted us to drop off these clothes for these two. And one more thing… (whispers into Fred's ear)

Fred: Got it Joe. (turns to Rima and Nagihiko) You guys have some clothes that you are supposed to wear.

Nagihiko: Huh? Oh, must be another dare for us…

Fred & Joe: What?

Nagihiko: Uh, nothing. (tries to take the suit)

Joe: (holds it out of Nagi's reach) Not so fast, kid. The source specifically stated that you're supposed to wear the dress.

Nagihiko: HUH?

Rima: So wait… I'M WEARING THE SUIT?

Fred: I'm afraid so.

Rima: (thinking up some censored words)

~Back to Truth or Dare hideout~

Me: Well?

Steve: They're wearing them right now. Here's a photo for proof. (hands over photo)

Me: (stifles laughter) Thanks for coming back and helping us, Steve, even after I fired you.

Steve: No problem. Does this mean I'm hired again?

Me: No. You're still fired.

Steve: AWW MAN! (leaves again)

Me: Time for the next dare!

Ikuto: No way. End of discussion.

Me: The dare says to 'force', so…guys?

(Amu, Utau, Yaya, Kukai, and Kairi push Ikuto's and Tadase's heads together)

Ikuto: (pulls apart and runs to the bathroom to puke)

Tadase: (kisses Amu)

Ikuto: (comes back at that exact moment and character transforms with Yoru) GET BACK HERE, KIDDY KING!

Tadase: AHHHHH!

Me: (calls a ramen shop) Hello? Yes, I'd like 2 large bowls of ramen please. Here's the address of the place you're supposed to bring it to… (finishes order)

~A few minutes later after the orders are delivered~

Me: (leaves the ramen under Kukai's and Utau's noses)

Kukai: …

Utau: …

Kukai: …

Utau: …

Kukai: (starts twitching)

Utau: …

Kukai: (starts losing it)

Utau: …

Kukai: (loses it) AGGGHHHH! I GIVE UP! (starts stuffing his mouth with ramen)

Me: Sorry Kukai, you just lost your chance of 16 free bowls of ramen.

Kukai: Sorry! I couldn't help it!

Me: (sighs) Well, that's all for now! SAYONARA!

Ikuto: Do you always say that instead of goodbye…?


	4. The North Pole and Nosebleeds

Me: -and sometimes I just don't like it, you know?

Amu: We're listening.

Me: Some people call it 'stage fright', but it's not really stage fright since you're not exactly standing on a stage and- (notices that you're here) …How much did you guys hear…?

Kairi: They arrived 15 seconds ago.

Me: …First review is from Meyumi-chan! ^^"

**Yay! The whole Rimahiko deal this time was...hilarious. To say the least. So I've come up with another you'll like. :))**

**Rima and Nagi get sent to the North Pole, in summerwear, and all they have is a small hot tub and body heat to keep them warm.**

**(Yes, I know I'm cruel, Rima. But it's so much fun torturing you!)**

**Ikuto has to spend three minutes expressing his love to Utau: One minute in song, one in poem, and one in whatever censored curse words he likes.**

**Cover everyone in syrup and sugar and let Yaya loose.**

Me: Yes, it was quite hilarious if I say so myself.

Amu: (thinking) *…Wasn't she all depressed and nervous a second ago…? * (thinking)

Rima & Nagihiko: (come in looking very very mad)

Me: Oh guys, you're back.

Rima: Don't 'you're back' us! Why did you tell the hotel employees we wanted to ELOPE?

Me, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase: (look at Yaya)

Yaya: (laughs nervously) Eheheheheheh… Sorry Rima-tan… and Nagi-tan… I guess…?

Rima: (evil aura and says menacingly) Yaya…

Me: (recovers) Yeah, it only just gets better! This time BOTH of you will be sent to the North Pole in summerwear, and you'll only have a small hot tub and body heat to keep warm! ^^

Rima & Nagihiko: WHAT?

Me: (magically poofs them to the North Pole)

~At the North Pole~

Rima: (wearing a cami and shorts) I'm going to kill the person who dared us to do this… AND I'M GETTING COLD ALREADY!

Nagihiko: (wearing a polo and shorts) Me too.

Rima: Shut up Purplehead. I said it before you did.

Nagihiko: What did you just call me?

Rima: Didn't you hear me? I called you Purp- Master. (suddenly remembers the dare from last chapter)

Nagihiko: Right.

~Back to the others~

Ikuto: No.

Me: Yes.

Ikuto: No.

Me: Yes.

Ikuto: No.

Me: Come on, Ikuto! For Amu? (insert puppy dog face here)

Ikuto: I'm a cat. I have no mercy for dogs or puppies.

Me: Well SOMEONE'S cold-hearted today…

Ikuto: Fine, I'll do it. But if Utau starts hunting Amu down, I'm blaming you.

Me: AWESOME!

Ikuto: Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh

Take, take, take it all but you never give

Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

Me: AND THE FIRST MINUTE'S UP!

Amu: Out of all the songs you had to choose, you chose Grenade by Bruno Mars? **(Disclaimed!) **You're making me feel like I'm a cold-hearted person.

Ikuto: Well you wouldn't accept my love for you.

Me: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Ikuto: I love you for so many reasons

Big and small

And all of them are wonderful

I love you for all the special qualities

That make you one of a kind

The only one in the world for me

I love you for the things you do

That bring such special meaning to my life

I love you for the silent times

When your eyes and arms tell me all I want to know

I love you

Just because I do

Because now

In the deepest part of my heart

Me: Sorry to interrupt you Ikuto, but time's up! And let the censored begin!

Ikuto: She is so f***ing d*** hot, she's got a hot a**. She basically looks like one of those b****y sluts, and yet she's anything but that.

Everyone except Yaya: …

Yaya: Um… Ikuto-nii? What does 'slut' mean?

Ikuto: It means a bad girl who loves money, who's b****y too.

Yaya: What does 'b****y' mean?

Ikuto: It-

Me: Ikuto! That's enough! Don't ruin her innocent little mind by filling it up with bad words! God!

Ikuto: Geez, sorry.

Me: (suddenly pours syrup and sugar all of him and everyone else except Yaya)

Ikuto: WHAT THE FREAK, MAN?

Me: I'm a girl and this is part of the next dare, that's what the freak.

Yaya: (loses all sanity) CANDY. SENSES. TINGLING. MUST. LICK. EVERYONE.

Me: Go ahead Yaya. No one's holding you back from doing so.

Yaya: RAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! (starts chasing everyone else except me)

Me: Now while they're busy, the next review is from Tigerfighter98.

**Hey guys Tigerfighter98 is here!**

**Amu:I dare you to stay away from Ikuto for a week.**

**Ikuto:I dare you to act like Tamaki from Ouran high school host club.**

**Rima:You have to dance with Nagi a romantic dance still in the suit and Nagi in the dress.**

**Yaya:Cosplay as Sakura from cardcaptor sakura.**

**That's all!:)**

Yaya: (stops chasing everyone since she's come licked everyone clean already)

Amu: Thank you Tigerfighter98! I really do need to stay away from Ikuto. I've been especially close to him ever since this whole things started.

Ikuto: Aw, man.

Me: IKUTO! START ACTING LIKE TAMAKI!

Ikuto: The dude from Ouran High School Host Club?

Me: YES! NOW DO IT!

Ikuto: So I be all naïve and narcissistic?

Me: Oh for crying out loud, YES!

Ikuto: Oh come on! I have to view Amu as a daughter?

Me: (evil aura and grabs a chainsaw out of nowhere)

Ikuto: Ok ok! I view Amu as a DAUGHTER! I'm just her father figure! And you know I'm right since I'm awesome. **(Sorry Tigerfighter98, is this right? I haven't watched OHSHS in a long time ^^" So I kinda forgot the personalities. Please forgive me!)**

Me: Yeah good enough. I'm putting you out of your misery by telling you that you can stop now.

Ikuto: Good.

Amu: I liked him better as Tamaki.

Ikuto: So you still like me though, right? (smirks)

Amu: HENTAI! What happened to Cheresse Lovecandies's dare?

Ikuto: …Oh yeah.

Me: Well, since Rima and Nagi are at the North Pole, we should send the clothes over to them since they're not wearing them anymore!

~Back at the North Pole~

Rima: This sucks.

Nagihiko: Totally.

Rima: Hey, over there, are those the outfits we were wearing at the hotel yesterday?

Nagihiko: I think they are.

Rima: WHY DID THEY SEND THEM OVER HERE?

Nagihiko: I don't know, but we're about to find out. They sent a note along with the clothes.

_Dear Rima and Nagi,_

_ As you can see, we have sent yesterday's clothes over to you. A reviewer by the name of Tigerfighter98 has requested for you two to dance a romantic dance, wearing them. And yes, Nagi's wearing the dress and Rima is wearing the suit._

_Sincerely,_

_Everyone back home_

Rima: Is Apple-chan trying to make the letter more formal? 'Cause if she is, then she's failing.

Nagihiko: Don't we have other things to worry about?

Rima: So? We're at the North Pole! It's not like they'll see us or anything. We don't have to do it. But I'm still not happy that we're freezing cold.

Nagihiko: Wait, there's something written on the back of the note.

_P.S. Oh yeah, and Rima, there are surveillance cameras all over the North Pole. Do not question how that's possible. Anyways, don't even THINK of not doing the dare. 'Cause we have the evidence whether you did it or not._

Rima: …I jinxed it, didn't I?

Nagihiko: Yeah, you did.

Rima: …You were supposed to say no.

~After putting on the clothes~

Nagihiko: Aw man! This dress itches! Not only that, it's colder than wearing the summer clothes!

Rima: (trying not to laugh at him because of Sunlight Charmer's dare)

~Back to the others~

Me: (looking through the surveillance cameras) They've started dancing.

Nagihiko: Rima-chan, your hands are freezing.

Rima: (trying not to insult him because of Sunlight Charmer's dare)

Me: It's a good thing Sunlight Charmer made that dare. Or else we'd have a full-blown argument by now.

Yaya: Apple-chi! Yaya's ready! (comes out of the dressing room as Sakura)

Me: Wow, Yaya! I never noticed how much you and Sakura look alike!

Yaya: …Can Yaya change back now? She needs her bows in her hair.

Me: Fine. You can change back.

Yaya: Yay! (runs back into the dressing room)

Me: I wanted her to wear the disguise a little while longer… Oh well…

Amu: …Next review is from Sunlight Charmer! ^^

Me: HEY! THAT'S MY JOB!

Amu: WELL YOU WEREN'T SAYING ANYTHING! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Me: Whatever…

**Questions:**

**Ikuto: Enjoy the lap dance?**

**Dare:**

**Amu I dare you to pole dance for ikuto! **

**(I'm so sorry)**

**This'll get them blushing a lot.**

**Rima you still have to be nice to Nagihiko for a year but now you have to call him sweetie!**

**My dares are weird but who cares.**

Me: Don't worry! The weird dares are always good dares. ^^

Ikuto: Duh. What do you think? Of course I did.

Amu: HENTAI! And I am not pole dancing! (Ikuto: How am I a hentai right now…?)

Me: Yes you are. And I'll force you if necessary, too.

Amu: Fine… (goes into the dressing room and comes out wearing a very weird outfit)

Me: O.o…

Amu: (starts pole dancing)

~At the North Pole~

Rima: (back into her summer clothes) That was the most awkward dance possible. AND WHY ARE WE STILL STUCK HERE? IT'S LIKE THE ICE AGE!

Nagihiko: (in the hot tub) Who knows? You DO realize you can get in the tub… right?

Rima: WHEN THE FREAKIN' HECK DID YOU GET IN THE HOT TUB? HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF THE EXPRESSION 'LADIES FIRST'?

Nagihiko: Well, you weren't getting in here. And don't even think of insulting me. Remember your dare.

Rima: (cursing Sunlight Charmer under her breath) I hate you you SO much, Sunlight Charmer…

Nagihiko: Alright, alright. I'm getting out.

Rima: (turns away from him so he can put on his clothes)

Nagihiko: You can look now.

Rima: (turns back around) Ok. Now YOU turn around. I'm not stripping in front of you.

Nagihiko: But-

Rima: JUST TURN AROUND!

Nagihiko: (turns around)

Rima: (gets into the hot tub)

(A polar bear suddenly comes near them)

Nagihiko: Why, hello there.

Rima: OH MY GOD! WHY? WHY DOES THE ANIMAL COME WHEN I'M NAKED?

Nagihiko: Will you relax? Bears don't think like humans do. (looks at polar bear and notices something in his mouth) Hmm? What's this? (takes the thing out of bear's mouth)

Rima: What is it?

Nagihiko: (the thing turns out to be a note from everyone else and he reads it and smirks) See for yourself.

Rima: (takes note and reads it)

_Dear Rima and Nagi (but mostly for Rima),_

_ As you know, Rima is addressing Nagi as "master" and being nice to him as well. But Sunlight Charmer has once again reviewed and now wants Rima to call Nagi "sweetie" instead._

_Sincerely,_

_Everyone back home_

Rima: Aw man! That's worse than "master"! Why did Peach-Pit pair me up with the gay monkey?

Nagihiko: What did you just say Rima-chan? (smirks)

Rima: I called you a gay monkey, SWEETIE. (insert sickeningly sweet smile here)

Nagihiko: (sweatdrop)

~Back to the others~

Amu: (is finished pole dancing)

Me: (trying to stop laughing) Ok, seriously Amu. Haha, you need, haha, dance classes.

Amu: (offended) HEY!

Me: (finally stops laughing) Sorry, sorry. Anyways, next review is from CoolSpicyGirl4!

**Funny story! I can't help but laugh at the part where Kukai loses his mind over a bowl of ramen. Okay here is my dare.**

**Amu,Rima,Yaya,and Utau: Wear something really sexy(you choose)and try to get the guys have a nosebleed.**

Me: Yeah, Kukai WOULD lose his mind over ramen. (smirks like Ikuto does) Especially if you leave it under his nose… Oh, and thanks!

Kukai: It's not my fault that I like ramen.

Me: It's not Utau's fault either. But she knew how to control herself, and she was rewarded for that. See?

Utau: (starting on her 4th bowl of free ramen)

Kukai: (twitches)

Me: Ok! Girls, put on these dresses in the dressing room. And while you do that, I'm sending the dress over to Rima and Nagi.

~To Rima and Nagi~

Rima: (is done bathing and already has her clothes on) Hey, Nagi sweetie, what's that thing lying there?

Nagihiko: Hmm? (sees the dress) I don't know. Why don't you go see?

Rima: WHAT? No way, you go.

Nagihiko: Sunlight Charmer's dare, Rima-chan…

Rima: Man, it's like you're using the dare to blackmail me! Fine, I'll go see… (walks over to the dress and notices another note attached to it and reads it)

_Dear Rima and Nagi,_

_ Long story short, Rima puts on the dress and tries to get Nagi a nosebleed. And that's about it. Wow, we're writing a lot of these. Curse the North Pole for lacking technology and for being so far away!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Everyone back home_

Rima: (smirks and puts on the dress then walks over to Nagi) Oh, sweetie…

Nagihiko: (looks up and sees Rima wearing a white strapless dress that goes down to the mid-thigh and has a HUGE flower on the right side) Rima…-chan…?

Rima: You like the dress? (smirks even more)

Nagihiko: (snaps and gets a nosebleed then covers his face)

Rima: Why are you covering your face, sweetie…? (smirks as much as possible)

Nagihiko: (muffled) I've got a nosebleed…

Rima: What was that?

Nagihiko: I SAID, I've got a nosebleed.

~Back to everyone who is NOT at the North Pole~

Kukai: (has a nosebleed)

Kairi: (has a nosebleed)

Tadase: (has a nosebleed)

Ikuto: (does not have a nosebleed)

Amu: (wearing a shiny red dress that reaches the mid-thigh)

Utau: (wearing the dress she wears when she sang Meikyuu Butterfly in the anime)

Yaya: (wearing a pink tight dress that reaches right above the knees and has one shoulder strap)

Me: IKUTO! WHY DO YOU NOT HAVE A BLOODY NOSE?

Ikuto: Please. Every time Utau has a concert, she puts on these type of dresses either to flirt with me or just see how good she looks in them. You won't get nosebleeds once you get used to it.

Me: Wait, so do you stop getting nosebleeds when you get used to someone punching you in the face?

Ikuto: Depends on which part of the face you hit.

Me: (punches Ikuto square in the nose)

Ikuto: (nose starts bleeding A LOT) What the-? HEY!

Me: (shrugs) We needed a nosebleed from you. Besides, think of it as getting revenge for being rude to Rigoudon3 in the last chapter.

Ikuto: I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Me: Yeah, you SAID you were sorry. But you didn't SEEM like it.

Ikuto: Whatever. (gets a tissue for his bloody nose)

Me: Now, next review is from the person I just brought up 20 seconds ago, Rigoudon3!

**YEAH! Thanks! Ikuto is an ugly brat. HAHAHA I insulted him back! ok... This is super funny, I was laughing the whole time I was reading it. Anyways, I have another dare. I dare Rima and Nagihiko to be handcuffed to one another for a whole day! MWAHAHAHA! I'm being evil again...sorry... GREAT FANFIC I LOVE IT! (YOU ARE A GREAT FRIEND TOO! XD)**

Me: THANKS! You're also a gread friend. And yeah, Ikuto IS an ugly brat.

Ikuto: I'm not ugly. I made it perfectly clear in the second chapter that I'm the total opposite of that.

Me: Well you don't look very sexy with a bloody nose like the one you have right now.

Ikuto: YOU GAVE IT TO ME, REMEMBER?

Me: Oh yeah! And thank you for coming up with a Rimahiko dare again!

~Back to Rima and Nagi~

Nagihiko: (wiping his bloody nose with a tissue)

Rima: (is wearing her summer clothes again) I'm getting back inside the hot tub. (gets up and walks to the tub without noticing that Nagi was being dragged by her)

Nagihiko: Rima-chan? Why are you dragging me with you…?

Rima: I am not! (notices that she is handcuffed to Nagi) What the-? WHEN WERE THESE HERE?

Nagihiko: (shrugs)

Rima: Forget it, I'm not getting into the hot tub with someone handcuffed to me. (walks back to wear they were before and drags Nagi with her)

~Back to the others (wherever that is)~

Me: I think this is my longest chapter yet… Next review is from Cheresse Lovecandies! ^^

**lols it was so funny! **

**another dare: instead of ikuto being perverted, **

**amu should be the pervert and try to make ikuto blush!**

**:DD**

Amu: Umm… Hey dude. (stares at his lower region) You have no idea how much I want to see that bulge in your pants right now.

Ikuto: …Ok, I get what you mean when you say I'm a hentai, but it's not enough to make me blush.

Me: Hey Ikuto, do you want a sandwich? (holds out a sandwich)

Ikuto: Uh, sure. (takes the sandwich and bites it) Hey, this is actually pretty good. What ingredients did you use?

Me: I used ham, jelly and the most important ingredient is…

Ikuto: Does this 'important ingredient' the reason why I suddenly feel my head is going to blow up?

Me: 57 chilis!

Ikuto: WHAT? (face gets really REALLY red)

Me: HA! You're blushing!

Ikuto: WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? FIRST, YOU PUNCH ME, AND NOW THIS?

Me: You refused to do everything, so I just used manipulation. ^^

Ikuto: THIS IS NOT MANIPULATION! (can't hold it in any longer and breathes fire all over Tadase)

Tadase: (burnt to a crisp)

Me: It's time to go minna! And this IS my longest chapter! R & R while we clean Tadase up! (magically poofs Rima & Nagi back here)

Rima: Huh? Oh we're back… WHERE IS THE KEY TO THESE HANDCUFFS? (holds her and Nagi's arm up)

Me: You're supposed to stay like that for the whole day, guys! Besides, we lost the key! ^^

Rima & Nagihiko: WHAT?

Me: You heard me, and help us clean up Tadase!


	5. Handcuffs, Perverts, and Miyukichan

Me: -and sometimes I just don't like it, you know?

Amu: We're listening.

Me: Some people call it 'stage fright', but it's not really stage fright since you're not exactly standing on a stage and- (notices that you're here) …How much did you guys hear…?

Kairi: They arrived 15 seconds ago.

Me: …First review is from Meyumi-chan! ^^"

**Yay! The whole Rimahiko deal this time was...hilarious. To say the least. So I've come up with another you'll like. :))**

**Rima and Nagi get sent to the North Pole, in summerwear, and all they have is a small hot tub and body heat to keep them warm.**

**(Yes, I know I'm cruel, Rima. But it's so much fun torturing you!)**

**Ikuto has to spend three minutes expressing his love to Utau: One minute in song, one in poem, and one in whatever censored curse words he likes.**

**Cover everyone in syrup and sugar and let Yaya loose.**

Me: Yes, it was quite hilarious if I say so myself.

Amu: (thinking) *…Wasn't she all depressed and nervous a second ago…? * (thinking)

Rima & Nagihiko: (come in looking very very mad)

Me: Oh guys, you're back.

Rima: Don't 'you're back' us! Why did you tell the hotel employees we wanted to ELOPE?

Me, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase: (look at Yaya)

Yaya: (laughs nervously) Eheheheheheh… Sorry Rima-tan… and Nagi-tan… I guess…?

Rima: (evil aura and says menacingly) Yaya…

Me: (recovers) Yeah, it only just gets better! This time BOTH of you will be sent to the North Pole in summerwear, and you'll only have a small hot tub and body heat to keep warm! ^^

Rima & Nagihiko: WHAT?

Me: (magically poofs them to the North Pole)

~At the North Pole~

Rima: (wearing a cami and shorts) I'm going to kill the person who dared us to do this… AND I'M GETTING COLD ALREADY!

Nagihiko: (wearing a polo and shorts) Me too.

Rima: Shut up Purplehead. I said it before you did.

Nagihiko: What did you just call me?

Rima: Didn't you hear me? I called you Purp- Master. (suddenly remembers the dare from last chapter)

Nagihiko: Right.

~Back to the others~

Ikuto: No.

Me: Yes.

Ikuto: No.

Me: Yes.

Ikuto: No.

Me: Come on, Ikuto! For Amu? (insert puppy dog face here)

Ikuto: I'm a cat. I have no mercy for dogs or puppies.

Me: Well SOMEONE'S cold-hearted today…

Ikuto: Fine, I'll do it. But if Utau starts hunting Amu down, I'm blaming you.

Me: AWESOME!

Ikuto: Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh

Take, take, take it all but you never give

Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

Me: AND THE FIRST MINUTE'S UP!

Amu: Out of all the songs you had to choose, you chose Grenade by Bruno Mars? **(Disclaimed!) **You're making me feel like I'm a cold-hearted person.

Ikuto: Well you wouldn't accept my love for you.

Me: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Ikuto: I love you for so many reasons

Big and small

And all of them are wonderful

I love you for all the special qualities

That make you one of a kind

The only one in the world for me

I love you for the things you do

That bring such special meaning to my life

I love you for the silent times

When your eyes and arms tell me all I want to know

I love you

Just because I do

Because now

In the deepest part of my heart

Me: Sorry to interrupt you Ikuto, but time's up! And let the censored begin!

Ikuto: She is so f***ing d*** hot, she's got a hot a**. She basically looks like one of those b****y sluts, and yet she's anything but that.

Everyone except Yaya: …

Yaya: Um… Ikuto-nii? What does 'slut' mean?

Ikuto: It means a bad girl who loves money, who's b****y too.

Yaya: What does 'b****y' mean?

Ikuto: It-

Me: Ikuto! That's enough! Don't ruin her innocent little mind by filling it up with bad words! God!

Ikuto: Geez, sorry.

Me: (suddenly pours syrup and sugar all of him and everyone else except Yaya)

Ikuto: WHAT THE FREAK, MAN?

Me: I'm a girl and this is part of the next dare, that's what the freak.

Yaya: (loses all sanity) CANDY. SENSES. TINGLING. MUST. LICK. EVERYONE.

Me: Go ahead Yaya. No one's holding you back from doing so.

Yaya: RAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! (starts chasing everyone else except me)

Me: Now while they're busy, the next review is from Tigerfighter98.

**Hey guys Tigerfighter98 is here!**

**Amu:I dare you to stay away from Ikuto for a week.**

**Ikuto:I dare you to act like Tamaki from Ouran high school host club.**

**Rima:You have to dance with Nagi a romantic dance still in the suit and Nagi in the dress.**

**Yaya:Cosplay as Sakura from cardcaptor sakura.**

**That's all!:)**

Yaya: (stops chasing everyone since she's come licked everyone clean already)

Amu: Thank you Tigerfighter98! I really do need to stay away from Ikuto. I've been especially close to him ever since this whole things started.

Ikuto: Aw, man.

Me: IKUTO! START ACTING LIKE TAMAKI!

Ikuto: The dude from Ouran High School Host Club?

Me: YES! NOW DO IT!

Ikuto: So I be all naïve and narcissistic?

Me: Oh for crying out loud, YES!

Ikuto: Oh come on! I have to view Amu as a daughter?

Me: (evil aura and grabs a chainsaw out of nowhere)

Ikuto: Okay, okay!

Amu: Hey Kukai, you think Ikuto's gonna be okay?

Ikuto: AMU, NO! YOU MUSN'T TALK TO _HIM_! HE'S A BAD INFLUENCE, AND YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY, BECAUSE I AM YOUR FATHER! D:

Amu: I am not your daughter, Ikuto! My parents are Hinamori Tsumugu and Hinamori Midori...

Ikuto: D: (goes to the corner)

Me: Yeah good enough. I'm putting you out of your misery by telling you that you can stop now.

Ikuto: Good.

Amu: I liked him better as Tamaki.

Ikuto: So you still like me though, right? (smirks)

Amu: HENTAI! What happened to Cheresse Lovecandies's dare?

Ikuto: …Oh yeah.

Me: Well, since Rima and Nagi are at the North Pole, we should send the clothes over to them since they're not wearing them anymore!

~Back at the North Pole~

Rima: This sucks.

Nagihiko: Totally.

Rima: Hey, over there, are those the outfits we were wearing at the hotel yesterday?

Nagihiko: I think they are.

Rima: WHY DID THEY SEND THEM OVER HERE?

Nagihiko: I don't know, but we're about to find out. They sent a note along with the clothes.

_Dear Rima and Nagi,_

_ As you can see, we have sent yesterday's clothes over to you. A reviewer by the name of Tigerfighter98 has requested for you two to dance a romantic dance, wearing them. And yes, Nagi's wearing the dress and Rima is wearing the suit._

_Sincerely,_

_Everyone back home_

Rima: Is Apple-chan trying to make the letter more formal? 'Cause if she is, then she's failing.

Nagihiko: Don't we have other things to worry about?

Rima: So? We're at the North Pole! It's not like they'll see us or anything. We don't have to do it. But I'm still not happy that we're freezing cold.

Nagihiko: Wait, there's something written on the back of the note.

_P.S. Oh yeah, and Rima, there are surveillance cameras all over the North Pole. Do not question how that's possible. Anyways, don't even THINK of not doing the dare. 'Cause we have the evidence whether you did it or not._

Rima: …I jinxed it, didn't I?

Nagihiko: Yeah, you did.

Rima: …You were supposed to say no.

~After putting on the clothes~

Nagihiko: Aw man! This dress itches! Not only that, it's colder than wearing the summer clothes!

Rima: (trying not to laugh at him because of Sunlight Charmer's dare)

~Back to the others~

Me: (looking through the surveillance cameras) They've started dancing.

Nagihiko: Rima-chan, your hands are freezing.

Rima: (trying not to insult him because of Sunlight Charmer's dare)

Me: It's a good thing Sunlight Charmer made that dare. Or else we'd have a full-blown argument by now.

Yaya: Apple-chi! Yaya's ready! (comes out of the dressing room as Sakura)

Me: Wow, Yaya! I never noticed how much you and Sakura look alike!

Yaya: …Can Yaya change back now? She needs her bows in her hair.

Me: Fine. You can change back.

Yaya: Yay! (runs back into the dressing room)

Me: I wanted her to wear the disguise a little while longer… Oh well…

Amu: …Next review is from Sunlight Charmer! ^^

Me: HEY! THAT'S MY JOB!

Amu: WELL YOU WEREN'T SAYING ANYTHING! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Me: Whatever…

**Questions:**

**Ikuto: Enjoy the lap dance?**

**Dare:**

**Amu I dare you to pole dance for ikuto! **

**(I'm so sorry)**

**This'll get them blushing a lot.**

**Rima you still have to be nice to Nagihiko for a year but now you have to call him sweetie!**

**My dares are weird but who cares.**

Me: Don't worry! The weird dares are always good dares. ^^

Ikuto: Duh. What do you think? Of course I did.

Amu: HENTAI! And I am not pole dancing! (Ikuto: How am I a hentai right now…?)

Me: Yes you are. And I'll force you if necessary, too.

Amu: Fine… (goes into the dressing room and comes out wearing a very weird outfit)

Me: O.o…

Amu: (starts pole dancing)

~At the North Pole~

Rima: (back into her summer clothes) That was the most awkward dance possible. AND WHY ARE WE STILL STUCK HERE? IT'S LIKE THE ICE AGE!

Nagihiko: (in the hot tub) Who knows? You DO realize you can get in the tub… right?

Rima: WHEN THE FREAKIN' HECK DID YOU GET IN THE HOT TUB? HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF THE EXPRESSION 'LADIES FIRST'?

Nagihiko: Well, you weren't getting in here. And don't even think of insulting me. Remember your dare.

Rima: (cursing Sunlight Charmer under her breath) I hate you you SO much, Sunlight Charmer…

Nagihiko: Alright, alright. I'm getting out.

Rima: (turns away from him so he can put on his clothes)

Nagihiko: You can look now.

Rima: (turns back around) Ok. Now YOU turn around. I'm not stripping in front of you.

Nagihiko: But-

Rima: JUST TURN AROUND!

Nagihiko: (turns around)

Rima: (gets into the hot tub)

(A polar bear suddenly comes near them)

Nagihiko: Why, hello there.

Rima: OH MY GOD! WHY? WHY DOES THE ANIMAL COME WHEN I'M NAKED?

Nagihiko: Will you relax? Bears don't think like humans do. (looks at polar bear and notices something in his mouth) Hmm? What's this? (takes the thing out of bear's mouth)

Rima: What is it?

Nagihiko: (the thing turns out to be a note from everyone else and he reads it and smirks) See for yourself.

Rima: (takes note and reads it)

_Dear Rima and Nagi (but mostly for Rima),_

_ As you know, Rima is addressing Nagi as "master" and being nice to him as well. But Sunlight Charmer has once again reviewed and now wants Rima to call Nagi "sweetie" instead._

_Sincerely,_

_Everyone back home_

Rima: Aw man! That's worse than "master"! Why did Peach-Pit pair me up with the gay monkey?

Nagihiko: What did you just say Rima-chan? (smirks)

Rima: I called you a gay monkey, SWEETIE. (insert sickeningly sweet smile here)

Nagihiko: (sweatdrop)

~Back to the others~

Amu: (is finished pole dancing)

Me: (trying to stop laughing) Ok, seriously Amu. Haha, you need, haha, dance classes.

Amu: (offended) HEY!

Me: (finally stops laughing) Sorry, sorry. Anyways, next review is from CoolSpicyGirl4!

**Funny story! I can't help but laugh at the part where Kukai loses his mind over a bowl of ramen. Okay here is my dare.**

**Amu,Rima,Yaya,and Utau: Wear something really sexy(you choose)and try to get the guys have a nosebleed.**

Me: Yeah, Kukai WOULD lose his mind over ramen. (smirks like Ikuto does) Especially if you leave it under his nose… Oh, and thanks!

Kukai: It's not my fault that I like ramen.

Me: It's not Utau's fault either. But she knew how to control herself, and she was rewarded for that. See?

Utau: (starting on her 4th bowl of free ramen)

Kukai: (twitches)

Me: Ok! Girls, put on these dresses in the dressing room. And while you do that, I'm sending the dress over to Rima and Nagi.

~To Rima and Nagi~

Rima: (is done bathing and already has her clothes on) Hey, Nagi sweetie, what's that thing lying there?

Nagihiko: Hmm? (sees the dress) I don't know. Why don't you go see?

Rima: WHAT? No way, you go.

Nagihiko: Sunlight Charmer's dare, Rima-chan…

Rima: Man, it's like you're using the dare to blackmail me! Fine, I'll go see… (walks over to the dress and notices another note attached to it and reads it)

_Dear Rima and Nagi,_

_ Long story short, Rima puts on the dress and tries to get Nagi a nosebleed. And that's about it. Wow, we're writing a lot of these. Curse the North Pole for lacking technology and for being so far away!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Everyone back home_

Rima: (smirks and puts on the dress then walks over to Nagi) Oh, sweetie…

Nagihiko: (looks up and sees Rima wearing a white strapless dress that goes down to the mid-thigh and has a HUGE flower on the right side) Rima…-chan…?

Rima: You like the dress? (smirks even more)

Nagihiko: (snaps and gets a nosebleed then covers his face)

Rima: Why are you covering your face, sweetie…? (smirks as much as possible)

Nagihiko: (muffled) I've got a nosebleed…

Rima: What was that?

Nagihiko: I SAID, I've got a nosebleed.

~Back to everyone who is NOT at the North Pole~

Kukai: (has a nosebleed)

Kairi: (has a nosebleed)

Tadase: (has a nosebleed)

Ikuto: (does not have a nosebleed)

Amu: (wearing a shiny red dress that reaches the mid-thigh)

Utau: (wearing the dress she wears when she sang Meikyuu Butterfly in the anime)

Yaya: (wearing a pink tight dress that reaches right above the knees and has one shoulder strap)

Me: IKUTO! WHY DO YOU NOT HAVE A BLOODY NOSE?

Ikuto: Please. Every time Utau has a concert, she puts on these type of dresses either to flirt with me or just see how good she looks in them. You won't get nosebleeds once you get used to it.

Me: Wait, so do you stop getting nosebleeds when you get used to someone punching you in the face?

Ikuto: Depends on which part of the face you hit.

Me: (punches Ikuto square in the nose)

Ikuto: (nose starts bleeding A LOT) What the-? HEY!

Me: (shrugs) We needed a nosebleed from you. Besides, think of it as getting revenge for being rude to Rigoudon3 in the last chapter.

Ikuto: I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Me: Yeah, you SAID you were sorry. But you didn't SEEM like it.

Ikuto: Whatever. (gets a tissue for his bloody nose)

Me: Now, next review is from the person I just brought up 20 seconds ago, Rigoudon3!

**YEAH! Thanks! Ikuto is an ugly brat. HAHAHA I insulted him back! ok... This is super funny, I was laughing the whole time I was reading it. Anyways, I have another dare. I dare Rima and Nagihiko to be handcuffed to one another for a whole day! MWAHAHAHA! I'm being evil again...sorry... GREAT FANFIC I LOVE IT! (YOU ARE A GREAT FRIEND TOO! XD)**

Me: THANKS! You're also a gread friend. And yeah, Ikuto IS an ugly brat.

Ikuto: I'm not ugly. I made it perfectly clear in the second chapter that I'm the total opposite of that.

Me: Well you don't look very sexy with a bloody nose like the one you have right now.

Ikuto: YOU GAVE IT TO ME, REMEMBER?

Me: Oh yeah! And thank you for coming up with a Rimahiko dare again!

~Back to Rima and Nagi~

Nagihiko: (wiping his bloody nose with a tissue)

Rima: (is wearing her summer clothes again) I'm getting back inside the hot tub. (gets up and walks to the tub without noticing that Nagi was being dragged by her)

Nagihiko: Rima-chan? Why are you dragging me with you…?

Rima: I am not! (notices that she is handcuffed to Nagi) What the-? WHEN WERE THESE HERE?

Nagihiko: (shrugs)

Rima: Forget it, I'm not getting into the hot tub with someone handcuffed to me. (walks back to wear they were before and drags Nagi with her)

~Back to the others (wherever that is)~

Me: I think this is my longest chapter yet… Next review is from Cheresse Lovecandies! ^^

**lols it was so funny! **

**another dare: instead of ikuto being perverted, **

**amu should be the pervert and try to make ikuto blush!**

**:DD**

Amu: Umm… Hey dude. (stares at his lower region) You have no idea how much I want to see that bulge in your pants right now.

Ikuto: …Ok, I get what you mean when you say I'm a hentai, but it's not enough to make me blush.

Me: Hey Ikuto, do you want a sandwich? (holds out a sandwich)

Ikuto: Uh, sure. (takes the sandwich and bites it) Hey, this is actually pretty good. What ingredients did you use?

Me: I used ham, jelly and the most important ingredient is…

Ikuto: Does this 'important ingredient' the reason why I suddenly feel my head is going to blow up?

Me: 57 chilis!

Ikuto: WHAT? (face gets really REALLY red)

Me: HA! You're blushing!

Ikuto: WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? FIRST, YOU PUNCH ME, AND NOW THIS?

Me: You refused to do everything, so I just used manipulation. ^^

Ikuto: THIS IS NOT MANIPULATION! (can't hold it in any longer and breathes fire all over Tadase)

Tadase: (burnt to a crisp)

Me: It's time to go minna! And this IS my longest chapter! R & R while we clean Tadase up! (magically poofs Rima & Nagi back here)

Rima: Huh? Oh we're back… WHERE IS THE KEY TO THESE HANDCUFFS? (holds her and Nagi's arm up)

Me: You're supposed to stay like that for the whole day, guys! Besides, we lost the key! ^^

Rima & Nagihiko: WHAT?

Me: You heard me, and help us clean up Tadase!


	6. More Guest Stars and Private Room

Me: CRAP! I AM SO SORRY MIYUKI-CHAN! D:

Ikuto: What's the matter with you?

Me: WHAT'S THE MATTER? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S THE MATTER! JUST LOOK!

**Great Story :)**

**Dares: Nagi has to try and cuddle with Rima and she can't fight back(Yes, I'm a rimahiko fan!) **

**Rima: Kiss Nagi romantically :)))**

**Ikuto: Tear off your cat ears xD**

**Amu: Tell Kukai he's a whore. **

**MEE HEE HEE HEE **

**Can I be in the story? I have blonde hair with red streaks. My name is Miyuki or Miyuki Chan!**

Ikuto: So? It's just Miyuki's dare from the last chapter.

Me: EXACTLY! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IKUTO TEARING OFF HIS EARS! GOMENASAI! D:

Amu: Um, calm down. Just do it now.

Ikuto: I refuse.

Me: (gets my chainsaw and saws off Ikuto's ears and tail)

Ikuto: …You could've at least kept the tail…

Me: But nobody would know what animal you are without the ears. I'm saving you from humiliation by making you NOT look like a random guy with a tail.

Ikuto: Whatever.

Me: Oh yeah! And Kukai is Utau's slave for a week, since she resisted to the whole ramen thing. **(Refer to the last chapter.)**

Kukai: Much to my dismay.

Utau: Wow, I never thought you would know what 'dismay' means…

Kukai: I'm not that stupid.

Me: Now that everything is taken care of, on with the reviews! This one is from 14AmyChan!

**YAY! so funny~! *^_^***

**now, I dare Ikuto to make out with Amu in front of Tadase. And he can't do a single thing about it~! *^_^***

**and I dare Rima to sit on Nagi's lap in the bikini. *^_^***

**can I come in, too? *^_^***

Me: Sure you can! Get over here Amy-chan! ^^

Amy: (comes in) Hello everybody! I'm Amy-chan but you already knew that. Now Ikuto, make out with Amu!

Me: (thinking) *Impressive determination...*

Ikuto & Amu: (start making out)

Tadase: …

Ikuto & Amu: (making out)

Tadase: (starts twitching)

Ikuto & Amu: (still doing you-know-what)

Tadase: (snaps and starts yelling with tears in his eyes) TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!

Ikuto: (pulls away from Amu) Relax, Kiddy King… (starts making out with Amu again)

Rima: (has put on the bikini again) There's no point into resisting anymore…

Nagihiko: (starts staring at Rima again)

Rima: I swear, if you don't stop doing that, I'm not going to be nice to you anymore no matter what Sunlight Charmer says…sweetie-poo…

Nagihiko: Ok…

Rima: (very reluctantly sits on Nagi's lap)

Amy: I can see why you like this job now, Apple-chan. ^^

Me: I know, right? Next review from MagicPanda!

**Lol okay so yeah Hi I'm MagicPanda ;)**

**Okay I really love this story its so cool and I love that we get to pick the dares! Okay I'm a Rimahiko fan, and so I dare Rima to sleep in the same bed as Nagi for 1 day.**

**I also dare Yaya to be the priest at a pretend wedding for Amu and Ikuto!**

Me: Hi MagicPanda! Can I call you Panda-chan? I'm RimahikoLuver, otherwise known as Apple-chan, although you probably already know that. ^^ And thanks for the compliment and the Rimahiko dare!

Rima: (gets off Nagi's lap) Let's just get this over with…

Me: You're a lot easier to handle when you're not putting up a fight.

Rima: Shut it. (goes to the dressing room with Nagi and changes back) **(Remember, she's still handcuffed to him. So don't worry, Nagi's not being a perv. He's just doing this cuz he has no choice. As much as I think how fun a perverted Nagi is… So yeah.)**

Nagihiko: (in his own dream fantasy)

Me: Uh, Nagi? Are you alright?

Nagihiko: …

Amy: He's probably like that because he saw Rima change in the dressing room.

Me: WHAT? I THOUGHT WE TOOK CARE OF THAT! (looks at Hank) HANK, ARE YOU DONE YET?

Hank: I'm halfway there!

Me: Okay! So you guys (points at Rima and Nagi) are stuck to each other for at least one more chapter if it keeps going at this rate!

Nagihiko: Huh? What?

Rima: Let's just go. (drags Nagi to the private room and they both lie down in bed next to each other)

Me: Well, at least that's taken care of…finally… START THE WEDDING MUSIC!

(room is suddenly like a wedding hall)

Amu: (walks down the aisle towards Ikuto)

Ikuto: (waiting for the bride)

Yaya: Ok! Amu-chi, do you take Ikuto-nii to be your wife?

Amu: …Yes… (blushes until she realizes something) Wait…

Yaya: Ikuto-nii, do you take Amu-chi to be your husband?

Ikuto: Uh, yeah, and one more thing…

Yaya: You guys are husband and wife now! You two may now kiss each other!

Amy: Wait, wait!

Me: Yaya, Amu's the bride and Ikuto's the husband… you got them mixed up.

Yaya: …Oops.

Amu: Yeah, me and Ikuto were trying to tell you that.

Yaya: It isn't Yaya's fault that she didn't notice that you were going to speak up!

Me: Whatever. Just continue on with the wedding.

Amu & Ikuto: (kiss)

(wedding is over)

Amu: (blushes really hard) I can't believe we just did that!

Ikuto: Shrimp and Girly Boy don't know what they've missed out on.

Kairi: Mashiro-san probably wouldn't care and Fujisaki-senpai will get over it.

Me: I'm going to check up on them. (walks into the private room and sees Rima and Nagi cuddling in their sleep) O.o… (walks back into the public room)

Amy: What did you see?

Me: …People sleeping and cuddling…

Amy: (understands) I see… Next review is from Sunlight Charmer!

**Hello Apple-Chan!**

**You can call me Sunlight-Chan or Sun-Chan. :D**

**Dares: MUHAHA!**

**Rima, eat a piece of food (such as a grape or whip cream) off Nagi's tongue.**

**Amu, I dare you to play strip poker with Ikuto!**

**Rima and Nagi play strip poker too!**

**Utau I dare you to be Kukai's slave!**

**All done! Good Luck Apple-Chan!**

Me: Hello Sun-chan! :D

Amy: (goes into the private room) HEY! WAKE UP!

Rima: WHAT?

Amy: You're cuddling with each other, if you haven't noticed that.

Rima: (notices and pulls away) And now we're not. What do you want?

Amy: Apple-chan wanted me to give you some whip cream to lick off Nagi's tongue.

Nagihiko: Wow… That certainly is a… unique dare…

Amy: Yes, it is. (gives Rima a can of whip cream and walks out of the private room)

Rima: It's useless to resist. (puts some whip cream on Nagi's tongue and she licks it all off)

Everyone who is not in the private room: (spying on them)

Me: Frankly, this is the first time seeing Rima so cooperative.

Amu & Ikuto: (playing poker)

Me: Oh, good! You guys are already at it!

Ikuto: HA! I win! Now strip.

Amu: (groans and takes off her shoes)

Amy: Do shoes count as stripping…?

Me: I don't know, honestly. But just in case, Amu take off something else.

Amu: (groans even louder than before and takes off her blazer)

Me: Good girl. Now I'm going to tell Nagi and Rima what they're supposed to do. (goes to private room) Oi, you guys play strip poker. (comes back)

~With Rima and Nagi~

Rima: Did I just hear her right?

Nagihiko: If you heard that we're supposed to play strip poker, then I think you did hear her right.

Rima: …We need poker cards.

Amy: (comes in) Apple-chan knew you guys didn't have any cards so she decided to let you borrow hers. (gives cards to Rima and walks out)

~A few minutes later~

Rima: (scowls) I can't believe I lost…

Rhythm: (snickers) Character Change!

Nagihiko: Wait, Rhythm! Don't- (headphones appear around his neck and he smirks at Rima) Best if you take off your top first.

Rima: (glares at Rhythm) I will kill you later on today.

~Back to the others~

Utau: But Kukai's already my slave.

Me: Then you be each other's slaves.

Kukai: And you say I'm the one who doesn't make sense…

Me: (sighs) I'm just saying, do whatever the other tells you to do.

Utau: Fine.

Me: Good. Now let's move on to the review from Meyumi-chan.

**Hi, Apple-chan! Yeah, Rimahiko rocks! *fist pump* **

**And this is the best thing since swiss cheese!**

**Oh and you guys had an audience for that play...*claps loudly***

**Rima: Yes, you have to call Nagi sweetie-poo now. *winks at Nagihiko* I can't let Sunlight Charmer have all the fun, now can I?**

**Since I like minor characters...handcuff Amu to Shuraiya. (And they get stuck like Rimahiko)Amu has to express her affection to him while calling him the Golden Prince, and watch as Tadase goes crazy in his character change.**

**Every boy who ever liked Amu comes up to kiss her and she can't do a dam-darned thing about it. *keeps respectful glance on Temari***

**And...I dare Hank(blind locksmith) to do something embarrasing to Rima while trying to get to the handcuffs. **

**Yeah, I had a lot this chapter-and there are so many reviewers now that I'm surprised it didn't take longer to update...**

Me: You're the first one to comment on my play. ^^ Thank you!

Rima: (yells in the private room) WHAT? I HAVE TO CALL HIM SWEETIE-POO NOW?

Me: I'm surprised she heard us when she's still in the private room.

Nagihiko: (calls out from the private room) Actually, I'm the one with the good hearing. I just passed the news on to Rima-chan.

Me: Nice.

Rima: Fine...

Amy: (helps me hancuff Shuraiya to Amu)

Amu: Shuraiya! When did you get here?

Shuraiya: I just got here.

Amu: Well anyways, it was nice when you proposed to me, my Golden Prince.

Tadase: (character changes with Kiseki) Mwahahahahaha! I WILL SOON DOMINATE THE WORLD!

Me: Too bad Rima and Nagi aren't here since they're the only ones who knows how to use the bucket. Now all of the boys who liked Amu have to kiss her.

Kairi: (kisses her)

Ikuto: (kisses her)

Tadase: (breaks out of his character change and kisses her)

Shuraiya: (kisses her)

Amy: Now we just have to call all of Amu's fanboys. They're not going to be happy once they see Shuraiya handcuffed to her.

Me: Yeah, especially that crazy little fanboy… Was his name Seiichiro or something? Whatever. (calls Amu's fanboys)

Fanboy #1: (comes in and sees Shuraiya) WHY ARE YOU HANDCUFFED TO _MY _ AMU YOU SICKO?

Shuraiya: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SICKO, YOU SICKO?

Fanboy #2: (comes in and sees Shuraiya) …Aren't you the guy who proposed to Amu?

(rest of the fanboys arrive and kiss Amu at least once and leave)

Amu: (shudders at the thought that a bunch of boys just kissed her)

Me: Uh, Amu? We lost the key for you and Shuraiya's handcuffs… (laughs nervously)

Amu: WHAT? I'M STUCK WITH HIM LIKE RIMA IS STUCK TO NAGIHIKO?

Amy: …Yeah, pretty much.

Amu: Aw, man! It'll take forever for Hank to make another key!

Me: Hey! It probably wouldn't take THAT long!

Amu: …He's a blind locksmith who already spent more than one chapter trying to make a simple key and he's only halfway done.

Me: …Ok, so maybe he will take a really long time. But at least you don't hate Shuraiya, right? ^^

Amu: I guess, but I'm still stuck with a boy!

Me: …You have no idea how sexist that just sounded, Amu.

Ikuto: That's why I love her… (suddenly remembers Tigerfighter98's dare) As a daughter…

Me: …HEY HANK! GO INTO THE PRIVATE ROOM AND DO SOMETHING EMBARASSING TO RIMA!

Hank: 'Kay! (walks into the wall because of really bad eyesight) Oww…

Amy: Let me guide you. Just follow the sound of my voice.

Me: Amy-chan, you sound so much like Dia right now…

Amy: I know. That's it, Hank, just keep walking in this direction…

(After a few minutes, Hank finally gets into the private room)

Me: Finally…

Rima: (screams from the private room)

Me: Oh my god, what just happened?

Amy: I don't know.

Hank: (comes back looking beat-up)

Me: Hank! What happened to you?

Hank: I kissed her and the boy that was with her got angry and you should know the rest…

Me: O.o… Nagi doesn't seem like the type to go beat someone up…

Hank: From what I've seen so far, he is that type.

Me: O…k…

Amy: …Next review is from Tigerfighter98! ^^;

**Ok here I go!**

**Ikuto:You have to do chara nari with Daichi and dance caramelledansen.**

**Kukai:You have to act like Hikaru from Ouran and chara nari with Yoru.**

**Kairi:I dare you to read a book with 15675 pages in one day if you can't do it you have to act like Yaya for a whole weak.**

**Rima:I dare you to chara nari with Temari and Rythym.**

**Nagi:Chara nari with Kusukusu and sing 'that's what girls do' by no secrets in Nadeshiko style.**

**Amu:You have to chara nari with all the charas and I with Kukai will decide which one is the best.(Can I be in the next chapter?Plz?)**

Tiger: (comes in) Hello minna!

Me: Hey, Tiger-chan!

Ikuto: My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Skateboard Kitty.

Amy, Tiger, & me: 'Skateboard Kitty'?

Ikuto: Don't you dare laugh.

Me: Oh, no. It's not funny at all. (trying and failing to keep a straight face)

Tiger: (changes subject) Please dance the Caramelldansen Ikuto. ^^;

Ikuto: No thanks.

Tiger: WHAT? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT TIGERS ARE ALSO CATS!

Ikuto: …

~After Ikuto does the Caramelldansen~

Me: That was very… un-Ikuto-like…

Ikuto: Not my fault that I had to dance the stupid dance. (glares at Tiger-chan)

Me: Ikuto, if you're thinking of murdering Tiger-chan, you're going to be the one who's dead.

Amy: …I feel ignored. T.T

Me: Oops! Sorry Amy-chan! It's just that it's not everyday that you have 2 guest stars here!

Amy: …Ok.

Me: Hey, Tiger-chan. I say that Kukai is already acting like Hikaru from OHSHC since, well, he IS Kukai after all. Right? Well, at least for the immature part…

Tiger: He also needs to be mischievous and devious.

Kukai: Hey, Idol-san.

Utau: Yes?

Kukai: HEADS UP! (dumps ramen all over Utau)

Utau: (evil aura) Kukai…

Me: (butts in quickly) Um, maybe Kukai should charanari with Yoru now…? ^^;

Kukai: My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Black Jack!

Me: Does anyone else find 'Black Jack' amusing?

Amy: Hey! The name rhymes!

Tiger: And it sounds like 'Jack Black'!

Kukai: Quit talking about my name.

Utau: Go die in a ditch, kid.

Kukai: …You're still mad about what just happened?

Utau: Yes. And now you have to die in a ditch because I told you to and you're my slave.

Kukai: Well, you're my slave, too! So I'm not going unless you go with me!

Utau: (groans) Forget it…

Amu: HAS EVERYONE FORGOTTEN THAT I'M HANDCUFFED TO SHURAIYA RIGHT NOW?

Amy, Tiger, & me: Shut up!

~To Rima and Nagi~

Nagihiko: They want you to charanari with my charas…

Rima: Which one?

Nagihiko: Both of them…

Rima: Ugh. Fine. Temari, get over here. My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Clown Dancing Princess!

Nagihiko: You actually look very pretty in that costume.

Rima: Thanks, I guess… sweetie-poo…

Nagihiko: You gotta do it with Rhythm now.

Rima: My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Clown Rapper!

Nagihiko: …I liked Temari's charanari better. Rhythm's charanari looks too boyish on you.

Rima: Whatever.

Nagihiko: Ok, so now I have to charanari with Kusukusu…and sing… My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Boy Clown! …I don't think I like this charanari very much…

Rima: (laughing at him) LOLOLOLOLOLOL That outfit looks so stupid on you! And 'Boy Clown'? That is the most pathetic name EVER! (keeps on laughing)

Nagihiko: (thinking) *It's just going to get worse…*

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah_

_You ask me why I need 32 pairs of shoes to wear_

_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things_

_It's just a chick thing_

_You oughta let it go_

_And try to understand but you don't have a clue_

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons; it's true_

_That's what girls do_

_(spoken) That's what we do_

_You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get, yeah_

_You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat, yeah_

_You want some kind of explanation I can give_

_It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with_

_To me it's black and white_

_But it's not getting through to you…_

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons; it's true_

_That's what girls do_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Why should I change?_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm having too much fun_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_To you it's confusing_

_To me it's nothing new_

_(spoken) That's what girls do_

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons; it's true_

_That's what girls…_

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions, push your buttons; it's true_

_That's what girls do (2x)_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons; it's true_

_That's what girls do (girls do, girls do)_

_Girls_

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah_

Rima: (trying very very hard not to laugh and failing)

Nagihiko: (depressed)

~Back to the others~

Amu: My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Heart! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Spade! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Clover! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Dia! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Angel! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Devil! (starting to get tired) My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Fortune! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Neko! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet King! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Clown! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Beat! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Maihime! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Baby! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Samurai! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Jack! (collapses due to exhaustion and breathing heavily)

Tiger: Hmm… Kukai, what do you say was the best?

Kukai: I like Amulet Jack.

Tiger: Baka, you're just saying that because that was her charanari with Daichi -_-

Kukai: Fine, fine. Um… Amulet Devil?

Tiger: I don't know, that outfit was kind of revealing…

Kukai: …Amulet Angel?

Tiger: First Amulet Devil, now Amulet Angel? You're just choosing those two because they're Utau's shugo charas.

Kukai: Not my fault!

Tiger: Actually, it is. That's it! I'll choose. Um… Amulet Baby! It was super cute. ^^

Amy & me: Next review is from Sakura Yuuki Love! ^^

**Love ya story! its so CUTEE!**

**ok now on with the dares...**

**for rimahiko, dare nagi to propose to rima, and rima is suppose to accept.**

**as for amuto... i dare amu to lock ikuto into a house full of dogs and puppies! XD**

**and for kutau... force them to throw bowls of ramen into the dustbins, and they r nt allowed to secretly hide and save the ramens!**

**i hope u understand, cos i realize that from the previous dare even i have a bit of problem understanding wad im talking about. :/**

~Back to Rima and Nagi~

Nagihiko: Marry me.

Rima: Okay.

~Back to everyone else~

Amy, Tiger, & me: (eavesdropping)

Me: (sweatdrop) I say that was really blunt and unfeeling…

Amy and Tiger: (nod in agreement)

Ikuto: I don't want to be trapped in a house full of canines.

Me: Too bad! Amu?

Amu: Way ahead of you. (throws Ikuto into the pound next door)

~With Ikuto~

Ikuto: OW! What the-? (cuts off once he sees all of the dogs growling and cornering him) …F***.

~Back to the Truth or Dare hideout~

Amy: Um… Wasn't that kind of… you know… merciless?

Me: It was a dare. Not my fault if that was 'merciless'.

Kukai: (sniffs) GOODBYE, MY RAMEN SWEETIES! YOU HAVE ALL LIVED A GREAT LIFE!

Utau: Kid, just throw the ramen into the trash now. I'm just as upset as you are but you don't see ME crying.

Kukai: T.T I'm only doing this 'cause I'm your slave you know…

Utau: Yes, I know. (scoops up all of Kukai's ramen and throws it all away)

Kukai: NOOOO! T.T

Tiger: (sighs) I'll go comfort Kukai in his emo corner… (goes to Kukai's emo corner)

Amy: And I'll keep Utau from getting annoyed! (goes over to Utau)

Ikuto: (comes in looking like he got run over by a car)

Me: Next review is from XxhoneyleafxX! …Wow Ikuto, I didn't know the dogs would really beat you up like that… (snickers) Wimp…

Ikuto: Shut up…

**This story is HILARIOUS! Can I be in the story for the next one? If not, don't do the first dare. Cuz Ikuto belongs to me...:)**

**DARES: **

**~Make Ikuto kiss me 3 (yes, I am a member of the "upsessed over Ikuto's hotness" club).**

**~Put Yaya in a glass cage with no opening in a room filled with Pepero and other candies of the sort. See if she can get out.**

**~Make Ikuto throw his Violin down a huge seaside cliff with jagged rocks on the bottom, then steal all the Violins of the world so that he can't get another.**

**~Make Ikuto lick Amu and ask him if she's really 'hot and spicy'.**

**TRUTHS:**

**~Ask Nagihiko the things he'd do if Rima was asleep and defenseless to whatever things he could do. (that outta be fun. Rima doesn't need Gag Comics for amusement. These fanfictions work too)**

**~Ask Utau for 10 words that describe K...K-k... the person with Daichi (I haven't watched SC on a while... I forget names).**

**~(can u say this one?)**

**Ask Tadase why he cheated on Amu to go 'do things' with Ami. Say it in front of Amu. Give him a lecture on Statutory Rape and see how he reacts.**

Me: Thank you! And sure! You can be in the story!

Honey: (comes in) HELLO MINNA! And hello to YOU, Ikuto… (seductive smile)

Ikuto: (is creeped out and starts scooting away from her until Tiger and Amy and me stop him from doing that)

Tiger, Amy & me: (push Honey and Ikuto's heads together)

Ikuto: (pulls away immediately)

Honey: Aww… I liked the kiss…

Ikuto: Too bad.

Honey: (starts bawling)

Tiger, Amy & me: IKUTO! D:

Ikuto: What?

Tiger & Amy: (start beating up Ikuto)

Ikuto: OW! Hey, I- OW! I was just- OW! I just went through dogs- OW!

Honey: Serves you right for being mean to me! …But I still love you. I don't know why. Probably because of your hotness.

Tiger & Amy: (stop beating up Ikuto)

Ikuto: (looks at me) Well, at least SOMEBODY agrees that I'm sexy.

Me: Good luck being 'sexy', 'cause I'll make sure you WON'T be if you keep the attitude up.

Ikuto: …

(A random glass cage falls around Yaya)

Yaya: AAAHHH! I DON'T LIKE BEING TRAPPED IN HERE! …Ooo, candy…

Honey, Tiger, Amy & me: (sweatdrop)

Ikuto: Hey Honey…

Honey: OMG! HE CALLED ME HIS 'HONEY'!

Ikuto: I didn't mean it like a sign of affection. I called you that because it's your name.

Honey: T.T…

Ikuto: As I was saying, you say you love me, but you just love torturing me, don't you?

Me: Girls always love teasing/torturing the ones they love!

Ikuto: Whatever. Let's just get this over with. (goes over to the seaside cliff and throws it down)

Violin: (gets destroyed once it hits the jagged rocks)

Ikuto: …

Me: Don't even THINK of getting another one. We stole all of the other violins and hid them in the private room with Rima and Nagi.

~With Rima and Nagi~

Rima: We're supposed to be sleeping, but HOW CAN WE SLEEP WITH ALL THESE VIOLINS HERE? THEY'RE DISTRACTING!

Nagi: Tell me about it…

Rima: That's it! (starts throwing all of the violins into the public room)

~Back to the Ikuto and the others~

Me: HUH? WHY ARE THE VIOLINS BEING THROWN OUT HERE AGAIN?

Amy: I told you it was a bad idea to put them there since Rima and Nagi (especially Rima) are in there…

Me: WHATEVER! (throws all of the violins down the seaside cliff with Ikuto's violin)

Ikuto: …And just when I thought I had a chance at getting a new one, too… T.T… (licks Amu on the cheek)

Amu: EWWW!

Me: You should be used to it by now, Amu…

Amu: I am. BUT IT'S STILL GROSS!

Me: Hey Ikuto, does she seem more 'hot and spicy' than 'cool and spicy'?

Ikuto: Depends. What kind of hot are we talking about? The 'opposite of cold' or the 'sexy' hot?

Me: Both.

Ikuto: Yes and yes. She's the 'opposite of cold' hot because she's blushing and she's 'sexy' hot because she just is.

Me: Nice.

Amu: HENTAI!

~Meanwhile in the other room~

Rima: Ugh, finally… (lies down on the bed and immediately falls asleep)

Nagihiko: Rima-chan… ^^;

Me: (comes in) HEY GUYS!

Nagihiko: Shhh! Apple-chan! Rima-chan's asleep!

Me: …After you just said that, I just noticed that you call EVERYBODY with an honorific…

Temari: He is a Fujisaki. It is his job to be polite.

Rhythm: He doesn't like to be polite ALL the time, only MOST of the time.

Nagihiko: Shut up!

Rhythm: …See?

Nagihiko: Just be quiet, both of you. (turns to me) Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why are you here?

Me: Honey-chan want to know what you would do to Rima if she was asleep and you could do whatever you want.

Nagihiko: Absolutely nothing. Wait… On second thought, I'm not so sure… Probably a little snuggling…and a little doing something to her face…

Me: …

Rhythm: I told you he's not all that polite once it comes down to it.

Me: …

Nagihiko: Um, what is it? …Wait, who's Honey-chan?

Me: ...Why don't you just do whatever you want with Rima since she's sleeping and defenseless?

~Going back to the others~

Me: (comes back in)

Honey: Well?

Me: He's not so sure about the answer…

Everyone else: …

Me: And by the way, nice timing on the question…

Honey: What do you mean?

Me: Let's just say that your question sort of connects to what Rima's doing right now…

Amy: …She's sleeping?

Me: …Yeah.

Kukai: (reads review) MY NAME IS KUKAI!

Honey: Well, SORRY! IT'S JUST THAT I HAVEN'T WATCHED THE ANIME FOR A REALLY LONG TIME!

Kukai: …

Utau: First word: Sporty. Second word: Hyper. Third word: Stupid. Fourth word: Mischievous. Fifth word: Troublesome. Sixth word: Brother. Seventh word: Ramen-loving. Eighth word: Young. Ninth word: Dumb. Tenth word: Idiotic.

Kukai: (making himself comfy in his emo corner)

Me: …You've been going to the emo corner a lot, you know…

Kukai: (still depressed)

Tiger: …Utau, that was sort of mean…

Utau: (shrugs)

Me: …HEY TADASE! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON AMU BY 'DOING THINGS' TO AMI? HUH?

Tadase: What?

Me: You know, it's wrong for you to rape Ami… (goes on and on)

~After statutory rape lecture (What? This is only rated T, for crying out loud!)~

Tadase: But I didn't rape Ami-chan!

Me: Sure, sure you didn't…

Tadase: (goes over to emo corner) Souma-kun, can you scoot over a bit?

Kukai: Sure… (scoots over)

Tadase: (sits next to Kukai and curls up into fetal position)

Amy, Tiger & Honey: (stunned at my very detailed rape lecture)

Me: What? Did I say something wrong?

Amy, Tiger & Honey: …No…

Amu: (heartbroken and crying waterfalls)

Me: Oh, get over it, Amu! Next review is from mihane100!

**Sounds great so far! I can't wait to read these answers! :D**

**Here's a question: Amu, who is you favourite Shugo chara?**

Amu: (cool n' spicy attitude) How should I know?

Amy, Tiger, Honey & me: JUST CHOOSE!

Amu: Alright, alright! Um… Ran?

Miki & Su: (glare at Ran)

Dia: (sweatdrops)

Me: …I expected you to say Dia was your favorite…

Amu: But I charanari with Ran the most!

Miki & Su: (intensify glares)

Me: How many of you think this is getting really weird?

Amy: And you notice this just now…?

Me: Yes!

Amy: …

Tiger & Honey: Next review is from chocolate covered charas!

**SO AWEOME XD hey, hey can be on the show too? I would mainly just glomp people at random *cough cough Rimahiko coupleing cough cough* AND YOU ^^ now dares!**

**I dare nagi to sing SPICE! by len kagimine to rima XD**

**Since I think its fun to watch people suffer I think Amu and Ikuto to b hand cuffed like Rima and Nagi were.**

**-choco covered**

Chocolate: (comes in)

Me: HEY, CHOCOLATE-CHAN!

Chocolate: HEY! (glomps me)

Honey: Why don't you glomp us?

Chocolate: Fine. (glomps Amy, Tiger, and Honey)

Hank: I'm done with the key!

Rima: (bursts out of private room and dragging Nagi) FINALLY! NOW UN-HANDCUFF ME!

Hank: But this is the key for Amu and Shuraiya.

Shuraiya: Well, at least SOMEONE remembers that I'm here…

Me: Shut it, Shuraiya! You're just a minor character!

Shuraiya: You're mean…

Rima: Whoa whoa, wait a minute.

Hank: What?

Rima: It took you less than one chapter to finish making Amu and Shuraiya's key, while it's taking forever to make OURS? NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU STARTED ON OURS FIRST!

Hank: I can sense that your lock is much more complex.

Rima: (scowls) I hate you, Hank.

Nagihiko: Me, too.

Hank: You're just mad that I tried to kiss Rima, you purple-headed fool.

Me: Before this gets out of hand, why don't you two go back into the private room now?

Rima: Fine… (drags Nagi back to the private room)

Shuraiya: (un-handcuffed) I must go back to my hometown now. Ramira is waiting. (walks away)

~Back to Rimahiko~

Nagihiko: I don't like this.

Rima: Just do it, sweetie-poo.

_Gozen yoji no kooru de me wo sama su_

"_Kinou dare to doko ni ita?" nante_

_Ii nogare to iiwake wo kougo ni_

_Tsukaiwake te tanoshin deru_

"_Kimi dakedayo," nante ne_

_Beta sugi… warae chau_

_Dareka to tsunagatte itai dake?_

_Nigakute hotto na SUPAISU_

_Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo_

_Muchuu ni saseru boku no TEISUTO o_

_Karadajuu de kanji te_

"_Chokusetsu atte hanashi tainda"_

_Mochikake ta boku no nerai atari_

_Aishiae ba dou demo yoku naruyo?_

_Kagi o ake te RABIRINSU he_

"_Aishi teru" da nante ne_

_Kakehiki dayo koi no geemu ha_

_Ochi ta houga make desho?_

_Nigaku te amai SHIROPPU_

_Boku dake ni name saseteyo_

_Kasane ta hada to kimi no teisuto de_

_Boku no koto o mita shite!_

_Aisuru koto o shira nai_

_Boku ni ha kore de choudoii_

_Aijou nante hitsuyou to shinai_

_Koi no houga raku desho?_

_Nee boku no SUPAISU_

_Kimi dake ni ima ageruyo_

_Muchuu ni saseru boku no TEISUTO o_

_Karadajuu de kanji te!_

Rima: …No comment. Can't exactly say I didn't like it though.

Chocolate: (comes in) HEY GUYS! (glomps Rima and Nagi)

Rima: One, who are you? Two, who gave you permission to glomp us?

Chocolate: I'm your fan, chocolate covered charas! And Apple-chan said I could glomp you. (leaves)

Rima: O.o… Didn't take her long to get out of here…

~Back to everyone else~

Chocolate: I'm back.

Amu: (struggling against Amy, Tiger, and me)

Chocolate: …Did I miss something?

Me: (struggling against Amu) Nothing much, except that Amu refuses to be handcuffed to Ikuto, so now we're using force against her. (manages to handcuff Amu and Ikuto together)

Amy & Tiger: Finally!

Me: Phew! Don't worry Amu, you put up a good fight. Next review is from Nemo-chan!

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!XD I'm dying here!Not really!Can i guest star please?I have blue sasuke hair,(I'm a girl though!)a lilac shirt,cargo shorts,and headphones around my neck.**

**Dares:**

**Tadagay:I hate run over by a train**

**Amu:Kiss Ikuto and have Utau kill u**

**Yaya:Here ya go candy!Now have a SUGAR RUSH!**

**GO RIMAHIKO!**

Me: Wow… We're having a lot of guest stars today, aren't we? ^^" Oh, who cares?

Nemo: (comes in) Hey everyone except Tadagay!

Tadase: T.T

Me: Why don't you do the honors, Nemo-chan?

Nemo: My pleasure! (runs Tadase over with a train)

Tadase: (dead)

Me: O.o… The Tadase fangirls aren't going to be happy…

Nemo: Fine. Revive him after my review.

Me: 'Kay. He has to be revived eventually, or else the Tadase fans will get angry and hunt me down, no matter how funny it is seeing that he's dead… No offense, Tadase fans…

Amu: I DON'T WANT TO KISS THE HENTAI NEKO!

Ikuto: If you don't, then I will.

Amu: Ugh, fine. You win. (kisses Ikuto)

Utau: (evil aura) Amu… You're going to regret that…

Amu: (runs from Utau)

Utau: (chases her)

Me: While they're doing that…

Amy: Hey Yaya, we have candy.

Tiger: A lot of candy.

Honey: It's really good.

Chocolate: Don't you want to feel the rush of sugar?

Nemo: You know you want to.

Yaya: (gives in) GIVE ME THAT CANDY! (munches on candy) SUGAR RUSH! (runs around)

Me: (revives Tadase)

Tadase: Huh? What happened to me?

Me: Not much of a big deal. Anyways, next review is from chocosparks!

**Haha this is such a funny story! Soo then:**

**I dare Kukai and Ikuto to have a hot yaoi scene. Amu and Utau must be forced to watch and describe every and i mean EVERY single detail to the rest of the cast ;)**

**Kairi: Explain to all of the charas where kids come from**

**Nagihiko: strip dance in front of Rima ;)**

Utau: (still chasing Amu)

Me: GUYS! STOP CHASING EACH OTHER AND GO INTO THE SECOND PRIVATE ROOM!

Utau: Huh? Oh okay. (goes into the private room with Amu, Kukai, and Ikuto)

~After the hot yaoi scene~

Amu & Utau: (come back in twitching)

Kukai & Ikuto: (come back in also twitching)

Me: Okay… What happened?

Amu: (sighs) Well…

Utau: First, they started kissing, although very reluctantly.

Amu: Then, after 15 minutes, they started eloping, also very reluctantly.

Utau: After 30 minutes, they stripped. Do not ask why.

Everyone else: …

Kairi: (recovers and starts describing where babies come from)

~After baby lecture~

All charas: (twitching)

Temari: (faints)

Rhythm: (catches Temari)

Musashi: (disappointed that the baby lecture has soiled Kairi's samurai honor)

Kairi: …What? Everything I said was true.

~To Rima and Nagi~

Nagihiko: As much as I like dancing, I don't think I want to strip dance.

Rima: Just do it, SWEETIE-POO.

Nagihiko: …Fine. (starts strip dancing)

~After the strip dancing~

Rima: (laughing so hard that she's crying)

Nagihiko: It's not that funny Rima-chan…

~Back to everyone else~

Me: (sighs) We're finally done! Everything's back to normal now! Except for the fact that Rima and Nagi are going to sleep over here…in the same bed…

Amy: You're just dying to see that, aren't you?

Me: Yup! My username is RimahikoLuver! I didn't make that my username for no reason, you know! ^^

Amy: …I think me, Tiger-chan, Honey-chan, Chocolate-chan, and Nemo-chan should go now…

Me: 'Kay, bye!

Amy, Tiger, Honey, Chocolate & Nemo: (walk out)

Me: This is finally done! I am tired now! I think I'll go home… (also walks out)

Amu: …She ditched us!

Utau: Great! So we're stuck here until next time!

Kairi: Don't worry, everyone should remain calm. The situation may not be as bad as it seems.

Yaya: YAYA'S STILL TRAPPED IN THIS GLASS CAGE!

Kukai: (whining) I don't wanna be stuck here!

Tadase: …This is bad…

Ikuto: Well, lookie here. Kiddy King just became Kiddy Obvious.

Rima: (yells from the private room) HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK HERE!

Nagihiko: Apple-chan left us alone here, Rima-chan…

~Meanwhile, wherever I am~

Me: …I get the feeling I've forgotten something… Oh well. (goes home)


	7. Nadeshiko, Girly Men, and Spanish

Me: (comes in) I'm back!

SC Cast: YOU FORGOT TO TAKE US HOME!

Me: Really? Oh yeah, so THAT was what I was forgetting! ^^ Heh heh, sorry!

SC Cast: -_-

Me: Oh, suck it up, guys! First review is from Amuto4ev3r!

**ahahaha this is hilariouS!**

**i dare ikuto to not smirk or get angry at all for the rest of the year.**

**then to get amu cling onto kuukai like a spoiled brat xD**

Me: Thank you!

Ikuto: Good, for once, my dare isn't that bad.

Me: You wouldn't be saying that when you suddenly have the urge to smirk and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to help it when you get angry because of upcoming dares.

Ikuto: Maybe you should have more faith in me.

Me: Wow. Tsukiyomi Ikuto just asked for someone to have faith in him. Are you okay, dude?

Ikuto: -_-

Me: You guys have been making the '-_-' face a lot…

Amu: …WAAHHHH! KUKAI! (clings onto Kukai like a spoiled brat)

Kukai: (sweatdrops) Uh, Hinamori…

Me: Amu, you're really lucky that your fans aren't here to see this. On second thought, maybe I'll call them right now and say that the 'cool n' spicy' Hinamori Amu is acting like a spoiled brat.

Amu: (stops clinging onto Kukai) Don't you dare tell them about this.

Me: Geez, I was only joking. God. Anyways, the next review is from Robbins!

**YEP! You're a pro!**

**Can you include these dares in the next chap?**

**~Make Nagi call Rima :Chibi , Devil , Midget and anything you can think of for the rest of the next chapter! (Muz be evil!)**

**~Nagi! Burn gag comics in front of Rima!**

**~Kairi , Charanari with RAN!**

**~Kuukai , CHARANARI with SUU!**

**~(Not really a dare...) Kuukai and Amu mut act like SUPER DUPER UPER CLOSE siblings/twins. If Ikuto gets the wrong idea and tries anything to stop them , ask Amu to kiss Kuukai :p**

**~I dare Ikuto to walk around inside a container filled with water! (Not sure how it happens..but yeah..)**

**~Make Ikuto's hair PINK!**

Me: ROFL These dares are good… (smiles evilly) And thank you!

SC Cast except Ikuto, Utau & Rima: (scared)

Me: Don't worry! These are the following people whom will NOT suffer:

Yaya

Utau

Tadase (sadly)

Yaya: (sighs happily in relief)

Utau: Good.

Tadase: (also sighs in relief then realizes something) Wait, what do you mean by 'sadly'?

Me: (ignores Tadase) These are the following people whom will SORT OF suffer:

Nagi

Kairi

Amu

Nagihiko: Well, at least it's only 'sort of'.

Amu: I guess…

Kairi: I have no comment.

Me: These are the people whom will suffer NEUTRALLY:

Rima

Kukai

Rima: …No comment.

Kukai: WHY ME?

Me: This is the person whom will suffer A LOT:

Ikuto

Ikuto: WHAT?

Me: You're not angry…are you?

Ikuto: (quickly calms down) No.

Me: Good. Time to do the dares. First, Nagi must call Rima any name he can think of for the rest of the chapter, including Chibi, Devil, and Midget.

Nagihiko: Hello, Chibi Rima-chan.

Rima: …

Me: Second, Nagi burns gag mangas in front of Rima.

Nagihiko: Wait, if Devil-chan is the one who's suffering, why am I on the 'will sort of suffer' list?

Me: Think about it. How do you think Rima is going to react once she sees you burn her mangas?

Nagihiko: …I get it. (burns all of Rima's gag mangas)

Rima: (evil aura)

Nagihiko: I should start running now… (runs away from Rima)

Rima: GET BACK HERE! (chases Nagi)

Me: Hey, they aren't handcuffed to each other anymore! And yes, I just noticed that. And Kairi is supposed to charanari with Ran. End of story.

Kairi: …My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Cheerleader Samurai!

Me: You know, 'Cheerleader Samurai' doesn't make sense, 'cause the two words contradict each other, and who has ever heard of a cheerleader who's also a samurai? Plus, the name's kinda pathetic…

Kukai: (groans) Did you and Sanjo switch brains? 'Cause you sound exactly like him since you're so serious right now…

Me: I take that as an insult. So yyou want me to act like my old self again? Alright, I will! CHARANARI WITH SUU RIGHT NOW!

Kukai: That's a lot better… Wait, WHAT?

Me: YOU HEARD ME, SOUMA!

Kukai: (thinking) *She's scary…* (out loud) My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Girly Jack!

Everyone else except Kairi: ROFL

Kairi: (trying to keep a straight face because he understands how Kukai feels since he went through the same thing except with Ran and also because he's trying to keep his personality and doesn't want to soil his honor)

Me: (finally stops laughing) I guess every guy who charanaris with a girl chara gets a funny name…except for Nagi and Temari…

Amu: Huh? Isn't Temari supposed to be Nadeshiko's chara?

Yaya: Yeah, Apple-chi! Has Nagi-tan charanaried with Temari before?

Me: Uh, of course not! It's just that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins and it'll make sense if Nagi's name is also 'Yamato Maihime' if he charanaris with Temari! That's all! ^^; (thinking) *Thank god these two are the densest beings on the planet.*

Kukai: HUH? TEMARI HATCHED AGAIN?

Tadase: What? She hatched again?

Amu: What do you mean 'again'? Temari was with Nadeshiko all along, right Apple?

Me: R-right! ^^;

Nagihiko: (Rima has stopped chasing him) ^^; (thinking) *Please don't let them find out anytime soon!*

Kukai: (changes subject to avoid awkwardness and because he was curious) Hey Apple, why'd you put me on the 'suffers neutrally' list and Sanjo on the 'sort of suffers' list if we both charanari with a girl chara? Shouldn't we be on the same list?

Me: 'Cause Suu is girlier than Ran. Besides, you're also involved in the next dare. So both of you, cancel the charanari and let's move on.

Kukai & Kairi: (cancel their respective charanaris)

Me: Okay. So now, Kukai and Amu have to act really close… (whispers so Ikuto doesn't hear) …like siblings.

Amu: Oh, okay. (turns to Kukai) KUKAI! (glomps him)

Kukai: Yo! Hinamori! (hugs her back)

Ikuto: (getting jealous)

Amu: How've you been?

Kukai: Nothing much, except I don't have a girlfriend. T.T

Amu: Oh. Well, I know someone who likes you.

Kukai: Really? Who?

Ikuto: (thinking) *It's probably Amu herself. That's it! I should break them up.*

Amu: Let's just say that this girl is here right now with us.

Ikuto: …Hey Amu, do you know that Souma said that you're stupid?

Amu: WHAT? KUKAI, HOW COULD YOU?

Kukai: Wait, what? No, I never said that! Hinamori, he's lying, I tell you!

Me: Kukai's telling the truth, Amu. Ikuto's the liar.

Amu: IKUTO!

Ikuto: (playing innocent) What?

Amu: What is wrong with you?

Ikuto: I just don't want the Souma kid to be your boyfriend. That's all.

Amu: BAKA! I don't like Kukai that way! I was going to say that Utau liked him!

Utau: (scoffs) So not true. As if I would ever like the kid.

Me: *cough* Denial. *cough*

Utau: I'm not in denial. I'm just saying what's true.

Me: I wonder if you'll feel like that once you see Amu kiss Kukai.

Utau: WHAT? Um, I mean, Amu can kiss whoever she wants to kiss. I don't care.

Amu: Whatever you say, Utau. (kisses Kukai)

Me: Wow, for the first time ever, Amu didn't refuse/blush when she kissed a guy.

Utau: Amu… (evil aura)

Me: And you said that Ikuto was the only one you had eyes for. **(Reference to Chapter 2)**

Utau: Well, I could've been lying.

Me: Turns out that the SC cast is a bunch of liars. Rima is not happy.

Rima: HEY! I don't hate ALL liars. Just the one who steals best friends. (points to Nagi)

Amu: Huh? What did Nagihiko lie about?

Yaya: Yeah, Rima-tan!

Me: (sweatdrops) It's strange how we keep coming back to this subject about Nagi.

Nagihiko: (emo corner) Why? Today is not a good day.

Me: First Kukai goes to the emo corner, then Tadase, and now you? We have got to take away the corner to prevent more of this.

Kukai: NO! DON'T TAKE AWAY EMO-CHAN!

Everyone else: 'Emo-chan'?

Me: Kukai, sometimes I worry about your sanity.

Kukai: I thought you worried about me being in the emo corner.

Me: I worry about both. And we really should move on now.

Ikuto: Just because I like to eat things that like to be in the water (fish) does not mean I like to walk around in water-filled containers.

Me: Think of it as punishment for trying to break up Amu and Kukai when they weren't even together in the first place.

Ikuto:: I already had to watch Amu kiss Souma. Isn't that enough punishment?

Me: No. Now do it.

(random glass container falls onto Ikuto and water starts filling up inside of it)

Ikuto: (mutters to himself) I will not get angry, I will not get angry…

Me: JUST DO IT, MAN!

Ikuto: … (starts walking in the water, if that's possible)

Me: Good boy. Now let's get him out of the water before he starts suffering from lack of oxygen. (breaks glass container with a baseball bat)

Ikuto: (falls to the ground breathing hard)

Me: (dumps pink paint all over Ikuto and his hair)

Ikuto: …Why?

Me: It's a dare.

Ikuto: …'Kay.

Me: Now that we're finally done with this, the next review is from SunRaysREdible!

**Author (Can I call you Apple-chan?)**

**I LOVE this Truth or Dare Fanfic :D**

**My dares are... *Evil Face* Mwahahaha**

**Nagihiko and Rima-Act like each other for a WHOLE day**

**Amu and Ikuto- eat a long sandwich together starting at different ends ^-^ (Tuna sandwich that is)**

**And Tada-gay watches the whole thing.**

**I have some TRUTHS aswell *shock Horror ^0^ ***

**Utau-If you had Kukai alone for a night what would you do?**

**Kairi- What attracted you to Yaya?**

**Because I'm feeling EVIL today I will give Rima and Nagi another RimaHiko dare(heheheh)**

** tell Nagi you love him forever and always**

** tell her you HATE her**

** you NEED to convince Nagi to love you again**

**and I say NEED **

**If rima chickens out then she has to Lap dance, FOR IKUTO and if Nagi chickens out then.. he has to KISS IKUTO ON THE LIPS. *Sorry Ikuto ^-^ but you got your sandwich***

**there that will do it**

**RIMAHIKO FTW**

***High Fives Every Rimahiko supporter***

**(I know this is a bit long but whatever)**

Me: Thank you! Yes, you can call me Apple-chan. :D And who cares if your review is long? …Okay, so some people might care, but I don't! And high five! I love Rimahiko!

Nagihiko: Do you ever stop talking?

Rima: That's mean, sweetie-poo.

Me: I told you guys that you were perfectly capable of doing the dares without me telling you to! :D

Nagihiko: -_-

Tadase: (depressed) Why? (watching Amu and Ikuto eat the tuna sandwich)

Amu & Ikuto: (keep on eating)

SC Cast: …

Amu & Ikuto: (finish and you know what happened)

Tadase: (in the emo corner)

Me: I swear, one day, I will take away Emo-chan, no matter what Kukai says.

Kukai: NOOOOOOO!

Me: (ignores Kukai) Utau, what would you do if you were alone with Kukai for one night?

Kukai: (throwing a temper tantrum for Emo-chan)

Utau: …Nothing. I refuse to do IT with someone who cries over an emo corner.

Me: Nobody said you had to do IT. And you're just in denial again.

Utau: I'm not lying this time!

Me: Whatever. I still don't believe you.

Utau: (groans)

Me: (ignores Utau) Kairi, what attracted you to Yaya?

Kairi: (pushes up his glasses) Even I am not sure about that.

Me: Is it because of her kindness and cuteness?

Kairi: Perhaps.

Me: Okay, you're no fun. -_-

Rima: Um, I love you forever and always…?

Nagihiko: Too bad, 'cause I hate you.

Rima: Aw, why? What can I do to make you love me again?

Nagihiko: I never loved you in the first place.

Ikuto: You better not chicken out, Girly Boy, 'cause I am not willing to have my mouth connected to another guy's mouth. As for the shrimp, I don't mind seeing her lap dance. …I would be smirking right now if I could.

Nagihiko: Back off of Midget-chan. (evil aura)

Rima: Does this mean you love me?

Nagihiko: (sighs) Yes…

Rima: :)

Me: Wow, they're good at acting like each other. That's why they're so compatible! X3

Nagihiko: I am officially ignoring you now.

Me: Next review is from mihane100!

**Yay! My question was there! Hilarious answer too! ^^**

Me: Thank you! Basically, I put everyone's reviews. :D

SC Cast: Next review is from Sunlight Charmer!

Me: Hey! That's my line!

**Hello Apple-Chan,**

**Today I feel girly so the dares are mostly girly. Your in luck Nagihiko. :D**

**1) Dare all the guys to put on full woman's makeup or let the girls do it. **

**Bet Nagi looks awesome.**

**2) 11. Have all the guys make-out with a pillow or teddy bear for a certain amount of time, have him say the girls name he likes and make kissing noises. In front of everyone.**

**Pure torture. **

**3) Dare all males to let all the girl players remove his shoes and socks so they can paint his toes with nail polish. He must remain barefoot until the game is over and hope he hasn't lost his shoes and socks while playing. **

**4) Tadase Push a penny around the toilet seat with your tongue. For 30 minutes.**

**5) The girls I didnt forget you. Pole dance wile your crush pretends to be the pole.**

**Could I be in the next chapter or nex next chapter?**

**Too many dares?**

Me: No, I don't care how many dares there are. And yes, you can be in here. :)

Ikuto: (sighs) Great. More crazy fangirls.

Sun: (comes in and bonks Ikuto on the head) Shut it, Kitty Boy.

Me: SUN-CHAN! :D (glomps Sun-chan)

Sun: APPLE-CHAN! (glomps back)

Kukai & Tadase: (screaming)

Ikuto & Kairi: (trying not to scream)

Nagihiko: (trying to put makeup on all of the other boys)

Sun & me: LOL xD

Kukai: (has eye shadow and lipstick) THIS IS NOT COOL!

Ikuto: (has blush on his cheeks and eye shadow) I'm not getting angry…

Kairi: (has blush on his cheeks and lipstick and pushes up his glasses) I have no comment.

Tadase: (has all of the above) This is worse than the time I got forced into a skirt!

Me: Ah, but you liked wearing the skirt, didn't you? ^^

Tadase: NO!

Sun: Yeah, right.

Nagihiko: (doing makeup on his face)

Kukai: (scowls) I'm going to hate life forever. (goes over to Emo-chan)

Me: STOP CUDDLING WITH EMO-CHAN!

Kukai: (stops cuddling) I'm not cuddling.

Nagihiko: I'm finished with my face.

Me: …

Sun: Wow, I was right. You do look beautiful.

Me: …

Sun: Um…Apple-chan...?

Me: …

Ikuto: She's completely out of it.

Me: …You look like Nadeshiko without a ponytail.

Amu: Huh? Come to think of it, I've never seen Nadeshiko with her hair down before.

Me: Seriously, why do we keep talking about Nadeshiko today?

Sun: I don't know.

Me: (magically poofs up a pillow and a teddy bear) Now, make out with one of these.

Ikuto: I'm not getting paid enough to do this.

Me: What are you talking about? You're not getting paid at all!

Ikuto: (starts cuddling the teddy bear) I have always loved you, Amu. (makes kissing noises)

Me: I love this job. :D

Sun: I can see why. :)

Kukai: (starts cuddling the pillow and sighs) I love Utau… (sighs again) Kiss! Kiss!

Kairi: (gets the teddy bear) Yaya is the one I like. (makes out with Teddy-chan :D)

Nagihiko: (gets the pillow and falls asleep)

Me: FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO! I DID NOT GET THE PILLOW JUST SO YOU COULD SLEEP ON IT! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH IT, NO MATTER HOW SMEXY YOU ARE!

Everyone except Sun, me & Nagihiko: WTF? O.o

Nagihiko: (mumbles in his sleep) I have always loved you… (kisses pillow)

Everyone else: (staring at Nagi)

Nagihiko: (wakes up and sees all of us staring at him) What?

Ikuto: You have a fangirl in the house.

Nagihiko: ?

Ikuto: This chick called you smexy. (points at me) And you mumbled 'I have always loved you' in your sleep.

Nagihiko: …

Me: Uh, what are you talking about, Ikuto? ^^; I never said that.

Amu: Has anyone noticed that Tadase-kun is making out with the teddy bear?

Tadase: (mumbles about his 'undying love' for Amu and making out with Teddy-chan)

Me: (magically poofs away the pillow and the teddy bear)

Tadase: (making out with the air until he realizes Teddy-chan is gone) Where's the teddy?

Me: He's gone.

Sun: NOW TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES, BOYS!

All boys: (groan and take off their shoes)

~After the girls are done painting the guys' toenails~

Kukai: Aw, man! What will my brothers say when they see me with makeup AND painted toes?

Sun & me: (in unison) They'll laugh at you. Especially Kaido.

Kukai: D:

Nagihiko: …My mother will be pleased…

Kairi: I'm just happy that Nee-san won't mind seeing me like this.

Ikuto: Now I'll have a fan club.

Me: What are you talking about? You already have one.

Ikuto: No, I had fan GIRLS. Now boys will start coming after me.

Everyone else: …?

Ikuto: Yes, you heard me right.

Me: O…k…

Sun: (forcing Tadase to push a penny around a toilet seat with his tongue)

Me: He just looks like he's vomiting.

Sun: He is.

Me: …

Girls: WHY DO WE HAVE TO POLE DANCE?

Sun: 'Cause I said so!

Me: 'Cause she said so!

~After the couples are done pole dancing~

Me: …That was actually really entertaining.

Sun: Next review is from Snow-Aquamarine!

**I just read this and it is really awesome, can I suggest a few truths and dares as well?**

**Dares:**

**Make Ikuto give Tadase a wedgie**

**Make Rima convince Nagihiko to take off his shirt**

**Truths:**

**Nagihiko: during the time when you have to cross dress as Nadeshiko, have you ever tried on a lingerie?**

**Ikuto: if you were the opposite sex for one day, what would you look like and what would you do? Also pick a girly name for yourself.**

**I'm sorry if it's not good. And can I also be in the next chapter? pleaseeee!**

Me: Thank you! (looks over at Tadase) But Tadase is currently busy with the toilet…

Sun: …That sounded wrong…

Me: I made it sound wrong. :)

Ikuto: I don't care what the Kiddy King's doing. (gives Tadase a Texas wedgie)

Aqua: YAY!

Me: Hey, when did you get here?

Aqua: One second ago.

Me: Ah, I see.

Rima: Come on, sweetie-poo! Take off your shirt!

Nagihiko: HECK, NO WAY!

Rima: Please. (gives Nagi a sparkle attack)

Nagihiko: (turns blue and coughs) I'm…weak…to this…

Rima: (intensifies sparkle attack)

Nagihiko: …ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL TAKE OFF MY SHIRT! (takes off his shirt)

HAPPY NOW?

Me: (grins)

Aqua: Very.

Me: (grins some more)

Sun: …I think she likes seeing Nagi without a shirt.

Me: (continues grinning)

Aqua: …It's my fault that she's like this now, isn't it?

Me: (continues grinning)

Sun: Nah, it's okay. Any second now…

Me: (snaps out of it) Huh? What?

Aqua: We gotta move on to my truths.

Me: Oh, 'kay.

Nagihiko: (still has his shirt off) NO, I DIDN'T.

Me: It's a truth, Nagi. No use denying it.

Nagihiko: …Okay, maybe I did.

Amu: Did what? What's Nagi's question?

Me: N-nothing! ^^;

Sun: We really DO keep coming back to talking about Nagi's secret.

Me: Now for Ikuto's question!

Ikuto: What is wrong with people today? Why do I have girly dares?

Aqua, Sun & me: SEXIST!

Ikuto: (sighs) I would look sexy, sort of like the way I look like right now. (points at makeup on his face) I would probably be lesbian. My name would be…uh…Ikuta.

Me: Ikuta? Really? At least think of something more creative than that.

Aqua: LESBIAN? WTH?

Sun: (sweatdrop) Ikuto…

Ikuto: Look, I'm not in the mood, okay?

Aqua, Sun & me: -_-

**Hey thanks for including my dares :) Now I have a few more (MUHAHA):**

**Nagi, and Tadase: Dress up in big bird costumes and sing "Can't be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus (dance moves from the music vid included)**

**Yaya: Put on a blindfold and spin around a hundred times. Walk around the room until you bump into someone. Whoever you bump into, you have to kiss them.**

**Daichi: Do you and Ran have a little something going on between you two? :D (you two are my fave chara couple btw)**

**Ikuto: Dye your violin hot pink and play "Hold it Against Me" by Britney Spears**

**Everyone: Who's your fave chara couple?**

Me: That review was from chocosparks! ^^

Nagihiko & Tadase: WHAT?

Me: (sweatdrop)

Nagihiko: I GET THE BLUE JAY! HOTORI-KUN GETS THE SESAME STREET BIG BIRD!

Tadase: F-Fujisaki-kun!

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, yep_

_24 hours a day, 'cause I'm hot like that_

_Every guy, everywhere, just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection_

_I always gets a ten, 'cause I'm built like that_

_I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands_

_They try to change me but they realize they can't_

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_

_If you gonna be my man then understand_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't cant I just can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be can't I can't be tamed_

_If there was a question about my intentions,_

_I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya_

_Or tell you to go to hell (I'm not a brat like that)_

_I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged_

_If you can understand this, we can make some magic, I'm wrong like that_

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't can't I just can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be can't I can't be tamed_

_Well I'm not a trick you play, _

_I'm wired a different way_

_I'm not a mistake,_

_I'm not a fake,_

_It's set in my DNA_

_Don't change me (4x)_

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed (3x)_

_I can't can't I just can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be can't I can't be tamed_

(dance moves the entire time)

Me: (wearing earplugs)

Aqua: You don't like Miley Cyrus?

Me: No, I don't.

Sun: That explains why your ears are plugged…

Me: Oh, it wasn't Miley. I just didn't want to hear Tadase's horrible singing.

Everyone else: (sweatdrop)

Sun: (clears throat) Well now, that's taken care of. TADASE, GO BACK TO PUSHING THE PENNY AROUND THE TOILET SEAT!

Tadase: (depressed and goes over to the toilet still in the bird costume)

Nagihiko: -_-

Yaya: (squeals while being spun around 100 times)

Everyone else: (sweatdrop again)

Yaya: (stops spinning) Okay, here Yaya comes! (starts walking around the room)

Everyone else: (trying not get bumped into by Yaya)

~A few minutes later~

Yaya: (bumps into someone)

Person who Yaya bumped into: Oh, frick.

Yaya: (takes off blindfold and sees…HANK!)

Me: HANK! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? RIMA AND NAGI ARE UN-HANDCUFFED ALREADY!

Hank: I'm a locksmith who's BLIND. I can't see a thing. So it's perfectly natural for someone like me to not be finding the exit anytime soon.

Me: (groans) You gotta kiss Yaya now.

Hank: What?

Aqua & Sun: Long story.

Hank: Oh, okay. (kisses Yaya)

Yaya: EWWWW! A GROWN MAN JUST KISSED YAYA! EW!

Kairi: (trying to remain calm)

Me: Now that that's taken care of, why don't you two show Hank the way out so he can GO HOME?

Aqua & Sun: (escort Hank to the exit)

Nagihiko: …He's gone now, right?

Me: Yep.

Nagihiko: Good, I didn't like him.

Kairi: I also disliked him.

Me: (smirks) Jealous, aren't you…?

Nagihiko & Kairi: WHAT? NO!

Me: Whatever, let's move on. It's Daichi's turn now.

Daichi: (blushes) NO!

Kukai: Yeah, congrats Daichi, man!

Daichi: KUKAI!

Ran: Y-yeah, Daichi's right! W-we have n-nothing going on between us!

Amu: Ran, you're stuttering.

Ran: (blushes) AMU-CHAN, YOU'RE BEING MEAN!

Me: (sweatdrop) Let's argue about this later, shall we…?

Aqua & Sun: (nod in agreement)

Ikuto: How can I do the dare? My violin WAS DESTROYED LAST TIME, REMEMBER?

Me: (magically makes an exact replica of Ikuto's violin and dyes it hot pink) Here, you have your violin back. Now play, cat boy.

Ikuto: …

_Hey, over there_

_Please forgive me, if I'm comin' on too strong_

_Hate to stare, but you're winnin'_

_And they're playin' my favorite song_

_So come here, a little closer_

_Wanna whisper in your ear_

_Make it clear, little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

'_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_Hey, you might think that I'm crazy_

_But you know I'm just your type_

_I'mma be, little hazy_

_But you just cannot deny_

_There's a spark in between us_

_When we're dancing on the floor_

_I want more, wanna see it_

_So I'm asking you tonight_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

'_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_(spoken)If I said I want your body, would you hold it against me?_

_Gimme something good_

_Don't wanna wait, I want it now (na-na-now)_

_Pop it like a hood_

_And show me how you work it out_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

'_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

Aqua, Sun & me: BRAVO! (clapping)

Ikuto: I hated every second of that.

Me: HEY! WE LIKED IT!

Ikuto: I didn't.

Me: -_-

Ikuto: Seriously, what is UP with people today? They keep on giving me non-manly dares. I mean, come on! They made me dye my brand new violin HOT PINK!

Me: Alright, enough rambling, Ikuto. My favorite chara couple is KusukusuxRhythm.

Amu: My favorite couple is MikixKiseki.

Ikuto: My favorite is MikixYoru. It symbolizes me and Amu.

Tadase: (stops pushing the penny around the toilet seat) My favorite couple is MikixKiseki. (resumes pushing the penny)

Utau: I guess I like EruxDaichi…

Me: Does that couple even exist? O.o

Utau: It does in my world.

Me: O.o

Kukai: I like RanxDaichi.

Nagihiko: KusukusuxRhythm, I guess…

Rima: Yeah, what sweetie-poo said.

Yaya: Yaya likes PepexMusashi!

Kairi: Um, Ace…?

Yaya: IT'S YAYA, NOT ACE!

Kairi: Erm…Yaya…PepexMusashi is a non-existent couple…

Yaya: SO? YOU THINK YAYA CARES? WELL, SHE DOESN'T!

Kairi: …I guess I like TemarixMusashi…

Nagihiko: Excuse me?

Kairi: (shrugs)

Me: (sighs) Next review is from Meyumi-chan! ^^

**Yay! But if I recall correctly, they all called Shuraiya selfish and pushy...because he's in love with Amu and wont let her be normal. But it was still hilarious, thanks Apple-chan!**

**28 pages plus a little...e_o Nice there. I loved this chapter!**

**-Miki Name your crushes in order of least attraction to most attraction and tell us why.**

**-Nagihiko: Give Hank vacation time. ;o You decide how much. (Apple-chan hires a blind and deaf locksmith to replace)**

**-Everyone (including guests...and Apple-chan) Do Bala-balance. Rima's the judge. You don't stop until you've satisfied her. And Kuskukusu.**

Me: Well, I haven't watched the episode with Shuraiya yet. So yeah. xD And this chapter's going to be a lot longer, trust me. ;)

Miki: Daichi is third place, Yoru is second place, and Kiseki and Rhythm are tying for first place. 'Cause Kiseki and Rhythm are closer to me.

Me: (magically makes Rima and Nagihiko handcuffed to each other again)

Nagihiko: WHAT? BUT WE JUST BECAME UN-HANDCUFFED!

Me: I promise, you'll be free forever after this chapter.

Nagihiko: …Fine.

Hank: (comes back) Hey, I forgot my stuff here, so I'm coming back to get them.

Nagihiko: Dude, can you get out of here? Forever?

Hank: (scoffs) Like I would want to come back here.

Nagihiko: Then leave. NOW.

Hank: Fine, fine. (leaves and doesn't come back)

Me: (on the phone) Hello? Yes, I would like to hire a locksmith. Bye. (hangs up)

Sun: Who did you hire?

Me: You'll see.

Random guy: (comes in)

Me: You're here! :D

Random guy: (looks around)

Me: Um…hello?

Random guy: (does not hear me)

Me: HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! …Oh wait, you're deaf. And blind. ^^;

Aqua: Um, what's his name?

Me: His manager told us to call him Frank.

Sun: That rhymes with Hank! :D

Frank: (continues looking around)

Nagihiko: …I didn't think it was possible, but this guy is a whole lot worse than Hank.

Me: Now Nagi, be fair. It's not his fault that he has disabilities.

Nagihiko: Actually, it is.

Frank: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Me: Nagi's blaming you about your blindness and deafness.

Frank: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Me: (sighs) Aqua-chan, Sun-chan, get Frank a hearing aid.

Aqua: Okay.

Sun: (sighs)

Frank: (gets his hearing aid)

Aqua, Sun & me: NOW CAN YOU HEAR US?

Frank: …You guys don't have you shout. Sheesh.

Me: …I'm taking that as a yes.

Rima: (character changes with Kusukusu) Show me your gags. (evil aura)

Me: Bala-balance! (does a perfect pose of Bala-balance)

Rima: …Okay, I admit it. That was actually pretty good. Next!

Aqua & Sun: Bala-balance!

Rima: Close, but not good enough. Do it again.

Aqua & Sun: Bala-balance!

Rima: …Alright. Next!

Amu: Bala-balance!

Rima: NO! YOU DO IT LIKE THIS! (does a perfect pose of Bala-balance) DO IT AGAIN.

Amu: Bala-balance!

Rima: Still not good enough.

Amu: Bala…balance…

Rima: NO HESITATION!

Me: Getting tired already, Amu?

~After Amu finally does Bala-balance right~

Amu: (exhausted)

Ikuto: Bala-balance!

Tadase: Bala-balance!

Nagihiko: Bala-balance!

Utau: Bala-balance!

Yaya: Bala-balance!

Kairi: Bala-balance!

Kukai: Bala-balance!

Frank: Bala-balance!

Rima: Ikuto, Tadase, and Kairi have to do it again.

~After everyone is done with Bala-balance~

Aqua, Sun & me: (sleeping)

SC Cast: WAKE UP!

Me: (wakes up and yawns and looks around) Oh, you guys are done with Bala-balance! Finally… Next review is from 14AmyChan!

**OMIGOSH!**

**1) you got my personality down to a tee! **

**Dare:**

**Ikuto to give Amu a piggy back ride and Amu to enjoy it**

**Nagi has to sing 'feel like a woman' with Rima**

**I get to give Yaya a big, chocolate bunny for easter~!**

**p.s. can I come back in the story? that was a lot of fun~! *^_^***

Amy: Hey! I'm back! ^^

Me: I got your personality down to a tee? I wasn't even trying.

Amy: You're psychic.

Me: Hey! Maybe I am! :D

Ikuto: Come on, Amu.

Amu: Fine… (climbs onto Ikuto)

Ikuto: (giving Amu a piggyback ride)

Amu: (secretly enjoying it)

Amy: Now start singing, guys. (points at Nagi and Rima)

(**B = Nagihiko, **_I = Rima, _U = Nagihiko and Rima

_I want you to rescue me_

_Take me from this misery_

_Put your arms around me bay_

_Hold me close, please hear me say (Ohh)_

_You really gotta hold on me (You do)_

_Right here is where I wanna be (With you)_

_Boy, there's something I want you to do_

'_Cause tonight I wanna _feel like a woman

**I don't wanna compete**

_I just wanna be the only girl that you need_

Feel like a woman

_Boy, I want you to be everything to me_

_Don't wanna be deceived_

Feel like a woman

**I don't wanna fuss and I don't wanna cuss**

**I just wanna feel the love from both of us**

Feel like a woman

**Now I only want to do what you tell me to**

**Won't you show and prove**

Feel like a woman

**If you're on your way home, stop and buy me something (Ohh)**

_Boy, buy me a bag, or buy me some shoes_

**This is a part of me I'm tryna get you used to (Ohh)**

_Boy, buy me diamonds, buy me pearls, buy me this, buy me that_

**Make me fall deeper in love with you**

**I'm tired of screaming independent**

**I wanna start depending on you**

'_Cause tonight I wanna _feel like a woman

**I don't wanna compete**

_I just wanna be the only girl that you need_

Feel like a woman

_Boy, I want you to be everything to me_

_Don't wanna be deceived_

Feel like a woman

**I don't wanna fuss and I don't wanna cuss**

**I just wanna feel the love from both of us**

Feel like a woman

**Now I only want to do what you tell me to**

**Won't you show and prove**

Feel like a woman

**Now I'm holding on baby, you're my life**

_Just lead the way boy, treat me right_

**I, ohh I see we can do this, just be strong**

_I'm tryna tell you what a girl really wants_

_I want a man to make me _feel like a woman, yeah

Yeah (3x)

_I wanna _feel like a woman tonight

**You know just what to do, oh baby**

'**Cause I am yours and you are mine**

**And we deserve each other**

**I want you to lead the way**

_Make me _feel like a woman

Everyone else: …Um…

Nagihiko: … (shudders) I'm never singing that song again.

Me: …Time for Yaya's dare! ^^

Kairi: Easter was a month ago.

Yaya: SO? DO YOU THINK YAYA CARES?

Kairi: Uh…

Amy: (gives Yaya a chocolate bunny) Here you go, Yaya!

Yaya: YAY! (starts munching on the bunny)

Me: Next review is from chocolate covered charas!

**ha ha! WIN ^^ I love you're story. Wanna know why? CAUSE THERE AWESOME :D now dare's**

**Okay so you know how in anime when a character gets sick? I dare Rima to act like that and Nagi has to take care of her XD**

**Same with Amu and Ikuto exepet Ikuto sick :)**

**Kairi has to give Yaya a detailed explaination on what hapens when you eat too much suger.**

**I glop you again ^^**

**-Choco covered**

Me: (gets glomped) Uh, thank you!

Rima: (starts coughing)

Nagihiko: …

Rima: (coughs louder)

Nagihiko: … (twitches)

Rima: (coughs as loud as possible)

Nagihiko: (sighs) I'll go get the cough syrup… (goes to get the cough syrup)

Ikuto: Amu-koi, I'm sick too.

Amu: I AM NOT YOUR KOI!

Ikuto: …I'm still sick.

Amu: (groans and goes to get the cough syrup with Nagi)

Yaya: Kairi-kun, what happens if you eat too much sugar?

Kairi: (sighs) Well…

~After very detailed explanation~

Yaya: …

Kairi: Uh, are you okay, Ace?

Yaya: …Yaya doesn't care. She still wants to be high on sugar. AND IT'S YAYA, NOT ACE!

Kairi: (sweatdrop) Umm…

Me: Next review is from xXCool Blue SkyXx!

**love ya story as always!**

**erm...**

**maybe have ikuto and amu to eat ramen infront of kukai and utau? i love it to see them resisting ramens! so hilarious!**

Me: Thank you!

Utau: (sighs) I have nothing to lose, so… (gives bowls of ramen to Ikuto and Amu)

Kukai: (trying not to bawl)

Ikuto & Amu: (start to eat ramen)

Kukai: (eye twitches)

Utau: …

Me: (thinking) *This is a tense atmosphere…* (out loud) …Next review is from Nemo-chan! ^^;

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!YUSH!TADAGAY IS DEAD!'d you revive him?It as so nice to see him dead!Moving on from my pointless I star again?**

**Dares**

**Ikuto:Act like Hunny from OHSHC**

**Amu:Make out with TADAGAY in front of Ikuto**

**TADAGAY:Let Ikuto beat the girly s*** outta ya and no more emo corner for you**

**Kukai:I stole your emo corner!HAHAHA!Now you will have to us the...GIRLY CORNER!**

**Everyone:Cosplay as the opposite gender!(EXCEPT APPLE-CHAN AND GUEST STARS)**

**I put so many ,SEE YA LATER MINNA!(except TADAGAY!)**

Nemo: YEEAAAHHH! I'M BACK! …Seriously, why did you revive him?

Me: I revived him because of upcoming dares. If he was still dead, this wouldn't be happening right now! (points at Tadase still pushing the penny around the toilet seat with his tongue) :D

Tadase: (depressed) WHY?

Ikuto: Great. First I act like Tamaki. Now I have to act like Hunny?

Nemo: Yes.

Amy, Aqua & Sun: Has everyone forgotten that we're here?

Me: What? No, we didn't forget! ^^

Ikuto: Really? 'Cause I did.

Nemo & me: START ACTING LIKE HUNNY!

Ikuto: Uh…Yaya…can I have some sweets?

Yaya: NO! (scoots away from Ikuto)

Tadase: Finally. I actually have a good dare. (sighs)

Me: Your luck will not last long.

Tadase: (sighs again and starts making out with Amu)

Ikuto: (starts twitching like he's having a seizure)

~After the make-out scene~

Me: I thought you hated Tadase/Tadamu.

Nemo: I do.

Me: Then why…?

Nemo: Just because I like Ikuto does not mean I don't like torturing him. :)

Ikuto: (having an actual seizure)

Me: (screams) CODE RED! CODE RED! MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! SOMEONE CALL THE PARAMEDICS!

Aqua: (calls the paramedics)

Paramedics: (come in and take Ikuto away)

Me: (calms down) Now we'll have to wait, since Ikuto involved in the next dare.

~Some time later~

Ikuto: (comes back)

Me: Oh, you're back. Are you okay?

Ikuto: Yeah, I'm fine.

Me: Okay. Now BEAT TADASE UP.

Ikuto: Gladly. He WAS the one who caused me to have a seizure, after all. (cracks his knuckles)

Tadase: (gulps nervously)

~After Ikuto beats Tadase up~

Amy, Aqua & Sun: …

Nemo: :D

Me: …I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I think you kinda went too far, Ikuto…

Ikuto: What? All I did was kick him in the head.

Tadase: (almost dead)

Me: That's it. Someone call the paramedics again.

Sun: (calls the paramedics)

Paramedics: (come in again and take Tadase away)

Me: And now, we wait some more.

~Some time later~

Tadase: (comes back in rubbing his head)

Me: Oh, you're back. Are you okay?

Tadase: Yeah, I'm fine.

Me: Okay. Now WEAR SOME GIRL CLOTHES. (tosses some girl clothes at him)

~After everyone is done changing~

Nemo, Amy, Aqua, Sun & me: ROFL

SC Cast: (sulking)

Amu: (notices Nagi) NADESHIKO!

Me: And NO MORE EMO-CHAN! Nemo-chan, YOU ARE PSYCHIC! I WAS ABOUT TO TAKE AWAY EMO-CHAN! :D And why are we talking about Nadeshiko AGAIN?

Kukai: NOOOOO! T-T

Emo-chan: (disappears)

Girly-chan: (replaces Emo-chan)

Me: Okay, the next review is from XxhoneyleafxX!

**So poor Yaya never found a way out... surrounded by candy she can't even get her hands on... **

**Eeeek! Ikuto cyber-kissed me! Even if it was forced! 3 Haha...**

**Dare:**

**1.(every SC couples fan will hate me for this)**

**Pair everyone up with someone that isn't of the respected couple.**

** an axe murderer in the same room as the cast.**

** a big candy shaped as a fish and put it in between Ikuto and Yaya. May the best girl/boy win.**

**P.S. I still didn't memorize the K...k-k-k...ka...k-ku...ka... the boy with Daichi's name. Just sayin.**

Kukai: What is wrong with you?

Me: Kukai…

Kukai: Out of all people, how come she doesn't remember ME?

Me: 'Cause you started appearing less after you graduated, remember?

Kukai: (in the girly corner) Sanjo started appearing less, too…and I LIKED EMO-CHAN BETTER THAN GIRLY-CHAN!

Me: TOO BAD, 'CAUSE NO MORE EMO-CHAN FOR YOU!

Kukai: T-T

Yaya: Yaya only found a way out after Rima-tan shattered the container with a baseball bat. T.T

Ikuto: And you're a terrible kisser.

Nemo, Amy, Aqua, Sun & me: IKUTO! D:

Me: Anyways, here are the couples: Amu and Kairi, Yaya and Nagi, Rima and Kukai, and Utau and Ikuto.

Utau: I like this pairing. :)

Ikuto: I don't. The one time we get mixed couples, I somehow ended up with Utau? This sucks. T.T No matter how much I say that incest is plain wrong…

Me: Shut up and enjoy your time with Utau. Someone call an axe murderer.

Amy: (calls an axe murderer company) Hello? Yes, I'd like to order an axe murderer. (hangs up) They'll be here any second.

Axe murderer: (comes in with a HUGE axe)

SC Cast: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Axe murderer: HRRAGGGGHHHH! (chases the cast)

Me: Now while they're busy with that, who wants to go out for ice cream? ^^

All guests & Frank: OOH! ME! I DO!

Me: Okay! Let's go, guys! (walks out with guests)

~After a very long time~

Guests, Frank & me: (come back in)

Me: O.o… What happened here?

Axe murderer: (was about to chop Tadase's head off with a guillotine)

Tadase: THANK GOODNESS YOU GUYS ARE BACK!

Nemo: …Should we come back later?

Me: …Yeah, maybe. Let's go, guys. (walks out with guests and Frank)

Tadase: NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME! T-T

~After we come back~

Tadase: (dead)

Me: (sighs) I'll get the magical reviving kit… (goes to get reviving kit)

Nemo: I'll get the fish candy! (goes to get candy)

~Later~

Me: Okay, Tadase's alive again, and Ikuto and Yaya are about to duke it out for fish candy.

Aqua: Get ready…

Amy: Get set…

Sun: GO!

Ikuto & Yaya: (start duking it out xD)

~After a very long time~

Yaya: (sitting on top of Ikuto eating the fish candy)

Nemo: And Yaya wins! :D

Ikuto: (trying not to get angry) Get off of me…

Yaya: NO! (continues eating)

Me: Next review is from Ama-Hinamori-Sohma!

**ok, first of all LMAO. (wipes tear out of eyes) **

**DARES:**

**Second i hv a DARE 4 Tadase and Amu! (btw, im both an amuto and tadamu fan, plz nobody kill me!)**

**Tadase i dare u to do IT with Amu in a hotel room. Also i want Amu to tease Tadase with SEXY underware 4rom victoria secret. **

**The 4 RIMAHIKO (srry if i spelled it wrong, anyways i also LOVE them.) I dare Rima and Nagi to cnfess ur true feelings about each other, and dont be afraid to hold back. **

**Then 4 Utau and Kuaki (deviously smirks) I dare u to have one FULL MAKE-OUT Session in front of Ikuto. BTW, Ikuto cannot do anything!**

**Lastly is it ok if i guest star as Ama, Amus twin cuzin?**

**Oh and STILL LMAO! i really luv this story u kno! oh & be4 i forget, nice job with that play!**

**NOTE: IT = wat Ikuto and amu did in the be4 chapies of the story, if i may recall correctly**

Me: Twin cousins? Do those even exist? O.o Oh, whatever! And thank you for all your compliments! :D

Ama: (comes in)

Amu: Hey, Ama.

Ama: AMU-CHAN! :D

Me: Okay, no more reunion time. We have a Tadamu dare to do.

Tadase: Um, what's IT?

Me: Erm… (whispers in Tadase's ear)

Tadase: O.o… I suggest we go to Paris.

Me: O_O Fancy…

~After IT~

Tsumugu: AAHHHHH! MY BELOVED AMU-CHAN! WITH A BOY! AAAHHHHH! (continues sobbing)

Midori: (sighs) Oh dear…

Ami: YAY! ONEE-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND! :D

Tsumugu: (screams and faints)

Ikuto: Hey, Ami. I'M her boyfriend.

Ami: O.O ONEE-CHAN HAS TWO BOYFRIENDS!

Me: …Wait, when did Amu's family show up?

Aqua: I invited them here after I told her dad that she and Tadase went to do IT.

Me: …Erm…why did you tell her dad about it?

Aqua: 'Cause it's funny when you see him freak out about boys. :D

Me: … (shrugs) Eh, it's true.

Tadase & Amu: (come back)

Tsumugu: (wakes up and sees Tadase and Amu) AAHHHHH! (faints again)

Ami: ONEE-CHAN! :D

Midori: (sighs again) Amu-chan, can you please explain what is going on here?

Amu: …WHO INVITED MY FAMILY HERE?

Nemo, Amy, Sun, Ama, Frank & me: (point at Aqua)

Aqua: -_- Gee, thanks for ratting me out.

Nemo: You're welcome! :D

Amy: Our pleasure.

Sun: You can always count on us!

Ama: ^^

Frank: I'm a locksmith. It's my job to tattle.

Me: (stifles laughter)

Amu: AQUA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Midori: Amu-chan, you still haven't answered my question.

Amu: Er… (explains everything)

Midori: (sighs for the third time) Oh, I see. Well, I'll be going now. Come now, Ami-chan. (drags her husband away with Ami)

Amu: AQUA!

Aqua: (hides behind me) You can't hurt me! I'm a guest!

Amu: (glares)

Me: Okay, enough goofing off! Time for Rimahiko! (pushes Rima and Nagi into the private room so they wouldn't be afraid to hold back their true feelings)

Ama: Aw, why'd you do that? I wanted to watch their confessions!

Me: Don't worry, I have eavesdropping devices! (hands eavesdropping devices to everyone so they can listen in)

~In the private room~

Rima: (face turns red) Um…I know I've been mean to you ever since we first met, but…I like you. A lot.

Nagihiko: Really? I feel the same way. (smiles)

Rima: Yeah. Now let's get out of here before the others suspect something.

Nagihiko: Nice way to ruin the love mood, Dolly-chan.

Rima: Don't call me that!

~Back to the others~

Nagihiko & Rima: (come out) What'd we miss?

Sun: Nothing much, except we were NOT just eavesdropping on-

Amy: (elbows Sun-chan in the ribs)

Sun: OW!

Me: Uh, before this gets out of hand, Kukai and Utau have to make out.

Ikuto: …What?

~After make-out scene~

Ikuto: (eye twitches) Souma…

Kukai: Er, I'm innocent! I did nothing wrong!

Utau: (sighs) Boys are stupid…

All SC boys: HEY! WE HEARD THAT!

Utau: So? I don't care.

Me: Eh, next review is from MagicPanda!

**I just watched Grease 2 like a few days ago. And Btw Hi Apple-Chan, love cha' story ;)**

**I dare all the Shugo Chara characters to sing "Reproduction!"**

**(Just search Grease 2 Reproduction, the video is hilarious)**

**And another song, Ikuto has to sing to Amu "Let's Do It For Our Country" (Grease 2 Let's Do It For Our Country, HILARIOUS TOO) Lol and I dare Yaya to make a love potion and give it to Rima without Rima knowing what it is. XD**

**And after I dare the entire shugo chara cast to play "7 Minutes In Heaven"**

**MagicPanda is out, have fun with my panda, I'm going clubbing!**

**XD**

Me: Thank you! :D

_The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination_

_If not, then a bee or any other nectar-gathering creature can create the same situation_

_Yes, anything that gets the pollen to the pistils, write it on the list._

_I'll try to make it crystal clear:_

_The flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery!_

_Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust on the stigma_

_And why this frenzied chlorophyllous orgy starts in spring is no enigma!_

_We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class?_

_A photo-periodic reaction!_

_Oh, that's good, that's very good_

_Hey, I'm lost, where are we?_

_Chapter 2, page 5!_

_Reproduction, reproduction!_

_Put you pollen tube to work_

_Reproduction, reproduction!_

_Make my stamen go berserk_

_Reproduction!_

_I don't think they even know what a pistil is!_

_I got your pistil right here…_

_Where does the pollen go?_

_Next chapter, in an abstract way, the same thing applies to the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms_

_But now we're dealing with sexual response_

_Are there any questions before we begin reading?_

_Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?_

_When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater starts pullin' that stuff, is she sayin' that she wants to do it?_

_Can't prove it by me, 'cause they change their tune when you got 'em in the back seat_

_With his heart beatin' fast!_

_They make it sound like a track meet, gross!_

_Yeah, then all they can do is say, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_

_Reproduction, reproduction!_

_Baby, give it to me now_

_Reproduction, reproduction!_

_Is that all you think about?_

_Reproduction!_

_Come on, baby, show me that you really love me so!_

_Ohhh, I think I'm gonna throw up!_

_Where does the pollen go?_

_The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring_

_Any comments on this?_

_Mr. Stuart, is it true that guys like you, you know, mature and all, carry some protection with them for sexual occasions?_

_What's the big deal? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book where she adds up the days of her, uh, what do you call it, mentalstration?_

_Oh, that's really neat! Yeah, and what will the guy say when the numbers don't add up right, huh?_

_Yeah! (3x)_

_Reproduction, reproduction!_

_Hope he's proud of what he's done_

_Reproduction, reproduction!_

_He was only pokin' fun_

_Reproduction!_

_See what happens when a boy and girl don't know how to play it safe?_

_Reproduction, reproduction! (3x)_

_Reproduction!_

_Where does the pollen go?_

Me: Apparently, while they were singing that, I checked out the video. And THAT is the reason why teachers refuse to go into every detail about sex. (nods her head)

(**B = Ikuto, **_I = Amu, __**B & I = Ikuto and Amu, **_**B & U = Ikuto speaking, **_I & U = Amu speaking__**, B , I & U = Both speaking)**_

**America is calling**

**Let's care enough to give our very best**

_What's started? What's happening?_

**They're attacking! Get down!**

**For if we give our very best,**

**I know we will more than pass the test**

_What are you doing? Get off of me!_

**Think about it. What if you and me was to die right here tonight without ever doin' it?**

_IT? Oh my god, LET ME OUT OF HERE!_

**Are you crazy? They're dropping bombs out there!**

**Yeah, let's do it for our country**

**The red, white, and the blue**

**It's Uncle Sam who's asking**

**So your mother will approve**

**Tomorrow I'll be fighting**

**And I'll win this war for you**

**Let's do it for our country**

**Our country wants us to**

_Oh…_

**Wits are exploding, they'll soon be at the door**

**Give something to America**

**You never get me bored, yeah**

**Let's do it for our country**

**The red, white, and the blue**

_But are you sure my mother would approve?_

**Your mother don't even have to know about it.**

_I don't think we're old enough to go!_

**Just think about it. If we're doing this, it'll be like we're doing this for the Statue of Liberty.**

_Or the Grand Canyon!_

**Yeah, the New York Yankees!**

_It'll-It'll be like-_

_**We're doing it for Disneyland!**_

_**Yeah, let's do it for our country!**_

_**The red, white, and the blue!**_

_**It's not a lot to ask of us,**_

_**Our parents will approve!**_

_You'll be a mighty soldier! _

**Before this night is through!**

_**Let's do it for our country!**_

**We owe it to our country.**

_**Let's do it for our country!**_

_**Our country wants us to!**_

Me: Uh…

Sun: That…

Aqua: Was…

Amy: Extremely…

Nemo: Weird…

Ama: And bizarre.

Yaya: …Water mixing! Yaya'll just pour this and this together…

_BOOM (I love crappy sound effects :D)_

Yaya: Yaya's finished! (holds up love potion)

Rima: Uh, Yaya, what's that?

Yaya: Rima-tan, if you want to know, you'll have to try it yourself! ^^ (forces Rima to drink the potion)

Rima: (faints)

Nagihiko: (left eye twitching)

Yaya: Uh, Yaya's innocent! (holds her hands up)

Rima: (wakes up and sees Nagi)

Nagihiko: Uh, are you okay?

Rima: (little hearts in her eyes)

Nagihiko: Uh…

Me: …SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN TIME! ^^ (pushes all pairings into a closet)

Amy: Okay, who agrees with me that Rima and Nagi are probably going to do something very romantic because of that love potion she just drank?

All other guests, Frank & me: I do.

Me: Let's have a vote! ^^ Would you rather or rather not make it "15 minutes in heaven" instead?

Everyone else who is not in the closet: RATHER!

~15 minutes later~

Amu: (comes out twitching)

Ikuto: (comes out as if nothing happened)

Tadase: (depressed)

Kukai: (frozen in shock)

Utau: (carrying Kukai out since he's frozen)

Yaya: (skipping out merrily as if "Seven Minutes In Heaven" is a good thing)

Kairi: (pushing his glasses up and walking out the closet door)

Me: …Where are Rima and Nagi?

Nagihiko: (screaming from inside the closet door)

Me: OH MY GOD! (opens up the closet door)

Nagihiko: (falls out and breathing hard)

Rima: (walking out of the door as if nothing happened)

Me: …What did Rima do to you?

Nagihiko: (shudders) It's indescribable.

Everyone else: …

Rima: …Why is everyone looking at me?

Me: …Uh, do you have any idea what you did with Nagi in the closet?

Rima: I was in a closet with the crossdresser?

Me: Uh, yeah, you were. You don't remember?

Rima: No.

Kairi: (pushes up his glasses again) It seems that the love potion effects have worn off, which have caused Queen to have slight amnesia and doesn't remember anything about what she did when she was still under the potion spell.

Me: Oh, I see. Next review is from AlliOfSpadesNya a.k.a. Miyuki-chan!

**Yay. Yeshhh I wanna be in still =3**

**Dares xD**

**Rima: Cover yourself in whip cream and strawberrys. YES. Nagi lick if off the parts that are PUBLIC. NOT private **

**Amu- Sorry. Call Kukai a whore but this timee kiss him THEN say it. **

**Ikuto- Chara nari with Mushashi and II. TOGETHER. Heh **

**Tadafag- DIE. **

**AND YESSSS. I wanna still be in. CALL ME MIYU SAMAA =3**

**Bye**

**APPLE SAMA!**

Miyu-sama: (comes in) I'M BACK!

Me: Don't take this the wrong way, but do I seriously have to call you Miyu-sama?

Miyu-sama: YESSHH.

Me: (shrugs) Alright then. (magically poofs up a giant sundae with whip cream and strawberries)

Rima: I don't want to do this…

Me: TOO BAD.

Rima: Ugh. (dives into the giant sundae and comes out after 5 minutes)

Nagihiko: (starts licking the public places)

Rima: (fidgeting)

~After Nagi is done licking~

Rima: (shuddering)

Me: …O…kay…

Amu: (turns to Kukai and kisses him) You're a whore, Kukai.

Kukai: HINAMORI! D:

Amu: Sorry…

Ikuto: Why Musashi and Iru? My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Samurai Devil Cat!

All guest stars & me (plus Frank): LOLOL :D

Tadase: T-Tadafag? Why do so many people think I'm gay?

Me: (whispers to Tadase) It's your legs…

Tadase: =.=

Nemo: FINALLY! SOMEONE ELSE AGREES THAT TADAGAY SHOULD DIE! (hangs Tadase from a tree)

Tadase: (dead)

Everyone else: …

Nemo: (proud of what she's done)

Miyu-sama: (happy that 'Tadafag' is dead)

Me: …Next review is from AmzyLuvIkuto!

**Haha, I can't get enough! Keep updating, this is the best! Okay, onto my dares.**

**Ikuto: Dress up as a girl in a dress and put on your (high-pitched) girly voice (make it up).**

**Rima: Act like Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist (like WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK! Yes, THAT Edward Elric)**

**Amu: Have an epic poke war with Ikuto**

**Nagihiko: Dress up as Nadeshiko and kiss Rima.**

**Kukai: Chara-nari with Il (Utau's 'devil' chara)**

**Utau: Chara-nari with Daichi**

**Okay, so my dares aren't that interesting, but still... Can I be in next chapter? Let's just say I'm very random... Hehe..**

**~Amzy**

Me: Thank you! ^^

Amzy: (comes in) Hehe, HI!

Ikuto: Why. Is. Everyone. Making. Girly. Dares. For. The. Guys. Today?

Amzy: (shrugs) I don't know. Coincidence, probably. Now crossdress.

Ikuto: (groans)

~After Ikuto is done dressing up~

Sun, Aqua, Amy, Nemo, Ama & me: AWW! YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!

Ikuto: Ugh, shut up…

Amzy: GIRLY VOICE, IKUTO! D:

Ikuto: (high-pitched voice…NOT) No way.

Me: Ikuto… (glares menacingly)

Ikuto: (voice becomes high-pitched) Like this?

Amzy: Much better.

Nagihiko: (comes out dressed as Nadeshiko)

Amu: (screams) NADESHIKO!

Nagihiko: Let's just get this over with… (sighs)

Rima: (kisses Nagi/Nade)

Amu: O.O Wow, Rima, I never knew you were lesbian.

Rima: AMU!

Nagihiko: No, no, Amu-chan. I'm Nagihiko.

Amu: (realizes) Ohhh. Okay, that makes sense! ^^ But I still miss Nadeshiko. Where is she? She said she was coming back in about a year.

Nagihiko: …

Rima: (shoots Nagi a knowing look)

Nagihiko: …^^;

Rima: (evil glint in her eye)

Nagihiko: Uh, have mercy, Pipsqueak-chan…

Rima: D: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK! …Like that, Amzy?

Amzy: Yes, THAT Edward Elric. ^^

Me: (realizes something) Amu! You ditched your poke war with Ikuto!

Amu: Oh yeah… (pokes Ikuto)

Ikuto: (pokes back)

Amu: (pokes Ikuto again)

~After a while~

Amu & Ikuto: (still poking each other)

Kukai: My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Devilish Jack!

Utau: My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Skateboard Singer!

All guests, Frank & me: (holding back laughter)

Kukai: (twitching A LOT)

Utau: (unusually silent) …

Amu & Ikuto: (still poking each other)

Me: Next, hehe, review is, hehe, from, hehe, Tigerfighter98! Hehe…

**Hey guys!I'm back!**

**Kukai: I dare you to sing "Hasta la vista"by camp rock **

**Amu: You have to sing the song Pieces of me by britney spears.**

**Utau: You have to sing Naturally by selena gomez.**

**Nagi: You have to chara nari with Ran and sing sexy naughty bitchy me by Tata young.**

**All the others :You have to choose which of them sang better!**

**That's all!:)**

Kukai: Why "Hasta La Vista"?

Me: 'Cause she wants you to sing it.

Kukai: …

_Couldn't wait to leave,_

_But now I hate to go_

_Last day of camp,_

_Packing my bags slow_

_Made so many friends,_

_Why does it have to end?_

_In the end it's a win,_

_Because we grown so close together_

_Remember when we first met, first day_

_Figured this would be no fun, no way_

_And now it's time to leave, but now we_

_Wanna stay, stay, stay, stay, oh_

_Hasta la vista!_

_I'm gonna say goodbye to you_

_Whatever happens, I'll be cool with you_

_Wanna give me your number? I'll call ya_

_Promise I won't forget ya_

_Hasta la vista!_

_We'll all be going separate ways_

_Say everything you didn't say_

_This is your moment before you go_

_Come on now, get up and show them_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing (2x)_

_(And I'm gonna do my thing)_

_There's so much more inside of me_

_There's so much more I just want to be_

_All the thing I've seen, obviously I'm inspired_

_Got love for all the friendships I've acquired_

_Everybody put the hands up, put the hands up, hey, hey, hey (2x)_

_Hasta la vista!_

_I'm gonna say goodbye to you_

_Whatever happens, I'll be cool with you_

_Wanna give me your number? I'll call ya_

_Promise I won't forget ya_

_Hasta la vista!_

_We'll all be going separate ways_

_Say everything you didn't say_

_This is your moment before you go_

_Come on now, get up and show them_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing (4x)_

_H-A-S-T-A! (Hasta la vista!) (2x)_

_Hasta la vista!_

_I'm gonna say goodbye to you_

_Whatever happens, I'll be cool with you_

_Wanna give me your number? I'll call ya_

_Promise I won't forget ya_

_Hasta la vista!_

_We'll all be going separate ways_

_Say everything you didn't say_

_This is you moment before you go_

_Come on now, get up and show them_

_H-A-S-T-A! (Hasta la vista!) (2x)_

Me: Spanish! :D Nice.

Kukai: Ahora mira lo que has hecho! (Now look at what you've done!)

Me: Um, Kukai?

Kukai: Hm?

Me: …W-what are you saying?

Kukai: Hablar espanol. (Speaking Spanish.)

Me: …

Amzy: He's saying, "Speaking Spanish". I looked it up on a Spanish translator.

Me: Ohhh. Kukai, why are you speaking Spanish?

Kukai: Porque yo cantaba la cancion Hasta La Vista. Ahora no puedo dejar de hablar espanol!

Amzy: (looks it up on the Spanish translator) "Because I sang the Hasta la Vista song. Now I can't stop speaking Spanish!" That's what he's saying, according to the translator.

Me: (rubs forehead) Oh dear… Let's take him to a language doctor after this chapter…but for now, Amu has to sing.

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene_

_Or sneak away to the Philippines_

_They still got pictures of my derriere in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me?_

_You want a piece of me…_

_I'm Miss Bad Media Karma_

_Another day, another drama_

_Guess I can't see no harm_

_I'm working and being a mama_

_And with a kid on my arm_

_I'm still an exception_

_And you want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Oh My God That Britney's Shameless_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This Just In_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. She's Too Big Now, She's Too Thin_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. "You Want A Piece Of Me?"_

_Tryin' and pissin' me off_

_Well, get in line with the paparazzi who's flippin' me off_

_Hopin' I'll resort to startin' havoc_

_And end up settlin' in court_

_Now are you sure you want a piece of me?_

_Oh yeah, I'm Mrs. "Most Likely to Get on TV For Strippin' on the Streets"_

_When getting the groceries, no, for real…_

_Are you kidding me?_

_No wonder this panic in the industry, I mean, please,_

_Do you want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Oh My God That Britney's Shameless_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This Just In_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. She's Too Big Now, She's Too Thin_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene_

_Or sneak away to the Philippines_

_They still got pictures of my derriere in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me?_

_You want a piece of me…_

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Oh My God That Britney's Shameless_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This Just In_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. She's Too Big Now, She's Too Thin_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Oh My God That Britney's Shameless_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This Just in_

_You want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. She's Too Big Now, She's Too Thin_

_You want a piece of me_

_Oh yeah, you want a piece of me_

Amu: And I'm done!

Me: Okay! Now it's Utau's turn!

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally (2x)_

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally (2x)_

_And it takes my breath away…_

_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me, it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay bay baby_

_You have a way of moving me_

_A force of nature, your energy_

_It comes naturally (You know it does)_

_It comes naturally, mmm yeah_

_And it takes my breath away (every time)_

_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me, it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay bay baby_

_When we collide, sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away_

_You are!_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me, it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay bay baby_

_Naturally (5x)_

_Bay bay baby_

_Naturally (5x)_

_Everything you do, it comes naturally_

All guests & me: BRAVO!

Utau: (flattered and trying not to show it)

Me: Okay, enough cheering. Now it's Nagi's turn.

Nagihiko: (with Emo-chan) NO!

Me: Come on, Nagi! And you're not allowed near Emo-chan either!

Nagihiko: But I have the worst dare! I have to charanari AND sing a song that is enough to make all fans think I'm like Hotori-kun!

Tadase: HEY!

Nemo: Dude, Tadagay, when were you alive again?

Tadase: Uh, I don't know. Like, 5 seconds ago?

Nagihiko: (sighs) Ran, come here! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: -

Me: NO! DON'T SAY THE NAME OF YOUR CHARANARI! OTHERWISE, WE'LL BURST OUT LAUGHING AND NEVER STOP!

Nagihiko: …Fine.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

_I may seem unapproachable, _

_But that's only to the boys who don't have the right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

_I always shock with the things I say_

_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class about an hour late_

_And when it comes to the guys, I'd lay_

_I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I was clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy_

_Me_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy_

_Me_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty_

_Unlike all my guys, I like them tall with money_

_I love all my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_

_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls…bitchy_

_Can't change, I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me!_

Everyone else: …WTH?

Nagihiko: I KNOW IT WAS AWKWARD, OKAY? IT MAKES ME WANNA VOMIT! AND I'VE NEVER SAID THE B WORD THAT MUCH BEFORE IN MY LIFE! MY MOTHER'S GONNA KILL ME ONCE SHE FINDS OUT THAT I USED PROFANITY IN A SONG!

Me: …Poor you.

Nagihiko: I KNOW, RIGHT? (cancels charanari and curls up into a ball like Rima's ball)

Me: …When did he learn how to copy Rima's ball shape? Anyways, everyone else! Let's decide on who was the best singer!

~After the votes are in~

Me: Okay! Here are the results: Kukai has 6 votes-

Kukai: Impresionante! (Awesome!)

Me: STOP SPEAKING SPANISH! Amu has 7 votes-

Amu: (cool n' spicy attitude)

Me: Utau has 11 votes, and Nagi, unsurprisingly, has 0 votes.

Nagihiko: (groans really loudly)

Me: Hasn't your mother taught you to groan more quietly?

Nagihiko: Yes, but this a good time to groan loudly.

Utau: HAH! I WON!

Me: Next review is from DeadlyNightshade1313!

**Hey! DeadlyNightshade1313 here!**

**Okay here goes. **

**I love this story! Go Truth or Dare!**

**Let's see...**

**Tadagay make out with Amu-IN FRONT OF IKUTO!**

**Not that I'm a Tadamu fan, I just wanna see Ikuto freak!**

**Ikuto drop all personality dares so far especially no pervertedness dare for one hour only and be VERY PERVERTED to Amu.**

**Send Ikuto and Amu to the North Pole in summer clothes with only a hot tub and body heat for warmth(sorry, I liked that dare with Rimahiko) during the perverted hour!**

**Make Rima and Kukai make out in front of Utau and Nagi**

**Make Utau and Nagi make out in front of Rima and Kukai**

**Make these couples: Rimahiko, Amuto, Kutau, and Yairi go make out in a room and then have Tadagay watch and then describe to you.**

**Can I be on this thing for a couple days? You can call me Nightshade-chan or Shade-chan.**

**Can I call you Apple-chan?**

Me: Thank you! Yes, you can call me Apple-chan. And yes, you can guest star, Shade-chan! ^^

Shade: (suddenly appears) Hey! This isn't the arcade! Oh wait…I'M HERE! XD

Me: Yes you are. :D And I can totally tell you're not a Tadamu fan, since you called him "Tadagay"…

Ikuto: If you don't like the Kiddy King, why would you want to see me freak?

Shade: Oh, Ikuto…you'll never understand a girl's mind… :D

Tadase: FINALLY! :D (starts making out with Amu)

Ikuto: (eye twitching)

Tadase: (continues making out with Amu)

Me: Tadase, I suggest you stop making out with Amu now, unless you want Ikuto to kill you, and then you'll be dead…again.

Tadase: (very reluctantly pulls away) :(

Ikuto: (still twitching) Much better.

Shade: If it's better, then why are you still twitching?

Ikuto: 'Cause now I have a Tadamu mental image…

Me: …TIME TO DISTRACT IKUTO FROM TADAMU! You can drop your personality dares now, Ikuto.

Ikuto: FINALLY!

Me: (poofs Amu and Ikuto to the North Pole)

~At the North Pole~

Amu: (wearing the same thing as Rima's summer clothes) I-it's c-cold! I t-totally get how R-Rima and Nagi h-hated this p-place! (shivering)

Ikuto: (wearing what Nagi was wearing) If you want to be warm, I can put my arms around you. (smirks)

Amu: H-HENTAI! (bonks Ikuto on the head)

Ikuto: (rubs his head) Ow…

Amu: I-I'm getting i-into the hot t-tub!

Ikuto: Can I go into the hot tub with you?

Amu: NO!

~After the perverted hour~

Amu & Ikuto: (come back)

Me: (cheerfully) Oh, you're back!

Amu: I HATED THAT HOUR!

Ikuto: I didn't.

Amu: OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T, BAKA HENTAI NEKO MIMI!

Kukai: …Asi que hacemos en el uno frente al otro? (…So we make out in front of each other?)

Me: …Dude, seriously, stop speaking Spanish.

Kukai: No puedo. (I can't.)

Me: …

~After the mixed couples make-out scene~

Rima, Nagi & Utau: THAT WAS HORRIBLE!

Kukai: QUE FUE HORRIBLE! (THAT WAS HORRIBLE!)

Nagi: I swear, I wanted to beat a certain someone up at the Kukima scene…

Kukai: …Estas hablando conmigo? (…Are you talking about me?)

Shade: Erm…TIME FOR MORE MAKING OUT! ^^; (pushes all couples and Tadase into a room)

~After everyone is done~

SC Cast: (come out)

Me: …Well?

Tadase: Ikuto nii-san was heavily making out with Amu-chan, Souma-kun was also heavily making out with Utau-chan, Fujisaki-kun and Mashiro-san weren't very happy about making out with each other, and Sanjo-kun and Yuiki-san felt like they were too young to make out, so they just did regular kissing.

Me: …

Shade: ?

Me: …

All guests except Shade: Next review is from Mermain123!

**My dare is for Ikuto to be locked in a closet with Nagi character changed with Temari. mwahahahaha and a truth for Amu I know you truly love Tadase based on the anime but what is it about him you love. Rima what do you like about Nagi and actually answer what you LIKE about him. Yaya I want you to eat a giant box of candy then be stuck in the closet with Ikuto (I luv torchering him) Miki I want you to go on a date with Yoru. (I luv Tadamu but I also luv MikixYoru) I'd also like to appear in the story my name will be Astra I have purple hair and blue eyes and I have 2 charas Angel and Lilly (Sorry but I want to include them Lilly is my writing dream) anyway luv luv LUV the story compleately and utterly hilarious**

Me: Thank you! ^^

Astra: (comes in with her two charas) Hi…

All other guests & me: HELLO! ^^

Angel & Lilly: (go to meet the other charas)

Me: (suddenly starts pushing Ikuto and Nagi into a closet)

Ama: When people see you do that, they'll get the wrong idea and think we're yaoi fangirls…

Me: …I…You have a point there. (closes the closet door on Ikuto and Nagi) TEMARI, COME HERE PLEASE!

Temari: (flies over) Yes?

Me: (whispers to her) Character change with Nagi.

Temari: Okay! Chin, Ton, Shan!

(Nagi's Hiroshima slang and Ikuto's screaming is heard from inside the closet)

SC Cast: …

All guest stars & me: ROFL

Amu: …Wait, why is Temari here?

Me: (stops laughing) And yet, we are talking about Nadeshiko AGAIN.

Temari: (calm) I'm just visiting.

Amu: Oh, okay! ^^ And I like Tadase because he's really nice and princely!

Tadase: (character changes) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Amu: …Oops…? ^^;

Everyone else except Tadase: -_-

Tadase: LISTEN, COMMONERS! I AM A KING! (laughs some more)

Rima: ...To answer the question for me, he saves me whenever we're battling X-Eggs.

Ikuto: (comes out of the closet looking very beat-up)

Nagi: (comes out of the closet as if nothing happened and notices Tadase and his character change) Hotori-kun, I don't mean to be rude, but SHUT UP. (slams a bucket on Tadase's head not so gently)

Yaya: (eating candy) CANDY! (eats some more)

~After Yaya is finished eating~

Yaya: (extremely hyper) SUGAR RUUUUSH! (runs around the room)

Me: SOMEBODY CATCH HER! (tackles Ikuto to prevent him from running away)

Astra: (gets a cage)

Sun: (gets a butterfly net)

Amy: (gets a bazooka)

Aqua: (gets a machine gun)

Nemo: (gets a tranquilizer)

Ama: (gets a catapult)

Amzy: (gets Tadase's bucket)

Miyu-sama: (gets Pepe)

All guests: (chase after Yaya)

Angel & Lilly: Oh, Astra…

~After they catch Yaya~

Yaya: YAYA'S HIGH~

Me: (finishes wrestling Ikuto to the ground) THROW HER IN THE CLOSET! (throws Ikuto into the closet)

All guests: (throw Yaya into the closet)

(A few seconds later, Ikuto's screaming is heard…again)

Yoru: (freaks out) IKUTO!

Miki: (sighs dreamily) Yoru…

Me: Hey, Yoru! Miki wants to go on a date with you~

Yoru: Eh, alright. (takes Miki to who knows where)

Ikuto: (comes out with his eye twitching)

Yaya: (comes out) Yaya's not high on sugar anymore… :(

Me: (sighs) Last review is from LibraRisingStar!

**I dare Rima to dress as a boy and pretend to be interested in Amu.**

Rima: WTH? I'M NOT LESBIAN!

Me: TOO BAD!

Nagi: I volunteer to help her crossdress!

~After Rima is done dressing~

Rima: (sulking)

Me: Well…technically, you are interested in Amu, since you're her best friend and everything…

Rima: THAT'S A DIFFERENT KIND OF INTEREST!

Me: (sighs) Just do it…

Rima: …Um, hi, Amu-KOI.

Amu: …This is so awkward.

Me: And we are finally done with today!

Hank: (comes back) Hey, I forgot to get my…

Nagi: (glares very hard) IF YOU COME BACK ONE MORE TIME AFTER THIS, I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU. WE GOT A NEW LOCKSMITH NAMED FRANK.

Hank: Frank? You're talking about my twin brother who also became a locksmith?

Frank: Did someone say my name?

…

Everyone except Hank and Frank: YOU GUYS ARE TWINS?

Me: (looks back and forth) Hey, now that you mention it, they do look a lot like each other.

Hank & Frank: Yeah.

Hank: I remembered the good old days when we used to hit on every girl we saw…

Frank: Before we became blind…

Hank: And you lost your hearing.

Frank: They gave me a hearing aid! (points to his hearing aid)

SC Boys: (evil aura) You guys hit on girls…? (Kukai: Ustedes golpeo a las ninas…?)

Frank: Used to.

SC Boys: (evil auras intensify)

Me: (whispers to the Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase) Listen, if you guys are going to be charged for murder, I'm going to be supporting you guys all the way.

~One week later~

The person who manages the funeral: We gather here today to honor Hank and Frank… (rambles on)

Ikuto: (glares) Serves those two right.

Kukai: Se merecen lo que tienen. (They deserved what they got.)

Nagi: I'm glad they're dead.

Tadase: What I did back then was so unkingly…

Kairi: Musashi lectured me about murder and how it is highly unhonorable…


	8. More Humiliation, and NADE BECOMES REAL?

Me: (sulking) What is wrong with me…?

Ikuto: A lot of things.

Me: …Shut it. -_-+

Amu: Why are you so sad?

Me: It's Tiger-chan's (Tigerfighter98) dare two chapters ago…

**Ok, here I go!**

**Ikuto: You have to do charanari with Daichi and dance Caramelledansen.**

**Kukai: You have to act like Hikaru from Ouran and charanari with Yoru.**

**Kairi: I dare you to read a book with 15675 pages in one day if you can't do it you have to act like Yaya for a whole week.**

**Rima: I dare you to charanari with Temari and Rhythm.**

**Nagi: Charanari with Kusukusu and sing 'That's What Girls Do' by No Secrets in Nadeshiko style.**

**Amu: You have to charanari with all the charas and I, with Kukai, will decide which one is the best. (Can I be in the next chapter? Plz?)**

Me: …I totally forgot to do Kairi's dare. =.=

Kairi: Apple-san, if it will make you feel better, I'll read the 15675-page book now.

Me: (becomes happy again) Really? Thanks, Kairi! :D

Ikuto: (mutters) Girls and their PMS…

Me: Ikuto, I heard that.

Ikuto: …

Kairi: (starts reading his book)

Me: First review is from Nemo-chan!

**XD Apple-chan is the awesomest ever! Can I star again? I luv starring on shows/fanfics!**

**Dares**

**Ikuto: I dare you to...DUN DA DA DUN! Become ignored by your little "strawberry"**

**TADAGAY: YOU. WILL. GO. TO. A. GAY. BAR!**

**Kukai and Utau: NO ramen for the next 4 chapters!**

**Nagihiko: Act like Nadeshiko for the whole chapter!**

**SC girls and Apple-chan: Sing "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga! I've been listening to that a lot.**

**SEE YA LATER MINNA! (Again. Except that stupid s*itty TadaGAY!)**

Me: Thank you! And yes, you can. ^^

Nemo: Hi, minna! I'M BACK! (glares at Tadase)

Tadase: (laughs nervously)

Ikuto: Why must Amu ignore me?

Me: How many times do I have to say it? THE REVIEWERS WANT THIS TO HAPPEN.

Nemo: Yeah! Take that, Ikuto!

Tadase: A gay bar? What's a gay bar?

Nemo: What do you think it means, stupid?

Tadase: O.O…I don't want to…

Nemo: (glares electricity through Tadase)

Tadase: …Okay, okay! I'll go… T.T (goes to a gay bar)

Kukai: NO RAMEN? NOOO! T-T

Utau: …Ignore him.

Kukai: (goes to Girly-chan the girly corner)

Nagihiko: (giggles) Oh, Hotori-kun…

Nemo: (gasps) NADESHIKO! WE'VE ALL MISSED YOU! :D

Me: Wait, you want me to sing a Lady Gaga song? With all of the other girls?

Nemo: Yeah.

Me: …Okay! ^^

(**B = Apple-chan (ME! :D), **_I = SC Girls, __**B & I = Together**_)

_It doesn't matter if you love him_

_Or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

'_Cause you were born this way, baby_

**My mama told me when I was young**

**We are all born superstars**

**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on**

**In the glass of her boudoir**

_**There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are**_

_**She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe**_

_**So hold your head up, girl**_

_**And you'll go far!"**_

_**Listen to me when I say**_

_**I'm beautiful in my way**_

'_**Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track**_

_**Baby, I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret**_

_**Just love yourself and you're set**_

_**I'm on the right track**_

_**Baby, I was born this way!**_

_**Baby, I was born this way!**_

'_Cause baby, I was born this way!_

_**Baby, I was born this way!**_

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen (3x)**

_Don't be…_

**Give yourself prudence and love your friends**

**Subway kid, rejoice your truth**

_**In the religion of the insecure**_

_**I must be myself, respect my youth**_

_**A different lover is not a sin**_

_**Believe capital H-I-M **__(Hey, hey, hey!)_

_**I love my life, I love this record and**_

_**Mi amore vole fe yah**_

_**I'm beautiful in my own way**_

'_**Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track**_

_**Baby, I was born this way!**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret**_

_**Just love yourself and you're set**_

_**I'm on the right track**_

_**Baby, I was born this way!**_

**Ooh, there ain't no other way**

_Baby, I was born this way! (2x)_

**Ooh, there ain't no other way**

_Baby, I was born this way! (3x)_

_Way…_

_Don't be…_

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

**Whether you're broke or evergreen**

**You're black, white, beige, chola decent**

_**You're Lebanese, you're orient!**_

**Whether life's disabilities**

**Left you outcast, bullied, or teased**

**Rejoice and love yourself today**

'**Cause baby, you were born this way**

_**No matter gay, straight, or bi**_

_**Lesbian, transgendered life**_

_**I'm on the right track**_

_**Baby, I was born to survive!**_

_**No matter black, white, or beige**_

_**Chola or orient made**_

_**I'm on the right track**_

_**Baby, I was born to be brave!**_

_**I'm beautiful in my own way**_

'_**Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track**_

_**Baby, I was born this way!**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret**_

_**Just love yourself and you're set**_

_**I'm on the right track**_

_**Baby, I was born this way, yeah!**_

**Ooh, there ain't no other way**

_Baby, I was born this way! (2x)_

**Ooh, there ain't no other way**

_Baby, I was born this way! (2x)_

_I was born this way, hey! (2x)_

_I'm on the right track_

_Baby, I was born this way,__** hey**__! (3x)_

_I'm on the right track_

_Baby, I was born this way, hey_

Nemo: BRAVO! (clapping)

SC Boys except Tadase: Bravo… (clapping very unenthusiastically)

Me: Thank you! Thank you! (bowing) Next review is from Mermain123!

**YAY! I laughed so hard I'm crying. Thanks so much, I'd love to come back again and I meant to put my name as Astrea. Tadase you have to watch a movie with the word "prince" in it a lot with Amu. NO BUCKETS ALLOWED! Make SURE Kiseki is there, and Ikuto, I want you to NOT be perverted for 1 chapter but you have to have a lot of opportunities to. Miki, Yoru, I want you to have a wedding with each other. I want Ikuto to be stuck with a dog tied to him for the chapter. Or something like that. Nagi, don't you think it's time to tell everyone the truth about Nadeshiko? Oh, and when your done, I have a gun that will clone someone as the opposite gender so Nade CAN be real. YAY! Rima you have to judge a comedy competition. Lilly and Angel (my charas) will be going out on dates with Kiseki and Musashi. Kiseki with Angel, and Musashi with Lilly. Ran, kiss and confess to Daichi. Suu, what do you think of NIKAIDOU-sensei? Anyway, hope you update soon! Sorry about how long this is.**

Me: Thank you! Psh, I don't care how long your review is! ^^ And you can come back again!

Astrea: I'm back…

Lilly: Hi! ^^

Angel: Hello.

Tadase: (comes back shuddering)

Nemo: (glares electricity)

Tadase: Stop glaring at me like that! T-T

Nemo: (intensifies glare)

Tadase: … (laughs nervously) What did I miss?

Me: You missed a depressed Kukai, me singing with the girls, and the return of Mermain123 a.k.a. Astrea.

Tadase: …That was a rhetorical question.

Me: Whatever. Just go to a movie theater or something with Amu.

Tadase: With Amu-chan? Okay! ^^ (goes to a random movie theater with Amu-chan)

~At the movie theater~

Tadase: Amu-chan, what movie would you like to watch?

Amu: Hm, how about "The Princess Bride"? ^^ **(Don't own)**

Tadase: (character changes) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Amu: …I said "princess", not "prince"…

Tadase: (continues laughing)

~While watching the movie~

Person in the movie: This woman shall become a princess soon!

Tadase: (character changes again) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kiseki: I'm getting tired…

Random guy who is sitting behind Tadase: HEY! SHUT UP! (throws popcorn at Tadase's head)

Tadase: (cancels character change and sits down)

Person in the movie: This princess…

Tadase: (character changes)

(Yeah, this goes on for a while until the movie's over.)

Amu & Tadase: (exit the theater)

Tadase: (depressed and embarrassed)

Amu: Come on, Tadase-kun! Cheer up! You weren't THAT bad!

Tadase: R-really? (looks at Amu)

Amu: Uh-huh! (smiles at Tadase)

Tadase: (cheers up) Yeah, I guess it could've been worse…

Guy who threw popcorn at Tadase: HEY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, STANDING UP AND LAUGHING LIKE A MANIAC DURING THE MOVIE? THERE WERE OTHER PEOPLE, YOU KNOW! (dumps soda all over Tadase)

Tadase: (is depressed again)

Amu: THAT WAS EXTREMELY UNNECESSARY, DUDE! YOU'RE the bad person, if you're going to dump soda all over someone you barely even know! Come on, Tadase, let's go! (stomps off)

Tadase: (still depressed and follows Amu)

~Back to the others~

Me: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!

Ikuto: Is it just me, or did you just sound like the Kiddy King just now?

Me: It's just you. WHEN AMU COMES BACK, YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE A HENTAI! -_-+

Ikuto: Fine…

Amu & Tadase: (come in)

Me: Hey, guys! How was the movie? ^^

Amu: The movie was okay, but the stuff that happened AFTER WAS NOT! -_-

Astrea: …What happened?

Amu: This jerk dumped his movie snacks all over Tadase-kun.

Tadase: … (is still depressed)

Nemo: (groans) Tadagay and his PMS…

Tadase: (becomes even more depressed) But I don't have PMS!

Nemo: Your mood begs to differ.

Me: Oh, stop it, Nemo-chan. You too, Tadase.

Nemo: Sorry…

Astrea: Tadase had movie snacks dumped on him? No wonder he has soda stains on his shirt. …Where's Kiseki?

Tadase: (still depressed and holds up Kiseki) …He got exhausted after all of the character changes and fell asleep.

Yoru: Good. The wannabe king doesn't have to see me and Miki's wedding, nya~.

~At the wedding~

Musashi: I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Yoru: (kisses Miki)

Everyone else: (cheers)

~Back to reality~

Miki: (daydreaming)

Yoru: That was an awesome wedding, nya~.

Miki: (sighs in content)

Ikuto: (holds back the urge to comment on how MikixYoru symbolizes Amuto and that he and Amu should end up like their charas)

Me: Knowing Ikuto, he's probably thinking of a perverted remark right now.

Ikuto: You have no idea. (hears growling beside him) Uh… (notices that he is chained to a pitbull) …I HATE THIS FANFIC.

Me: Oh, LIKE I CARE WHAT YOU THINK. MY FANS LIKE IT!

Pitbull: (attacks Ikuto)

Ikuto: (trying to get away)

Astrea, Nemo & me: LOL xD

Kiseki: (wakes up and yawns) Good morning, commoners.

Astrea & Nemo: It is not morning.

Kiseki: …Good afternoon.

Me: That's better. :)

Kiseki: What did I miss out on?

Yoru: Me and Miki had a wedding, nya~.

Kiseki: WHAT? YOU THIEVING CAT! (rants on and on)

Nagihiko: Um…is that a truth or a dare for me?

Astrea: It's a dare.

Nagihiko: Crap.

Amu: What's wrong, Nagihiko?

Nagihiko: Um…where to begin…Hotori-kun, Souma-kun, and Rima-chan already know this so…

Kukai: When did Mashiro know?

Nagihiko: She found out.

~After Nagi's very long confession~

Nagihiko: …So, everybody, are you okay with this?

Ikuto: …So the weird girl with the scary character change was YOU? I always knew there was something wrong with her if she has a character change like that!

Utau: Meh, I hardly know who Nadeshiko is, so it doesn't exactly faze me.

Kairi: The former Queen is the current Jack? Interesting…

Yaya: O.O Wait a minute…NADE-CHI? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU! :DD

Amu: …

Nagihiko: Um…Amu-chan…?

Amu: … (faints)

Nagihiko & Tadase: Amu-chan!

Ikuto: Amu!

~After a while~

Amu: (wakes up) Huh? Where am I? Oh my gosh, I just had the craziest dream! I dreamt that Nagihiko was actually Nadeshiko! Crazy, isn't it?

Nagihiko: Er, Amu-chan, that wasn't a dream…

Amu: What? Then…OMG NAGIHIKO IS NADESHIKO! O_O

Ikuto: That's what we're trying to say, Amu.

Amu: Shut up, baka!

Nagihiko: …So are you okay with this…?

Amu: Hm, I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me sooner, but overall, this is just…AWESOME! :D

Nagihiko: (sweatdrop) I don't see how it's "awesome"…

Astrea: (clears throat) Anyways, I have a gun that can clone Nagi and make Nadeshiko real. Isn't that great? ^^

Amu: (gasps) NADESHIKO CAN BE REAL? CLONE NAGIHIKO NOW!

Astrea: Okay, okay. (clones Nagihiko)

Nadeshiko: (suddenly appears) Hello, minna. (smiles pleasantly)

Nagihiko: OMG! O.O (falls to the floor)

Nadeshiko: (pokes Nagi) Are you okay, Nagihiko?

Nagihiko: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. (slowly gets up)

Amu: (crying out of happiness)

Nadeshiko: Hello, Amu-chan. ^^

Amu: NADESHIKO! (glomps Nadeshiko)

Rima: (jealous of Nadeshiko but secretly happy)

Me: Well then! ^^ Everybody, please welcome our newest member of the Truth or Dare fanfic, NADESHIKO!

Everyone else: (clapping)

Nadeshiko: Truth or Dare fanfic? (tilts her head) What do you mean?

Nagihiko: Er, we'll explain later.

Me: Yeah! For now, let's continue what we were doing.

~At a comedy competition~

Rima: (sitting at the judge table and has an evil aura)

Contestant #1: Bala-balance!

Judge #1: 8 points.

Judge #2: 6 points.

Rima (Judge #3): 0 POINTS! THAT WAS COMPLETELY WRONG!

Everyone else at the competition: (stares at Rima)

Contestant #2: Bala-balance!

Judge #1: 9 points.

Judge #2: 8 points.

Rima: Be lucky that I'm giving you 1 point for being better than the first guy.

Contestant #3: Bala-balance!

Judge #1: 0 points.

Judge #2: 0 points.

Rima: 0 points.

Contestant #4: Bala-balance!

Judge #1: 1 point.

Judge #2: 0 points.

Rima: 0 points. You guys suck. (drinks her tea)

Contestant #5: (comes up)

Rima: (spits out her tea)

Nagihiko (Contestant #5): Um…why am I doing this again…?

Me: (whispers from backstage) 'Cause I want you to!

Nemo: (also whispers from backstage) It'll make Rima like you more!

Astrea: And it's MY dare.

Rima: (thinking) *NAGIHIKO? What's he doing here?*

Nagihiko: Um… BALA-BALANCE! (does a perfect pose of Bala-balance)

Judge #1: 10 points!

Judge #2: 10 points!

Rima: …10 points.

Announcer: AND CONTESTANT #5 WINS!

Other contestants: (rush onto the stage)

Contestant #1: He wasn't THAT good.

Contestant #2: He wasn't willing to participate in this!

Contestant #3: We did way better.

Contestant #4: I would've given him a zero.

Rima: (gasps) EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU DOUBTING MY JUDGING SKILLS? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM VERY PICKY WHEN IT COMES TO COMEDY!

Nagihiko: …I wasn't even trying to win.

Other contestants: (gasp)

Contestant #1: It can't be…

Contestant #2: Could you be…

Contestant #3: The one and only…

Contestant #4: GOD OF COMEDY? **(LOL Reference to episode 46 xD)**

Nagihiko: Uh, I prefer "God of Dancing" better.

Me: (sweatdrop) Wow, they thought he didn't deserve to win at first, but now they're treating him like he's a king… That wasn't meant to be a Tadase reference…

Other contestants: TEACH US!

Nagihiko: Uh, okay.

Rima: I'll stay. Just so I make sure they make every second of it PERFECT.

~Back to the Truth or Dare hideout~

Astrea, Nemo & me: (come back)

SC Cast except Rima and Nagihiko: WELL?

Me: (sighs) It's a long story…

SC Cast ex Rima and Nagihiko: We've got time.

~After very long explanation~

Nemo: …And they're going to be staying at the competition for a while.

Astrea: This is the start of their future career…

Me: …As comedy critics.

SC Cast except Rima and Nagihiko: …

Me: My favorite part of it was when they called Nagi the "God of Comedy". xD And Rima's the "Goddess of Comedy". So they'll rule over comedy together! As a couple!

Nemo: (sweatdrop) Apple-chan…

Astrea: …LILLY! ANGEL! GET OVER HERE!

Lilly: Yes?

Angel: What is it?

Astrea: Lilly, you go on a date with Musashi. Angel, you go on a date with Kiseki.

Kiseki: WHAT?

Musashi: No matter how inappropriate the situation is, it is highly not honorable for a samurai to lose his cool. So I will not shout like how Kiseki-san just did…no matter how much I despise going on dates with girls.

Lilly: (takes Musashi to the Royal Garden dollhouse)

Angel: (DRAGS Kiseki to who knows where)

Me: Now, Ran, KISS AND CONFESS!

Ran: Okay! ^^ (kisses Daichi) I like you, Daichi.

Daichi: (very red) Uh…

Kukai: HA! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO!

Daichi: Kukai, do ya want me to force your language medication down your throat?

Kukai: …No, no, I'll shut up.

Me: Speaking of the language medication, have you been taking it?

Kukai: If I wasn't taking it, then I would still be speaking Spanish right now.

Me: True, true…

Kukai: …And I still say that's it's YOUR fault that I started speaking a foreign language by making me sing the "Hasta la Vista" song!

Me: Hey, it wasn't ME who came up with the dare…

Kukai: BUT YOU STARTED THIS WHOLE FANFIC!

Me: …I'm not denying that 'cause it's true. BUT THE REVIEWERS LOVE THIS!

Kukai: …

Me: HA! I WIN THIS ARGUMENT! (rubbing it in Kukai's face)

Nemo: (sweatdrops again)

Suu: Nikaidou-sensei is a good person. He is very goofy, but he is also very helpful. (smiles cheerfully)

Astrea: (writes down what Suu just said) I see. Thank you for your time, Suu. ^^

Suu: You're welcome! ^^

Me: Now, the next review is from chocolate covered charas! ^^

**LOLOLOLOLOL ^^ I looove this story...show…thing…anyway! Can I come on again? (Sorry, I must sound selfish) **

**DARES!**

**I dare Nagi to act like Rima's pet! It can be a dog or cat I don't really care I just think it would be funny. ^^**

**I dare Amu to let herself be carried around by Ikuto on a collar like a dog. ^^ I'm feeling very pet theme-ish today...I love Sunlight Charmer. :) She's cool. Just thought I'd say that!**

**-choco covered**

Me: Thank you! And no, you don't sound selfish! You can come on again, Choco-chan! ^^ You hear that, Sun-chan? She loves you! :D

Choco: (come back in and glomps me)

Nemo: I want a glomp, too. :(

Astrea: So do I.

Choco: (glomps Nemo-chan and Astrea-chan)

Nemo: Yay. :D

Astrea: :)

~At the comedy competition~

Nagihiko: (gets a message on his iPhone)

Rima: Who dares interrupt our very important lesson to these amateurs?

Nagihiko: (reads the message) "Nagi, please act like Rima's pet. From Apple-chan." …

Rima: … (evil glint in eye)

Nagihiko: Oh, no…

Rima: GET DOWN ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES!

Nagihiko: (obeys Rima)

Rima: (turns to the other contestants) My students, this is another example of good comedy! Your assistant pretends to be your pet, and does whatever you say!

Other contestants: (write down notes in notebooks)

Rima: For example, ROLL OVER!

Nagihiko: (very reluctantly rolls over)

Rima: SPEAK!

Nagihiko: Woof…

Rima: GO TO THE BATHROOM!

Nagihiko: …What?

Rima: Fine, ignore that one.

~Back to the others~

Amu: (wearing a collar) Ugh. This collar is itchy.

Ikuto: Come along now, Amu-koi. (hooks a leash on Amu)

Amu: Fine…

Ikuto: Oh, is that your way of admitting that you ARE my koi?

Amu: NO! I AM NOT YOUR KOI, FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME!

Choco: Now that we're done with this…

Astrea: The next review…

Nemo: Is from…

Me: Meyumi-chan! :D

**70 pages...O_O YAY FOR APPLE-CHAN!**

**I also read your other story. Awesome.**

**And you never wrote in Nagi/Ikuto kissing and the cast's reaction after the love/hate dare for Rima/Nagi. Good times. ;D**

**But you might want to ask a friend instead of using a Spanish translator- there were a ton of wrong words and grammatical issues. But it was funny!**

**Wowza, my comments for this chapter were long.**

**And since I love minor characters...introducing Rikka!**

**Rikka has to do her best to annoy everyone throughout the whole chapter and every time she irritates a cast member, they have to tell Apple-chan to mark it down.**

**Also, for Kairi & Yaya: Somehow get amnesia and forget each other. (Yes, I strongly dislike Kaiya)**

**Rimahiko must be locked in a cold, stone, windowless room that's about Rima's height in a cube. **

**Finally, all the crew members have their arms tied behind their backs and have an ice cube in front of them on a slippery surface. They must try to pick it up with their mouths.**

Me: …Oops. ^^; …YAY! YOU READ MY OTHER STORY! :DD

Rima & Nagihiko: (come back)

Me: Oh, hey guys. You're back. How did you like teaching people on how to be comedians?

Rima: Okay, I guess. But they're still a bunch of amateurs. :/

Nagihiko: I had to act like Rima-chan's pet. -.-"

Everyone else except Rima: We know.

Nadeshiko: LOL Nagihiko… (laughs behind her hand)

Nagihiko: …Why am I already so used to Nadeshiko being real?

Nadeshiko: Because, my dear brother, you love me. ^^

Nagihiko: …Meh, it's true.

Me: Yeah… (coughs) I hate to interrupt your family bonding time, but Nagi forgot to kiss Ikuto in the last chapter.

Ikuto: Dang, I was hoping you forgot about that.

Me: Oh, Ikuto…I never forget things like these.

Ikuto: Says the person who forgot to do a dare from the Tigerfighter girl and who forgot to make me kiss the girly boy in the last chapter.

Me: THAT WASN'T FORGETTING! THAT WAS OVERLOOKING!

Ikuto: Whatever. Let's just get this over with.

Nagihiko: (whimpering)

Ikuto: (quickly kisses Nagi)

Nagihiko: (goes to the bathroom to get mouthwash)

Ikuto: I'm going with him. That was totally gross. Bleh. (also goes to get mouthwash)

Rhythm: …Fail, Nagi.

Temari: Oh, shush, Rhythm.

Nagihiko: (comes back)

Me: …That was quick.

Nagihiko: No, it's just that I think I'm going to rinse my mouth somewhere else. I don't want to be in the same room as Ikuto-kun right now. The atmosphere is too awkward between us. (goes to another bathroom)

Rhythm: (snickering)

Temari: (hits Rhythm on the head)

Rhythm: OW! TEMARI! D:

Temari: Yes? (smiles pleasantly yet innocently)

Me: Oh, break it up, you two. And you can come in now, Rikka!

Rikka: (comes in) HI, EVERYONE! ^^

Nemo: Hey…

Astrea: Hi.

Choco: …

Me: Um, hi.

Rikka: Amu-senpai told me something about Nagihiko-senpai being a girl before. What does she mean?

Nagihiko & Ikuto: (comes out of their respective bathrooms)

Rikka: Nagihiko-senpai, were you a girl before?

Nagihiko: (glares accusingly at Amu)

Amu: (laughs nervously)

Nagihiko: Amu-chan!

Amu: Well, you never said that I couldn't tell anyone! And she's a Guardian, she should know!

Nagihiko: …Does Hikaru-kun know?

Rikka: Hikaru said that he already knew.

Nagihiko: …How did he know?

Rikka: (shrugs and then notices Nadeshiko) Hi! You're pretty! What's your name?

Nadeshiko: My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko. (smiles)

Rikka: Hey! You look exactly like Nagihiko-senpai! Are you two related?

Nagihiko: (coughs awkwardly) Yeah, you COULD say that…

~After a VERY long explanation of what happened~

Rikka: …So Nadeshiko-senpai was a guy?

Nagihiko: …In a way, she was.

Nadeshiko: Ahem! I'm right here, you know! Apple-chan, mark it down!

Nagihiko: …Sorry.

Me: Got it! ^^ (looks at guests) Why are you guys so quiet?

Nemo: You're the only one talking… (yawns)

Me: …Sorry. Hey, WHO WANTS TO BONK YAYA AND KAIRI ON THE HEAD WITH MALLETS?

All guests: I DO! I DO!

Kairi: WHAT? But that's extremely unsafe! Plus, I might lose all the knowledge I have now!

Yaya: WAAHHH! IT'LL HURT!

~After we manage to hit Yaya and Kairi on the head~

Yaya & Kairi: (unconscious)

Astrea: Erm…did we overdo it? 'Cause I'm pretty sure we didn't mean to knock them out.

Lilly & Angel: (shake their heads) Oh, Astrea-chan…

Yaya: (wakes up) H-huh?

Kairi: (also wakes up) W-where am I?

Yaya: (stares at Kairi)

Kairi: (notices Yaya staring and stares back)

Yaya: …APPLE-CHI! THERE'S A STRANGER IN HERE! (clings on to me like a koala)

Kairi: Um…Apple-san…who is the girl clinging on to you?

Yaya: HMPH! YAYA SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!

Me: Uhh…why don't you two go into the private room and…you know…get to know each other better? ^^; (pushes Yaya and Kairi into the private room)

Everyone else: (stares at me)

Me: …WHAT?

Choco: …You just basically tempted them to do IT.

Me: TEMPTED THEM? I DIDN'T TEMPT THEM! THEY BARELY EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER! Or so they think…and I wasn't trying to get them to do you-know-what! They're too young for that!

Yaya & Kairi: (come out looking very, very angry)

Yaya: WHY DID YOU BONK YAYA ON THE HEAD AND MAKE HER LOSE HER MEMORY OF KAIRI-KUN?

Kairi: That was extremely uncalled for.

Me: …So the amnesia was only temporary. Oh well. (pushes Rimahiko into a small room)

~With Rimahiko~

Rima: It's cramped in here…

Nagihiko: I'm a whole lot taller than you, so how do you think _I _feel?

Rima: Shut it. I would like this situation better if I wasn't stuck here with YOU.

Nagihiko: (crawls around and slips on two ice cubes)

Rima: (stifles laughter)

Nagihiko: …Hey, wasn't this the next dare that Meyumi-chan created?

Rima: (stops laughing)

~Back to Amuto, Kutau, Kaiya/Yairi, the guests, and me~

SC Cast: (trying to pick the ice cubes up with their mouths)

Me: Nadeshiko, since you're new here, you don't have to do this.

Nadeshiko: Okay! ^^

~After a while~

Utau: Come on, Amu!

Amu: I'm trying to!

Ikuto: Amu, just hurry it up. The rest of us already did it.

Rima: (has already come out of the room) You're taking forever.

Nagihiko: (has also come out of the room)

Ran: Go, go, Amu-chan! Go, go, Amu-chan!

Amu: (finally picks up the ice cube)

Ran: YAY, AMU-CHAN!

Me: Ugh, finally. Next review is from Robbins!

**Yay! You finally updated!**

**Ok. Next**

**-I want Amu to dress like a boy and claim to be from America (The others won't know who she really is), then, she has to flirt with Rima, Yaya, and Utau.**

**-Nagihiko has to dress up as Nadeshiko and do a pole dance in front of Rima in a hotel room.**

**-Kukai has to get married with ramen.**

**-Yaya has to chomp on candy hungrily while Kairi tries to stop her from getting a toothache.**

**-Ikuto has to watch Utau make out with all the guys, including Amu's "twin".**

Me: Yes, I finally updated. Aren't you just so happy? ^^

Astrea, Nemo & Choco: (take Amu to the changing room)

~After Amu is done changing~

Amu: (comes out)

Ikuto: Who the heck are you and where's Amu?

Amu: I'm Aaron from America. Who's Amu?

Ikuto: …

Amu: (looks at Rima, Utau, and Yaya) Hey, you girls are cute.

Nagihiko, Kukai & Kairi: (evil aura)

Amu: You're all single, right?

Nagihiko, Kukai & Kairi: (evil auras intensify)

Me: (coughs awkwardly) Well, it's time for Nagi's dare…

Nagihiko: (reads his dare) …

Rima: And I thought Sunlight Charmer was the only one who would do pole dancing dares…

~At the hotel across the street~

Hotel Manager: (looks up) Yes, how may I help you- Oh wait. It's you two.

Rima: Yeah, we're not happy to see you, too.

Nagihiko: Sorry, but she's right. It's not just you who has bad memories about this hotel.

Hotel Manager: Look, what do you need?

Nagihiko: We need a hotel room, again, please.

Hotel Manager: (hands over key) Here's the key. Go up there, and the bellboys will assist you in a minute.

~In the hotel room~

Rima: Hey, isn't this the same hotel room we had before?

Fred the bellboy: I'm here! (looks at Rima and Nagi) Wait, aren't you guys the crossdressing and dancing couple who came here to elope in Chapter 3?

Nagihiko: Erm, yes, if you put it that way…

Joe the bellboy: What's the matter, Fred? (looks at Rima and Nagi) Hey, you guys are the-

Rima: Yeah, yeah. We know. Sheesh, does EVERY employee recognize us from last time?

Fred: Well, yeah, 'cause it's not everyday when we see people like you.

Nagihiko: Listen, we weren't doing all of that stuff out of our own free will, you know.

Joe: You mean all of the crossdressing and the dancing and the eloping?

Nagihiko: Yes, except we never eloped.

Fred: ?

Joe: ?

Nagihiko: Er, long story.

Joe: Well, what are you here for this time?

Rima: This guy has to dress up like a girl and pole dance in front of me.

Fred: …You see, THAT kind of stuff is what makes us remember you guys from last time.

Rima: Whatever. Do you have a pole or anything?

~After pole dance~

Rima: That could've been worse. And WHY ARE YOU TWO STILL HERE? (points at Fred and Joe)

Fred: Oh…it's our break right now, and we were interested in the dance.

Joe: Pretty impressive for a pole dance, by the way.

Nagihiko: Er, thanks…I guess…

~Back to the others~

Rima & Nagihiko: (come back in)

Nadeshiko: FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO! YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY EMBARRASSED ME FOR LIFE! (wields naginata)

Nagihiko: …Is she character changed with Temari?

Everyone else except Nadeshiko and Rima: (nod)

Nagihiko: Um…Nadeshiko…I think you should calm down… (laughs nervously)

Nadeshiko: (gets angrier) CALM DOWN? NOW, EVERY TIME I GO OUT IN PUBLIC, SOMEONE'S GOING TO SAY TO ME, "Hey, you're the pole dancing girl, " WHEN IT WAS ACTUALLY YOU!

Nagihiko: (starts spazzing out of fear) I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

Nadeshiko: (cancels character change) Hmph.

Kukai: I never thought I'd say this, but I'd rather be married to Utau instead of ramen.

Utau: Is that your way of confessing to me, kid?

Kukai: Maybe.

Me: Well, the dare says for you to marry ramen, SO YOU HAVE TO. (glares at Kukai)

Kukai: …Fine! (pouts)

~At the wedding~

Kairi: Souma-san, do you accept Ramen-san as your lawfully wedded wife, to love, support, and take care of, for as long as you both shall live?

Kukai: Ugh, yes.

Kairi: Do not "ugh". Ramen-san, do you take Souma-san as your lawfully wedded husband, to love, support, and take care of, for as long as you both shall live?

Bowl of ramen: …

Kairi: …You are an inanimate object, so I never really expected you to answer me. I now pronounce the both of you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Kukai: (dumps his head in the bowl of ramen)

Everyone else except Kairi: (cheering)

~Back to where we left off~

Kukai: Doing all of that made me feel stupid.

Utau: Marrying ramen IS stupid, Kukai.

Kukai: I DIDN'T NEED SOMEONE TO COMMENT!

Yaya: (eating and munching on candy)

Kairi: A-Ace, you'll get a toothache if you keep on doing that…

Yaya: NOT ACE! IT'S YAYA! D:

Kairi: …Your teeth will start aching soon.

Yaya: YAYA DOES NOT CARE!

Utau: So I make out with all of the guys EXCEPT IKUTO? Now that ain't playing fair.

Ikuto: I'm your brother, Utau.

Utau: That doesn't matter!

All guests & me: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Utau: (starts making out with Kukai)

Ikuto: …

Utau: (starts making out with Tadase)

Ikuto: … (eye starts twitching)

Utau: (starts making out with Nagi)

Ikuto: (eye twitches some more)

Utau: (starts making out with Kairi)

Ikuto: (eye twitches A LOT)

Utau: (starts making out with "Aaron")

Ikuto: (trying to control himself)

Utau: (stops making out)

Amu: (trying not to scream) W-well, that was…lovely.

Me: You can drop the act now, Amu.

Amu: (screams) THAT WAS TOTALLY GROSS!

Utau: W-wait…AMU?

Amu: Sorry! It was a dare!

Utau: WTH? NOW WE'RE HAVING YURI HERE!

Me: O-okay, everyone…let's settle down for a bit…

~After everyone manages to calm down~

All guests: The next review is from Tigerfighter98!

**Hahaha, funny. I loved the Spanish part! Alright, here I go:**

**Kukai: Charanari with Rhythm (Nagi's chara) for the rest of the chapter. And continue speak a little Spanish.**

**Rima: You have to act like Yui from K-On.**

**Ikuto: You have to cosplay as a ninja.**

**Kairi: You have to charanari with Daichi.**

**Nagi: You have to kiss Rima while you are chara changed with Temari.**

**Daichi and Ran: Kiss!**

**That's all! :)**

Me: Thank you! ^^

Kukai: My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Beat Jumper!

Nagihiko: (glares at Kukai) CHARANARI NAME STEALER! (throws a random pillow at Kukai)

Kukai: (dodges the pillow) I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY NAMES! I'M SORRY! …Er, I mean, NO PUDE PENSAR EN LOS NOMBRES! LO SIENTO!

Rima: (changes subject) Who's Yui?

Me: Let's just say that she's like your opposite.

Rima: …Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?

Me: (groans) I said-

Rima: (whispers to me) I'm acting like Yui.

Me: (whispers back) Oh, I see.

Ikuto: Why do I have to cosplay as a ninja? Isn't wearing black good enough?

Choco: You know what she's going to say…

Astrea: She's going to say "NO".

Me: Quit taking my lines! T-T

Ikuto: (groans and goes into the dressing room)

Nemo: Ironically, the dark and mysterious boy refuses to dress up as a dark and mysterious ninja.

Ikuto: (comes out of the dressing room) How's this?

Me: Meh, good enough. Kairi, charanari with Daichi now, please.

Kairi: Oh, alright. My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Sport Samurai!

Me: …It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, if these guys don't transform with their respective charas, then their names are obviously going to end up really pathetic.

Kairi: Hey! At least "Sport Samurai" is better than "Boy Clown"!

Nagihiko: HEY! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? THAT WAS 2 CHAPTERS AGO, AND ME AND RIMA-CHAN WERE IN THE PRIVATE ROOM THE WHOLE TIME!

Me: …Doing what…? ;)

Nagihiko: (head desk)

Kairi: And to answer your question, the two of you were talking so loud, we heard your entire conversation. Yes, that includes the singing, Fujisaki-senpai.

Nadeshiko: …"Boy Clown"?

Nagihiko: Oh, no…

Nadeshiko: (bursts out laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nagihiko: Okay, no more laughing, Nadeshiko. It wasn't that funny.

Nadeshiko: (stops laughing) Spoilsport. T-T

Nagihiko: It isn't my fault that you're the younger twin.

Nadeshiko: WHAT DOES ME BEING YOUNGER THAN YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO ME LAUGHING AT YOU? Besides, it IS your fault, you chose to come out of Mother first.

Nagihiko: Actually, Mother was just pushing a baby out. She didn't care which one.

Nadeshiko: I bet you were pushing me behind you so you would come out first.

Nagihiko: YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF THAT! We were babies back then, it's impossible for you to have remembered that.

Me: Will you guys stop talking about your births?

Nadeshiko: Nagihiko started it.

Nagihiko: WHAT? I MENTIONED NOTHING ABOUT MOTHER'S WOMB!

Nadeshiko: You just did.

Nagihiko: …Can I borrow Temari?

Nadeshiko: Hey, she was your chara first. You have rights to her.

Temari: Character Change! Chin, ton, shan!

Nagihiko: HRRAAAGGHHHH!

Nadeshiko: …So THAT'S what I act like when I'm character changed with Temari. No wonder everyone's so scared of me when I'm like that.

Rima: (tackles Nagi and quickly kisses him)

Nagihiko: (cancels character change) O.o…

Me: Nagi, that wasn't the first time she did that in this fanfic.

Nagihiko: I know. It's the tackling that bothers me.

Rima: …Don't look at me! I'm supposed to act like Yui!

Astrea: …Is that just an excuse so you can get out of it, Rima?

Rima: …Maybe!

Daichi: Man, what is UP with all of the RanxDaichi these days?

Kukai: LOL Daichi…

Daichi: Seriously, Kukai. I will do horrible things to you if you don't stop with the teasing. -_-

Kukai: …

Nemo: Aww, Kukai's scared of his chara. :DD

Kukai: Cállate! (Shut up!)

Daichi: -_-

Ran: (drags Daichi to a corner and kisses him)

Daichi: O.O

Amu: You know, Ran, you didn't have to drag him to a corner just so you could do your dare.

Ran: But the corner's darker! It makes it harder to see us kiss!

Choco: Next dare is from megagirlZX!

**Here are several dares from me. (^-^)v****：**

**Amu and Ikuto- Change into each other's uniform. **

**Entire cast (including the host and guests)- do da chicken dance! **

**- Everybody cosplay as one of the characters from Pretty Cure (Any season will do).**

**Everybody will cosplay as one of the characters of Rosario + Vampire.**

Me: I got your private message, so yes, you can guest star! ^^

Mega: Hi! ^^

All other guests: Hey! ^^

Amu: I'M NOT WEARING THE NEKO'S CLOTHES! T-T

Ikuto: (drags Amu to the dressing room)

Amu: NO! I AM NOT CHANGING IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM! NOOO!

~After a few minutes~

Amu: (comes out sulking and wearing Ikuto's usual black clothes)

Ikuto: (comes out wearing Amu's "cool n' spicy" uniform)

Nemo: (takes a picture of Ikuto on her cell phone)

Ikuto: I know I look sexy, don't I?

Nemo: No, it's because you're in a skirt.

Ikuto: …Oh yeah.

Mega: LOL ^^

Me: START THE CHICKEN DANCE MUSIC!

Everyone including all guests and me: (start dancing)

~After chicken dance~

Ikuto: I feel like an idiot. -_- I'm wearing a skirt, and I just danced the chicken dance.

Nemo: You should've seen Tadagay in a skirt. Wait, I think I have the picture on my cell phone. (looks for the "Tadase in a skirt" pic) Found it! (shows Ikuto)

Ikuto: (looks at it and smirks) Wow, nice legs…

Tadase: T.T

Astrea: I liked the part where all three guys were crossdressing! ^^

Kukai: LO? L-lo que está hablando? ^^; (WHAT? W-what are you talking about?)

Nagihiko: Souma-kun, you know perfectly well on what they're talking about.

Kukai: Amigo, que acaba de, básicamente, admitió que travestís en ese traje de conejo. (Dude, you just basically admitted that you crossdressed into that bunny outfit.)

Nagihiko: …I never said anything about a bunny outfit. Although it did happen.

Kukai: …La gente normal no admitir que. (…Normal people wouldn't admit that.)

Nagihiko: You're just jealous 'cause I looked sexy in the bunny outfit.

Everyone else: WTH?

Nemo: (finds a pic of all 3 guys crossdressing) Hey, Ikuto. Check this out.

Ikuto: (looks at picture) …I never thought I'd say this, but Girly Boy's right. He DOES look sexy.

Choco: (cough cough) Yaoi…

Ikuto: Hey, it's the truth. He's not as sexy as me, but still sexy.

Me Okay! ^^; Before this starts to get even more awkward, everyone needs to cosplay as a character from Pretty Cure!

~After a few minutes~

Amu: (dressed as Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream from Precure 5)

Ikuto: (dressed as Dune from the HeartCatch)

Tadase: (dressed as Mephisto from Suite)

Yaya: (dressed as Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade from Precure 5)

Utau: (dressed as Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy from Splash Star)

Nagihiko: (dressed as Karehaan from Splash Star)

Rima: (dressed as Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose from Precure 5 Gogo)

Kukai: (dressed as Bunbee from Precure 5)

Kairi: (dressed as Girinma from Precure 5)

Nadeshiko: (dressed as Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua from Precure 5)

All guests & me: ROFL I LOVE COSPLAY! XD

~Now for Rosario + Vampire Cosplay! XD~

Amu: (dressed as Akashiya Moka)

Ikuto: (dressed as Morioka Ginei)

Tadase: (dressed as Kamiya Kanade)

Utau: (dressed as Shirayuki Mizore)

Rima: (dressed as Sendo Yukari)

Yaya: (dressed as Shuzen Kokoa)

Kukai: (dressed as Aono Tsukune)

Kairi: (dressed as the bus driver XD)

Nagihiko: (dressed as Tojo Ruby)

Nadeshiko: (dressed as Fujisaki Miyabi)

Nagihiko: Why am I dressed like a girl? T.T

Me: 'Cause Ruby is voiced by Chiba Saeko! XD And Miyabi, Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko's last name is Fujisaki! XDDD

Nadeshiko & Nagihiko: (sweatdrop)

Mega: Next review is from Pk Love Omega! ^^

**Hiya! (:**

**Truths:**

**Kukai: I love your red hair xD Who's ur would-be gf?**

**Ikuto: YOU ARE SMEXY. ^^ **

**Amu: Do you love Tadase or Ikuto?**

**Tadase: Why do you look like a girl? -_-**

**Nagi: What's up?**

**Rima: People say we act the same. xD Cool, huh? What's your fav color?**

**DARES:**

**Tadase: Rap...yes, RAP.**

**Ikuto: ^^**

**Me: Could I help host? ;3**

**Kukai: Set fire to whatever you don't like.**

**Amu: BACK AWAY FROM IKUTO. *holds a sword***

**Yoru: Bother Tadase and Yaya. XD**

**Nagi & Kukai: have a YO MOMMA war! X)**

**Update soon (:**

Me: Hiya! You are now a guest for this chapter! ^^

Omega: (comes in) Hi! ^^

Kukai: I'm not going to speak Spanish anymore…you like my hair…?

Omega: Yes. ^^

Kukai: JUST my hair…? Er…thanks…I guess…

Omega: Tch, talk about ungrateful…

Kukai: GOMEN! D: My would-be girlfriend would be Utau! (My would-be girlfriend would be Utau!)

Utau: Seriously, kid, are you confessing to me or something?

Kukai: Tal vez. :P (Maybe.)

Ikuto: Finally, someone else who agrees that I am sexy.

Omega: You're not sexy! You're smexy! ;P

Ikuto: …?

Amu: I love Tadase-kun! As if I would ever love the hentai!

Ikuto: Aw, I'm hurt, Amu.

Amu: -_-

Ikuto: (starts snuggling with Amu)

Amu: O.O Get away from me, you pervert!

Tadase: I…I look like a girl…? (goes to girly corner)

Omega: ANSWER MY QUESTION!

Tadase: …It passed on through my family…?

Omega: ^^ So, what's up, Nagi?

Nagihiko: Well, my imaginary twin sister suddenly became real today, I'm dressed like Tojo Ruby right now, and…that's about it. ^^

Omega: Ah, I see. :D

Rima: Doesn't seem like I act the same as you. And my favorite color is either red or orange.

Omega: (writes down notes) Red…or orange.

Tadase: Why do I have to rap? T.T

Omega: Just do it.

Tadase: … (starts rapping) Hey, a lot of girls hate me, and I don't know why, and Ikuto-niisan, look! It's your fly!

Ikuto: What? (looks at his fly and sees the zipper is down)

Everyone else: …IKUTO!

Ikuto: (quickly zips up his pants)

Tadase: …Well…? How was the rap…?

Me: I'm okay with it, as long as it helped Ikuto notice that his fly was down. (looks disgustedly at Ikuto)

Nemo: (glares at Tadase)

Tadase: Um…how was my rap…Nemo-chan…?

Nemo: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME NEMO-CHAN! CALL ME NEMO-SAMA!

Tadase: H-how was it…Nemo-sama?

Nemo: (starts rapping) Hey, your rhymes are weak, mines fit like a glove! You've got a face only a mother could love!

Everyone else: LOLOLOLOL BURNED! XDDD

Tadase: (goes to the girly corner) Hey, Girly-chan…can I use you for 5 minutes…? (curls up into a fetal position)

Rhythm: TADASE JUST GOT BURNED! HAHAHAHAHAHA! XDDDD YOU HEAR THAT, MINNA?

All other charas except Kiseki: (laughing their butt off)

Kiseki: (getting annoyed) SILENCE, COMMONERS!

All other charas: (ignore Kiseki xD)

Omega: (looks at Ikuto) ^^

Ikuto: …What's up with the creepy face…?

Omega: Nothing! ^^

Ikuto: … (steps away from Omega-chan)

Kukai: QUEMAR! (BURN!) (burns Girly-chan)

Tadase: Souma-kun! I was using Girly-chan!

Kukai: No me importa! (I don't care!) (burns his Rosario + Vampire cosplay costume)

Me: Ew! Put on some clothes, Kukai!

Kukai: (puts on some clothes and then burns Nagi)

Nagihiko: (looks at his burned hair) SOUMA-KUN!

Kukai: GOMENASAI! QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE! (THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!)

Nagihiko: (glares at Kukai)

Me: (heals Girly-chan)

Omega: LOL Hey, Amu…BACK AWAY FROM IKUTO! (glares electricity)

Amu: I told you! I don't like Ikuto!

Ikuto: T-T

Yoru: I'm a troublemaker, nya~ (takes Yaya's candy)

Yaya: YORU!

Tadase: Yoru, give back Yuiki-san's candy, please…

Yoru: NO WAY, PRINCE, NYA~!

Tadase: (character changes) HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kukai: Fujisaki, Yo Momma es tan gordo, cada vez que camina, que provoca un terremoto! (Fujisaki, Yo Momma's so fat, whenever she walks, she causes an earthquake!)

Nagihiko: Souma-kun, that one is so unoriginal and overused. -_- Yo Momma's so stupid, she said 2 + 2 is 22!

~After this goes on for a while~

Nagihiko: I WIN! :D

Kukai: (sulking in Girly-chan :D)

Me: Oh, get over yourself, Kukai! Next review is from SunRaysREdible!

**This is by far one of the best fanfiction I have read!**

**Got so many reviews with dares in them so I'm not surprised it took so long to update!**

**Tadase- Sing "If I Were A Boy".**

**Nagihiko- Sing "I Don't Feel Like Dancing". (LOVE that song ^^)**

**Amu & RIMA- Make-out session with each other? xD 20 whole minutes, that is.**

**I want to be nice to APPLE-CHAN so... RIMA, NAGIHIKO YOU ARE IN A PLANE HURDLING TOWARD THE OCEAN AT A VERY FAST SPEED! What do you do?**

**Kudos to you Apple-Chan!**

Me: Thank you! ^^

Tadase: (breaks out of character change)

_If I were a boy_

_Even just for a day_

_I'd roll outta bed in the morning_

_And throw on what I wanted then go_

_Drink beer with the guys_

_And chase after girls_

_I'd kick it with who I wanted_

_And I'd never get confronted for it_

'_Cause they'd stick up for me_

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_

'_Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted_

'_Cause he's taken you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I were a boy_

_I would turn off my phone_

_Tell everyone it's broken_

_So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone_

_I'd put myself first_

_And make the rules as I go_

'_Cause I know that she'd be faithful_

_Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)_

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_

'_Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted_

'_Cause he's taken you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_It's a little too late for you to come back_

_Say it's just a mistake_

_Think I'd forgive you like that_

_If you thought I would wait for you_

_You thought wrong_

_But you're just a boy_

_You don't understand_

_Yeah, you don't understand_

_How it feels to love a girl someday_

_You wish you were a better man_

_You don't listen to her_

_You don't care how it hurts_

_Until you lose the one you wanted_

'_Cause you've taken her for granted_

_And everything you have got destroyed_

_But you're just a boy_

Everyone except Tadase and Nemo: …

Nemo: I swear, this just emphasizes your gayness.

Tadase: But I'm not gay!

Nemo: Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that.

Tadase: (goes to Girly-chan)

Me: Has anyone else noticed that Tadase has been harassing Girly-chan a lot lately?

Nagihiko: …I should start singing now.

_Wake up in the morning with a head like what ya done?_

_This used to be the life but I don't need another one_

_Good luck ancing' ancing', carrying on, you wear them gowns_

_So how come I feel so lonely when you're up getting down_

_So I play along when I hear that favorite song_

_I'm gonna be the one who gets it right_

_You better know when you're swinging 'round the room_

_Looks like magic's solely yours tonight_

_But I don't feel like ancing' when the old Joanna plays_

_My heart could take a chance, but my two feet can't find a way_

_You think that I could muster up a little soft, shoop devil sway_

_But I don't feel like ancing', no sir, no ancing' today_

_Don't feel like ancing', ancing'_

_Even if I find ancing' better to do_

_Don't feel like ancing', ancing'_

_Why did you pick a tune when I'm not in the mood?_

_Don't feel like ancing', ancing'_

_Rather be home with no one when I can't get down with you-ou-ou_

_Cities come and cities go just like the old empires_

_When all you do is change your clothes and call that versatile_

_You got so many colors, make a blind man go confused_

_Then why can't I keep up when you're the only thing I lose?_

_So I'll just pretend that I know which way to bend_

_And I'm gonna tell the whole world that you're mine_

_Just please understand, when I see you clap your hands_

_If you stick around, I'm sure that you'll be fine_

_But I don't feel like ancing' when the old Joanna plays_

_My heart could take a chance, but my two feet can't find a way_

_You think that I could muster up a little soft, shoop devil sway_

_But I don't feel like ancing', no sir, no ancing' today_

_Don't feel like ancing', ancing'_

_Even if I find ancing' better to do_

_Don't feel like ancing', ancing'_

_Why did you pick a tune when I'm not in the mood?_

_Don't feel like ancing', ancing'_

_Rather be home with no one when I can't get down with you-ou-ou_

_You can't make me dance around_

_But your two-step makes my chest pound_

_Just lay me down as you blow it away into the shimmer light_

_But I don't feel like ancing' when the old Joanna plays_

_My heart could take a chance, but my two feet can't find a way_

_You think that I could muster up a little soft, shoop devil sway_

_But I don't feel like ancing', no sir, no ancing' today_

_Don't feel like ancing', ancing'_

_Even if I find ancing' better to do_

_Don't feel like ancing', ancing'_

_Why did you pick a tune when I'm not in the mood?_

_Don't feel like ancing', ancing'_

_Rather be home with no one when I can't get down with you-ou-ou_

_Don't feel like ancing', ancing'_

_Even if I find ancing' better to do_

_Don't feel like ancing', ancing'_

_Why did you pick a tune when I'm not in the mood?_

_Don't feel like ancing', ancing'_

_Rather be home with no one when I can't get down with you-ou-ou_

Everyone else: …

Amu: It's so ironic since Nagihiko's singing this…I mean, when he was Nadeshiko, he loved to dance Japanese dance…until she became real, that is…

Nagihiko: Just because Nadeshiko's real now doesn't mean I don't feel like dancing anymore.

Nadeshiko: Um, hello? I'm right here, you know.

Me: …TIME FOR MORE MAKING OUT! XD

All guests: (push Amu and Rima's heads together)

~20 minutes later~

Nagihiko: …That was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen.

Ikuto: Agreed.

Rima: (wiping her mouth) Yuck.

Amu: WHAT IS UP WITH THE YURI TODAY?

Rima & Nagihiko: (suddenly disappear)

Choco: Where'd they go?

Me: (shrugs) I don't know.

~Meanwhile…IN A PLANE THAT'S ABOUT TO CRASH~

Rima: WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Nagihiko: (hugs onto Rima for life)

Rima: LET GO OF ME, YOU PERVERT!

Nagihiko: …We are on a plane, and our lives are about to end soon. I WANT TO HUG YOU AT LEAST ONE MORE TIME!

Rima: …

~Back to the others~

Omega: They totally disappeared without a warning…

Rima & Nagihiko: (suddenly appear again)

Me: Hey, guys! :D Where were you? …And why is Nagihiko hugging Rima like he's about to die?

Rima: …We were on a plane hurdling toward the ocean, and the next thing you know, we're here again.

Me: … (shrugs) Okay. Next review is from xXCool Blue SkyXx!

**LOL! That was so hilarious! There's a lot of make-out dares though. O.O; **

**Erm...for the dare...**

**Let's have everyone eat Yaya's favorite candies in front of her! If she fails to resist, no candies for the rest of her life!**

Me: LOL Thank you! ^^

(Yaya's favorite candies appear)

Kairi: Candy is not food that a proper samurai should eat.

Me: -_- Fine. YOU don't eat the candy.

SC Cast except Yaya and Kairi: (start eating candy)

Yaya: (twitches but manages to resist)

~After all candies have been devoured~

Me: O.O I can't believe Yaya managed to resist the whole time…

Yaya: That's because Sky-chi threatened to take away Yaya's candies forever if she failed!

Me: …^^;

All guests: Next review is from 14AmyChan!

**Lol, that was funny, but you got the wrong song. It was 'I feel like a woman' ya'know, 'men, shirts, short skirts'...**

**I re-dare Rima and Nagi to sing that. (afterwards a long, passionate kiss)**

**I dare Ikuto to give me a hug.**

**I dare Amu to make out with Ikuto and enjoy it.**

**I dare Utau and Kukai to be sent to the North Pole for a day~! *^_^***

**TRUTH!**

**Amu-Did you like Ikuto's kiss?**

**Yaya-why are you so insistent on Kairi calling you 'Yaya'?**

**Rima-If Nagi weren't a good friend of Amu's, would you date him in a heartbeat?**

**Utau-What makes you so interested in Kukai?**

**Can I guest star again? This is really fun~! *^_^***

**p.s. APPLE-CHAN, THIS ROX ALL SOX! *^_^***

Me: Thank you!

Amy: (comes in again) HI! :D

Me: …Oops. ^^; Wrong song…

Nagihiko: WHAT? Does that mean I sang that suckish song for nothing?

Amy: Yes. Sing the right one this time with Rima.

(**B = Nagihiko**, _I = Rima, __**B & I = Both**_)

_Let's go, girls._

_C'mon._

**I'm goin' out tonight**

**I'm feelin' alright**

**Gonna let it all hang out**

**Wanna make some noise-**

**Really raise my voice**

**Yeah, I wanna scream and shout**

**No inhibitions**

**Make no conditions**

**Get a little outta line**

**I ain't gonna act politically correct**

**I only wanna have a good time**

_The best thing about bein' a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_Go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

_Men shirt, short skirts_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

**Really go wild, yeah, **

**Doin' it in style**

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Get in the action, feel the attraction**_

_**Color my hair, do what I dare**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

**I wanna be free, yeah**

_Feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

**The girls need a break**

**Tonight, we're gonna take**

**The chance to get out on the town**

**We don't need romance**

**We only wanna dance**

**We're gonna let our hair hang down**

_The best thing about bein' a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_Go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

_Men shirt, short skirts_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

**Really go wild, yeah, **

**Doin' it in style**

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Get in the action, feel the attraction**_

_**Color my hair, do what I dare**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

**I wanna be free, yeah**

_Feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_Oh yeah, the best thing about bein' a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun…fun_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_Go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

_Men shirt, short skirts_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

**Really go wild, yeah**

**Doin' it in style**

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Get in the action, feel the attraction**_

_**Olor my hair, do what I dare**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

**I wanna be free, yeah**

_Feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

**Uh, uh, yeah, yeah **

**I get totally crazy**

_Can you feel it?_

_Come, come, come on, baby_

_I feel like a woman!_

Nadeshiko: (giggling behind her hand)

Nagihiko: Well…at least it wasn't as bad as the other "Feel Like A Woman" song…

Nadeshiko: (still giggling) If the other song was worse, I don't think I want to know.

Amy: Rima, Nagi, just start kissing already.

Rima: Ugh. (kisses Nagi)

~After 15 minutes~

Nagihiko: O.O (in his own dream fantasy)

Amy: Ikuto has to hug me.

Ikuto: I refuse to hug anyone who isn't my dear Amu.

Me: (evil aura) Ikuto…

Ikuto: …Alright! (quickly hugs Amy-chan)

Amy: Yay. :D

Ikuto: NOW can I start making out with Amu?

Amy: Yes.

Ikuto: Good. (starts making out with Amu)

~After 20 minutes~

Amu & Ikuto: (still making out)

Everyone else: (watching them and enjoying what they're seeing)

Amu: (finally manages to pull away from Ikuto) IKUTO! D:

Ikuto: Aw. T-T

Amu: (thinking) *I sorta enjoyed it…*

Kukai & Utau: (suddenly disappear into thin air)

~At the North Pole~

Kukai: So there's the hot tub that Fujisaki was talking about… (points at the hot tub)

Utau: Glad you found it already. 'CAUSE I'M FREEZING!

~Back to the others~

Amu: FOR THE LAST TIME, I DID NOT ENJOY THE KISS!

Me: AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M THE AUTHOR, SO I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! AND WHAT YOU'RE THINKING BEGS TO DIFFER WITH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!

Amu: …

All guests: GO, APPLE-CHAN! :D

Me: Thank you, thank you! :D By the way, Yaya, why do you want Kairi to call you "Yaya" so much?

Yaya: 'Cause it's Yaya's name! Yaya doesn't like it when Kairi only calls her "Ace"! T.T

Kairi: My apologies, Ace…I mean, Yaya…senpai…

Yaya: NOT YAYA-SENPAI! JUST YAYA!

Me: Ah, young love. :D

Amy: Rima, would you date Nagi if he wasn't Amu's good friend?

Rima: Maybe. ;P

~Back to Kutau~

Kukai: I found a piece of paper next to me.

Utau: (is already out of the tub) What does it say?

Kukai: (reads the note) It says, "Utau, what made you interested in Kukai?" …

Utau: I thought I said I wasn't interested in the kid.

Kukai: And Apple said that you were in denial.

Utau: …Ugh, I don't know. I'm interested in him because he's…persistent?

Kukai: Why does that sound more like a question?

~Back to Apple-chan and the others! :D~

All guests & me: Next review is from Ama-Hinamori-Sohma!

**LMAO! I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW FUNNY THIS CHAPPIE WAS! **

**K, lets move on to the dares!**

**Ikuto: Have a FULL MAKE-OUT session with Amu in front of Tadase, Tadase is allowed to do anything and he is allowed to do chara-change since he is girly, weak, and looks kinda gay... NO OFFENSE, I still support Tadamu. (Don't hate me) **

**Tadase: Kill Ikuto for once. I luv to see Ikuto dead or tortured. **

**Rima and Nagi: Each of them take a love potion, put them in a private room and make the love potion not have a loss-of-memory defect. **

**Utau and Kukai: Have another Make-out session in front of Ikuto. This time, Ikuto is allowed to do anything to Souma. Ikuto, do not hold back. **

**Kairi: Act like Kyo from Fruits Basket. (It's his opposite! It will be HILARIOUS!)**

**Yaya: Act like Kagura from Fruits Basket, then act like Kyo is then Ikuto and hurt him really badly! ( I luv Ikuto but that does not mean I don't luv to see him suffer)**

**Ikuto: Cross-dress in to a sexy, mid-thigh midnight blue dress and** **scream to the world you are Lesbian.**

**I LUVED THE LAST CHAPPIE! **

**(P.S. Can what happened with the teasing Tadase with the sexy underwear 4rom Victoria Secret thing?)**

**UPDATE SOON!**

**P.P.S. I LUV THIS STORY!**

Me: Thank you! ^^ …Oops. Didn't notice the Victoria Secret thing in your last review. Overlooked something AGAIN. I'm sad now…

Ikuto: Is it "that time of the month"? 'Cause you're having MAJOR mood swings today…

Me: (scowls) No, I'm always like this, AND I DO NOT HAVE MOOD SWINGS! IF YOU WANT "THAT TIME OF THE MONTH", THEN I'LL GIVE YOU "THAT TIME OF THE MONTH". (kicks Ikuto where the sun don't shine)

Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi & Tadase: (wince)

_(How do you explain what happened? Er…imagine that Ikuto peed his pants…except that it isn't urine…it's blood…)_

Tadase: I-Ikuto-niisan…

Kukai: Y-your thingamabob is bleeding…

Me: And THAT'S how it feels when a girl has "that time of the month"! ^^

Astrea: (sweatdrop) A-Apple-chan…

Nemo: T-that wasn't exactly something that a normal girl would do when a guy brings up that subject…

Mega: Y-yeah…

Omega: Pfft. :D

Choco: …^^;

Amy: (facepalm)

Me: Seriously, why is everyone stuttering at the beginning of their sentences right now? Let's just to the Victoria Secret thing before I forget again.

Amu: (holds out some underwear from Victoria Secret) Hey, Tadase-kun, do you want to try this on? ^^

Tadase; A-Amu-chan! No, I don't!

Me: HAHAHA SUCKS TO BE YOU, TADASE! :D And don't worry, Ama-chan, I don't hate you! ^^

Tadase: I don't want any lingerie from Victoria Secret… T-T

Ikuto: (starts making out with Amu)

Tadase: ToT My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Platinum Royale! Ikuto-niisan, although my grudge towards you is over, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO STEAL MY AMU-CHAN! HOLY CROWN! (does Holy Crown)

Ikuto: (character changes with Yoru and dodges)

Tadase: GET BACK HERE, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! (chases Ikuto)

Ikuto: (sticks out his tongue) No way.

~After a few minutes~

Ikuto: (dead)

Tadase: W-what have I done…? I-I killed Ikuto-niisan…

Nemo: (glares at Tadase) My hate for you has deepened.

Tadase: W-why do thing always happen to me…? (goes to Girly-chan)

Me: …I'm happy that Emo-chan is gone, but I think we need to get rid of Girly-chan as well.

Tadase: But I like Girly-chan.

Nemo: OF COURSE YOU WOULD.

Me: (magically revives Ikuto)

Amy & Astrea: (pour a giant love potion all over Rima and Nagi)

Choco: (push Rima and Nagi into a private room)

Me: (temporarily poofs Kukai and Utau back here)

Kukai: Huh? What?

Me: START MAKING OUT WITH YOUR WOULD-BE GIRLFRIEND.

Kukai: … (starts making out with Utau)

Ikuto: (eye starts twitching) Souma… My own heart: Unlock. Charanari: Black Lynx.

Kukai: (pulls away) Oh, frick.

Ikuto: Slash Claw. (does Slash Claw)

Kukai: (runs away)

Ikuto: You get back here. (chases Kukai)

Me: (cough cough) Brother complex…

Kairi: AAAHHHH! (destroys Girly-chan)

Tadase: NOOO! T-T

Me: "Anger Management boy"…AND I JUST HEALED GIRLY-CHAN!

Yaya: GET BACK HERE, KYO! (goes after Ikuto who is still chasing Kukai)

~After several minutes of chasing~

Yaya: (comes back dragging a beat-up Ikuto)

Ikuto: This truth or dare fanfic is REALLY starting to make me lose my dignity…

Kukai: (comes back) Dude, why'd you stop chasing me?

Ikuto: Blame the candy girl. (points at Yaya)

Me: (poofs Kukai and Utau back to the North Pole)

Rima & Nagihiko: (come out of the private room twitching)

Me: …What happened? ;D

Nagihiko: (face turns red) I-I saw Rima-chan without her top on…

Rima: I BLAME THE LOVE POTION.

Me: Of course you would blame the potion. I would've blamed the love potion, too.

Rima: -_-

Me: (hands Ikuto the dress) Put this on, please.

Ikuto: …NO. (tries to hand the dress back to me)

Me: (smiles sickeningly sweet) Do you remember my chainsaw I used to threaten you with? I still have it with me, and I'm not afraid to take it out again. Chainsaw-chan will have no mercy on you…or is it supposed to be called "Chainsaw-kun"…

Ikuto: … (takes back the dress and goes to the dressing room)

~Meanwhile, at the North Pole~

Utau: Ugh, I hate this…

Kukai: This is the worst place on Earth. Even Fujisaki was complaining about it to me!

~Back to the others~

Me: Hello, Female Ikuto. :D

Ikuto: -_- …I AM LESBIAN!

Everyone else: O.O

Me: …That dress is sexy, but it doesn't look good on you. Your shoulders are too broad, and you don't have Tadase's legs.

Tadase: Hey!

All guests: Next review is from…

Me: XxhoneyleafxX!

**:(**

**To Ikuto: That's not what you said last night! As I recall, you looked like you were enjoying it! JK**

**Dares:**

**1) All the SC girls have to fawn over how cute Tadase is. Including all the guest stars (that r girls) AND Apple-chan (can I call you that?). Sorry, but I personally like Tadase and think he should be given a break. Oh, and the boys CANNOT get mad or physically or mentally damage him.**

**To Ikuto, this is 4 calling me a bad kisser!**

**2) Ikuto has to dress up like a pretty fairy princess and run around in front of everyone shrieking, "Look at me! I'm a pwetty little faiwy pwincess! I look so adorable in this dress, don't I? I surpass even Barbie!".**

**Truths:**

**Eh, I've got nothing...**

**Thnx! Although u'll probably hate me 4 dare #1! Kukuku**

Me: Don't worry! I don't hate you! And Ikuto should probably have a break, too, since pretty much all of these reviews have at least one humiliating dare for him…but since you're mad at him now, THAT DOESN'T MATTER! XD

Ikuto: What? I never said anything last night. What are you talking about?

Me: -_- Change out of the sexy dress, Ikuto.

Ikuto: Gladly. (hurries to the dressing room)

Nemo: WHY DO I HAVE TO FAWN OVER TADAGAY? I HATE HIM!

Tadase: T.T

Me: Tadase, you already know she hates you. (poofs Kukai and Utau back from the North Pole)

Tadase: …But it's still hurtful. T.T

Amu: …OMG! TADASE-KUN IS SO CUTE!

Utau: HE'S LIKE A LITTLE PR- KING'S SON! (thinking) *Ugh…*

Yaya: YAYA THINKS HE'S ADORABLE! X3

Rima: Kawaii…

Nemo: AAAHHHH! TADAG- TADASE IS NOT GAY! HE'S KAWAII! (runs somewhere to puke)

Astrea: Hehe, there's no doubt that you have a HUGE fanclub at Seiyo.

Choco: Tadase is cute!

Mega: Would you be my kawaii boyfriend?

Omega: Hey! I was about to ask him that!

Amy: No! Tadase should date me!

Me: Okay, okay, settle down, people! Since I'M the host, I get to decide what Tadase has to do, and he has to STAY CUTE. :3 …Okay, time's up. No more fawning. Let's move on.

All guests except Nemo: (stop glomping Tadase)

Tadase: (sweatdropping A LOT)

Nemo: (comes back in looking green) I-I'm back…are we over with this dare?

Me: Yes.

Nemo: (suddenly feels a lot better) GOOD! (shudders) I HATED THAT DARE!

Me: Mm, I could tell.

Ikuto: (come back in wearing his normal black clothes)

Me: (shoves a fairy princess costume at Ikuto) Here, put this on.

Ikuto: …I just changed back.

Me: And you're going to change again RIGHT NOW.

Ikuto: (groans and goes back into the dressing room with the costume)

~A few minutes later~

Ikuto: (running around in public) LOOK AT ME! I'M A PWETTY LITTLE FAIWY PRINCESS! I LOOK SO ADORABLE IN THIS DRESS, DON'T I? I SURPASS EVEN BARBIE!

Ikuto fangirls: (squeal)

Me: …This is going to REALLY affect Ikuto's popularity…

All guests: (nod in agreement)

Amu: (sweatdrop) …But…the fangirls are squealing…

Me: (sighs) Amu, they're squealing out of HORROR. Got it?

Amu: …Oh.

Me: (sighs again) Next review is from Snow-Aquamarine!

**That was hilarious! Seriously, I was laughing insanely hard! Can I call you Apple Chan?**

**Anyways, here are a couple of dares that I would like to suggest to you:**

**Dare:**

**Tadase- Wear your underpants over your pair of trousers and run around yelling "I'm Captain Underpants!"**

**Everyone: I dare you to slap Tadase's bare butt as hard as you can.**

**Ikuto: Stick a pillow up your shirt and go to a sibling and say "Look! I'm pregnant!"**

**Kukai: Pick anyone you would like as your servant for a day, remember, be cruel!**

**Amu: Don't be dense for a day!**

**Truths:**

**Rima: What is the meanest, craziest, most evil thing you've ever done that no one knows about?**

**That's it for now, sorry if it's suckish,**

**See you**

Me: Thank you! Yes, you can call me Apple-chan! ^^ (read your dares) O.O…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THESE DARES ARE HILARIOUS! XDD

All guests: (also read your dares) HAHAHAHAHA!

Tadase: I thought Honey-chan gave me a break from bad dares…

Me: (stops laughing) She didn't say how long your break had to be. It's over now, Hotori. And I only call people by their last names when I'm super annoyed with them.

Nemo: (grins mischievously at Tadase) You've got BAD luck, Tadagay.

Tadase: Seriously, stop calling me that! T.T

Nemo: Make me. :P

Tadase: T.T

~After several more minutes~

Tadase: (wearing his underpants over his pants) I'M CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!

Nagihiko: Does that meant that you can fly? :P

Tadase: Excuse me?

Nagihiko: So you CAN fly! (pushes Tadase off a random cliff) FLY! BE FREE!

Tadase: (screaming and falling)

Everyone except Tadase and Nagihiko: (stare at Nagi)

Me: N-Nagi, w-was that really necessary?

Nagihiko: Hey, it could've been worse. It could've been a higher cliff with jagged rocks at the bottom.

Nemo: O.o…:DDDD

~Later~

Tadase: (climbs back up the cliff) FINALLY! AFTER 100 YEARS OF BEING AT THE BOTTOM OF THAT HORRENDOUS CLIFF, I AM FINALLY BACK WHERE I BELONG! (has one of those cliché old white beards :P)

Crickets: (chirping)

Me: …Dude, it's only been like 10 minutes. The cliff wasn't THAT high. And I doubt you would ever live to be 100 years old.

Tadase: …T.T But I have a white beard.

Me: Then shave it off! It looks ugly on you.

Tadase: (shaves off his beard)

Me: SPANKING TIME! Nemo-chan, you're REALLY looking forward to this, aren't you? :P

Nemo: Of course I am. :P (pulls down Tadase's pants and underwear)

SC Boys: (cover the SC girls eyes)

Amu: (eyes covered by Ikuto) Gomen, Tadase-kun! (hits Tadase's butt as hard as she can)

Tadase: Ow!

Ikuto: Sorry, Kiddy King. (hits Tadase's butt)

Tadase: OW! Ikuto-niisan!

Ikuto: (shrugs)

Utau: (eyes covered by Kukai) Tadase, just to let you know, I hit hard. (smacks Tadase's bottom very hard)

Tadase: (starts crying)

Kukai: Sorry, King! (hits Tadase's bottom)

Tadase: Souma-kun! (continues crying)

Me: (poofs Kukai and Utau back to the North Pole)

Rima: (eyes covered by Nagi) I have no comment about this. (smacks Tadase's butt)

Tadase: OW! …Wait, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

Nagihiko: No, no, Rima-chan. You're doing it wrong. Watch how I do it. (spanks Tadase's bottom)

~Meanwhile, in Belgium~

(A scream is heard)

Belgian person #1: (looks around)

Belgian person #2: What the heck was that? (Belgian accent)

Belgian person #3: (shrugs)

~Back to the SC Cast~

Tadase: (crying very hard)

Me: (rubbing her ears) Okay, Tadase's scream was so loud, it really hurt my ears. I wouldn't be surprised if people in Belgium heard him.

Tadase: Fujisaki-kun, why are you so mean to me now?

Nagihiko: Don't even start. I've seen the way you've been looking at Nadeshiko.

Amu: WHAT? Tadase-kun!

Nadeshiko: Excuse me?

Tadase: (blushes)

Yaya: AHEM! YAYA DIDN'T GET HER TURN YET TO SPANK TADASE! (spanks Tadase really hard)

Tadase: AAAHHHH!

Kairi: A samurai does not spank a person for no reason.

Tadase: (crying out of joy) Thank you, Sanjo-kun!

Kairi: But since I have no choice… (spanks Tadase)

Tadase: (cries tears that are NOT out of joy)

Nadeshiko: (eyes also covered by Nagi) Gomen, Hotori-kun… (character changes with Temari) HRRAGGGGHHHHH! (spanks Tadase)

~Back in Belgium :3~

(Another scream is heard)

Belgian person #1: (getting suspicious)

Belgian person #2: Seriously, where are the screams coming from?

Belgian person #3: (shrugs)

~Back to the others~

Me: Never underestimate the power of the Fujisaki twins, Tadase… With their power combined, they could kill you within 5 minutes.

Tadase: Yeah, I kind of already figured that out. (rubbing his bottom)

Me: The charas need to spank Tadase, too!

Tadase: WHAT? …Oh well, they're the size of lightbulbs. It probably won't hurt.

Me: You're wrong, Tadase, I'm pretty sure Ran AND Daichi AND Temari AND Rhythm with all of the other charas is going to hurt pretty bad… Something tells me that those four are going to spank really hard…

All charas: (spank him)

Tadase: OWW!

Ran, Daichi, Temari & Rhythm: (whistling innocently)

Kiseki: YOU FOUR! WERE YOU THE ONES WHO CAUSED TADASE'S PAIN RIGHT NOW?

Ran: Maybe. ;P

Daichi: You spanked Tadase, too, Kiseki.

Temari: (giggling) It's hard to believe I made it this far without getting my kimono dirty!

Rhythm: (groans) You're talking about your kimono AGAIN?

Kiseki: I only spanked him because I had to!

_(Meanwhile, while the charas were arguing about this, the guest stars and me spanked Tadase)_

Tadase: (crying again)

Me: Okay! So everybody except Nemo-chan spanked Tadase! Go for it, Nemo-chan!

Nemo: (cracks her knuckles) Here goes nothing! (spanks Tadase extremely hard)

~Belgium, we go!~

(A third scream is heard)

Belgian person #1: (looking around/glaring)

Belgian person #2: Okay, this is just getting ridiculous.

Belgian person #3: (shrugs)

Belgian person #2: (looks at person #3) Dude, you haven't done anything today besides shrug.

Belgian person #1: Yeah! It's getting annoying!

Belgian person #3: (shrugs)

Belgian person #1 and #2: …

~Back to the interesting part!~

Mega: (watching the news) Uh, guys…? Maybe you should look at this…

News reporter: Today, there has been 1 mysterious noise with 2 aftershocks that all sounded like someone screaming. Nobody knows where they came from or why they occurred. People all the way in Belgium have heard it.

Everyone except Tadase and Kukai and Utau: (look at Tadase)

Tadase: …

Me: Well…look at the bright side! You're famous now! :D

Tadase: …T.T

Me: I SAID LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE.

Tadase: …^^;

Me: That's much better. Here's a pillow, Ikuto. (poofs Ikuto to the North Pole)

~At the North Pole~

Kukai: I swear, it's tiring to go back and forth from the North Pole to the Truth or Dare place…

Ikuto: (appears)

Utau: IKUTO? Why are you here? And why do you have a big stomach?

Ikuto: Uh, look, I'm pregnant!

Utau: …Ikuto, I'm not that gullible.

Ikuto: No, look, I'm pregnant!

Utau: (not believing) Yeah…right…

Kukai: WHO MADE YOU PREGNANT? WAS IT HINAMORI?

Utau: (facepalm) I'm stuck with idiots…

~Back to the others~

Me: (poofs Ikuto back from the North Pole)

Ikuto: It backfired. Souma believed me, but Utau didn't.

Me: Oh…that's good enough! Someone write an email to Kukai about his dare!

Amy: (writes the email)

~Back to Kutau~

Kukai: (reads the email) I would pick Utau! Or should I pick Fujisaki…

Utau: Which Fujisaki? There are 2 of them now.

Kukai: The male, duh.

Utau: (sighs) Just choose.

Kukai: Uh…Fujisaki! Utau's already been my slave before!

Nagihiko: (appears before them) You called?

Kukai: You're my slave now, Fujisaki!

Nagihiko: (writes Kukai's name on a sheet of paper)

Kukai: What are you doing?

Nagihiko: Writing you down on my list.

Kukai: Uh…what list?

Nagihiko: Let's put it this way: Hotori-kun's first on the list 'cause it's obvious that he likes MY SISTER.

Kukai: Uh…is that a good or a bad thing?

Nagihiko: (looks at Utau)

Utau: I know, Kukai's an idiot, isn't he?

Nagihiko: Yep, he is.

Kukai: HELLO? I'M RIGHT HERE! I'm your boss now, Fujisaki, and I want to know HOW YOU SURVIVED THE NORTH POLE A FEW CHAPTERS AGO.

Nagihiko: Oh…well, first, me and Rima-chan took turns in the hot tub.

Kukai: …You have no idea how weird that just sounded, dude…

Utau: (facepalm)

~Back to everyone else~

Amu: Hey! I'm not dense!

Me: Yeah, you are.

Amu: Am not!

Nemo: Are too!

Amu: Am not!

Astrea: Are too!

Amu: Am not!

Choco: Are too!

Amu: Am not!

Mega: Are too!

Amu: Am not!

Omega: Are too!

Amu: Am not!

Amy: Am not!

Amu: Are too, and that's final! (realizes what she just did) Oh, god…

Me: (smirks) You see, Amu, only dense people would fall for that trick.

Amu: S-shut up! Fine! I won't be dense for the rest of the day!

Me: Good! …Rima?

Rima: (reads her question) I'm not THAT evil…but if you must know, I once shoved one of my fanboys in a broom closet overnight at school.

Everyone else except Nagi, Kukai & Utau: …YOU DID THAT?

Rima: (shrugs) Yes.

Me: …Next review is from AlliOfSpadesNya! Who is Miyu-sama! ^^;

**ROFLROFLROFL**

**SRSSSS?**

**Anywayy~ I don't like the Sama thing … CALL ME MIYU CHII**

**Any way. **

**DARES. **

**Amu: Charanari with all the Charas. Mwuahaha. **

**Ikuto: (MEAN MEUAHAHA) Lock Ikuto up with Bob (Satan's cousin ;D) **

**Oh, and one truth for the stars. **

**Say your un-dying love for someone in a confessional (me, but say Kukai ;D, he's hawt)**

**LOOOOOOVE MIYU CHII**

Me: Thank you! ^^ So I'm guessing this means you want to be here for one more chapter, Miyu-chii! Okay!

Miyu-chii: (comes back in)

Amu: Hey, Miyuki…

Miyu-chii: IT'S MIYU-CHII! D:

Amu: …I already charanaried with all of the charas before.

Me: Then do it again!

Amu: But I was so tired after I was done!

Me: I DON'T CARE!

Amu: …My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Heart! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Spade! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Clover! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Dia! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Angel! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Devil! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Fortune! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Neko! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet King! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Clown! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Beat! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Maihime! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Baby! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Samurai! My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Jack! (collapses AGAIN)

Bob: Hehehe…this is entertaining…

Miyu-chii: Bob, when did you get here?

Bob: 10 seconds ago, and I already like what's happening here.

Miyu-chii: (shrugs) Okay. (pushes Ikuto and Bob into a private room) I LIKE KUKAI!

Me: I LIKE NAGIHIKO! My friends call him a "manlady", though… T-T

Mega: (blushes) I'm not sure…Ikuto's on the kitty-level of cuteness, Tadase is on the prince-level, Kairi is on the samurai-level, and Nagihiko is on the girl-level.

Omega: IKUTO ALL THE WAY!

Astrea: I would have to say Tadase.

Amy: Ikuto, definitely.

Nemo: Kukai and Ikuto and DEFINITELY NOT TADAGAY!

Choco: NAGIHIKO!

Me: Next review is from cosplaylover!

**Hai!~ first I would like to make all of the male characters to sing and dance to man I feel like a woman it's an awesome county song and they have to dress that part too men's shirts and short skirts XD and that's all I got wewt!**

Me: LOL Rima and Nagi just sang this song earlier today. ^^

Ikuto: (comes back out acting as if nothing happened)

Miyu-chii: What did you do to Bob?

Ikuto: Oh…he started attacking me, but then I charanaried into Black Lynx and used Slash Claw. So long story short, his dead body is in the private room.

Miyu-chii: O.O…I'M TELLING UNCLE SATAN THAT YOU KILLED HIS COUSIN! UNCLE SATAN! (runs to tell Satan)

Me: …Anyways, sing the "Feel Like A Woman" song, Ikuto.

Ikuto: …What?

Tadase & Kairi: We have to.

Ikuto: …

_(So all 3 boys start singing…)_

~At the North Pole~

Kukai & Nagihiko: (singing the song)

Utau: (staring at them)

~Back to the others~

Me: O-okay! Now all of the guys seem like gaytards…

Omega: "Gaytards"?

Me: Combination of "gay" and "retard". :P

Omega: Ohh.

Me: (poofs Kukai, Nagi, and Utau back here)

Kukai: (still singing the song)

Nagihiko & Utau: (covering their ears)

Me: …Why?

Utau: Long story short, Kukai thinks he has to sing until he's told to stop.

Nagihiko: It doesn't help when you're at the North Pole listening to the same song over and over again.

Me: …How long has he been singing like that?

Nagihiko: (counting his fingers)

Utau: Six times. -_-

Me: -_-… YOU CAN STOP NOW, KUKAI!

Kukai: (stops singing) Okay.

Kairi: (done reading the 15675 page book :P) I am finished with the book.

Everyone else: O.O YOU ACTUALLY FINISHED IT?

Kairi: (shrugs) Of course I did.

Me: W-well! Now we're done with today's dares, it's time for us to go home! ^^;

Nagihiko: Y-yeah… Wait, how am I going to explain to Mother about Nadeshiko suddenly being real?

Me: …Doesn't she know about this fanfic?

Nagihiko: Yeah, why?

Me: …Tell her that one of the guests brought something that made Nadeshiko exist. ^^

Nagihiko: …So…I just tell her the truth?

Me: Yes.

Miyu-chii: (comes back in dragging Satan) That's him, Uncle Satan! (points at Ikuto)

Ikuto: (glares at Miyu-chii) My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Black Lynx!

Ikuto & Satan: (start duking it out)

Me: …While I try to handle this, it's time for us to go! ^^; Bye!

_(Hey, guys, it's Apple-chan. IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! WOOHOO! :D PLEASE READ THIS. I'm going to Taiwan tomorrow, and I'm not sure if I can update my fanfics over there. If you don't see my stories updated until July, then it's because I can't. If you DO see them…well, that means I can. :P Just thought I'd let you know that. Plus there's a new poll and a new profile pic on my profile. Look at my profile pic, and if you decide that Nagi should learn how to save water, vote on my poll. If you think that Nagi should continue to let his watering can overflow…well, vote on the poll anyway. That's all! Bye!)_

_(P.S. I would've uploaded this chapter yesterday, but Document Manager was being crummy and stupid. -_-)_


	9. Ikuto's Fangirls and a Deserted Island

Me: Hey, guys! What's up?

Ikuto: The ceiling.

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA That's not funny, Ikuto. -_- First review is from Tigerfighter98!

**Lol that was awesome!**

**Dares!**

**Kukai: Sing "I Don't Dance" with Nagihiko. (I have made a video about this)**

**Utau: Tell Kukai your undying love for him.**

**Ikuto: Charanari with Miki!**

**Amu: You have to kiss all the guys except Tadagay. (Gomen Tadase.)**

**Nadeshiko: Kiss Kukai on the cheek.**

**Nagihiko: Charanari with Temari and chase Kukai.**

**Also can I come on again? My name is Marian this time.**

**Thank ya!**

Me: Thank you! …I always pictured Kukai and Nagi singing "I Don't Dance". The song fits them well. ^^

Marian: (comes in again)

**B = Nagi, **U = Kukai, **B + U = Nagi & Kukai**

**Hey, oh!**

**Play ball**

**Hey, hey**

**Woo!**

**Hey batter, batter**

**Hey batter, batter**

**SWING!**

I've got to just do my thing

**Hey batter, batter**

**Hey batter, batter**

**SWING!**

**I'll show you that it's one and the same**

**Baseball, dancing, same game**

**It's easy**

**Step up to the plate, start swingin'**

I wanna play ball and that's all this what I do

It ain't no dance that you can show me

**You never know**

I know

**Never try**

There's just one little thing

That stops me every time, yeah

**Come on!**

I don't dance

**I know you can**

Not a chance, no

**If I can do this, well, you can do that, but**

I don't dance

**HIT IT OUT OF THE PARK!**

I don't dance

**I say you can**

There's not a chance

**Slide home, you score**

**Swingin' on the dance floor**

I don't dance, no!

**Hey batter, batter**

**Hey batter, batter**

**SWING!**

I've got to just do my thing

**Hey batter, batter**

**Hey batter, batter**

**SWING!**

**Two steppin', now you're up to bat**

**Bases loaded, do your dance**

**It's easy**

**Take your best shot**

**JUST HIT IT**

I've got what it takes, playin' my game

So you best spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah

I'll show you how I swing

**You never know**

I know

**Never try**

There's just one little thing

That stops me every time

**Come on!**

I don't dance

**I know you can**

Not a chance, no no

**If I can do this, well, you can do that**

But I don't dance

**HIT IT OUT OF THE PARK!**

I don't dance

**I say you can**

There's not a chance

**Slide home, you score**

**Swingin' on the dance floor**

I don't dance, no!

**Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance**

**Swing it around, spin around, do the dance**

I wanna play ball, not dance hall

I'm makin' triple, not a curtain call

**I can prove it to you till you know it's true**

'**Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond, too**

You're talkin' a lot

Show me what you got

STOP

**SWING!**

**Hey, come on, swing it like this**

**OH, SWING!**

**Jitterbug, ratatatatatatatata**

**That's what I mean, that's how you swing**

You make a good pitch, but I don't believe

**I can say you can**

I KNOW I CAN'T!

I don't…

**DANCE!**

**You can do it!**

I don't dance, no

**Nothin' to it**

**Atta boy, atta boy, yeah**

Hey batter, batter

Hey batter, batter

WHAT?

**1, 2, 3, 4**

**Everybody swing**

**COME ON!**

I don't dance

**I know you can**

Not a chance, no no

**If I can do this, well, you can do that**

But I don't dance

**HIT IT OUT OF THE PARK!**

I don't dance

**I say you can**

There's not a chance

**Slide home, you score**

**Swingin' on the dance floor**

I don't dance, no!

Marian & me: BRAVO! :D

SC Cast except Kukai and Nagihiko: …

Me: …GUYS!

SC Cast except Kukai and Nagihiko: Bravo…

Marian: :)

Utau: Wait…what undying love? I don't have an undying love for him.

Me: -_- Utau, your denial is really starting to get on the reviewers' nerves.

Utau: How would you know?

Me: 'Cause I actually READ my reviews…? Duh…

Utau: -_- Fine. Kukai, I have an "undying love" for you. Happy now?

Marian: Not really…

Utau: I DON'T CARE. DEAL WITH IT.

Marian: T-T

Me: Utau! (comforts Marian-chan)

Utau: -_-

Marian: You know what would make me feel better? Seeing Ikuto charanari with Miki.

Ikuto: WHAT? No way.

Me: (glares at Ikuto) Marian-chan needs to cheer up, and you're my ticket to that. And must I really take out Chainsaw-chan again?

Ikuto: …My own heart: Unlock. Charanari: Spade Lynx.

Me: …The charanari names are improving. Not exactly outstanding, but they're a lot less suckish now.

Marian: Okay, I think I feel better now.

Me: Yay. :) Time for Amu to make out with some guys.

Amu: (red as a tomato and starts making out with Ikuto)

Ikuto: (smirks)

Amu: (starts making out with Kukai)

Kukai: O.O

Amu: (starts making out with Nagi)

Nagihiko: O.o

Amu: (starts making out with Kairi)

Kairi: …

Utau & Rima: Amu… (evil aura)

Yaya: O.O Yaya didn't have to see all of that…

Amu: I'M SORRY, UTAU AND RIMA! GOMENASAI!

Utau: …Fine.

Rima: …Hmph.

Tadase: (in the girly corner) Why…?

Marian: I'm sorry, Tadase.

Tadase: (still depressed in Girly-chan :D)

Me: …Didn't Kairi destroy Girly-chan in the last chapter?

Kairi: Musashi gave me a very harsh scolding and made me repair the girly corner.

Tadase: (still in Girly-chan)

Me: …Tadase, seriously. Stop snuggling with Girly-chan. -_-

Tadase: (ignores me D:)

Me: D:

Nadeshiko: …Well…my first dare doesn't seem very bad…it's only on the cheek… (kisses Kukai on the cheek)

Nagihiko: (evil aura) One strike for you, Souma. (charanaris with Temari and chases Kukai)

Kukai: (being chased) AW, MAN! YOU EVEN DROPPED THE "-KUN" FROM MY NAME!

Nadeshiko: Nagihiko only doesn't use an honorific when he's really mad at someone. Don't worry, he'll eventually let it go.

Marian & me: Next review is from Mermain123!

**Still loving this, me and my charas are hoping to come back if it's not to much trouble. Tadase, I want to give you a lotion to heal your poor butt. Now...**

**Ikuto: Locked up with a bunch of his fangirls who haven't had anything Ikuto for three days. It'll just be for the chapter and just put him back after each truth or dare. Because you're a cat, you also need to act like Kyo from Fruits basket.**

**Kukai: You need a new hairstyle. And have you ever kissed someone underwater?**

**Tadase: You can act like Yuki from Fruits Basket (Hehehe, you can beat up Ikuto).**

**Amu: You are going to act like Amy Rose while someone else (don't know who) acts like Sonic.**

**Nagi: Have you ever been in your underwear only in public and also you have to let Tadase date who he wants. Meaning if he wants your sister, let him.**

**Nade: You need to see what it's like to act like your brother.**

**Anyway, that's all for now.**

**P.S. I think Daichi found Emo-chan when he and Ran made out, try hiding it again. ^.^ Bye now.**

Nagihiko: (has stopped chasing Kukai)

Me: Thank you! ^^ …Uh, are you sure it was Emo-chan? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I scrapped it. ;)

Daichi: Oh, you didn't know? After you threw it in the dumpster, Kukai snuck there and got Emo-chan back from the trash. He tried to hide it and…well, there it is. (points at Emo-chan)

Me: (looks at Kukai) -_- Seriously, Kukai? Move on from Emo-chan already! (poofs Emo-chan to who knows where)

Kukai: NOOOO! D:

Astrea: (comes in again and immediately gives Tadase a lotion) Here's a lotion that might soothe your painful bottom. ;D

Tadase: Thanks! …Wait, Fujisaki-kun didn't touch this, did he?

Nagihiko: Hotori-kun, I didn't know she was going to give you a lotion! And I'm pretty sure that Astrea-chan would know if I touched it or not!

Astrea: …No, he didn't touch anything.

Tadase: …Okay! Thanks again! (takes the lotion)

Marian: (looks at me) Nagihiko's really been mean to Tadase after Nadeshiko became real, didn't he?

Me: (nods) Yup.

Nagihiko: Nah, he can have her. As long as he doesn't mess up and break her heart, I'm okay with it now.

Me: What happens if Tadase DOES break Nadeshiko's heart?

Nagihiko: …He'll be broken, too. Physically, of course.

Ikuto: (is suddenly poofed to a room filled with Ikuto fangirls)

Ikuto fangirls: IKUTO-KUN! :DDDD

Ikuto: …F***.

~Back to the others~

Me: -_- Okay, Ikuto needs to disinfect his mouth, even though he's acting like Kyo right now. I'm pretty sure those two have a lot in common.

Kukai: …I need a new hairstyle? What's wrong with the one I have now?

Astrea: I don't know, I just think that you need a new one.

Kukai: …No, I've never kissed a girl underwater. (is poofed to a salon)

Marian: …Aren't salons only for girls…?

Me: Of course not…I think…I'm not so sure…

Tadase: …So…I just beat up Ikuto-niisan whenever he comes back?

Astrea: Pretty much.

Tadase: …Okay.

Me: …And I would normally think that Ikuto should be the one who's going to act like Sonic, but he's currently busy… (referring to his fangirls) …That's it! You go with Ikuto! (poofs Amu to wherever Ikuto is)

~With Amuto~

Amu: (appears)

Ikuto: (struggling to keep his fangirls from glomping him) Amu, what are you doing here?

Amu: …Start acting like Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ikuto: …Okay.

Amu: (notices Ikuto's fangirls and gasps) Ikuto, you blockhead! What's with all the girls?

Ikuto: Relax, Amu. I got this under control.

~With everyone else~

Nagihiko: Why do I have such a weird question? And no, I haven't. …How come my now-real sister is being let off easy on the dares? I get horrible and torturous ones.

Me: The "I Don't Dance" thing wasn't very horrible.

Marian: Yeah!

Astrea: Neither was the "chasing Kukai around while you're charanaried with Temari" dare.

Marian: Ha! See? I let you off easy, Nagihiko.

Nagihiko: …

Nadeshiko: What's it like acting like my brother?

Astrea: I don't know, that's why you're going to find out.

Nadeshiko: But…I'm not sure how to start…

Astrea: Don't worry, it'll eventually come to you.

Kukai: (comes back from the salon)

Everyone else except Amu and Ikuto: (jaw drop)

Kukai: I KNOW, I KNOW! IT'S A TERRIBLE HAIRDO!

Me: (stifling laughter) K-Kukai…y-you have an afro…

Kukai: So I've been told. -_-

Me: Next review is from Chocolate covered charas!

**I love this chapter! And BTW I would TOTALLY blurt the word "yaoi" at even the slightest mention of it. X3 I love these things! C-can I c-come on again? OwO I-I'm sorry I-I'm shy.**

**DARES: I dare Ikuto and Nagi to have yaoi scene my favorite yaoi pairing for Shugo Chara. :) Blame Apple-chan, she got me thinking about it so don't hate me, Nagi and Ikuto. ^^ I dare Rima to act like a whore. XD my friends said that would be impossible so prove dem wrong! **

***LE GASP* IKUTO! NO BEING MEAN TO XxhoneyleafxX! FOR THIS I BANISH YOU TO YOAI HELL! *I love yaoi, could ya tell?***

**Since Nade is new...NO EXCEPTION ANYWAY. :D I dare her and Nagi to switch and pretend to be each other! Also I hate Rikka soooo she goes to yoai hell with Ikuto. (Yoai hell = where men in spendex try to rape other men. :D There's some innocence in there if you concentrate)**

**LOVE THIS. 3**

**UPDATE, FRIENDLY FRIEND. :)**

Me: THANK YOU, FRIENDLY FRIEND.

Choco: (comes on again) H-hi.

Me: Don't blame me for the yaoi! Blame the Nagi/Ikuto kissing dare! …No, I'm not blaming Robbins-chan. I'm just blaming the dare itself. :3

Amu & Ikuto: (are poofed back here)

Tadase: (starts beating up Ikuto)

Me: (pries Tadase off Ikuto then points at Ikuto and the private room) YOU. IN. THERE. WITH. NAGI. NOW.

Ikuto: …With Girly Boy?

Me: -_- Yes.

Ikuto: Aw, come on, I already had to kiss him. It was awkward enough just doing that.

Me: DO I CARE? NO, I DON'T.

Choco, Astrea & Marian: LOL xD

Me: (pushes Nagi and Ikuto into the private room) Choco-chan, if you want to watch them, you can.

Choco: O.O I WANT TO WATCH! (runs into the private room)

Me: …So Choco-chan likes Ikagi (Ikuto/Nagi). I normally don't care much for yaoi, but I like Kukagi (Kukai/Nagi). :D

Kukai: WHAT?

Me: :DDDD

Rima: (scowls) I will NOT act like a whore.

Me: Yes, you will.

Rima: … (drags Tadase, Kukai, and Kairi into another private room)

Ikuto & Nagihiko: (come out twitching)

Choco: (comes out looking very happy :D)

Me: You got what you wanted? ^^

Choco: Yep. :D

Me: (bans Ikuto to yaoi hell)

Ikuto fangirls: NOOO! IKUTO-KUN!

Me: What the- HEY! YOU FANGIRLS, GET OUTTA HERE!

Rima: (comes out counting some money)

Tadase, Kukai & Kairi: (come out with their wallets empty)

Nadeshiko & Nagihiko: (go into the dressing room)

~A few minutes later~

Nadeshiko & Nagihiko: (come out looking like each other)

Rima: (counting Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase's money)

Me: Goodbye, Rikka. (bans Rikka to yaoi hell)

Choco, Astrea & Marian: Next review is from 14AmyChan!

**If laughing were against the law, I'd be in Sing Sing by now~! *^_^***

**DARE!**

**Ikuto: Drop all personality dares and kiss Amu for an hour~! *^_^***

**Amu: Enjoy the kiss.**

**Rima and Nagihiko: Go to a really hot deserted island handcuffed together where you will be completely alone for a chapter regardless of other dares. (They will be sent to you~! *^_^*)**

**Tadase: Burn Girly-chan yourself. :D**

**Nadeshiko: WELCOME BACK~! *^_^***

**TRUTH!**

**Kairi: Which do you like better, Amu or Yaya?**

**Ikuto: When did you first fall in love with Amu?**

**Tadase: Why did you ever let yourself get caught in a skirt? All those times and you get caught once... Don't worry, I have the other pictures of all those other twelve times~! *^_^***

**Can I come back in, Apple-chan? *^_^***

**THANK YOU ALL! *^_^***

Me: Thank you! ^^

Amy: (comes back in)

Ikuto: (comes back from yaoi hell) Ugh…that was the worst place on Earth…

Choco: It's not the worst place on Earth, since hell is not on Earth. And where's Rikka?

Ikuto: You mean the second-grader Guardian Apprentice? She's still stuck there.

Me: …Just start making out with your soul mate. -_-+

Ikuto: Okay. (starts making out with Amu)

Amu: (secretly enjoying it)

Amy: (starts taking pictures)

~After an hour~

Ikuto: (pulls away and goes back to the fangirl house)

Rima & Nagihiko: (suddenly disappear into thin air)

~Meanwhile, in a really hot, deserted island~

Rima: (holds up handcuffs) Why are we handcuffed to each other AGAIN? I OFFICIALLY HATE HANDCUFFS NOW.

Nagihiko: You're not the only one who feels that way right now.

~Back to the others~

Tadase: (sniffs) G-goodbye…Girly-chan… (burns Girly-chan)

All guest stars & me: LOL

Tadase: T-T

Amy: Time for your question, Kairi.

Kairi: (blushes) Erm… (pushes up his glasses) Perhaps my feelings for Joker are actually feelings of admiration, and Ace…

Yaya: IT'S YAYA!

Kairi: …I'm not quite so sure about my feelings for her yet.

Amy: …I'm going to take that as you like Yaya better. (poofs Ikuto back here)

Ikuto: I fell in love with Amu when we went to the amusement park. Duh.

Amy: …

Me: (poofs Ikuto back to his fangirls)

Amy: …Tadase?

Tadase: (in a fetal position) I never wore a skirt that many times…

Amy: …But…I have pictures to prove it…

Tadase: NOOO! DON'T SHOW THEM!

Amy: -_- Just answer the freaking question already.

Tadase: Well…Fujisaki-kun threatened to put it on by force…and he's stronger than me, so I knew that I would've ended up in the skirt anyway.

Amy: …O…kay, then…

All other guests: Next review is from Ama-Hinamori-Sohma!

**lololololol**

**I luv torturing people...**

**Darez;**

**Ikuto Rape Utau! In a private room, Kukai has to watch tha WHOLE thing! Then afterwards, Kukai, describe wat u saw and how u felt! Kukai could attack Ikuto after he's done describing, so Souma, don't hold back! Or I will hunt u down myself, with CHAINSAW-CHAN!**

**Ikuto & Rima, make-out session 4 uh, 30 min. Nagi watch tha whole thing! Then Nagi u can chara change with Temari to go ahed and DYSTROY IKUTO! MWAHAHAHA... but Apple-chan revive him, I wanna torture him more!**

**Kutau: HOSHINA UTAU! (God, I sounded like Tadase rite there!) U GET UR FREAKIN FEELINS STRIGHT AND CONFESS UR BURNING LUV TO KUKAI!**

**Yaya i dare u to say "Tha gay department called, and they want their gay prince back" to Tadase (no offense Tadase luv but, it will b interesting.**

**Ikuto: Change in to a fiery red halter-cut\mid-thigh dress, then dye ur hair red, make up ur face o-d, then scream out that ur gay and u luv to cross-dress, & don't 4get to leave out u r proud! (Make sure people in Belgium can hear u!)**

**Kukai: Go ahead and act to break Utau's heart in front of Ikuto, in Spanish. Then Ikuto, as a reward, u can go ahead and lash out all of ur freakin' anger on... Rima! (srry Rima)**

**Then Nagi, attack Ikuto and u r aloud to kill him. Oh and then Rima is HEALED by mi if I can guest star again?**

**Then there were 4, wat to do...**

**Tadagay *coughs loudly* (srry, I wanted to try that!) I mean Tadase, has the right of not doing any 3 dares... just 3, chose wisely. PLZ DONT H8 MI! I THINK HE DESERVES A BREAK! Poor boy dealing with all these Amuto and Ikuto luvers (no offense).**

**Kairi: Act like ur in luv with Nadeshiko and try to seduce her (if u even kno how2). **

**Nadeshiko: Act as Nagi and try to make-out with Rima...I'd like to see that happen!**

**And lastly Amu...don't think I 4got 'bout u. Amu has to get in** **the strapless mid-thigh blue dress that Ikuto got in to and then try to seduce Kairi.**

**LUV THA STRY! Update! Have a nice trip 2 Taiwan! Bye Amiga!**

**-Ama H.S**

Me: Thank you! …And Taiwan is okay, but I come here every year. :D …But I kept on throwing up on the plane ride…I didn't feel so good. =.= (poofs Ikuto back here)

Ama: (comes in again and pushes Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai into a private room)

Ikuto: I'm not willing to do this…

Ama: TOO BAD! (closes the door on them)

~After 40 minutes~

Kukai, Utau & Ikuto: (come out twitching)

Ama: …Well…?

Kukai: Well, Ikuto pinned Utau to the wall, and then started trying to make out with her, and then started stripping her, and during the whole time, Utau was yelling. My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Sky Jack! GET BACK HERE, TSUKIYOMI! (starts chasing Ikuto)

Ikuto: (character changes with Yoru and starts running)

~After Kukai catches Ikuto and beats the stuffing out of him~

Ikuto: (is poofed to the island and immediately starts making out with Rima)

Rima: (trying to pull away)

Nagihiko: …

~After 30 minutes~

Nagihiko: (character changed with Temari) HRAGGGGHHHH! GET BACK HERE, TSUKIYOMI! (kills Ikuto)

Rima: O.O

Nagihiko: (cancels character change and looks at Ikuto's dead body) …Oops.

~After Ikuto is back to everyone else~

Me: (sighs and revives Ikuto)

Ikuto: (calls Nagi on the phone) DUDE! WHY KILL ME?

Nagihiko: …I'm sorry, but you were making out with Rima-chan for 30 minutes straight.

Ikuto: -_-

Me: (poofs Ikuto back to his fangirls)

Utau: Why must I confess AGAIN? I confessed earlier for Marian's dare.

Marian: Ah, but that was an "undying love". It's a "burning love" this time.

Ama: Exactly. ^^

Utau: Fine… Kukai, I have a "burning love" for you. No joke.

Kukai: …

Yaya: Tadase, the gay department called, and they want their gay prince back.

Tadase: (shrugs) Okay. Who's the "gay prince"?

Yaya: It's Tadase, of course!

Tadase: M-Me?

Ama: Yes, you.

Tadase: T.T (goes to Girly-chan)

Me: -_- Tadase, you are seriously overusing Girly-chan. (poofs Ikuto back here)

Choco, Amy & Astrea: (pushes Ikuto into the dressing room)

~After Ikuto is done changing~

Ikuto: (wearing the dress) …I'm gay, I love to crossdress…and I'm proud.

Ama: Louder.

Ikuto: (speaks a little louder) I'm gay, I love to crossdress, and I'm proud.

Ama: Louder!

Ikuto: I'm gay, I love to crossdress, and I'm proud!

Ama: LOUDER!

~Back in Belgium~

From the distance: I'M GAY, I LOVE TO CROSSDRESS, AND I'M PROUD! I'M GAY, I LOVE TO CROSSDRESS, AND I'M PROUD! I'M GAY, I LOVE TO CROSSDRESS, AND I'M PROUD!

All Belgians: O.O

~Back to SC Cast~

SC Cast except Ikuto: O.O

All guest stars & me: ROFL

Ikuto: That was NOT cool. -_-

Ama: (gradually stops laughing) Okay, time for Kukai's dare.

Kukai: Uh…Utau, eres tan feo, que haga llorar comidas feliz. ¿Por qué cada vez que te gusta? (Utau, you're so ugly, you make happy meals cry. Why did I ever like you?)

Utau: W-What?

Ikuto: Souma…

Me: (poofs Ikuto to the the hot deserted island)

~Meanwhile, with Rimahiko and after Ikuto's anger is completely let out~

Nagihiko: IKUTO! WHAT IS THAT! (points at an injured Rima)

Ikuto: Uh…

Nagihiko: AAAHHHHH!

_(We interrupt this fanfic due to extreme violence and murder. :D Please stand by.)_

Ikuto: (dead)

Nagihiko: (whistling innocently)

Ama: (suddenly appears and heals Rima) -_- Nagihiko, don't whistle like that as if we didn't see all that. (revives Ikuto and takes him back to the fangirls)

~Back to the others~

Tadase: …I get to not do any 3 dares? :)

Ama: Yep! ^^

Tadase: Yay!

Me: Now Kairi, seduce Nadeshiko! ^^

Kairi: Just because I know what the word "seduce" means does not mean that I know how to do that.

Me: -_-

Marian: -_-

Astrea: -_-

Choco: -_-

Amy: -_-

Ama: -_-

Kairi: All of your faces will get stuck like that if you don't stop.

Me: …Just act like you're in love with her, Sanjo.

Kairi: Uh…

Nadeshiko: It's okay, Sanjo-kun, you don't have to if you don't want to. ^^

Kairi: Thank good-

Ama: NO! YOU CAN'T BACK OUT!

Kairi: …

Me: (poofs Nadeshiko to the island)

~At the island~

Nadeshiko: (tries to make out with Rima)

Rima: (speechless and trying to move away)

Nagihiko: …

~After Nadeshiko is done and is back to the others~

Kairi: NADESHIKO! YOU TRIED TO MAKE OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN'T ME! DX

Me: O.O OOC KAIRI!

Kairi: …

Ama: (pushes Amu into the dressing room)

~A few minutes later~

Amu: (wearing the blue dress and trying to seduce Kairi)

Me: (amused) Now, we have a girl with pink hair wearing a dress trying to seduce a guy who is pretending to be in love with another girl who just became real. The next review is from Pk Love Omega!

**XD Ok…that was epic win. Yes Rima, I do act like you xD**

**Amu: How…did you get pink hair!**

**Tadase: ...Uhh, do you hate me? I'm sorry. ):*hugs***

**Ikuto: ...Gahh! Fine! XD You're SEXY. XD No "m".**

**Nagi: Torture one character all you want.**

**Yoru: You are SO cute. :3**

**Yaya: Uhh, sooo...any crushes!**

**Kukai: Fine. xD You're sexy too. I love yur hair...still. If you could do one thing, wat wud it be!**

**All: The shyest person…?**

**Update soon! (: Lucky...last day of school...!**

Me: Thank you! ^^

Amu: What do you mean how I got pink hair? It's my natural hair color.

Me: -_- Both of your parents have brown hair, Amu. How would you get pink?

Amu: How should I know? (cool n' spicy attitude)

All guests and me: (facepalm)

Tadase: It's alright, I don't hate you. I'm just embarrassed after the rap.

~Back to Ikuto and his fangirls~

Ikuto: (pries himself off of his fangirls) Before we continue, here's a question: Am I sexy or smexy?

All Ikuto fangirls: SEXY!

Ikuto: Yeah. That's what I thought.

~Back to Rimahiko~

Nagihiko: (reads Omega-chan's review)

Rima: Still doesn't seem like she acts like me. -_-

Nagihiko: Rima-chan…

Rima: What.

Nagihiko: Uh…why did that sound like a statement instead of a question?

Rima: Of course it's a statement…duh.

Nagihiko: No, after that. You said, "What." Instead of "What?"

Rima: My "whats" are statements.

Nagihiko: … (dials on his phone) Hello, Apple-chan? Send Hotori-kun over here. (hangs up)

Rima: You want to torture Tadase? You said that you wouldn't do anything to him.

Nagihiko: That doesn't mean I've forgiven him yet.

Tadase: (appears)

Nagihiko: (leers at Tadase)

Tadase: Uh… (backs away)

~Back to Apple-chan~

Yoru: I feel loved. :3

Yaya: Yaya has a crush on candy! :3

Me: (sighs) Of course you do…

Yaya: What was that?

Me: Nothing!

Kukai: (sulks) You don't love my hair anymore now that it's an afro…it's all Astrea's fault…

Astrea: WHAT? NO, IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR CHOOSING THAT HAIRSTYLE! THERE WERE MORE HAIRSTYLES THAN THAT AFRO YOU HAVE THERE! (points at Kukai's afro)

Kukai: (scowls) If I could do one thing, it would be TO GET RID OF THIS STUPID HAIRSTYLE.

Me: The shyest person is Tadase. :P

Everyone else including guests: (nod in agreement)

Me: Next review is from SunRaysREdible!

**Aww :3**

**I love Ikuto and his brother complexes. xD**

**So anyway, over the past week I learnt the Love and Joy dance (Self taught) so I decided the only way to celebrate was have all the characters and hosts to dance the Love and Joy dance! YEAH!**

**Let's scrap Girly-chan and have... MACHO-CHAN! Mwahahahaha**

**I dare Nagihiko to eat a lemon and Rima to eat a lime, have a heated make out session, then tell us if it tastes like Lemon and Lime!**

**I dare Tadase to eat a strawberry, then tell Ikuto he ate Amu. (I'm feeling weird so I had to say that)**

**I dare Amu to confess her undying love to Hank's grave. (Don't think I forgot about him!) **

**Enjoy your trip! ^_^**

Me: Thank you! I didn't enjoy the plane ride, though… Anyways, I enjoy Nagi's complexes more, but I'll respect your opinion. :D NOW LET'S START DOING THE LOVE AND JOY DANCE!

All guests: (cheer)

~After Love and Joy dance~

Girly-chan: (disappears)

Macho-chan: (replaces Girly-chan)

Me: Tadase is with Rima and Nagi right now, and I don't think he's going to be very happy once he comes back. :D

~Back to Rimahiko~

Tadase: (groans in pain feeling sorry for himself)

Nagihiko: (dusts himself off)

Rima: Uh, I appreciate the fact that you guys are done with your fight, but everyone else sent a lemon and lime here.

Nagihiko: Uh-oh.

Rima: (reads the attached note) "Dear Rima and Nagi, Nagi eats a lemon and Rima eats a lime. After you're done with that, make out, and see if you taste like Lemon and Lime. :P" …WTF?

Nagihiko: (shrugs) Let's just do this.

Tadase: I'm not sure if I want to see this…I'm still here, you know…

Nagihiko: (glares and blindfolds Tadase and eats the lemon)

Rima: (eats the lime)

~After make-out scene~

Rima: (licks her lips) Um…yeah, it sort of did taste like Lemon and Lime.

Nagihiko: (nods)

Tadase: (takes off his blindfold)

~Back to everyone else except Amuto~

Tadase: (is poofed back here)

Me: Hey, Tadase! Your dare is to- Why do you have bruises all over you?

Tadase: Fujisaki-kun…

Me: (understands) Oh, okay. As I was saying, you need to eat a strawberry and tell Ikuto that you ate Amu.

Tadase: Wait, isn't that kind of…strange?

Me: (shrugs) Don't look at me. (hands Tadase a strawberry)

Tadase: (eats the strawberry)

Me: (poofs Ikuto back here)

Tadase: Ikuto-niisan, I ate Amu-chan.

Ikuto: WHAT?

Me: (quickly poofs Ikuto back to his fangirls before he could do anything to Tadase) ^^'

Amu: (goes to Hank's grave in the cemetery)

Amu: I have an undying love for you, Hank.

Tadase: What? AMU-CHAN! D: I'm going to Girly-chan now…

All guests & me: (laugh nervously)

Me: Well…you see, about that…

Tadase: (notices Macho-chan) WHO ARE YOU?

Me: Tadase, let me introduce you to Macho-chan, the replacement of Girly-chan.

Tadase: WHERE'S GIRLY-CHAN?

Me: Like I'm going to tell you. I don't want you to be like Kukai and retrieve it from the dumpster.

Kukai: Hey!

Tadase: T.T

Marian: Next review is from Robbins!

**I'm starting to really love you! (As a fellow writer. I'm straight. Not a lesbian. -.-''')**

**Anyways, can I get a chance to be in the next chapter? It's my first time asking. **

**Okays, here are some dares.**

**1. Ikuto, I really hate you (no offense to Ikuto lovers), so... YOU HAVE TO LET AMI DRESS YOU UP IN HER DOLLY STUFF AND WEAR A PINK CURLY LONG WIG AND LET AMU TAKE A PHOTO OF YOU SMILING IN IT AND PUT IT AS HER PHONE WALLPAPER (DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DELETING IT SECRETLY!) :D (I think even Ikuto lovers will enjoy this :D)**

**2. Rima! Sit on Nagihiko's lap and let him hug you tightly for 30 minutes. And don't hide your true feelings and NO forced smiles. If you even comment on how HORRIBLE it is for the TINIEST BIT (which obviously isn't true to you) I'll dare for Nagi to burn your manga again! I WANT TO SEE YOUR REAL SMILE**

**3. Kairi, I want you to check Yaya's teeth and then comment that it's really dirty and HELP her brush THOROUGHLY. :D YAYA! NO PROTEST!**

**4. All the girls have to crossdress! And then flirt with the guys and make them think they're gay and have betrayed the girl they like (For Ikuto is Amu, Kuukai is Utau, Yaya and Kairi, Nagihiko and Rima). Tadase is...well, already a gay, so don't bother.**

**5. Nadeshiko (since she's real now) and Nagihiko! Dance together and see who can differentiate who is who (Make it such that only Rima can see who is Nagi! Then everyone will go 'Aww...')**

**6. Everyone gets 50 soccer balls and throw them at Kuukai together, if Kuukai can dodge then...good for him...or else... YAY! WATCH HIM TRY TO DODGE BUT GET HIT OVER AND OVER!**

**(Sorry, I just saw a millipede and was scared out of hell. So currently, I'm in a mood where I want to crush people. And I mean crush as in literally.)**

**7. UTAU! GET OUT OF YOUR DENIAL ALREADY! CONFESS TO KUUKAI (NO FORCED FEELINGS OR I'LL DARE KUUKAI TO MAKE OUT WITH ALL THE GIRLS FOR THREE ONGOING CHAPTERS!) And then have a full make-out session with him. :)**

**8. Call Tadase 'Prince' and record down his 'MUAHHAHAHAHAH' laughter thingy and then put it as Ikuto's ringtone. Everyone takes turn to call him every 5 seconds after he slam it shut. :D**

**9. You know in one of the episodes where Ikuto rest his head on Amu's lap? Then she makes his head hit the floor? MAKE HER DO IT REPEATEDLY! LIKE A PATTERN! :D Play some music to make sound more amusing! Like...Caramelldansen (Is it spelled that way?)(NO STOPPING TILL THE SONG IS OVER. :D)**

**10. Tadase and Amu make out! And then...I'm giving Ikuto a bonus. Kick Tadase THERE. And...any other places you like I guess…or you can kick THERE multiple times...not like he needs it anyway, he's gay. (I'm not really against Tadamu or Amuto but...who cares, you guys make me laugh when you suffer)**

**Wow...I wrote ten already? Truth to be told...I had around thirty in my head when I was writing this...but I'll write it once the next chapter out to lessen our AMAZING writer's job. :) Seriously! You made me laugh so hard that my mom thought her daughter was going crazy!**

**Besides, I ALWAYS torture Ikuto in my fanfics. (I even threaten to flush him down the toilet :D) **

**Anyways, PLEASE DON'T MISS ANY DETAILS IN MY DARES! IT'LL LOSE ITS ABILITY TO TORTURE THEM! **

**May your amazing-ness always last, Apple-chan (I can call you that, rite?)**

**Robbins**

Me: Thank you! Of course you can call me Apple-chan. Yeah, I think that Caramelldansen's spelled that way…

Robbins: (comes in) HELLO! ^^ Time for the first dare!

Me: (poofs Ikuto back)

Ami: (comes in and dresses Ikuto up into the designated clothes)

Ikuto: (groans and puts on the wig)

Amu: (takes out her phone)

Ikuto: (smiles a strained smile)

Amu: (takes the photo and sets it as her wallpaper)

Ikuto: (grumbles something about "stupid fanfic")

Me: (quickly poofs Ikuto back to his fangirls before he can say more insults about this fanfic you are reading right now)

~Back to Rima and Nagi~

Nagihiko: (reads the note) "Dear Rima, please let Nagi hug you for 30 minutes straight. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT hide your true feelings…or else Nagi will burn you gag manga again." (looks at Rima)

Rima: (has a look of horror on her face but still sits on Nagi's lap)

Nagihiko: (hugs Rima)

Rima: (fails to hold back a smile)

~Back to the others~

Robbins: (looking at Rimahiko on a TV) YAY! RIMA SMILED A REAL SMILE! :DDD

Kairi: (already checking Yaya's teeth) Ace, your teeth are extremely dirty. Come with me. (drags Yaya to a sink)

Yaya: It's Yaya…not Ace…

Kairi: My bad. (starts brushing Yaya's teeth)

Yaya: (whimpers)

~After Yaya's teeth are clean~

Yaya: T-T (looks at her teeth)

Me: (blindfolds all the boys except Nagihiko)

All guests: (quickly push Amu, Yaya, Utau, and Nadeshiko into dressing room)

Me: (poofs Rima back)

Robbins: (also pushes Rima in the dressing room)

~After the girls are done dressing~

Me: (poofs Rima back to the island and takes off the boys' blindfolds)

Tadase: Um…who are they? (points at the girls)

Robbins: (points at Amu) This is Hashimoto Amon.

Amy: (points at Yaya) This is Yamashita Yawara.

Choco: (points at Utau) This is Hayagawa Ukito.

Kukai: Okay…then who's the one with purple hair?

~Meanwhile~

Astrea: (looking up boy names for Nadeshiko) Which one should I use…? There's Namihiko, Naohiko, Naruhiko, Natsuhiko, Nobuhiko, and Norihiko… Whatever! I'm just using Namihiko! (runs back to the others) Guys, this is Nade-

All other guests: (do the "cutting across throat" thing)

Astrea: …Oops! Almost got it mixed up… What I meant to say was that this is Fujita Namihiko! ^^'

Marian: And the one that just got poofed to the island with Rima and Nagihiko was…

Me: (whispers in Marian-chan's ear)

Marian: …Maeda Rihito! ^^'

SC boys except Nagihiko: Okay…

Amu: So you're Ikuto? You seem cool.

Ikuto: Thanks… (thinking) –Why do I feel attracted to Amon somehow…? I'm not gay…am I?-

Ukito (Utau): (goes over to Kukai) Hey, how's it going?

Kukai: Uh…not much…

Yawara (Yaya): HI! ^^

Kairi: H-hello.

Tadase: T.T I feel left out…

Robbins: Shaddup, you. -_-+

Kukai: …GAH! WHY DO I FEEL GAY RIGHT NOW?

Ukito (Utau): (raises an eyebrow) Excuse me?

Kukai: My heart beats faster when I look at you, somehow!

Ukito (Utau): (drops the act) Kid, it's me, Utau.

Kukai: W-what?

Kairi: …Then it's only logical if Ace is Yawara. For a second, I also thought I was homosexual.

Yaya: Right, Kairi-kun! And STOP CALLING YAYA ACE!

Ikuto: …So…Amu?

Amu: (drops the act) Yeah, it's me.

Tadase: So then Fujita-kun is actually Fujisaki-san?

Nadeshiko: Yep.

~At the island~

Nagihiko: So…I'm gay?

Rihito (Rima): If you like me, then yeah.

Nagihiko: …

Rima: (drops the act) PSYCH!

Nagihiko: W-what? Rima-chan!

Rima: I can't believe you fell for it…

~Back to Apple-chan and guests~

Me: Shugo Chara fun fact: All the SC boys are gullible. :3

SC boys except Nagihiko: We are not!

Me: Yeah, yeah. (poofs Nadeshiko to the island where Rima and Nagi are at and poofs Ikuto back to his fangirls)

~Back to the island (We're jumping around a lot)~

Nagihiko: I'm not gullible!

Rima: You still fell for it.

Nadeshiko: …Um…I'm right here, you know…

Nagihiko: (notices Nadeshiko) …When did you get here?

Nadeshiko: (counts her fingers) About 20 seconds.

Nagihiko: …

Nadeshiko: Let's just start dancing, already.

Nagihiko & Rima: ?

Nadeshiko: Long story, just dance with me, Nagihiko.

~After the dance~

Me: (watching through a screen) …Um, can any of you tell which is which twin?

Everyone else who's not at the island except Ikuto: (shake their heads)

~Back to the island~

Rima: Hey, Nadeshiko-

Nadeshiko: Wait, you can tell that it's me?

Rima: Duh.

~Back to the others~

Everyone who's not at the island except Ikuto: Aww…

Me: Moving on! ^^ (gets 50 soccer balls and poofs Nadeshiko back) Let's start throwing these soccer balls at Kukai!

Everyone else besides Kukai, Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko: Yeah!

Kukai: O.O What? NO!

All guests & me: TOO BAD! (start pelting soccer balls at him)

SC cast besides Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, and Ikuto: (also start hitting him with soccer balls)

Kukai: (tries to dodge but fails) OW! OW! OW! …

~After all the soccer balls have been used~

Kukai: (soul coming out of his mouth) A-ahh…

Everyone who has participated in injuring Kukai: ^^

Robbins: (whispers to Utau) It's time, Utau…

Utau: (groans and goes over to the injured Kukai) I like you…Kukai.

Kukai: (suddenly feels better) Really?

Utau: (blushes) Yeah…

Kukai: (starts making out with her)

Me: -_- Oi, you guys, get a room.

Kukai & Utau: (continue making out)

Everyone else in the room except Robbins: (look at Robbins)

Robbins: Hey! How should I have known that the make-out scene was going to be this bad?

Me: Oh, whatever. PRINCE!

Tadase: (character changes) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Marian: (records it and sets it as Ikuto's ringtone)

~Back to Ikuto~

Ikuto: (playing Go Fish) You got any 2's?

Ikuto fangirls: No.

Ikuto's phone: (rings)

Ikuto: What the-? WHEN DID I HAVE THIS RINGTONE? (answers his phone) Hey, Amu, this really isn't a good time to talk right now, I have a weird ringtone that sounds really annoying and familiar-

Amu: (on the phone) I know. Bye. (hangs up)

Ikuto: (slams his phone shut)

~5 seconds later~

Phone: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ikuto: (agitated) HELLO?

Utau: …Sheesh, I just called to say hi… (hangs up)

Ikuto: …

~5 second later~

Ikuto: WHAT?

Tadase: …Ikuto-niisan…a-are you okay?

Ikuto: Oh, Tadase, I'm just fine. (sarcasm)

Tadase: Oh, okay then! Well, that takes care of that! (hangs up)

Ikuto: Wait, I was being sarcastic! And why'd you call me in the first place- Oh, whatever.

~Another 5 seconds later~

Ikuto: (very calmly) Who…is it…

Rima: Hey…they wanted me to call you for some reason…and I did call you…so bye. (hangs up)

Ikuto: …

Ikuto fangirls: Ikuto-kun…

~1/12 of a minute later (which equals 5 seconds)~

Ikuto: (through gritted teeth) What…

Nagihiko: Uh…

Ikuto: What do you want, Girly Boy?

Nagihiko: …Same reason why Rima-chan called… (hangs up)

Ikuto: (clenches his fist)

~If you haven't figured out how many seconds later, you either didn't read this carefully, or you're just plain slow~

Ikuto: WHAT IS IT, SOUMA?

Kukai: Uh…I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE CALLING YOU! (hangs up)

Ikuto: (mutters under his breath) I'd kill that guy…

~You know what? I'm not even going to bother telling you how many seconds~

Yaya: HI, IKUTO-NII! :DDD

Ikuto: … (hangs up on Yaya)

Yaya: NOOOO, DON'T HANG UP ON ME! D:

~After…5 seconds~

Ikuto: Look, I'm going to go easy on you, DO NOT CALL ME. And how did you get my phone number?

Nadeshiko: Oh…Hotori-kun gave it to me. (hangs up)

~Yet another 5 seconds later~

Ikuto: WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU RETARD?

Kairi: …What you just said is extremely rude. (continues lecturing Ikuto)

Ikuto: (hangs up on Kairi)

Kairi: (doesn't notice that Ikuto hung up)

~Back to the others~

Kairi: (still lecturing)

Me: Kairi…you're lecturing into an empty phone…

Kairi: (stops lecturing) What? (notices the beeping) …

Me: …You have your brains, now let's work on your observation skills…

Kairi: …

Me: (poofs Ikuto back)

Ikuto: (visibly in a bad mood) What was up with everyone calling me?

Robbins: ^^' I had nothing to do with that…

Ikuto: (glares at Robbins-chan)

Robbins: O.O

Ikuto: (sighs) I'm tired… (lies on Amu's lap)

Amu: (glares at Ikuto and drops his head on the floor multiple times)

Ama: (playing Caramelldansen)

Ikuto: Ow! Ow! OW! OW!

~After Caramelldansen is over~

Me: A-Amu…the song's over…

Amu: (still banging Ikuto's head)

Robbins: S-seriously, Amu, you can stop now…

Amu: (does not stop)

Me: (sighs) Looks like we gotta call in reinforcements. Girls?

All guests: (pour buckets of water all over Amu)

Amu: H-hey!

Me: Well, you wouldn't stop.

Amu: THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN POUR WATER ALL OVER ME!

Me: Yes, it does.

Amu: -_-

Ikuto: (rubs his sore head)

Me: (pushes Amu towards Tadase) Go for it.

Tadase & Amu: (start making out)

Ikuto: (twitches and kicks Tadase THERE multiple times)

Tadase: (stops making out with Amu and clutches his THERE) Ow!

Ikuto: Serves you right.

Tadase: Ikuto-niisan!

Astrea: …Next review is from xChibinChanx! ^^'

**Lol I love your story! Please update soon! Here are the dares!**

**Every SC girl will be turned into a cute chibi with animal ears and a tail. Amu-cat, Yaya-Chipmunk, Utau-Dog (I couldn't think of a good animal for her), Rima-Bunny, Nade- (Idk, I'm such a baka!)**

**Then Vice-Versa **

**The boys/girls can do anything they want to the chibis!**

**Thx~ (I'm sorry if I sound rude or selfish!)**

Me: Don't worry, you don't sound rude/selfish! ^^ And you are not a baka! And thank you!

SC girls: (get turned into their respective animals)

Ikuto: (rubs against Kitty Amu) Aw, you're a cat. That must mean that we're destined to be together.

Amu: IT DOES NOT! NYA~

Kukai: Hey, Utau~! Look! It's your favorite toy! (holds up a fake rubber bone)

Utau: Woof! Woof!

Kukai: (throws the toy)

Utau: (chases after it) CURSE MY ANIMAL INSTINCTS!

Kairi: … (pokes Chipmunk Yaya)

Yaya: HEY! DO NOT POKE YAYA! D:

Tadase: (rubs Hamster Nadeshiko) So you happen to be a hamster…

Nadeshiko: -_- I'm allergic to hamsters, if you must know.

~At the island~

Nagihiko: (chuckling) Heh, you're a bunny.

Rima: I swear, if I wasn't so small right now, I would've slapped you. -_-+

Nagihiko: Now you're literally a chibi devil.

Rima: (glares) That's not funny…

Nagihiko: …^^'

~Back to the others~

Me: In 3…2…1…

SC girls: (turn back to how they were)

SC boys: (become chibis)

SC girls including Rima who is at the island: (glare at their respective boys)

Amu: (grabs Ikuto's tail and throws him somewhere –cough- back to his fangirls –cough-)

Utau: Look! It's your favorite toy! (throws the toy somewhere far away)

Kukai: (chases it) STUPID ANIMAL INSTINCTS!

Yaya: HAHA! SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN YAYA POKES YOU! (starts poking Kairi with a stick)

Kairi: A-Ace…can you please poke a little softer?

Yaya: IT'S YAYA! GET IT RIGHT OR ELSE SHE IS NOT GOING TO STOP POKING! (continues poking)

Nadeshiko: (avoiding Tadase)

Tadase: Why are you avoiding me? T-T

Nadeshiko: Like I told you, I'm allergic to hamsters. They give me hives, and a pretty girl like me should not have hives.

~Back to Rimahiko~

Rima: (leers at Nagi)

Nagihiko: (laughs nervously)

Rima: …DO NOT LAUGH IF NOTHING'S FUNNY.

Nagihiko: It wasn't a humorous laugh, it was a nervous laugh…

Rima: I DO NOT CARE.

Nagihiko: …

~Back to the others~

Me: O-okay, girls…I think they've learned their lesson. ^^'

SC boys: (turn back to their original selves)

Choco: Next review is from LibraRisingStar! ^^

**Hello, Apple-Chan, I would like to request a dare. **

**Dare to Amu and Tadase: I dare you two to be the couple for one chapter. You two belong to each other! Now, I'm pretty sure Amu is very happy, but I'm really, REALLY sorry, Tadase. I'm pretty sure her infatuation will die off...SOME day...but only if you don't love her by then.**

**Ikuto and Utau: I dare you two to act like what you two are, siblings. That means NO incest at ALL, Utau. Incest is illegal, and unlawful at the same time. You and your brother share the same DNA, you don't LOVE him in a marriage way, you love him as your brother, and you're mistaking it as the marriage way.**

**Dare to all the people on SC cast: I dare you all to finish school (college included) in two days. **

**Thank you for reading, have a nice day.**

**P.S. Hey, Apple-Chan, is it ok if I joined in your cast for one chapter? You know me pretty well, so I know you'll do fine, but only if you want me to join your cast. It's your story after all...**

**-Rising-Chan :)**

Me: Sure, you can join. And you don't have to be so serious and formal around me, just to let you know. ^^

Rising: (comes in) Hello. :)

Me: So…you're a Tadamu fan? I should've known. XD

Rising: Yep! ^^

Me: …Sadly, that dare is sort of impossible, since a lot of these dares are Amuto. But I'll do my best. (poofs Ikuto back here)

Amu & Tadase: (lovey-dovey aura)

Ikuto: -_- Okay, I don't like you, Rising.

Me: IKUTO! D: Keep the attitude up, and there'll be more incest for you, no matter what Rising-chan says.

Ikuto: No, no! I'll be quiet.

Me: GOOD. No more incest for you, Utau.

Utau: Incest doesn't matter! Even if what all you said is true!

Rising: Uh, yes, it does.

Utau: -_-

Rising: Now you guys have to finish your education within 2 days.

SC Cast besides Rima and Nagihiko: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Me: Anything's possible in this fanfic. Except for Rima and Nagi, since they're both on an island right now with no education. And Ikuto and Kairi might have a head start on this, since Ikuto's already seventeen and Kairi's so smart, he might skip a few grades. :D

SC Cast besides Rima, Nagihiko, Ikuto, and Kairi: CHEATERS!

~2 days later~

SC Cast: (graduate from college)

Rising: O.O I never thought they would actually accomplish all that…

Me: Oh, no, they're just impersonating as graduates. They stole the graduation clothes from the school faculty and are pretending to have graduated.

Rising: -_-…

Me: …Wait, maybe I shouldn't have told you that…

Rising: …They have failed…

Me: ^^' (poofs Ikuto back to his fangirls and poofs Rima and Nagi to the island)

Amy: Next review is from LibraRisingStar! …Wait, didn't we already go through this?

**I almost forgot! Could I please request more dares? Sorry about that.**

**To Amu: Take cat-nip, and put it on your...hmmm...shoulder.**

**To Ikuto: Try to resist...**

**To Kairi: I dare you to put candy on your...eh...glasses...wait, I meant, put on candied glasses.**

**To Yaya: Try to resist...**

**To Nagihiko: Dress as a girl, and make random guys drool over you. Tell them to follow you in a hotel, and then take off your shirt. Enjoy the looks of horror.**

**To Rima: Put your hair in a wig, and pretend to be a guy. Don't forget to use the voice deepening spray enclosed in this letter. Afterwards, make the girls in SC cast go after you, then take off the wig, and enjoy the looks of horror.**

**To Amu: Smile at Tadase(?) (Or the guy who looks better in a skirt than I do, and I'm a girl)**

**To Tadase(?): Refrain from smiling, or laughing, or doing anything that denotes you like it.**

**To Utau: Slap Kukai, and say, "I no longer love you."**

**To Kukai: Refrain from crying, or anything of the sort.**

**To Apple-Chan: Hey, 'sup buddy, how's your summer? I hope I don't get Mr. H next year, you?**

Me: (looks at Rising-chan) …

Rising: WHAT?

Me: …Nothing. Who's Mr. H? Mr. Haskvitz?

Amu: (puts catnip on her shoulder)

Ikuto: (sniffs the catnip and trying to resist)

Kairi: (puts candy on his glasses)

Yaya: (immediately chomps off Kairi's glasses)

Me: …Yaya failed her dare.

Kairi: -_- Rising-san, you owe me a new pair of glasses.

Rising: So? It's not like you need them anyways… When you're Samurai Soul, you don't wear them.

Kairi: Of course I don't. Whoever heard of a samurai who wears glasses?

Me: But you want to be a samurai when you're older, so you have to give up your glasses anyway.

Kairi: But-

Me: Argh. I'll magically make you a new pair of glasses, if it'll shut you up. -_- (remakes Kairi's glasses)

Rising: Shame on you, Yaya.

Yaya: GOMENASAI! D:

Me: Now it's time for Rima and Nagihiko's dares.

~To Rimahiko, we go!~

Rima: (sneezes)

Nagihiko: Bless you.

Rima: Is someone talking about us?

Nagihiko: What, no "thank you"?

Rima: (stomps on Nagi's foot)

Nagihiko: O-ow! (rubs his sore foot)

Rima: (sees a note and reads it) "To Nagihiko: Please dress up like a girl. And go into a hotel with random guys following you. And then take off your shirt." …WTF?

Nagihiko: W-what…? (still goes to dress up as a girl)

Rima: Seriously, WTF?

Nagihiko: (comes back as a girl)

Random guys: BE MINE! (have hearts in their eyes)

Nagihiko: Then follow me into a hotel room. (goes into a hotel)

Random guys: (follow Nagihiko)

Nagihiko: Everyone's here, right? (takes off his shirt)

Random guys: … (scream very loud)

Nagihiko: (covers his ears…but is grinning from ear to ear)

Random guys: YOU'RE A GUY!

Nagihiko: (still grinning) Yeah, I think we have that established.

Random guys: (scream again and run off to who knows where)

Nagihiko: (exits the hotel)

Rima: Okay, that was EPIC.

Nagihiko: I know, right? Your turn to do your dare.

Rima: Fine… (puts on a wig and uses the voice deepening spray) How's this?

Nagihiko: O.O If I didn't know better, I would've fallen for it.

Rima: -_- Okay…

Amu, Utau, Yaya & Nadeshiko: (suddenly appear)

Rima: Hey, cuties. (mentally barfing)

Nagihiko: (trying not to burst out laughing)

Amu: Who are you? And Nagihiko, where's Rima?

Nagihiko: She had to…uh…brush her hair. ^^'

Rima: (glares at Nagi)

Nagihiko: (whispers to Rima) Hey, I couldn't think of anything else!

Nadeshiko: Nagihiko, what are you whispering to him?

Nagihiko: N-nothing! ^^' If you'll excuse me, I'm not going to be a part of this anymore. (walks away)

Utau: Part of what?

Yaya: Yeah, what's Nagi talking about?

Rima: (cursing Nagihiko under her breath) Just follow me.

~After the girls follow Rima around for 10 minutes~

Amu: We don't even know your name! Why are you asking us to follow you like stalkers?

Rima: (takes off her wig)

Other girls: O.O;;; RIMA!

Rima: Yeah?

Amu: WHY THE FRICK DID YOU TRICK US LIKE THAT?

Rima: Blame Rising.

~Back to the others~

Me: (poofs the girls back)

Amu: I'm going to kill Rima…and where's Ikuto?

Me: Where do you think?

Amu: …Back to his fangirls?

Me: (nods)

Rising: Smile at Tadase, Amu.

Amu: WHAT? THAT'S THE WORST DARE EVER! N-not that I'm complaining or anything…

Me: Do you want to smile at Tadase or not? -_-

Amu: No, no, I'll smile. (smiles at Tadase)

Tadase: (trying to refrain from smiling or enjoying it)

Me: Now, while they're doing that…Utau?

Utau: (slaps Kukai) I no longer love you, you kid.

Kukai: (holding back tears)

Ama: …Next review is from Nemo-chan! ^^'

**Eeewww! I had to fawn over TadaGay! Oh well, least I got to spank him! Can I star until the last chapter?**

**DARES**

**Ikuto: Duke it out with me! (I am a black belt)**

**Everyone: Dive into a huge sundae then let your would be gf/bf lick you.**

**Amu: Kiss every boy in the room and judge which one was the best.**

**Yaya: You can have a sugar rush then have another one.**

**TadaGay: Let everyone hang you by your undies.**

Me: Yes, you can! ^^

Nemo: (comes in) YAY! I'M HERE FOREVER! :D

Me: Yes, you are. ^^

Nemo: DUKE IT OUT WITH ME, IKUTO! …Where's Ikuto?

Me: Oops, forgot about him. (poofs Ikuto here)

Ikuto: This better be good, 'cause I was just in the middle of charming my fangirls- (is cut off when Nemo-chan flips him over)

Nemo: Oh, come on, you can do better than that, Ikuto.

Ikuto: WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT FOR?

Me: …Ikuto, seriously, we have minors here. After Nemo-chan is done beating you up, find some soap and clean that rotten mouth of yours. -_-

Ikuto: …-_-

Nemo: (grabs Ikuto in a headlock and flips him over again)

Ikuto: Stop pulling sneak attacks on me!

Nemo: Do you think that they'll actually listen to your plea? (kicks Ikuto in the head)

Ikuto: OW!

~After Nemo-chan is done beating Ikuto up~

Nemo: -_- Ikuto, you're such a weakling. You're no fun to mess around with…at least it's better than Tadagay…

Tadase: (goes to Macho-chan) Why is she a permanent cohost now…? She hates me…

Nemo: Look, stupid Tadagay, going to Macho-chan isn't going to make you manlier 'cause you're so feminine, it's contagious. -_-+

Tadase: (depression lines)

Me: (poofs a giant sundae and Ikuto back)

Yaya: SUNDAE! :D (dives into the sundae)

Kairi: A-ACE! (dives into the sundae with Yaya)

Ikuto: …I'm not going to be on the sidelines. Genius Boy is in the sundae and I'm not. It should be the other way around. (dives into the sundae)

Amu: BAKA HENTAI NEKO! (dives into the sundae)

Kukai: Sundae…instincts…taking…over… (dives into the sundae)

Utau: …Don't look at me, I'm not just going to stand here. (dives into the sundae)

Nemo: (glares at Tadase)

Tadase: (gulps and dives into the sundae)

Nadeshiko: Now everyone's in the sundae except for me…so not fair… (dives into the sundae)

~At the island~

Nagihiko: W-why is there a sundae on a hot yet deserted island…?

Rima: Who knows and who cares? (dives into the sundae)

Nagihiko: What the- Wait for me, Rima-chan! (dives into the sundae)

~In a few minutes~

Rima: Great, now I have ice cream in my hair. -_-

Nagihiko: Have you forgotten that you were the one who dove in there out of their own free will?

Rima: …Shut it.

Nagihiko: Alright, alright. I'll get the stuff out of your head. (starts licking Rima)

Rima: W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT?

Nagihiko: Rima-chan, you know you like it. ^^

Rima: I DO NOT! (licks Nagi's cheek roughly)

Nagihiko: Ow! (rubs his cheek) Wait, what kind of person gets hurt when someone else licks them?

Rima: You do.

~Back to the others~

Kairi: A-Ace…I'm clean already, you can stop licking me now…

Yaya: But you still have the ice cream smell! ^^ (continues licking)

Kairi: But Ace…

Yaya: IT'S YAYA!

Kairi: …You'll get a…

Yaya: (stops licking) S-s-s-s-s-s-SUGAR RUUUUSHHH! (stops jumping around)

Kairi: …sugar rush…

Yaya: (very hyper) YAYAAAAA LOVES LOVES LOOOOVES CAAAANDY!

Me: …While Kairi is busy with Yaya, let's go to Tadase's dare. ^^'

Tadase: Why? T-T

Nemo: SHUT UP, TADAGAY. (hangs Tadase by his undies on a flagpole)

Me: (looks at Nemo-chan's review) CRAP! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!

Ikuto: You having a "crap" attack or something?

Me: SHADDUP! OVERLOOKED AMU'S DARE! START USING YOUR LIPS, AMU!

Amu: (about to make out with Tadase)

Nemo: NOOO, AMU! MAKE OUT WITH IKUTO FIRST! NO TADAGAY!

Amu: UGH. (reluctantly starts making out with Ikuto)

Nemo: That's better. ^^

Amu: (starts making out with Kukai, and then Kairi, and then Tadase)

Nemo: Well~? Which one was the best? ^^

Amu: Duh, it's Tadase-kun's!

Nemo: …

Amu: …FINE! IT'S IKUTO'S! (realizes what she just said)

Nemo: YAY FOR AMUTO!

Amu: NO, NO! I MEANT TO SAY TADASE-KUN!

Me: It's bad to lie, Amu.

Amu: But-

Me: NO BUTS! (poofs Ikuto back to his fangirls)

Amu: -_-

Robbins: Next review is from isfpkitten!

**OMG! Nadeshiko is real! Yay! Now there are an even # of boys and girls! Hmmmmmm...**

**Tadase and Nadeshiko have to make out. Nagi has to watch. Nagi has to stop being mean to Tadase.**

**Ikuto has to jump off a cliff.**

**Rima has to say fma to Nagi... none of you get what that means... ok** **so in the minds of all sane ppl, fma = Full Metal Alchemist but my disturbed friend came up w/ another meaning where fma = "f word" me already. **

**I'm evil so Nagi has to do what Rima told him to in the previous dare.**

**Ikuto has to watch Utau and Kukai have 7 minutes in heaven and he can't do anything.**

**Every1 on the show has to do what ever Kiseki says for the rest of the show except Rima.**

**Apple-chan has to kill every1 who thinks Tadase is gay w/ her chainsaw.**

**I love this show!**

Me: Thank you! ^^ (poofs Tadase and Nadeshiko to the island)

~At the island~

Tadase: (sighs) Well, it's now or never… (starts making out with Nadeshiko)

Nagihiko: (stares at them)

Rima: (pretends that she doesn't know Nagihiko)

Nagihiko: (eye twitches)

Tadase & Nadeshiko: (leave the island)

Nagihiko: …

Rima: …So…?

Nagihiko: (takes a photo of Tadase and rips it in half)

Rima: …

Nagihiko: (takes one piece of the photo and hammers it onto a random palm tree)

Rima: (calls me on the phone) Hey Apple, Nagihiko is sorta starting to hate Tadase a lot now.

~Back to Apple-chan~

Me: (talking on the phone) Really? How? … Then tell him to stop stomping on the photo of Tadase! … Can I just talk to Nagihiko? … Hey Nagi, Rima told me about your issues with Tadase. … No, I will not do away with him! There are people who like him! … You're just mad that he likes your sister! You're worse than Ikuto when it comes to Utau! … Okay, okay, you can talk to him!

Amy: (has listened to the entire phone conversation) Er, that seemed like quite the conversation you had there. O.o

Me: You have no idea. Hey Tadase, Nagihiko wants to talk to you.

Tadase: (gulps nervously) H-hey, Fujisaki-kun… I can already feel the look on your face right now… W-wait, stop yelling at me! … Really? … Okay, bye! (hangs up and breathes a sigh of relief)

Me: Well~? What'd he say?

Tadase: He said that he'll go easier on me from now on. Only because of isfpkitten's review, according to him. …Although he said that I still wasn't off the hook. O.o

Me: …Did he threaten to break every bone in your body?

Tadase …No.

Me: Oh, then that's good. But in a way, that's sorta disappointing since I enjoy violence between the SC guys…

Tadase: …He said something worse. These were his exact words, "You break my favorite sister's heart and I'll cut off your head, incinerate the body, feed the head to the dogs, and I'll get your brain and scrape it on a mall window. No matter what isfpkitten says".

Nadeshiko: What does he mean by "favorite sister"? I'm his only sister!

Everyone else in the room except Tadase: …That's disgusting…

Nadeshiko: You guys don't know my brother well enough to know his violent side. I was a part of him, so I'm aware of what he acts like when he's provoked too much.

Everyone else in the room: …

Nemo: …I would feel bad for Nagihiko's victim if it wasn't Tadagay…

~With Ikuto and his fangirls~

Ikuto: I'm thirsty… Excuse me while I go get some water.

Ikuto fangirls: Okay, Ikuto-kun~!

Ikuto: (going to get water but doesn't look where he's going) There's gotta be water around here somewhere…HUH? (falls off a random cliff)

Ikuto fangirls: NOOOO! IKUTO-KUN!

~At the island~

Rima: Was it really necessary to threaten Tadase with all that stuff?

Nagihiko: Yes, yes it was.

Rima: …Nagihiko, FMA.

Nagihiko: Full Metal Alchemist?

Rima: (sighs) No… (whispers in Nagi's ear)

Nagihiko: …O.O!

Rima: Now you have to do it.

Nagihiko: O.O! Uh… (drags Rima somewhere so they can't be seen)

~Back to Apple-chan and the others~

Me: Apparently, I'm not a sane person, 'cause I already thought of a third meaning to FMA.

Rising: …I know I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what is it?

Me: F*** My A**. :D

Everyone else in the room: …WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Me: I don't know. I was just thinking and it just occurred to me.

Ikuto: (falls from the sky)

Me: What the-? IKUTO!

Ikuto: (rubs his head and gets up off the floor) Not my fault. I just randomly fell off a random cliff and randomly ended up here. Oh yeah, and did I mention that it was random?

Me: Yes, you did.

Ikuto: …You have no idea when someone asks a rhetorical question, do you?

Me: I do, I just like answering them. :P

Ikuto: …

Me: ENOUGH OF THIS! (pushes Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau into a closet)

~7 minutes later~

Ikuto: (comes out looking very angry and his eye is twitching)

Kukai: (comes out looking like he's scared for his life)

Utau: (comes out with a "These two are idiots" look on her face)

Me: (quickly poofs Ikuto back to his fangirls)

Amu: Wait a minute, why is it only Rima that gets to ignore Kiseki?

Me: I don't know.

Kiseki: FINALLY! I AM KING! Um…YOU! THE COMMONER WHO ALWAYS EATS CANDY AND HAS SUGAR RUSHES!

Yaya: Y-yes?

Kiseki: GIVE YOUR KING A SHOULDER MASSAGE! MWAHAHAHA!

Yaya: Oh…FINE! T-T (starts massaging Kiseki's shoulders)

Kiseki: Wait…Ow! Ow! OW!

Me: -_- Kiseki, has it ever occurred to you that these people are much bigger than you? Of course a shoulder massage should hurt.

Kiseki: Argh…fine…then THE CANDY COMMONER'S CHARA!

Pepe: Are you talking to me, dechu~?

Kiseki: YES! DO THE SAME THING AS YOUR OWNER JUST DID!

Pepe: Okay, dechu~. (gives Kiseki a painful massage)

Kiseki: OW! OW! LISTEN, COMMONER! WHEN I SAID "DO THE SAME THING AS YOUR OWNER JUST DID", I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THE PAIN!

Pepe: Oh…

Me: …While Kiseki is busy being tortured by his loyal subjects, let's move on, shall we?

Nemo: (reads the next dare) O.O Uh, no, let's just stay here. ^^'

Me: I'm sorry, Nemo-chan, I promise that I'll revive you first after I'm done killing everyone. (gets out chainsaw)

Nemo: (sniffs) GOODBYE, WORLD!

Me: (kills Nemo-chan [GOMEN! D:] and then kills everyone else who thinks Tadase is gay [Again, GOMEN! D:]) Uh…I think that's it… (quickly revives Nemo-chan and everyone else) GOMEN! I AM SO SORRY! BUT I HAD TO DO THAT! (rants on and on)

~After I am done ranting~

Me: T-T

Nemo: Next review is from Meyumi-chan!

**THIS WAS AWESOMESAUCE!**

**Just saying. :P**

**-Remember how I said the cast had to tell Apple-chan when Rikka annoyed you? Tally the votes. The one with the most votes has to do whatever the least amount of votes says. 2nd most and 2nd least. So on and so forth.**

**-Ami and Hikaru- Elope. With Rikka watching.**

**-Where were you last night, Amu?**

**Ikuto tell Amu what to say. She has to say whatever it is. Amu, answer the question.**

**Tadase doesn't know that Ikuto is telling Amu what to say.**

**-Guys all have to sing about ponies and rainbows. In a daycare. Run by Yaya.**

**-All siblings have to make out. Whether they are siblings or treated as siblings. (Yeah, so Ikuto & Utau Ikuto & Tadase Utau & Tadase Nadeshiko & Nagihiko Amu & Kukai, Yaya & Kukai and any I missed)**

**Yup. That's it for this round. Meyumi-chan is out! ;D**

**Love your other story by the way. Sorry for no Rimahiko this time around.**

Me: That's alright! And thank you! ^^ Now let's see… (counting the "annoyed by Rikka" votes) Okay! Here are the results! Nadeshiko got the most votes, Rima is next, and then it's Ikuto, then it's Utau, then it's Amu, and then it's Kukai, and then it's Yaya, and then it's Nagihiko, and then it's Kairi, and the one with the least votes is Tadase! ^^

Astrea: O.o That was a long list.

Me: I know, right?

Nadeshiko: Hotori-kun… (eyes glint)

Tadase: Y-yes?

Nadeshiko: (drags Tadase to a private room)

Me: O.o Something tells me that whatever that Nadeshiko's gonna tell Tadase to do, Nagihiko's going to get mad if he ever finds out…

Kairi: It is impossible to be completely accurate on what King and former Queen (or is she supposed to be called "girl Jack"…?) are going to do. Therefore-

Me: Dude, shut up. Sadly, Rima and Nagihiko aren't here to do this dare. So I'll connect you by TV! ^^ (poofs up a giant screen TV)

Yaya: HELLO~? RIMA-TAN~! NAGI~!

TV screen: (turns on and you see Rima and Nagi)

Rima: What the heck…? -_-

Nagihiko: (sweatdrops) Why is there suddenly a TV here?

Yaya: YAYA CAN SEE YOU~. :D

Rima: We know, Yaya. We can see you, too. -_-

Me: (poofs Ikuto back from his fangirls)

Marian: (looks at me) Why didn't you hook Rima and Nagi up on the TV screen earlier?

Me: (shrugs) I don't know. Guess it just didn't occur to me.

Nagihiko: (looks around) Um…where's Nadeshiko? And Hotori-kun?

Everyone else except Rima: …

Nagihiko: …Are you guys not telling me something?

Me: N-no! Not at all! ^^'

Nagihiko: (getting suspicious)

Tadase: (comes out of the private room with his face covered with red kissy-lips)

Nadeshiko: (comes out of private room looking innocent)

Tadase: (blushes) F-Fujisaki-san…did you have to start ki-

Everyone except Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko: (do that "cutting throat" thing)

Tadase: (notices that Nagihiko was on the TV) …When were you here?

Nagihiko: …

Tadase: Um…Fujisaki-kun…?

Nagihiko: …

Nadeshiko: Hotori-kun, Nagihiko isn't dumb. He's smart enough to figure out what happened without you telling him.

Tadase: …That's a bad thing, isn't it?

Nagihiko: The worst thing of your life, to tell the truth. (leers at Tadase) ^^

Tadase: (laughs nervously) ^^'

Me: Look, can we just continue on with this dare? Rima tells Kairi what to do, Ikuto tells Nagihiko what to do, Utau tells Yaya, and Amu tells Kukai. Tadase and Nadeshiko got their turn.

Rima: Okay. Kairi, take off your glasses.

Kairi: (takes off his glasses)

Rima: Flush them down the toilet.

Kairi: (very reluctantly flushes his glasses down the toilet)

Rima: And I'm done now.

Kairi: …Queen, do you realize that this is the second time I lost my glasses in this chapter?

Rima: So? Apple can make your glasses again.

Me: Yeah, Kairi. (remakes Kairi's glasses)

Ikuto: (leers at Nagihiko)

Nagihiko: …Ikuto, don't make that face ever again. That was the exact same face I gave Hotori-kun a minute ago, and I don't want you stealing it.

Ikuto: …Fine. Wait, I'm supposed to be telling you what to do! Not the other way around!

Nagihiko: (shrugs) Then tell me what to do.

Ikuto: Cut off that hair of yours.

Nagihiko: …I don't have scissors.

Ikuto: Then have the shrimp pull your hair off.

Nagihiko: …You know that'll just result in me becoming bald, possibly permanently, right?

Ikuto: Fine…Apple, poof up some scissors over there.

Me: (sticks out tongue) No way.

Ikuto: WHAT? Why?

Me: 'Cause I like his hair.

Ikuto: …You're a terrible host.

Me: Your insults do not faze me.

Ikuto: Well, they should.

Me: Too bad.

Choco: …Okay, do you two carry around some weird banter everyday?

Ikuto: -_-

Nagihiko: Um, hello? -.- I'm still here, you know.

Ikuto: Whatever, don't cut off your "beautiful" hair. Instead, why don't you kiss the shrimp? I want to see if you're worthy.

Nagihiko: Worthy of what?

Ikuto: Of being a playboy.

Nagihiko: Why would you want me to be a playboy?

Ikuto: I don't. I'm just curious.

Nagihiko: …

Ikuto: Will you hurry it up?

Nagihiko: To you, I'm on a giant TV screen and you want me to kiss Rima-chan. Please tell me that it won't attract attention.

Ikuto: It won't attract attention. There, I said it.

Nagihiko: I didn't mean for you to actually say it, Ikuto. -.-

Me: Lesson learned: You two are the ones with the weirdest banter. (looks at Choco-chan knowingly)

Choco: But you do have weird banter!

Me: …Okay, I admit it. I do. AND WILL YOU GUYS JUST HURRY IT UP?

Nagihiko: (takes Rima somewhere off screen)

Me: What the-? WHY KISS HER IF NOBODY ELSE SEES IT? Oh, whatever. -.-

Ikuto: -_- The whole reason why I asked him to kiss her was to see if he was worthy.

Me: WORTHY OF WHAT, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?

Ikuto: Were you even paying attention? I explained already.

Me: -_-… Go back to your fangirls, Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto: Gladly. (goes back to his fangirls)

Utau: Yaya, take out the bows in your hair.

Yaya: (puts her hair down)

Utau: Go to the local dump. I heard that there was some candy there that nobody wanted.

Yaya: O_O CANDY? (runs to the dump)

Utau: Well, that takes care of that.

Me: …Amu? Kukai?

Amu: Kukai, start making out with Utau. I'll make sure that Ikuto doesn't touch you. (glares at Ikuto)

Kukai: Arigato, Hinamori! (starts making out with Utau)

Ikuto: (being held back by Amu and everyone else)

Nagihiko: (dragging Rima back on screen) We're back- Why are Souma-kun and Utau-chan making out again?

Me: It was requested by Amu. (doesn't care at all)

Rikka: (comes back from yaoi hell and shudders) I didn't like that!

Me: (brings in Ami and Hikaru) Elope, please. ^^

Ami: Uh…what's "elope"? O.O

Hikaru: … (takes Ami to Russia)

Me: (poofs Rikka to Russia) Now…where were you last night, Amu?

Amu: What do you mean where was I last night? I was at home!

Me: LIES.

Amu: No, it's the truth! (indignant)

Me: Fine…you're a disappointment, Amu.

Ikuto: (whispers to Amu) Say "I love Ikuto".

Amu: (glares at Ikuto) I love Ikuto.

Ikuto: (whispers to Amu) Say "Tadase is a girly wannabe prince".

Amu: Tadase is a girly wannabe prince…

Tadase: HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S KING, NOT PRINCE! WHY ARE YOU SAYING SUCH THINGS ABOUT ME, JOKER?

Amu: T-Tadase-kun! I…

Nemo: Pfft. :D

Yaya: (comes back from the dump) The candy was expired, Utau-chi… T-T

Me: …Yaya, why don't you go start a daycare? I'll bring the boys over soon.

Yaya: A daycare? :3 Yay! (goes to run a daycare)

Nagihiko: I can't sing about ponies and rainbows since I'm still here at the island.

Me: Then the daycare will be at the island! (poofs Yaya to the island)

Yaya: Huh? Yaya was going to start a daycare! Why is she suddenly here? (notices Rima and Nagi) RIMA-TAN! NAGI! :D

Rima: Go start a daycare, Yaya.

Yaya: Oh yeah! (goes to the daycare that was suddenly built)

Me: (poofs the rest of the boys to the island) NOW START SINGING!

SC boys: … (go to the daycare to sing)

_I have a My Little Pony_

_I go across the rainbow_

_Leprechauns go across the rainbow_

_With My Little Pony_

_I call her "Debbie"_

_Or should it be "Mary"?_

_And she loves rainbows_

_And leprechauns do too_

_You might find a pot of gold_

_But the leprechauns might steal it_

_Rainbows and ponies_

_Rainbows and ponies_

_Rainbows and ponies_

_Rainbows and ponies_

_I LOVE HER! MY LITTLE PONY! AND RAINBOWS, TOO!_

(By the way, this song is complete and utter crap that I just made up on the top of my head.)

Everyone else: …

Ikuto: That song was complete and utter crap. -_-

Me: I just said that in the parentheses above, Ikuto. -_-

Ikuto: …

Me: (poofs Ikuto, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, and Kukai back here) NOW START MAKING OUT!

Ikuto & Utau: (start making out [Ikuto was reluctant, Utau enjoyed it])

Ikuto & Tadase: (start making out reluctantly)

Utau & Tadase: (start making out)

Me: (poofs Nadeshiko to the island)

Nagihiko: (sighs) I think I know how Ikuto feels now… (starts making out)

Kukai & Amu: (start making out)

Yaya & Kukai: (start making out)

Me: So…much…making…out… (faints)

Rising: (pokes me) Uh, next review is from Midnight-Cross!

**Hi there! (I'm new, be nice pls)**

**Love the story btw super hilarious!**

**Now my dares would be:**

**Kukai: Pls kiss me on me cheek! (I dont ask for too much) **

**Ikuto: Go take a dip in the water imagining Amu was there to hug you. I wanna see how long you last.**

**Rima: Make out with Kirishima in front of Nagi. I wanna see his reaction. **

**Amu: Run while screaming Ikuto's name claiming you love him while being chased by 5 wolves. **

**That's kinda it and can I be a guess star for 1 or 2 chapters pls? Call me Cross. ^^**

Me: (wakes up) Thank you! ^^ (poofs Nadeshiko back here)

Cross: (comes in) Hi there! ^^

Kukai: (shrugs) I have nothing to lose, so… (kisses Cross-chan on the cheek)

Utau: (glares at Cross-chan)

Cross: …^^'

Me: Hey, Ikuto! Amu is underwater and is waiting for you so she can hug you!

Ikuto: REALLY? Wait for me, Amu! (jumps into the pool)

Amu: …I'm right here, you know…

Me: Exactly. ^^

~30 minutes later~

Ikuto: (pops up out of the water) YOU LIARS! AMU ISN'T DOWN THERE!

Me: (stops the timer) 30 minutes, and 27 seconds! A new record!

All guests: (clapping)

Ikuto: (gets out of the pool)

Me: (poofs Kirishima here)

Kirishima: Huh…? What…?

Me: (poofs him to the island) As much as I hate to see it happen, start making out with that love interest of yours.

Kirishima: W-what? W-who are you people?

Me: Our identity is not important. JUST DO IT.

Kirishima: … (starts making out with Rima)

Nagihiko: …

~3 minutes later after Kirishima stops making out with Rima~

Nagihiko: … (glares at Kirishima)

Kirishima: Uh…are you okay?

Nagihiko: NO. Rhythm! Character change!

Rhythm: Character change! Yay!

Nagihiko: (headphones appear) YOU MADE OUT WITH MY RIMA-KOI! PREPARE FOR PWNAGE! (starts chasing Kirishima)

Amy: …Uh. He does realize that he could've character changed with Temari, right?

Nadeshiko: Yes, but Temari is technically mine now.

Amy: …

Nagihiko: (still chasing Kirishima)

Kirishima: GOD HELP ME! (being chased)

Me: (quickly poofs Kirishima away)

Nagihiko: (stops running around) Hey! I was in the middle of something!

Me: Too bad! (calls in 5 wolves)

Wolves: (all growl at Amu)

Amu: Oh, CRAP! (starts running)

Wolves: (chase Amu)

Amu: GOODBYE, WORLD! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I'VE ALWAYS LOVED IKUTO! DX

Ikuto: (smirks) Knew it.

Me: Yeah, yeah, go back to your fangirls already.

Ikuto: Aww, why? Amu just confessed to me.

Me: (poofs him back to his fangirls)

Wolves: (disappear)

Amu: (stops running) Phew…

Me: You have no idea what you said, did you?

Amu: What are you talking about? …Oh wait…THAT…

Me: Yes, THAT.

Amu: … (blushes like a tomato)

Me: Alright, no more blushing. Someone announce the next review.

Cross: Next review is from PurpleDancer123!

**Kukai/Nagihiko: Act like the Hiitachin twins from Ouran.**

**Nagihiko/Rima: Get a plastic baby as your child and name it, then sleep in the same sleeping bag with the child between you, so you can be a family. :3**

**Amu: Perform 'Kimagure Princess for Ikuto' in a slutty outfit. (Search for the song on YouTube) ;D**

Me: Well, that explains all. Kukai is Hikaru and Nagi is Kaoru. Enough said.

Kukai: (whining) Aww, I already acted like Hikaru a few chapters ago! Why can't I be Kaoru?

Me: 'Cause Hikaru's older than Kaoru just like you're older than Nagi. Plus, Hikaru is more immature than Kaoru, just like you and Nagi.

Kukai: (sulks)

Nagihiko: Dude, Hikaru!

Kukai: …What…?

Nagihiko: GET BACK TO YOUR SENSES, DUDE!

Kukai: (immediately cheers up) OKAY! If you'll excuse me, I'll go bother some people. (goes somewhere)

Utau: He's not going to dump ramen on my head again, is he?

Nagihiko: We Hitachiin twins never pull the same prank twice. :)

Utau: Good.

Nagihiko: …Can I stop acting like Kaoru now?

Me: Yes.

Nagihiko: …I'll go find a plastic baby doll. (goes to find a plastic baby)

Me: Hey, Amu, here's a slutty dress. :P

Amu: (grumbles and goes to the dressing room)

Me: (poofs Ikuto back here)

Amu: (comes out and starts singing to Ikuto)

_Kimagure bijin hadokokanou hime_

_Asa karanandaka iraira shiterujan_

_Oshiro niitanja ouji ni deae nu_

_Kobi tari dekina io hime no shojijou_

_Sabishii otome kokoro wo_

_Kyou mo amai aisu de iyasa re_

_Asu mo amai eiga de gomakashi_

_Mata sabishii getsuyou asa ga kuru_

_Utsukushiku ha batakina chou noyouni_

_Sono miruyoku nou shiri ha SEXY PRINCESS_

_Ii janai choiero egao_

_Wagamamade ii janai kuchibiru wa_

_Muki dashi nomamano iro SEXY PRINCESS_

_Ii janai nure terumitai_

_Kimagure PRINCESS_

_Kimagure bijin ha nayame ruo hime_

_Yonaka ninattara shikushiku shiterujan_

_ROMEO gaita goro mainichi tanoshii_

_Kataomoi dattesubeteha bara iro_

_Itetsuku otome kokoroha_

_Kyou mo netto de kaimono shita_

_Shiai no yotei nai shoubufuku_

_Sarani koori tsuku meisaisho ga kuru_

_Utsukushiku kagayaki na hoshi noyouni_

_Sono miruyoku no munamoto SEXY PRINCESS_

_Ii janai choiero namida_

_Wagamamade ii janai yubisaki wa_

_Suki nayouni karan de SEXY PRINCESS_

_Ii janai zeme terumitai_

_Kimagure PRINCESS_

_Utsukushiku ha batakina chou noyouni_

_Sono miruyoku nou shiri ha SEXY PRINCESS_

_Ii janai choiero egao_

_Utsukushiku kagayaki na hoshi noyouni_

_Sono miruyoku na munamoto SEXY PRINCESS_

_Ii janai choiero namida_

_Wagamamade ii janai yubisaki wa_

_Suki nayouni karan de SEXY PRINCESS_

_Ii janai zeme terumitai_

_Kimagure PRINCESS_

Ikuto: …Even though I have no idea why you just did that, I like it.

Amu: Whatever. (goes back to the dressing room and changes back)

Me: (poofs Ikuto back to fangirls)

Rima: (feeding milk to the plastic baby [No, not from the boobs, you perverts])

Me: Next review is from Midnight-Cross…again…wait, isn't this Cross-chan?

**Gomen, I want to add a dare. **

**Tadagay: Kill yourself while saying its because you love Ikuto and he loves Amu and that you're gay. **

**Ikuto: The dare from before as in dip, I meant in the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. **

**Truth:**

**Amu: Tell the truth, you love Ikuto and despise Tadagay's gayness. **

**Tadagay: Say you want to die as a favor from me, and torture yourself.**

**P.S. LOVE your story, can I call you Apple-chan?**

**This story made me laugh so hard, my mom thought I should go to the mental hospital for laughing by myself... Update soon and pls let me be in the chapters. ^^**

Me: Thank you! Yes, you can call me Apple-chan. And you are already in here. :D

Cross: So true.

Tadase: (in Macho-chan) Another hater of mine…

Nemo: YOU'RE NOT FUNNY, TADAGAY!

Cross: YEAH!

Tadase: Stop being mean to me! T-T

Cross: THEN KILL YOURSELF!

Me: (poofs Ikuto back)

Tadase: (sniffs and takes a deep breath) I'M GAY AND I LOVE IKUTO-NIISAN! THAT'S WHY I'M KILLING MYSELF! (hangs a rope around his neck)

Amu: EHHHHH?

Ikuto: I…have no comment. -_-

Me: (revives Tadase) Ikuto, I hate to break it to you, but dip in the Atlantic Ocean.

Ikuto: How about "no"?

Me: Amu's waiting for you down there.

Ikuto: I'm not falling for that again.

Me: I'm serious this time!

Ikuto: Amu's standing right next to me.

Me: Not anymore! (takes Amu and throws her into the Atlantic Ocean)

Ikuto: AMU! (jumps into the Atlantic Ocean)

Me: (reveals that I never really threw Amu into the ocean) I made it look like I threw her in the ocean but all I did was just hide her behind me and throw a pink scarf into the ocean…

~30 minutes later~

Ikuto: (comes out from the water) Why can I only find a pink scarf?

Me: 'Cause Amu is right here. :P I never threw her into the ocean.

Ikuto: WHAT?

Me: (poofs him to his fangirls) Truth for Amu now…

Amu: I love Ikuto…and I despise Tadase-kun's gayness…

Tadase: Amu-chan! D:

Amu: I'm sorry, Tadase-kun! I had to say that!

Tadase: T-T I want to die as a favor from Cross-chan… (starts torturing himself)

Cross: :D

All guests: Next review is from Friendly Kitty!

**This is so funny and long! :D**

**Dares:**

**Ikuto: Dress up as Mew Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. ^ ^**

**Amu: Punch whoever you like in whatever area you want. :D**

**Tadase: Wear Daisy dukes (Don't worry, I don't hate you. I just wanna see this happen. XD)**

**Nagi: Sing 'Boyfriend' by BTR to Rima. X3 **

**Everyone: Throw pies at each other! 8D**

Me: Thank you! ^^ Wait, you like Big Time Rush, too? :D High five! (high fives Kitty-chan and poofs Ikuto back here)

Choco: Here's your Tokyo Mew Mew cosplay, Ikuto. :3 (gives Ikuto his cosplay)

Ikuto: -_-

Me: JUST PUT IT ON, IKUTO.

Ikuto: … (goes to the dressing room)

Ama: This is going to be SOOOOO weird…

Ikuto: (comes out dressed as Mew Ichigo)

Ama: …I was right…

Ikuto: … (sulking) I'm changing back now… (goes back into the dressing room)

Me: -_- Well, he's such a spoilsport.

Ikuto: (comes back out)

Amu: (punches Ikuto in the groin)

Ikuto: (holds his groin) Ow…what was that for…?

Amu: Kitty's dare. (points at her dare)

Ikuto: …I hate you, Kitty…

Me: IKUTO! D: (poofs Ikuto to his fangirls)

Astrea: Here are some Daisy dukes, Tadase. ^^'

Tadase: T-T (goes to the dressing room)

Robbins: This is going to be even weirder than Mew Ichigo Ikuto…

Amy: I second that…

Tadase: (comes out with his Daisy dukes)

Everyone except Ikuto: (collapse of laughter)

Tadase: T-T (goes back into the dressing room)

Me: Now for the moment that we've all (or at least me) have been waiting for! BTR! ^^

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend (3x)_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy_

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? (yeah)_

_And there isn't anything they could have said or done_

_And everyday I see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I overheard you girls and this is what they said_

_Looking for a (2x)_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that, give me time, you know I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see, all I really wanna be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that, let me down_

_You know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend (4x)_

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words (to find the right words)_

_So when I kick it to you, it ain't something that you heard (something that you heard)_

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_

_But I know I gotta put myself for worse_

_See, I think I got the kind of love that you deserve_

_And I heard that_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that, give me time, you know I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see, all I really wanna be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that, let me down_

_You know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend (4x)_

_If you tell me where I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like Slum Dog Millionaire_

_Bigger than the Twilight love affair_

_I'll be here, girl, I swear_

_Looking for a (2x)_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that, give me time, you know I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see, all I really wanna be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that, let me down_

_You know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend (11x)_

_All I really want is to be your_

Me: BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVO! …Okay, TIME FOR PIE WAR! (poofs us a thousand pies)

Yaya: PIES! X3 (throws a pie at Rima)

Pie: (splats on the TV screen since Rima and Nagi are still at the island)

Rima: (evil aura) Yaya…

Nagihiko: (somehow gets his hands on a pie and looks at Rima then throws it at her)

Rima: (glares at Nagi)

Nagihiko: (whistling innocently)

Tadase: (throws a pie at Ikuto)

Ikuto: (throws a pie back at Tadase)

Kairi: (throws a pie at Kukai)

Kukai: (throws a pie at Tadase)

Amu: (throws a pie at Ikuto)

Rima: Psh. How immature.

Nadeshiko: (throws a pie at Kukai)

Utau: (throws a pie at Kukai)

Yaya: (throws a pie at Kairi)

~After everyone is pie-d~

All guests & me: Next review is from Bonbon-Chocolat!

**Omg! This is hilarious! Okay...here are my dares:**

**1. (Sorry for this, Tadase, I am an Amuto fan (Ikuto, you're awesome ;p) but I have nothing against Tadase, but...I think I'll be hilarious). Dress up in a cute ruby red bikini (that also has bows on it), wear a big black bow in your hair and act like a teenage girl (with a girly voice). (I really think you can pull off as a girl) ;)**

**2. I have another one for Tadase...I want you to act like either Hikaru or Kaoru from OHSHC. (Preferably Hikaru since he's more of an opposite of Tadase then Kaoru and Hikaru really does like Haruhi (well...Kaoru does, too, but he doesn't go after her) but you can choose Apple-chan. :o Oh, and Amu can be Tadase's Haruhi (meaning Amu will be Haruhi but doesn't have to act like her) Tadase! You better make me believe your Hikaru/Kaoru!**

**3. All the girls in the SC cast have to dress up in Playboy bunny outfits and do a dance routine for the boys in the SC cast. **

**4. Don't you dare think I forgot you boys...I want all the boys in the SC cast to dress up in spandex, wear a tutu, and put on ballet shoes and dance to all of the songs in the Nutcracker ballet for the girls in the SC cast. (Of course, each song has a different dance, hehehehe… ;D there will be a 1 and a half minute break between each song. Oh and did I mention the whole outfit was light pink...)**

**5. I want Nagihiko and Nadeshiko to do the waltz together and kiss (Apple-chan, I want you to choose what kind of kiss they do, BUT it has to be on the lips! Nowhere else...such as hand, neck, etc. **

**6. I want the same thing to happen only instead of Nagihiko and Nadeshiko, I want it to be Rhythm and Temari! (Again Apple-chan, the same rules apply for the kiss)**

**I must be really weird, aren't I? Hehehehe, oh well...I think weirdness is good. :)**

**Have fun! (I would love to be a part of it and watch it all happen) **

**-Bonbon**

Me: Thank you! I guessing that means you want to be a guest star. ^^ So okay!

Bonbon: (comes in and immediately gives Tadase a red bikini with bows on it and a big black bow) Put this on please.

Tadase: … (goes to the dressing room)

Everyone else: …

Tadase: (comes back out)

Everyone else: …HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Tadase: (talks like a teenage girl) Like, oh my gosh, stop, like, laughing at me! T-T

Me: Hehe, yeah, just, hehehe…change out of that and maybe everyone…hehehe…can stop laughing…hehehehe…

Tadase: (changes back)

Me: NOW ACT LIKE HIKARU!

Tadase: But how?

Me: The exact same way how Kukai did.

Tadase: … (starts flirting with Amu just like Hikaru does to Haruhi)

Amu: T-Tadase-kun! (blushes)

Me: -_- Alright, Tadase acting like Hikaru just looks plain wrong, so please stop now, Tadase.

Tadase: (drops the act) Alright.

Me: (gives Nadeshiko, Amu, Utau, and Yaya playboy bunny clothes and poofs Rima a bunny outfit to the island)

SC girls: (put on the outfits)

Me: NOW DANCE!

SC girls: (obediently start dancing)

SC boys except Ikuto: …

Ikuto: (smirks)

SC girls: (finish dance)

All guests & me: (laughing our butt off)

Bonbon: (gradually stops laughing and hands the boys light pink spandex tutus and light pink ballet shoes) After you put these on, dance to the songs of the Nutcracker ballet, please.

SC boys: WHAT?

Me: Yeah, you heard her!

SC boys: … (go to the dressing rooms and wear the girly clothes)

SC girls: O.O

SC boys: (start dancing to the songs in the Nutcracker ballet one-by-one and I'm not going to write them down since I don't know what the songs are)

SC girls: O.o

All guests & me: O.O…XDDDDD

SC boys: What's so funny about this?

Me: It's the fact that every guy except Nagi is a horrible dancer. :3

Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai & Kairi: (glare at Nagi)

Nagihiko: Hey, I was raised to inherit my family's dancing tradition. It's not my fault that I'm the best dancer here.

Other boys: (still glaring at Nagi)

Nagihiko: …I'm still here at the island! You guys can't get me!

Ikuto: Yeah. Just wait until you're back here.

Nagihiko: …

Ikuto: Yeah. You heard me.

Nagihiko: …You scare me…

Tadase: And YOU scare ME!

Nagihiko: Oh, I know I do. ^^+

Tadase: (steps SLOWLY away)

Me: … (coughs) Well, then. Why don't you go back to the island, Nadeshiko? ^^' (poofs Nadeshiko back to the island) Now do a waltz and then kiss!

Nagihiko: …What kind of kiss…?

Me: Hmm…FRENCH KISS! :D

Nadeshiko & Nagihiko: WHAT?

Me: ^^

~After the waltz~

Nadeshiko & Nagihiko: (FRENCH kiss)

Everyone else: O_O

Nagihiko: (pulls away and gets the mouthwash he used when he kissed Ikuto a few chapters ago)

Nadeshiko: Ladies first, dear brother. (takes the mouthwash away from Nagi)

Nagihiko: …

Nadeshiko: You're a Fujisaki, so you have to respect the girls. ^^

Nagihiko: …How come you can be so happy right after we were involved in twincest…?

Me: Hehe, now Rhythm and Temari do the same thing! Only they can kiss normally instead!

Nadeshiko & Nagihiko: WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Me: Life ain't fair! Get used to it! Besides, they're charas, so I feel that they should be let off easy.

Nadeshiko & Nagihiko: …

Rhythm: EW! I would love to kiss a girl, IF IT WASN'T TEMARI!

Temari: Rhythm, are you implying that I'm a bad kisser?

Rhythm: What? No, you know that's not what I meant-

Temari: YOU DIE! (starts chasing Rhythm with her naginata)

~After the twins manage to calm their respective charas down~

Temari & Rhythm: (do the waltz and normal kiss)

Bonbon: ^^ Next review is from…me… ^^' Forgot one last dare…

SC cast: WHAT?

**Oh no! I forgot to add one last dare!**

**7. Utau, I want you to act like Ke$ha for 2-3 chapters and sing some of her songs starting with "Blow" **

**Apple-chan, I luv you and your genius idea of starting this fic :D **

**-Bonbon**

Me: Thank you! ^^

Utau: Bonbon, you like Ke$ha?

Me: Utau, you seem like the type to like Ke$ha. As for me…I like her songs, but they're always about partying, so yeah, I'm not sure…

Utau: …Can I just start singing now?

Me: …Yeah.

_Back door cracked _

_We don't need a key_

_We get in for free_

_No VIP sleaze_

_Drink that Kool-aid _

_Follow my lead_

_Now you're one of us _

_You're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights_

_And shut the DJ down_

_(This place about to)_

_Tonight we're taking over_

_No one's getting out_

_This place about to BLOW!_

_BLOW!_

_This place about to BLOW!_

_BLOW!_

_This place about to BLOW!_

_BLOW!_

_This place about to BLOW!_

_BLOW!_

_This place about to-_

_Now what? (What?)_

_We're taking control_

_We get what we want_

_We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

_We're pretty and sick_

_We're young and we're bored_

_It's time to lose your mind_

_And let the crazy out_

_(This place about to)_

_Tonight we're taking names_

'_Cause we don't mess around_

_This place about to BLOW!_

_BLOW!_

_This place about to BLOW!_

_BLOW!_

_This place about to BLOW!_

_BLOW!_

_This place about BLOW!_

_BLOW!_

_This place about to-_

_Go-go-go-go insane, go insane_

_Throw some glitter_

_Make it rain on him_

_Let me see them Hanes_

_Let me, let me see them Hanes_

_Go insane, go insane_

_Throw some glitter_

_Make it rain on him_

_Let me see them Hanes_

_Let me, let me see them Hanes_

_We are taking…over!_

_(Get used to it)_

_THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW!_

_BLOW!_

_THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW!_

_BLOW!_

_THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW!_

_BLOW!_

_THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW!_

_BLOW!_

_THIS PLACE ABOUT TO-_

Me: …Okay, now I'm picturing Utau as a Japanese and nicer version of Ke$ha…

Utau: (starts singing Tik Tok)

Me: Well, I guess that settles it for this chapter. ^^ Bye!

All guests: Bye! ^^

Me: ...And in the end, Tadase did all of his dares.

Tadase: ...Oh yeah, I could've chosen 3 dares I didn't want to do... T-T (goes to Macho-chan)

Nemo: NOT FUNNY, TADAGAY!

Me: ...It's no big deal, you know...just choose any 3 dares in the next chapter... Seriously though, guys. Bye!


	10. Special Chapter ft OHSHC Part 1

_(Yes…I'm alive…I'm sorry… T_T –in shame-)_

Me: (doing victory dance)

Ikuto: (raises an eyebrow) What's up with you?

Me: 100 REVIEWS! 100 REVIEWS! Well, it's actually 135, but you know what I mean… I would like to thank all of my reviewers for helping me reach this goal! ^^

Nemo: Yeah, and I'm a co-host now! :D

Sammi: So am I!

Nemo: Wait, how are you a co-host?

Sammi: I sent a PM to her. I always send my truths and dares to her by PM.

Me: Yeah, it's true…Sammi-chan is megagirlZX, by the way. :D And we got a lot of reviews this time, so let's get going! The first review is from Sammi-chan herself!

**You finally updated! ALSO I will continue to send you new dares via PM with an occasional truth. ^-^**

**New dare!**

**Amu Chara-nari with Yoru and Ikuto chara-nari with Ran and everybody who is not doing this will do a vote in the voting station to see who looks better than in the outfit that he or she is in. **

**New truth! **

**Ami, how was that moment with Hikaru? See the dare with Ami in chapter 9 to see what I mean.**

**If any of them refuse then do the following: **

**Amu- Kiss Ikuto.**

**Ikuto- Have a risk of being killed by my scythe or my sword.**

Me: I think I'm going to do Sammi-chan and Nemo-chan's dares first 'cause I feel like I should do that since they're co-hosts now. :D Now let's do the dares, shall we?

Sammi: Yes, we shall.

Nemo: O3O

Amu: (sighs) Yoru, come on. My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Neko!

Sammi: Aww, kawaii… *Q*

Ikuto: I am NOT doing a charanari with Ran again, you hear?

Sammi: THEN DIE! (starts chasing Ikuto with her scythe)

Me: …He already charanaried with Ran in one of the chapters? Wait, I don't remember…I remember that he charanaried with Miki, though…wait, I think it was Kairi who charanaried with Ran…

Nemo: Just do it, Ikuto. -_-

Ikuto: AAAHHHH! ALRIGHT, I GOT IT! I'LL DO IT, HAPPY? MY OWN HEART: UNLOCK! CHARANARI: HEART LYNX!

Me: …So if your charanari with Miki is "Spade Lynx" and Ran is "Heart Lynx", then Suu must be "Clover Lynx" and Dia is "Dia Lynx"…

Nemo: Ikuto, you're sorta letting Apple-chan wander her mind freely about your charanaris now…

Sammi: I'm going to count the votes now! ^^

~After the votes are in~

Nemo & me: Well…?

Sammi: Amu has 11 [I'm counting Nemo-chan, Sammi-chan, and my votes, too] votes and Ikuto…has 0 votes, which doesn't really surprise me…

Nemo: Of course! Amu's charanari is much cuter. I mean, look at her little cat ears… (starts gushing)

Amu: -_-

Nemo: Now the next review is from me! ^^

**YAY! I'm here forever! NOW, FOR TORTURE! MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**TadaGAY: HEHEHEHE! You will die! I will unleash my wrath using my ninja skills and then eventually kill u!**

**Ikuto: Tch. U R SUCH A WIMP! How could I beat u? And I thought u were manly! Since I beat u up u have to wear a Sasuke costume and act emo!**

**Amu: Why the heck do u have pink hair? Dye it like Ikuto's hair.**

**Kukai: You will break Utau's heart and then let Ikuto kill u!**

**Apple-chan: I want u to sing "Misery Business" by Paramore with me!**

**SC girls and Apple-chan: Charanari with all charas! Don't worry I'll be nice and do it too.**

**Kairi: I dare u to confess ur love to YAYA! I love this pairing!**

**Rimahiko: U 2 have to cuddle together! I love this pairing too!**

**Nadeshiko: I'll let have an easy dare, dance the Hare Hare Yukai! Do it with Amu, Yaya, Kukai, and Ikuto!**

**PEACE OUT SUKAZ!**

**-Nemo-chan**

Me: Yes, you are here forever now. ^^ And of course you beat Ikuto, you're a black belt, and you weren't exactly going easy on him…he may know how to pounce like a cat, but I don't think he'd dare hit a girl…HE'S SEXIST!

Ikuto: I'm not a wimp…AND I AM NOT SEXIST!

Me: Prove it, then.

Ikuto: …

Me: HA! (sticks out my tongue :P)

Nemo: (cracks her knuckles) Yeah, now I unleash all my power out on Tadagay… (smiles evilly)

Tadase: (starts backing away SLOWLY)

Nemo: (advances on Tadase)

Sammi: …Wow, you can actually feel the tense atmosphere…

~After Nemo-chan is done killing Tadase~

Tadase: (dead)

Nemo: (still beating Tadase's body)

Everyone else including Sammi & me: … (sweatdropping)

Sammi: N-Nemo-san…please calm down…you're going a bit far…

Nemo: Huh? (looks at Tadase's corpse) …Oops.

Me: (revives Tadase)

Nemo: (hands Ikuto a Sasuke costume) Put this on.

Ikuto: …Why…?

Nemo: 'Cause you let me kick your butt.

Ikuto: … (wears the Sasuke costume)

Me: You know my friend says that Sasuke is ugly? :D

Ikuto: …

Sammi: And Ikuto doesn't need to pretend to be emo, he acts emo all the time. :D

Ikuto: I'm…right…here…

Nemo: So?

Ikuto: …

Amu: Wait a minute, why do I have to dye my hair? I don't want it to be blue!

Nemo: (looks at Amu) …

Amu: …FINE! (goes to dye her hair)

Kukai: Uh…why do I have to break Utau's heart?

Nemo: 'CAUSE I TOLD YOU TO.

Kukai: But…I broke her heart in Spanish in the last chapter…

Nemo: Well, do it again!

Kukai: …I will never love you, Utau.

Utau: What?

Ikuto: (evil aura) Souma, you'd better run…

Kukai: … (starts running)

Ikuto: Oh, you get back here. (starts chasing Kukai)

Sammi: …Does he realize that he's still wearing the Sasuke costume?

~After Ikuto is done beating Kukai up and is not wearing the Sasuke cosplay anymore~

Kukai: (pressing an ice pack against his head)

Ikuto: -_-

Nemo: Hey, Apple-chan! Let's start singing! :D

Me: Yeah! Let's go! :D (gets microphones for the two of us)

[**B = Me, **_I = Nemo-chan, __**B & I = Both**_]

**I'm in the business of misery**

**Let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hourglass**

**That's ticking like a clock**

_It's a matter of time_

_Before we run out_

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth_

**I waited 8 long months**

**She finally set him free**

**I told him I couldn't lie**

**He was the only one for me**

_2 weeks, we had caught on fire_

_She had it out for me_

_But I wore the BIGGEST smile_

_**WOAHHH!**_

**Well, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

_**WOAHHH!**_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

**And if you could, then you know you would**

'_**Cause God, it just feels soo…**_

_**It just feels soo good**_

_Second chances, they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry that'll never change_

**And about forgiveness**

**We were both supposed to have exchanged**

**I'm sorry, honey**

**But I'm passing up now look this way!**

_Well, there's a million other girls_

_Who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible_

_To get to who!_

**They want it what they like**

**It's easy if you do it right**

**Well, I REFUSE, I REFUSE, I REFUSE!**

_**WOAHHH!**_

_I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_**WOAHHH!**_

**It was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God, does it feel so good**

'**Cause I got him where I want him now**

_And if you could, then you know you would_

'_Cause God, it just feels sooooooo…_

**It just feels sooo gooooood…**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

**And not one of them involving you**

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them INVOLVING!_

**WOAHHH!**

**I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

_**WOAHHH!**_

_I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_**WOAHHH!**_

**It was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

_**But God, does it feel so good**_

'**Cause I got him where I want him now**

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

'_Cause God, it just feels sooooooooooo…_

_**It just feels so good…**_

Sammi: (clapping the entire time)

Amu: (comes back with her hair dyed midnight blue) What'd I miss?

Sammi: You missed a rocking performance by Apple-chan and Nemo-chan. :D

Amu: …Okay.

Me: …Wait, "okay"? JUST "OKAY"? YOU DON'T CARE THAT YOU JUST MISSED OUT ON THE PERFORMANCE OF A LIFETIME?

Amu: …

Nemo: Now charanari with all the charas, Amu!

Amu: WHAT? I'VE ALREADY DONE IT TWICE!

Me: You heard her, Amu. Just do it again.

~After all the girls including Nemo-chan and me charanari with all the charas~

Nemo: (wipes sweat from her forehead) I totally understand how Amu gets tired by charanari-ing with all the charas now…

Me: (putting a wet cloth over forehead) IKR?

(Imagine a scene where the camera is close up on Nemo-chan and me. And then it suddenly zooms out showing everyone else, including the SC girls, staring at them. They are all well and healthy while the two of us are lying on the floor very tired. Yeah, you get the picture.)

Sammi: …I'll go make some chicken soup for you two. (goes to the kitchen)

Me: (perks up) CHICKEN SOUP? I LOVE CHICKEN SOUP! (waits impatiently)

Sammi: (comes in with two bowls of chicken soup) It's done!

Nemo: (takes the soup)

Me: (GRABS the bowl of soup and immediately starts drinking from it)

Sammi: C-Careful! It's hot!

Me: (stops drinking) Huh? (tongue starts burning) OW! ITAI! ITAI! (starts jumping around)

Everyone else: (looking at me while sweatdropping)

Me: I NEED WATER! (rubs tongue)

Nemo: (tosses a bottle of water at me)

Me: (immediately starts chugging down the bottle)

Sammi: …I told her it was hot…

Me: (finishes drinking and pants) Note to self: Never drink chicken soup before it cools.

Sammi: Well…you two are feeling better now…right? ^^'

Nemo: Yeah, I'm fine.

Me: Other than my possible tongue injury, I guess I'm alright. Ow… (feels tongue)

Kairi: (pushes up his glasses) So may I do my request now?

Me: Yes, you may. And it's called a dare, not a request.

Nemo: (sweatdrops) It's sort of the same thing, actually…

Me: Similar, but not same. :D Dares use more force.

Nemo: …Good point.

Sammi: Kairi, just do it. Don't mind our talking.

Kairi: Um, alright…

Musashi: (whispers to Kairi) Kairi, remember, no uncertainty.

Kairi: R-Right. Ace… (coughs) I mean, Yaya…I like you.

Nemo & me: Aww…

(Hearts are floating around Yaya and Kairi)

Ikuto: (looks up) Oi, turn down the love mood, will ya?

Sammi: (on a platform above Yaya and Kairi and is dropping fake hearts all around the couple) S-Sorry. I was just trying to emphasize the mood… (throws away the fake hearts)

Ikuto: Oh, it's emphasizing the mood alright. It's making it more CHEESY.

Me: …Ikuto, are you in a worse mood than usual today?

Ikuto: Well, I just witnessed Souma breaking Utau's heart, I had to wear a Sasuke costume, Nemo beat me up and is holding that against me now, and now, I'm witnessing a lovey-dovey moment from those two. (points at Yaya and Kairi)

Sammi: I told you that you were emo!

Ikuto: -_-

Nemo: Okay, so…RIMA! NAGIHIKO! CUDDLE. NOW.

Nagihiko: (SLOWLY puts his arm around Rima's shoulder)

Nemo: MORE.

Rima: (SLOWLY puts her head on Nagi's shoulder)

Nemo: -_- This is going to take a while…

~After a while~

Nemo: Okay, I'm satisfied.

Rima & Nagihiko: (are in a very awkward position)

Me: Um…I'll go help them untie themselves from each other…

~After Rima and Nagi are "untied"~

Nemo: (pumps her fist up into the air) Now you five do the Hare Hare Yukai dance! Yeah!

Nadeshiko, Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, and Yaya: (start dancing)

_Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara_

_Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne_

_Wakuwaku shitai to negainagara sugoshiteta yo_

_Kanaetekureta no wa dare nano?_

_Jikan no hate made buun!_

_Wa-pu de ru-pu na kono omoi wa_

_Nannimo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou_

_Aru hareta hi no koto mahou ijou no yukai ga_

_Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou ja nai wa_

_Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu_

_Ureshisa wo atsumeyou kantan nanda yo konna no_

_Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite_

_Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?_

_Iroiro yosou ga dekisou de dekinai mirai_

_Sore demo hitotsu dake wakaru yo_

_Kirakira hikatte atsui kumo no ue wo kazari_

_Hoshitachi ga kibou wo kureru to_

_Jikan ni norou yo byuun!_

_Chi-pu de ku-ru na toshigoro da mon_

_Samishigaccha hazukashii yo nante ne iwasete_

_Te to te wo tsunaidara mukau toko muteki deshou_

_Kagayaita hitomi ni wa fukanou ga nai no_

_Ue dake miteiru to namida mo kawaichau "Kawaritai!" kokoro kara_

_Tsuyoku omou hodo tsutawaru_

_Hashiridasu yo ushiro no hitomo oide yo_

_Dokidoki suru deshou?_

_Buun!_

_Wa-pu de ru-pu na kono omoi wa_

_Nannimo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou_

_Aru hareta hi no koto mahou ijou no yukai ga_

_Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou ja nai wa_

_Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu_

_Ureshisa wo atsumeyou kantan nanda yo konna no_

_Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite_

_Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?_

Nadeshiko, Amu, Yaya, Kukai & Ikuto: (finish dance)

Me: Next review is from Tigerfighter98!

**Lol this story is really unbelievable.**

**Dares:**

**Kukai: Get your old haircut back. (I liked a lot better.) Then you have to act like England from Hetalia.**

**Ikuto: Well since you are playboy you have to act like France from Hetalia. And you can't flirt with all the other girls expect Amu.**

**Rima: You have to act like Yaya...for A MONTH!**

**Nadeshiko: Make out with Kukai (I'm a Kukade fan as well.)**

**Nagihiko and Utau: You can't beat them up or try to kill them or stop them.**

**Kukai and Nade: You have to enjoy the make out.**

**Nagihiko: Torture Tadase with every way you want.**

**Every1: What Pokemon would you have if they were real? (That was really random)**

**Also can I stay forever as well?**

Me: Yes, you can! ^^ And thank you!

Marian: (comes in)

Kukai: Look, I don't like my hair either.

Nemo: Then go get your old hairstyle back!

Sammi: Yeah!

Me: This reminds me of something that I saw yesterday on television. (presses Kukai's afro down from the middle) Afros look like a butt when they're like this. :D

Nemo, Sammi & Marian: LOL xD

Kukai: … (goes to the salon again)

~After Kukai gets rid of the stupid afro~

Kukai: How dare you make me get that afro!

Nemo, Sammi, Marian & me: YOU GOT IT YOURSELF!

Kukai: WHO CARES?

Me: Now Ikuto, act like France!

Ikuto: …Hohonhohon…

Marian: -_-

Me: IKUTO!

Ikuto: What? I acted like France.

Me: Yes…yes, you did. But you gotta flirt with Amu.

Ikuto: I always flirt with Amu.

Me: No, you're not flirting, YOU'RE JUST BEING PERVERTED TO HER.

Amu: Thank you!

Ikuto: …

Me: (looks at Marian) So you're a Kukade fan? …Cool. ^^

Marian: (takes Kukai's head and pushes him towards Nadeshiko)

Sammi: (takes Nadeshiko's head and pushes her towards Kukai)

Nemo: (holding back Utau)

Me: (holding back Nagihiko)

~After the make-out~

Kukai: :O

Nadeshiko: ^^'

Nagihiko: …

Utau: …KUKAI! (slaps Kukai)

Kukai: OW! UTAU!

Utau: (sticks out tongue) You deserved it.

Kukai: But Marian said that you couldn't do anything about the make-out!

Utau: No, she said that I couldn't try to beat you up, stop you, or kill you. I did none of those things; I just slapped you. :P

Kukai: …

Me: Now start torturing Hotori, Nagihiko! ^^

Nagihiko: But right now, I'm angrier at Souma-kun…

Me: …Then take all your anger out on Tadase. :D

Nagihiko: …Okay. (goes over to Tadase)

Tadase: … (starts running away)

Nagihiko: … (starts chasing after Tadase)

Marian: Now what Pokemon would you guys have if they were real? ^^

SC cast except Tadase & Nagihiko: Pikachu.

Marian: -.- You guys are just saying that since Pikachu's the first one you guys thought of, aren't you?

SC cast: …No.

Nagihiko: (comes back with a very injured Tadase)

Everyone else except Tadase: O.o

Me: …What did you do to him?

Nagihiko: Oh, not much…

Me: "NOT MUCH"?

Nagihiko: Really, not much! The reason why he looks so beaten up is because he accidentally ran into the street and got hit by a car.

Me: …Oh.

Tadase: (struggling to stay alive) P-please…call an ambulance…

Me: …I actually feel sorry for you, so okay. (calls the hospital)

Tadase: (taken away by the paramedics)

Nemo: I hope he doesn't come back soon. -_-

Sammi: You really hate Tadase, don't you?

Nemo: I'd rather be abducted by aliens than be nice to him.

Marian: Hey Nagihiko, what Pokemon would you have if they were real?

Nagihiko: Pikachu.

Marian: -_-

Tadase: (comes back rubbing his head)

Nemo: Darn.

Marian: What Pokemon would you have, Tadase?

Tadase: Well…

Marian: Let me guess, Pikachu?

Tadase: …Yes.

Marian: Gee, why am I not surprised? -_-

Me: ^^' The next review is from Snow-Aquamarine!

**Hi,**

**Hahahahaha, that was so funny, I seriously laughed out loud.**

**Before the truths and dares, I just really want to ask you this: What's with you and Belgium? ^^**

**Tadase, what is the question that you do not want anyone to ask you?**

**And for the last time's payback, you can spank all SC casts' butts.**

**And remember DON'T GIVE ANY MERCY, EVEN TO THE GIRLS! OR I WILL PERSONALLY TORTURE YOU!**

**Kukai, I want you to blurt out an exclamation randomly once in a while, in Spanish (I just love that ^^)**

**Amu, Act like a gorilla for 1 minute.**

**Nagihiko, what is the one thing you don't want to be caught doing?**

**Nadeshiko, since she's new, I really don't know what to give her, I guess you can lecture Nagi about torturing people (Tadase, obviously) =='**

**That's it for now I guess, sorry if I take a lot of space,**

**C-can I be a permanent co-host as well? I-I understand if I can't though.**

Me: Thank you! ^^ I'm not Belgian if that's what you're thinking. I'm Asian. :D I was just thinking up random countries to use in this thing and I decided to use Belgium. :3

Aqua: (comes in) HI! ^^

Me: HI! ^^

Tadase: …I hate it when people ask me if I'm gay. =.=

Aqua: D: Aww…

Nemo: Well, you are. Deal with it.

Tadase: (goes to Macho-chan)

Me: -_- Tadase, go to Macho-chan later. You gotta spank the rest of the cast.

Tadase: But I'm not god at spanking…

Me: Do it anyway.

Tadase: (spanks Amu)

Amu: Uh…Tadase-kun…that didn't hurt…

Tadase: (spanks Ikuto)

Ikuto: (rolls his eyes) Kiddy King, is that the best you can do?

Tadase: (spanks Utau)

Utau: …

Tadase: (spanks Nadeshiko)

Nadeshiko: Hotori-kun… (sweatdrop)

Tadase: (spanks Rima)

Rima: -_-

Tadase: (spanks Yaya)

Yaya: WAHHHHH! TADASE SPANKED YAYA! IT DIDN'T HURT, BUT STILL!

Tadase: (spanks Kukai)

Kukai: …

Tadase: (spanks Kairi)

Kairi: (raises an eyebrow)

Tadase: (spanks Nagi)

~2 seconds later~

Tadase: (unconscious with a bump on his head)

Nagihiko: ^^

Aqua: Uh…Tadase wasn't kidding when he said he was bad at spanking…and Nagi, I'm pretty sure that he didn't hurt your butt, so why'd you… (points at still unconscious Tadase)

Nagihiko: He still spanked me. ;)

Aqua: I don't get why you're winking, but okay…

Nadeshiko: Nagihiko, Tadase got hit by a car, so you have to tone it down just a bit… (continues lecturing)

Kukai: De miedo! (Scary!)

Me: What's scary?

Kukai: Nothing, I'm just shouting out something random in Spanish.

Aqua: (sweatdrop)

Kukai: Seriously! Why does everyone like it when I speak Spanish?

Me: I'm…not even going to answer that. I just want to see Amu act like a gorilla…

Amu: WHAT?

Me: (eyes glint) …And Ikuto as the gorilla's bananas…

Ikuto: No. Nada. No way. Nope.

Me: Hey, I'm just kidding. Or am I… ;)

Ikuto: …Weirdo.

Amu: Ugh… (starts making gorilla noises and crawling like a gorilla)

~60 seconds later~

Amu: -_- I'm done…

Aqua: Right on time, too.

Nadeshiko: (finally finishes lecturing) Have I made myself clear, Nagihiko?

Nagihiko: Huh? What? …Oh, um, yeah…

Nadeshiko: WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?

Nagihiko: …No…

Nadeshiko: (eyes glint) Nagihiko…

Nagihiko: Uh…the one thing that I don't want to be caught doing is…crossdressing…

Rima: Of course. -_-

Aqua: Next review is from PurpleDancer123!

**Yay, super long chapter! ^_^**

**Hum. *thinks***

**Everyone: Get into pairs and make a drink out of whatever ingredients you can find, then exchange drinks. And if you or your partner don't finish the drink, you have to go and make out with them in a cardboard box while everyone else eats popcorn.**

**Ikuto: See how many marshmellows you can fit into your mouth at once. While wearing a Lunatic Charm or Dear Baby charanari. XD**

**Amu/Utau/Nadeshiko: Dress up in Lilpri cosplay and perform one of the songs.**

**(:**

Me: (: And the pairings will be… (drumroll) Amu and Ikuto, Kukai and Utau, Rima and Nagi, Yaya and Kairi, and Tadase and Nadeshiko!

Sammi: (sweatdrop) Why do I get the feeling that the pairings aren't original…?

Me: Because they're not! ^^

~After everyone makes their drinks~

Me: Now exchange drinks and…well, drink! ^^

Amu: (chokes on Ikuto's drink) WHAT'D YOU PUT IN THIS THING?

Ikuto: (taps his chin) Uh…catnip, cat fur, cat poop, cat pee, and Yoru.

Hosts (Marian-chan, Nemo-chan, Aqua-chan, Sammi-chan, and me): YORU?

Ikuto: She said I should put everything that I could find.

Me: She didn't mean it THAT way! Now take Yoru out of the drink before Amu starts abusing him for letting you put him in there in the first place!

Marian: Would…Amu do that?

Me: No, I'm just bluffing. ^^

Amu: (coughs and takes Yoru out) WHY'D YOU LET IKUTO PUT YOU IN THERE? (shaking Yoru back and forth)

Me: …Then again, maybe I'm not… But Amu didn't finish her drink! You know what that means, folks! CARDBOARD BOX TIME!

Aqua: (grabs Amu and throws her in)

Nemo: (grabs Ikuto and throws him in)

Sammi: (looks at rest of SC cast) Wait, the rest of you finished your beverages?

Rima: Unlike Ikuto, we put NORMAL ingredients.

Utau: (mutters under breath) I bet that Ikuto put all that gross stuff in his drink on purpose just so he could make out with his dream girl…

Me: Don't worry, Utau! ^^ He will be punished. :D

Utau: How?

Me: You'll see. ;)

~After make-out and Amuto comes out of the box~

Ikuto: YOU WANT ME TO DRESS UP IN LUNATIC CHARM/DEAR BABY COSPLAY AND STUFF AS MANY MARSHMALLOWS IN MY MOUTH AS I CAN? ARE YOU INSANE?

Me: (answers questions in order) Yes. No.

Marian: I made Photoshopped copies of Ikuto as Lunatic Charm and/or Dear Baby! Let's see which one looks worse on him. :D

Me: (takes one look at the photos and starts ROFL)

Sammi: It's definitely Dear Baby.

Nemo: No, it's Lunatic Charm.

Aqua: But Dear Baby looks totally hilarious! :D

Nemo: …What do you think, Apple-chan?

Me: (stops ROFLing for a second) I don't know, both are hilarious. (resumes ROFLing)

Sammi: (sweatdrop) When do you think she'll stop laughing?

Marian: I don't know, but I like Lunatic Charm.

Me: (completely serious) I've decided it's going to be Lunatic Charm.

Nemo: HA! :D

Sammi: -_-

Aqua: Wasn't she having a laughing fit 2 seconds ago…?

Marian: (puts away the photos) It's settled, then. (tackles Ikuto to the floor)

~5 seconds later~

Ikuto: (wearing a Lunatic Charm outfit and holding a giant bag of marshmallows)

Me: And let the stuffing…BEGIN!

Ikuto: (begins stuffing his mouth)

~147 marshmallows later~

Me: 148…149…150…

Aqua: Is there NO END to this? -_-

Nemo: Is it even possible to put that many marshmallows in your mouth?

Me: 156…157…200…

Sammi: 200? YOU'RE SKIPPING!

Me: Argh, fine. 158…159…

Marian: This is going to take a while. -_-

~141 marshmallows later~

Me: 300!

Ikuto: (can't take it anymore and spits his marshmallows out)

Me: -_- Ugh, nice job, Ikuto. You just spit your marshmallows out all the way to the Ouran High School Host Club.

Tamaki: (off screen) DID GOD BLESS US WITH ALL THESE MARSHMALLOWS?

Hikaru & Kaoru: (off screen and laughing their butts off)

Haruhi: (sweatdrop)

Kyouya: I wonder how much I can sell these for…?

Honey: Marshmallows! Honey loves marshmallows! :3

Mori: … (silent as always)

Me: …By the way, all of you suck at acting like Tamaki/Hikaru/Kaoru.

SC cast: THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!

Me: Well, not anymore! I know their personalities now, since I'm watching it! :D

Rima: -_- Which reminds me…WHEN WAS OUR TRUTH OR DARE HIDEOUT THE HOST CLUB?

(Screen pulls back to reveal the host club room)

Me: Oh, all of this is fake! :D (turns off a screen projector and we return to the boring old hideout) Now here's some Lilpri cosplay! (gives Lilpri cosplay to Amu, Utau and Nadeshiko)

Amu, Utau & Nadeshiko: (dress up as Lilpri and perform Little Princess)

_Ichiban suki na APPURU PAI_

_POCHARI takunai kedo tomannai_

_GARASU no kutsu hakiwasurete_

_KABOCHA no basha ni SURUU sareta_

_Mangetsu ni uttori shitetara_

_Ikinari zaazaa amemoyou_

_Minna de chikara wo awasete_

_Keesee gyakuten?_

_Itsudatte KOKORO ni_

_Ooki na yume_

_Dakara maemuite KISEKI wo egaku yo_

_Puripuri RIRUpuri_

"_RIRUpuri himeCHEN!"_

_Yume miru ONNANOKO_

_Dare demo PURINSESU_

_Koi suru ONNANOKO_

_HONKI! MUTEKI! KANPEKI!_

_Kanarazu kanaeru yo_

_Wagamama PURINSESU_

_Anata ni DOKIDOKI! HAPPII!_

_Otogibanashi yori_

_SUTEKI na densetsu?_

_Hajimaru yokan_

_Ringo ga nodo ni tsumatte mo_

_DORINKU GABU nomi de mondai nashi_

_PAATII ni okure sou demo_

_Kaisoku noreba ma ni au HAZU_

_Tsuki kara omukae kichatte mo_

_KEETAI de mainichi hanashimasho_

_Hitori de kaiketsu dekitara_

_Kibun sookai?_

_Demo ni HORA 3 nin ga atsumattara_

_Fushigi na CHIKARA de KISEKI ga okoru yo_

_Puripuri RIRUpuri_

"_RIRUpuri himeCHEN!"_

_Ganbare ONNANOKO_

_Dare demo PURINSESU_

_Makeru na ONNANOKO_

_HONKI! SUTEKI! DOKIDOKI!_

_Kanarazu mitsukeru yo_

_Watashi no ouji-sama _(Tadase: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Me: Great…someone get the bucket! Aqua: (slams bucket on Tadase's head)

_Itsuka wa KIRAKIRA ENDINGU_

_Mezame no KISU yori_

_SUTEKI na ROMANSU?_

_Hajimaru yokan_

_Dakara maemuite KISEKI wo egaku yo_

_Puripuri RIRUpuri_

"_RIRUpuri himeCHEN!"_

_Yume miru ONNANOKO_

_Dare demo PURINSESU_

_Koi suru ONNANOKO_

_HONKI! MUTEKI! KANPEKI!_

_Kanarazu kanaeru yo_

_Wagamama PURINSESU_

_Anata ni DOKIDOKI! HAPPII!_

_Otogibanashi yori_

_SUTEKI na densetsu?_

_Hajimaru yokan_

Me: BRAVO! :D …Okay, let's move on.

Aqua: Next review is from Friendly Kitty!

**-sigh-...That pie war was epic, and yes! I am a BTR fan as well! ^ ^ -high fives back-. Anyways...**

**Kairi: Try to bore me to sleep. (It has never been done before :3)**

**Nadeshiko: I am so happy you exist! :D. Also, I dare you to get a water gun and squirt it at your brother**

**Ikuto: Draw a picture of the wedding dress you would want Amu to wear.**

**Kukai: Sign up for a cross-country contest. If you don't get at least** **2nd place, you have to watch The Excerist (how ever you spell it)**

**Yaya: Do a chara nari with Kusukusu. Also, here's some chocolate rocks! :D**

**Utau: Did you know that incest is actually legal in Sweden and Holland as long as you ask for permission? :3**

**Amu: Sing 'Cinderella' by Tata Young**

**Rima: Chara nari with Pepe**

**Everyone: Act like any Hetalia character of your choice (It's the anime with the personafied countries)**

**Also, can I guest star for the next chapter? I have short brunette/black hair (I might be mistaken for a boy if I crossdress. know. I'm just plain weird ^ ^)**

Me: It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time! ^^

Ikuto: …What?

Me: BTR song. By the way, it's spelled Exorcist. Just saying. :D

Kitty: Hello! ^^

Kairi: Well, I'll try to bore you. As Albert Einstein says…

~2 hours later~

Kitty: (snoring)

Kairi: (rambling on)

Me: Kairi…Kairi…Kairi…KAIRI!

Kairi: Yes?

Me: …She's already sleeping.

Kairi: …Oh.

SC cast & co-hosts: (also sleeping)

Kairi: …You didn't fall asleep?

Me: Honestly, I did, but I woke up. Hey, fellow co-hosts, time to wake up! Rise and shine!

Kitty: H-Huh?

Nemo: (yawns)

Sammi: (rubbing her eyes)

Marian: Oh, is it morning already…?

Aqua: Good morning, then…

Me: …You're all still half-asleep, so WAKE UUUUPPPPPPP!

Co-hosts: (scream)

Kitty: You didn't fall asleep?

Me: I did, but I woke up. The only person who didn't fall asleep was Hikaru.

Hikaru: (reading a book about pretty rocks)

Marian: You should wake the cast up…

Me: I will! I just want to wake them up the fun way! ^^

Sammi: …What fun way?

Me: I pour buckets of water on them! :D (pours a bunch of buckets of water on everyone)

SC cast: HEY!

Me: ^^ Time for the next dare!

Nadeshiko: …I need a water gun.

Me: (poofs a water gun) Now squirt it at your brother.

Nadeshiko: (squirts Nagihiko until he's wet from head to toe)

Nagihiko: …I'm gonna go change clothes now… (goes to the dressing room)

Miki: Hey Ikuto, I'll lend you my drawing pad. :)

Ikuto: (draws Amu's future wedding dress ;D and shows it to everyone)

Marian: Ikuto…that looks more like a party dress than a wedding dress…

Ikuto: Your point is…?

Aqua: Well, the skirt only reaches the mid-thigh…

Ikuto: And…?

Sammi: The dress isn't even white…

Nemo: …It's blue.

Ikuto: Fine, Amu can have a white dress.

Kitty: What are you going to do about the mid-thigh?

Ikuto: …Nothing.

Amu: PERVERT!

Me: Figures. …Hey Kukai, here's a sign-up sheet for a cross-country race. (gives Kukai a clipboard)

Kukai: …What do you want me to do?

Me: …Sign up.

Kukai: …Okay. (signs up)

~At the cross-country race~

Me: Remember Kukai, you better get at least second place…or else.

Kukai: Or else what?

Me: You'll see…

Kukai: (gulps)

~After the race~

Me: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU ONLY GOT THIRD PLACE? I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU, SOUMA!

Kukai: I was so close to second…

Me: YOU STILL GOT THIRD!

Kukai: …What was that "or else" thing?

Me: …YOU HAVE TO WATCH THE EXORCIST!

Kukai: What? NO!

Me: (shrugs) Your fault for not trying hard enough. (drags Kukai to see The Exorcist)

~In front of the movie theater~

Me: Well…I'll be waiting for you here after you're done watching.

Kukai: You're not gonna watch with me?

Me: No way, I don't do good with movies like this. (shudders) The only thing I know about The Exorcist is something about turning your head 360 degrees… Yeah, I'm never watching that thing.

Kukai: Chicken…

Me: WHAT YOU SAY? DON'T MAKE ME GET THE CHAINSAW!

Kukai: NO, NO! I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Me: Okay! ^^ …Now go watch, it's starting in 5 minutes.

~After the movie~

Kukai: (comes out looking like he witnessed a murder)

Me: …How was it?

Kukai: …

Me: Uh…Kukai?

Kukai: …

Me: …I think I scarred him for life.

Kukai: …ESPELUZNANTE! (CREEPY!)

Me: (sweatdrop) Oh, wow… He's completely affected by the movie and still remembers the Spanish thing…

~Back to T or D~

Me: (finishes explaining what happened) …And that's what happened. (sighs)

Nemo: Kukai's sobbing on the floor right now…

Marian: …I bet he's needing Emo-chan right now…

Kukai: (continues sobbing)

Yaya: (eating her chocolate rocks) Arigato, Kitty-chan! :3

Kitty: You are welcome, Yaya-chan. :3

Yaya: Yaya's so happy, she's willing to charanari with Rima-tan's chara! Yaya's own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Clown Baby!

Kitty: (cooing over Yaya) Aw, she's so cute, you have those clownish bunny ears! X3

Utau: …THAT'S IT! IKUTO, WE'RE MOVING TO SWEDEN! Or Holland…

Ikuto: No.

Utau: …

Ikuto: …Should Amu start singing?

Amu: Please say no…

Me: …Yes. :P

Amu: -_-

_When I was just a little girl_

_My momma used to tuck me into bed_

_And she read me a story_

_It always was about a princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her_

_And end up with the glory_

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be_

_Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody_

_To come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white_

_Unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

_Someday I'm gonna find_

_Someone who wants my soul, heart and mind_

_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me_

_Somebody who will understand_

_I'm happy just the way I am_

_Don't need nobody taking care of me_

_(I will be) I will be there for him_

_Just as strong as he_

_Will be there for me_

_When I give myself_

_Then it has got to be_

_An equal thing_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody_

_To come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white_

_Unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

_I can slay my own dragon_

_I can dream my own dreams_

_My knight in shining armor is me_

_So I'm gonna set me free_

_(Like Cinderella, old dusty cellar)_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me (save me 6x)_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white_

_Unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white_

_Unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

Ikuto: …So does that mean you don't want me?

Amu: …

Me: AMU! You hurt Ikuto's feelings! D:

Nemo: …When did you suddenly start caring about his feelings?

Me: …I don't know…Rima?

Rima: Fine… My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Baby Clown!

Me: Clown Baby and Baby Clown… Rima, are you sure that Amu's your best friend and Yaya isn't?

Rima: -_-

Kitty: NOW START ACTING LIKE HETALIA!

~After everyone is done acting (HAHA TOO LAZY :P Besides, I don't watch Hetalia. …Yeah, I admit it. I've decided that being embarrassingly pathetic in acting isn't worth it… Sorry, Hetalia fans… ^^')~

Kitty: T.T This whole time for all the Hetalia dares…

Me: D: I'm sorry!

Kitty: T_T

Me: DDDD:

Other co-hosts: …Next review is from Chocolate covered charas! ^^'

**lol XD Nagi say PWNIGE made my day lololol ^^ I really love the** **show! Can I come on again? *sparkle eyes* Ehehehe ^^" DARES!**

**I dare Nagi to take Kukai on as his apprentice in crossdressing! And for his final project he has to convince Utau he's a girl!**

**I dare Rima to act like she Nagi's spoiled little sister! XD and do cute things to him! He can do whatever he wants to her.**

**Also Kukai has to make out with Utau and if Ikuto gets angry he gets to yell at Kukai, but for every curse word he uses he has to give an hour lecture on how he loves Tadase (One curse word= one hour, two=two hours, Please don't hate me Nemo-chan! if I can call you that?)**

**Fangirl squeals and glomps,**

**-Choco covered**

Nemo: Hmm…fine. I don't hate you. (:

Choco: Yay! ^^ (looks at Nagi) Say "pwnage".

Nagi: …PWNAGE.

Choco: :D

Nagihiko: (drags Kukai away for crossdressing)

Kukai: NOOOOO!

Rima: …NAGI-NIICHAN! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'D BUY A BARBIE HOUSE! WHERE IS IT? (clings on to Nagi)

Nagihiko: Uh…Rima-chan, I'm sorta busy right now with Souma-kun… ^^'

Rima: NAGI-NIICHAN!

Aqua: …Barbie house?

Rima: Don't ask. -_-

~Later~

Nagihiko: Hey guys! Meet Kumiko! ^^

"Kumiko": Uh…hi?

Utau: Hey.

"Kumiko": …

~One make-out scene later~

Utau: (rubbing her mouth) EW, I'M NOT YURI!

Ikuto: WTF?

"Kumiko": …I'm Kukai.

Ikuto: THAT JUST MAKES IT D*** F***ING WORSE! YOU D*** F***ING IDIOT!

Me: And in total, those are four cuss words! :D

Choco: So four hours of lecturing Ikuse love! :D

~Four hours later~

Ikuto: (throwing up in the toilet)

Tadase: O.o

Choco: (eyes sparkle) :D

Me: The…the next review is from Raindeer! ^^'

**I love this series. I have some dares for you. Ikuto and Amu elope and Tadase watches and describes it. Amu and Tadase elope and Ikuto describes it to you. Rima and Nagi are transported into and trapped into a bear's den (still handcuffed to each other) SC Truth or Dare cast get's invaded by zombies. And I don't wanna be rude but can I come in with my 5 charas Luna, Zoey, Susie, Amelia, and Abbigail?**

Me: Thank you! ^^

Raindeer: (comes in with her 5 charas)

Amu: Those are a lot of charas… You have more than I do!

Raindeer: Yes, I have more than you. :3

Amu: …

Me: Well, time for eloping! ^^

~After Amuto elopes~

Tadase: O.O It was…weird… Then again, all eloping is.

Me: …I expected a better description from you.

~After Tadamu elopes~

Ikuto: (dark aura and starts chasing Tadase) IT WAS HORRIBLE!

Me: Much better. :D

Rima & Nagihiko: (disappear)

~At a bear's den~

Rima: (handcuffed AGAIN) WHY IS EVERYONE OBSESSED WITH THE TWO OF US HANDCUFFED TOGETHER?

Nagihiko: Who knows?

Random bear: (sneaks up behind him and growls)

Rima: And it just got worse…

~Back to the others~

Yaya: ZOMBIE ATTACK!

Zombies: Rah… (zombie walk)

SC girls & Tadase: (scream)

Zombies: (about to squirt zombie juice at them)

Me: (rips off one of the zombie's arms) Hey, these are detachable! :D (rips off the zombie's legs) So are the legs! :D

~After I finish ripping all the zombies' limbs off (including the head)~

Me: Well, next review is from 14AmyChan!

**Niceness~! *^_^***

**DAREZ!**

**Apple-Chan: let me back in, please~! *^_^***

**IKUTO: elope with Amu**

**AMU: whisper in Ikuto's ear how you've always known he was the 'one'. No shortcuts and it has to be done romantically.**

**Rima: get hit with one of those 'truth-telling hearts' and tell us how** **you feel about Nagihiko (Apple-chan, you know what I'm talking about~! *^_^*)**

**Nagihiko: propose to Rima with a dash of comedy that you know she'll like.**

**Kukai: Keep your shirt off in front of Utau**

**Utau: don't even resist.**

**Tadase: sneeze with your eyes open to make your eyes pop out of your head (blame Mythbusters)**

**Yoru: LET ME HUG YOU! *^_^***

**Kiseki: become the servant of everyone~! *^_^* (yes, even the guest stars~! *^_^*)**

**TRUTH!**

**Nadeshiko: what is Nagihiko's deepest, darkest secret?**

**Rima: when did you first start falling in love with Nagihiko?**

**Nagihiko: same about Rima**

**Amu: When did you first fall for Ikuto?**

**looking forward to the next surely awesome chapter~! *^_^***

Me: Thank you! ^^

Amy: (comes back in)

Tadase: W-why does Ikuto-niisan get to elope with Amu-chan? They already eloped once… ):

Ikuto: Deal with it, Kiddy King. (takes Amu away)

Amu: WHAT? N-no…HELP!

Amy: We all know that you secretly love him, Amu. ;)

Ikuto: Yeah, what she said.

Amu: (whispers to Ikuto seductively) Well, I always knew that you were the one for me…

Ikuto: (whispers seductively back) I know. (takes Amu into a private room)

Me: Oh dear…was it right to leave them alone in there? I mean, he's IKUTO! Something's bound to happen…

Amy: Leave them, I want to see Amu's reaction. :D

Me: …Yeah, I do too! :D Now let me hook up a TV for Rima and Nagi since they're still at the bear's den… (hooks up TV)

(Rimahiko shows up on the screen)

Rima: (playing Go Fish with Nagi and the bear) Hey, bear…got any 3's?

Bear: (shakes head)

Rima: DANGIT!

Bear: (looks at Nagi and holds up 5 fingers)

Nagihiko: (groans and hands over his 5)

Everyone besides Rimahiko: (look at Raindeer-chan)

Raindeer: …DON'T LOOK AT ME! IT'S NOT LIKE I KNEW THAT THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! D:

Nagihiko: (looks up from Go Fish cards) Oh, hey guys. What's up?

Me: …I'm sending a truth-telling heart over there.

Rima: "Truth-telling heart"?

Me: Well~ Me and Amy-chan were talking on YouTube and my profile pic was that pic when Nagi saved Rima from the truth-telling heart in episode 69.

Amy: So~ I sorta forgot what that was and Apple-chan explained it to me and we started talking about what Rima would say if Nagi didn't save her in time.

Me: I said she'd probably talk about her parents…

Amy: And I said that she'd confess her love to you-know-who! ^^

Nagihiko: …No, I don't know who. Who?

Me: …You're slow.

Nagihiko: :/

Rima: (gets hit by a truth-telling heart) I…I love…N-Na… (truth-telling heart disappears)

Me: NANI? D:

Amy: WHAT? (angrily stomps the floor)

Rima: -_-

Me: NOOOOO!

Amu & Ikuto: (come back from eloping)

Amy: …Propose. NOW.

Nagihiko: Uh…

Amy: DO IT.

Nagihiko: … (reluctantly yet perfectly does Bala-balance on a table) Uh…marry me…?

Rima: Whatever.

Nagihiko: (falls down from the table) Uh…is that a yes or a no?

Rima: Neither. It's a whatever.

Nagihiko: (falls down anime style) But does it mean that you accept or decline?

Rima: Neither.

Me: (cuts in quickly) Okay, okay. Let's move on.

Marian: (lifts Kukai's shirt and peeks under) Nice abs…

Kukai: Thanks, I guess… (takes off his shirt)

Utau: (immediately tackles Kukai)

Kukai: GIRL TRYING TO RAPE ME ALERT! GIRL TRYING TO RAPE ME ALERT!

Co-hosts and guest stars (except Amy-chan): (try to pry Utau off of Kukai)

Amy: (hugs Yoru)

Utau: (hisses at everyone)

Aqua: …Okay, she's mad. Let's not bother her.

Nemo: -_-…UTAU! I'm a black belt!

Utau: So?

Nemo: …

Choco: (tugs on Ikuto's arm) IKUTO! LOOK AT WHAT YOUR BABY SISTER IS DOING!

Ikuto: Huh? (notices Utau on top of Kukai) UTAU! SOUMA!

Kukai: Aw, nuts.

Utau: Ikuto, I can explain…

Ikuto: (sighs) I should've given you the "talk"…

Utau: NO, NOT THE TALK!

Ikuto: Then behave from now on.

Utau: Yes, Onii-sama…

Amy: (still hugging Yoru)

Ikuto: (looks at Amy-chan) Okay, you've hugged my chara. Now give him back.

Amy: (lets go of Yoru and gives him to Ikuto)

Yoru: (limp in Ikuto's hands)

Ikuto: …You killed my chara.

Amy: WHAT? Oh no… I'm sorry… (bows her head shamefully)

Ikuto: You should be.

Amy: T-T

Ikuto: (feels dark/evil aura behind him and turns around)

Me: (menacingly) Ikuto…

Ikuto: Aw, come on, what'd I say THIS time?

Me: (gets out chainsaw and chases Ikuto) YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE WRONG GIRL, TSUKIYOMI!

Yoru: (wakes up) Nya…

Amy: Yoru! You're alive! :D And Ikuto told me I killed you… T-T

Yoru: You sorta did…I almost suffocated to death, nya~. -.-

Amy: I'm sorry… D:

Kiseki: Why must I become a servant of you commoners? I'M THE KING HERE!

Kitty: …No, you're not.

Kiseki: …

Sammi: Now get me a popsicle, it's hot in here!

Kiseki: (flies off to find a popsicle while muttering under his breath)

Ikuto: It's hot in here? Oh wait, that's just me. (smirks)

Sammi: (jaw drops)

Me: I'VE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU, IKUTO! (runs toward Ikuto with a roaring chainsaw)

Ikuto: Oh great, she found me… (runs away)

Amy: …Nadeshiko? Do you know Nagi's secret?

Nadeshiko: (taps on chin) Well~ I would say that he used to crossdress but that isn't a secret anymore since everyone here knows that now… Oh yes, there was that ONE secret…

Nagihiko: Nadeshiko, please don't…

Nadeshiko: (smiles innocently at Nagi)

Nagihiko: …You're not going to say what I think you're going to say, are you? O.O

Nadeshiko: I think I am. ^^

Amy: :O TELL ME!

Nadeshiko: (giggles) Nagihiko… (whispers in Amy-chan's ear)

Amy: O.o…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Raindeer: Is she on crack or something now?

Choco: Maybe…

Amy: (gasping for breath because laughed to hard) Nagihiko…Nagihiko wasn't…potty-trained…till SECOND GRADE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: (abruptly stops chasing Ikuto) Say what now…? …HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD THAT'S HILARIOUS!

Rima: (glares at Nagi) Looks like you were behind in your toilet lessons.

Nagihiko: It's not my fault! I used to be scared of toilets since I thought they looked scary…

Rima: (takes a step away from Nagi)

Nagihiko: H-hey! It's okay now! I can use the toilet just fine now!

Nagihiko: T.T Thanks a lot, Nadeshiko…

Nadeshiko: With pleasure. ;)

Amy: …Rima, when did you start falling for Nagihiko?

Rima: Who said I started falling for him?

Amy: …

Nagihiko: Yeah! If she didn't fall for me, I didn't fall for her!

Rima: …What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Nagihiko: …

Amu: And before you ask me, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH IKUTO!

Ikuto: Well that's hurtful. :/

Sammi: Next review is from isfpkitten! ^^

**haha. i almost died laughing.**

**rima didnt have to listen to kiseki cuz shes my fav character.**

**dares:**

**amu: torture ikuto with an electric chair**

**kukai: shoot ikuto for what he did to utau in chapter 9**

**nagi (this is what you get for saying you don't care what i say about being nice to tadase): cheer kirishma on as he rapes rima**

**rima (to make up for nagi's dare): decide whether or not nagi gets to violently murder kirishma**

**kairi: never wear glasses again**

**utau: kiss all the sc boys and decide which ones the best kisser (no lying)**

**make the room round so there arent any corners like emo corner, girly corner, and macho corner**

**noone on the show is allowed to call tadase gay or tadagay ever again**

**truth:**

**nadeshiko: do you like tadase as more than a friend?**

**i feel so mean...**

Me: Thank you! ^^

Nagihiko: You ARE mean… T-T

Me: NAGIHIKO! I'm used to Ikuto saying this kind of stuff, but why, Nagi? Why?

Tadase: I like isfpkitten. :D

Ikuto: …I don't.

Nagihiko: T-T

Me: IKUTO! (starts to prepare chainsaw but changes mind) Wait, no chainsaw right now. Just destroy him with this chair, Amu. (gives electric chair to Amu)

Amu: (throws the chair at Ikuto)

Ikuto: OW!

Amu: SORRY!

Aqua: (gives Kukai a machine gun) Take good care of Ikuto. (:

Kukai: …Wait, what'd he do to Utau?

Kitty: She's probably talking about Ama-chan's dare about raping Utau…

Kukai: OH YEAH! I still haven't forgiven him for that… (shoots Ikuto with the machine gun)

Ikuto: (dies)

Me: … (kicks Ikuto's body)

Ikuto: (still dead)

Me: (revives Ikuto)

Ikuto: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, SOUMA!

Kukai: DON'T, I'll shoot you again if you do! D:

Ikuto: …

Nemo: ANYWAYS, here on some pom-poms, Nagihiko. (gives Nagi some pom-poms)

Nagihiko: …What are these for?

Raindeer: You have to cheer Kirishima on while he rapes Rima.

Rima & Nagihiko: WHAT?

Kirishima: (goes into the bear's den) So what do I do again?

Me: …Rape. Rima.

Kirishima: Okay… O.O (turns off the TV that links us to the bear's den)

~20 minutes later~

Kirishima: (turns on the TV again)

Nagihiko: (obviously trying to hold back)

Rima: …Kirishima RAPED me. Therefore, I give Nagihiko permission to murder him.

Nagihiko: (pounces on Kirishima like a tiger)

Me: Now while they're busy with that…Kairi?

Kairi: Yes? 

Sammi: (yanks Kairi's glasses off his face and flushes them down the toilet)

Kairi: …

Me: Aw, don't be mad, Kairi. Like I said before, samurai can't wear glasses. :P

Kairi: …

Utau: So…I kiss all the guys?

Me: Yes.

Utau: Man, that makes me feel like playgirl… (makes out with Ikuto)

Ikuto: (goes to the bathroom to puke after Utau's done with him)

Utau: (makes out with Kukai)

Ikuto: (comes back and sees Kutau) Souma…

Kukai: Oh my god, HE FOUND US!

Utau: -_- (starts making out with Tadase)

Tadase: O.o

Utau: (makes out with Kairi)

Kairi: …Bleh.

Utau: (kisses Nagi through the TV screen)

Nagihiko: O.O

Utau: …I feel like I just kissed a TV screen.

Nagihiko: That's because you did…so you technically never kissed me.

Utau: Shut it. It's not like you wanted me to make out with you or anything.

Nagihiko: THAT IS…true…

Me: Hey Nagi, where's Kirishima?

Nagihiko: (points at Kirishima)

Kirishima: (lying dead on the floor)

Me: …Sammi-chan, can you go over to the bear's den and clean that corpse up…? ^^'

Sammi: Yeah, yeah. Leave it to ME to take him to the morgue… (teleports to the bear's den and takes away Kirishima's body)

Tadase: So…it's the end for the corners…?

Me: Yeah…

Kukai: (sniffs) THAT MEANS THAT EMO-CHAN WILL NEVER COME BACK! D:

Me: WILL YOU STOP MOURNING OVER EMO-CHAN! (takes Macho-chan) I'll be back soon.

Marian: Where're you going?

Me: To Ouran.

Amy: …Why?

Me: To give Macho-chan to Tamaki!

Kukai: Why him?

Me: 'Cause he goes into the corner a lot! (leaves T or D)

Tadase: Macho-chan's going over to the host club?

Me: (comes back) Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Just to let you know, Emo-chan and Girly-chan are with Tamaki as well. :D (leaves again)

Tadase: GIRLY-CHAN?

Kukai: NO, WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU! I WANNA SEE EMO-CHAN!

Kitty: She's not gonna listen to you guys… But while she's gone, let's move on! ^^ Hey, that rhymed! :O

Marian: Nadeshiko, DO you like Tadase more than a friend?

Nadeshiko: Hm…maybe I do, maybe I don't… :P

Nagihiko: WHAT?

Raindeer: (interrupts quickly) Next review is from LibraRisingStar!

**XD You're hilarious! XD Sorry about your bad plane experience, I completely understand...**

**I finally finished watching Shugo Chara, so I'd like to request a few more dares...**

**Amu: I dare you to grow up faster because Ikuto is waiting (...Ikuto, that's kind of creepy...just sayin'. You're lucky you're not real, the police can arrest you for pedophilia...) Strange, Libra and Sagittarius make a good couple. My goodness, I bet they did that on purpose...**

**Tadase: I dare you to wear a uniform to feed Amu's uniform fetish...(You're an Aries anyway, and that's the opposite of Libra. Good, because opposites attract. I'm seriously think they're starting to do this Zodiac thing on purpose...)**

**Nagihiko: Cry your sorrow, you're a Cancer after all...oh, and be more feminine, Cancers are supposed to be the most feminine sign. No offence...**

**Rima: Try to be more eccentric, you're an Aquarius after all...(I guess they didn't do the zodiac thing on purpose, Cancers and Aquarius are not good couples...sorry, you two)**

**Utau: You are a Scorpio, be creepier, and stalk more people. **

**Kukai: You are a Leo, be more outgoing, and more of a braggart.(Leos and Scorpios are the worst matches, I don't get why they could be good friends...)**

**Ikuto: So you're a Sagittarius, what a player. Nah, just kidding, but I expected you to be Scorpio...well, I dare you to kiss the newly grown-up Amu, I guess that would make you feel better...and hate me less...**

**Kairi: You're a Gemini, talk more...**

**Yaya: You're also a Gemini, talk...the same amount you talk everyday.(I guess that's why they're couples :D)**

**Nadeshiko: I hope you didn't think I forgot about you :D I dare you to...kiss Ikuto...(because he's the player guy...nah, just kidding...)**

**Yoru: Hello little kitty cat, you're a nice kitty cat aren't you? (Hands him catnip so he can get high)**

**Thanks for reading all this, I know it's really more of an astrology lesson, but I'm just hoping people find this information amusing. Sorry for taking up the space if you're annoyed...**

Everyone including co-hosts/guest stars: …

Kukai: …WHAT KIND OF ASTROLOGY LESSON IS THIS?

Rima: We know our zodiac signs, thank you very much.

Aqua: Now, now. What did Apple-chan say about being mean to the reviewers?

SC cast: (in unison) "You must respect if you don't wanna be killed"…

Amy: Exactly.

Ikuto: …I'm not a pedophile.

Everyone else: Yeah, you are.

Ikuto: …

Raindeer: (magically makes Amu grow up faster)

Amu: NANI?

Tadase: …Wear what uniform? You're not being specific enough.

Nemo: Dense boy…

Nagihiko: … (starts crying and bawling and sobbing and wailing) WAHHHHHHH! RIMA HATES ME! NADESHIKO WON OVER HOTORI-KUN! AHHHHHH!

Marian: …Are you sure that you aren't actually a freaked out Kukai right now?

Nagihiko: No…

Rima: (dresses as a hippie) Is this 'eccentric' enough?

Everyone else: O.o

Raindeer: Y-yeah…

Choco: …Okay, eccentric time is over, go back to the quiet old Rima.

Rima: (changes back)

Utau: (gets a magnifying glass and looks at Kukai through it with the evil eye)

Kukai: O.o Uh…I'm awesome…?

Nemo: -_- Okay, you suck at bragging.

Kukai: I'M SORRY! And aren't I outgoing enough?

Sammi: Yes you are.

Kairi: …I gave a lecture about Albert Einstein earlier today. You want me to talk more?

Kitty: NO. You already bored me to sleep once, you don't have to do it again.

Yaya: So Yaya doesn't have to change her character! ^^

Nadeshiko: I have to kiss Ikuto-kun? O.O

Nagihiko: WHAT?

Ikuto: Huh?

Nagihiko: IKUTO!

Ikuto: Hey, how should I've known about this?

Nadeshiko: (kisses Ikuto on the cheek)

Nagihiko: (dark and evil aura)

Yoru: CATNIIIIIP! (high on catnip)

Amy: Next review is from XxxPuppylove12xxX!

**i have an awesome dare and i love your story!**

**1) make amu and tadase do the french kiss in front of ikuto then have some space between their mouths and start licking each others tongue MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

**2) rima must kiss kukai on the lips while nagihiko and utau are watching**

**3) amu has to sing i'm a barbie girl a flirt with tadase**

**4) ikuto you can kill tadase**

**5) amu kiss ikuto passionately!**

**6) utau confess that you love kukai, and no not burning love or undying love but 150% love that will never die and the fire will burn forever love**

**7) kairi start a food fight**

**8) Yaya if you eat one more piece of candy then you will not have candy for the rest of the chapter**

**9) nagihiko and rima confess your feelings for each other**

**10) tadase go and slap amu in the face and say I hate you**

Sammi: Uh…what's taking Apple-chan so long?

Kitty: Who knows? Let's just move on…

Tadase: :D I can kiss Amu?

Nemo: As much as we don't want you to.

Tadase: :O You didn't call me Tadagay!

Nemo: -_- Baka, that's because I CAN'T.

Tadase: …Oh yeah. T-T

Raindeer: Eh, just go kiss your little crush.

Tadase: (French kisses Amu)

Ikuto: (eye twitches)

Tadase: (starts licking Amu's tongue)

Ikuto: (grits teeth)

Tadase: (ends kiss)

Ikuto: YOU LITTLE- (charanaris into Black Lynx and attacks Tadase)

Tadase: AAHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!

Amu: Tadase-kun! (trying to stop Ikuto)

Nadeshiko: Um… (feels like she should help Amu and does so)

Everyone else: … (whistle innocently and step away from the fight)

~After Ikuto is done with Tadase (and Tadase gets medical treatment)~

Tadase: (holding an ice pack to his head)

Aqua: …Next dare! (poofs Kukai to the bear's den)

Rima: -_- Ugh. (kisses Kukai on the lips)

Nagihiko & Utau: WHAT?

Kukai: O.O (is poofed back to the T or D room)

Utau: KUKAI! (slaps Kukai)

Kukai: OW!

Utau: Grr…

Kukai: I'M SORRY! D:

Utau: Hmph! :/

Nagihiko: …

Marian: …Is Nagihiko okay…? (accidentally poofs Kukai to the bear's den again)

Nagihiko: …SOUMA! (character changes with Temari and starts swinging his naginata)

Kukai: AAAHHHH!

Everyone else except Nagihiko: (cover their ears since Kukai screams VERY loud)

Choco: (starts handing out headphones) Free headphones, get your headphones here!

Everyone (including Nagihiko, but excluding Kukai): (get headphones and put them on to block out the screams)

Amy: Now time for Amu to sing!

Ikuto: Is that really a good idea? She broke my violin string.

Amu: IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT YOUR DUMB VIOLIN STRING BROKE!

Ikuto: Oh yeah, sure, I believe you…

Amu: WHY I OUGHTA-

Choco: (cuts in) Ikuto, she sang Kimagure Princess to you in the last chapter.

Ikuto: …

Kitty: (glints in eyes) Or maybe that 'violin string' thing was just an excuse so she couldn't flirt with Tadase…

Ikuto: …-_-

Nemo: …NOW START SINGING, AMU! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!

Amu: (scared of Nemo-chan) Y-yes, Nemo-sama…

(_I = Amu (Barbie),_** B = Tadase (Ken)**)

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination_

_That is your creation_

**Come on Barbie,**

**Let's go party!**

_I'm Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination_

_That is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl_

_In a fantasy world_

_Dress me up_

_Make it tight_

_I'm your darling_

**You are my doll**

**Rock n' roll**

**Feel the glamoring thing**

**Kiss me here**

**Touch me here**

**Hanky panky**

_You can touch_

_You can play_

_If you say, " I'm always yours"_

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination_

_That is your creation_

**Come on Barbie,**

**Let's go party!**

_Ah-ah-ah, yeah~_

**Come on Barbie,**

**Let's go party!**

_Uooh, uuuoooh~ (2x)_

_Make me walk_

_Make me talk_

_Do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star_

_I can beg on my knees_

**Come jump in**

**Bimbo friend**

**Let us do it again**

**Hit the town**

**Fool around**

**Let's go party**

_You can touch_

_You can play_

_If you say, "I'm always yours" (2x)_

**Come on Barbie,**

**Let's go party!**

_Ah-ah-ah, yeah~_

**Come on Barbie,**

**Let's go party!**

_Uooh, uuuoooh~ (2x)_

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination_

_That is your creation (2x)_

**Come on Barbie,**

**Let's go party!**

_Ah-ah-ah, yeah~_

**Come on Barbie,**

**Let's go party!**

_Uooh, uuuoooh~ (2x)_

Everyone else: O_o

Sammi: (has recorded the whole thing on her awesome camcorder) This is so gonna sabotage Amu's cool n' spicy record. :D

Amu: DON'T YOU DARE!

Sammi: Alright, alright.

Ikuto: (pissed that Tadase sang a Barbie duet with Amu) THAT IS IT! (charanaris into Black Lynx and proceeds to attack Tadase AGAIN)

Tadase: Not again! (tries to escape from Ikuto's wrath but fails to do so)

Ikuto: YOU DIE! (kills Tadase)

Tadase: (dead)

Nemo: :DDD

Ikuto: (cancels charanari) Uh…I went to far again…didn't I?

Amy: …Yeah…you kinda did…

Ikuto: Crap…

Raindeer: … (nudges Tadase's body with her foot)

Tadase: (still dead)

Aqua: …What are we gonna do? Apple-chan's the only one who has reviving powers, and WHAT IS TAKING HER SO LONG?

Kitty: (sighs) I'll call her phone…while I'm at it, Amu, make out with Ikuto.

Amu: Bleh… (reluctantly starts kissing Ikuto)

~To the host club we go! :O~

Me: (phone rings) Hello?

Kitty: WHERE ARE YOU?

Me: …At the host club, where else?

Kitty: YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN BACK A LONG TIME AGO!

Me: …How long is that?

Kitty: Ugh, never mind…long story short, Tadase and Amu sang the Barbie song together and Ikuto got mad and he killed Tadase. You're the only one who can bring him back to life…

Me: Alright, alright, I'm on my way. (hangs up)

~Back to the others~

Me: Hey guys! What'd I miss? :D

Co-hosts/guest stars: YOU'RE BACK!

Me: Yes. Yes I am. So Kitty-chan said something about Tadase getting murdered… (trails off after seeing Amu and Ikuto making out) …Why?

Marian: …It was a dare.

Me: Oh, okay. (revives Tadase)

Tadase: Huh? What?

Nemo: …Hey, what took you so long at the host club?

Me: Well…

(Flashbacks :D)

_Me: (opens the Third Music Room door and gets showered in rose petals)_

_Hosts: Welcome!_

_Me: …Nice circus cosplay. I never knew girls liked that kind of stuff, and I'm a girl myself. I'm not sure Rima would be happy though…_

_(Picture the host club like a circus with tightropes and juggling pins and everyone's dressed as something…circus-related… Tamaki is the ringleader, Kyouya is the…ringleader's assistant, Hikaru and Kaoru are clowns, Honey is the circus bear, Mori is another circus bear, and Haruhi is just…Haruhi)_

_Tamaki: Ah, a brand new customer, who isn't from Ouran. Well, my lovely maiden, who would you like to request? (puts on charming face)_

_Me: …Tamaki, I'm the one who sent Emo-chan and Girly-chan to you…_

_Tamaki: :O Oh, it's you! Emo-chan and Girly-chan have been doing very well!_

_Me: Well, say hello to Macho-chan!_

_Tamaki: Macho-chan…hm… Alright, I accept Macho-chan! (takes Macho-chan from me)_

_Me: (smiles) Glad you like it! (smile disappears from face and becomes serious) That will be 4000 yen._

_Tamaki: W-what? B-but Emo-chan and Girly-chan were free!_

_Me: Listen, I had to go to the trouble of remodeling this certain room [T or D room] so it was round. It's the whole reason why I'm giving Macho-chan to you._

_Kyouya: I'm sorry, but if this 'Macho-chan' costs as much as 4000 yen, we'll have to decline him._

_Me: Aw, come on! I could've made the price higher…and 4000 yen isn't all that much!_

_Kyouya: Once again, I am sorry, but that's just the way it is._

_Me: You money whore…_

_Hikaru: Aw, man! And I thought Macho-chan woulda been better than Girly-chan or Emo-chan! (eating marshmallows)_

_Kaoru: He's right. (also eating marshmallows)_

_Me: …Gah, where'd you get those marshmallows…?_

_Hikaru: Well…_

_(Flashback within a flashback :DD)_

_(Marshmallows suddenly come shooting at the host club)_

_Tamaki: WHAT IN THE WORLD? DID GOD BLESS US WITH THESE MARSHMALLOWS?_

_Hikaru & Kaoru: (off screen and laughing their butts off)_

_Haruhi: (sweatdrop)_

_Kyouya: I wonder how much I can sell these for…?_

_Honey: Marshmallows! Honey loves marshmallows! :3_

_Mori: … (silent as always)_

_Tamaki: GOD BLESSED US WITH THESE MARSHMALLOWS! WE MUST ACCEPT THEM AND EAT ALL 300 OF THEM! SO THAT MEANS THAT YOU TWO IDIOTS (points at Hikaru and Kaoru) MUST STOP LAUGHING AND START EATING!_

_Haruhi: …Senpai, we don't even know where these marshmallows came from…_

_Tamaki: IF WE DON'T KNOW, THEY MUST'VE CAME FROM HEAVEN!_

_Hikaru: (already stopped laughing) Tono, you can't just say that out of the blue._

_Kaoru: There's no proof that all of these came from God. Why would God even send us marshmallows?_

_Kyouya: And stop yelling at the top of your lungs…baka._

_Tamaki: Okay…but you never know! Maybe they DID come from God!_

_Hikaru & Kaoru: (look at each other) Ah, this guy is just…_

_Tamaki: START EATING!_

_Hikaru & Kaoru: Yes, Tono…_

_Haruhi: (sighs) Okay, I'll eat…_

_Honey: Marshmallows! I love marshmallows! :O_

_Mori: Mitsukuni. Remember to brush your teeth afterwards._

_Honey: Hai, Takashi…_

_(End flashback within a flashback)_

_Hikaru & Kaoru: …And that's what happened._

_Me: (trying to keep a straight face) Uh…_

_Tamaki: Like I said, you never know if you were blessed by God with marshmallows!_

_Kyouya: Anyways, back to the matter at hand, we are not going to spend 4000 yen on a worthless corner._

_Tamaki: KYOUYA! MACHO-CHAN ISN'T WORTHLESS! (goes to Emo-chan)_

_Me: (suddenly gets an idea) Okay…you don't have to pay 4000 yen for Macho-chan if you don't want to…_

_Tamaki: (leaves Emo-chan) SO THAT MEANS THAT I CAN HAVE HIM FOR FREE?_

_Me: Not exactly 'for free'…_

_Tamaki: What…?_

_Me: You can have him…IF…I become Hikaru and Kaoru's client. :D_

_Tamaki: Oh…okay, go ahead. NOW GIMME MACHO-CHAN! (snatches Macho-chan from me and places him right next to Emo-chan and Girly-chan) Macho-chan, meet Emo-chan and Girly-chan…_

_Me: (sits down on one of the chairs)_

_Hikaru & Kaoru: (still eating marshmallows)_

_Me: … (starts ROFL)_

_All hosts: (look at me like I'm crazy)_

_Me: (wipes tears from eyes) Tamaki…I'll have to be honest with you…these marshmallows aren't from God._

_Tamaki: What?_

_Hikaru & Kaoru: We told you, Tono!_

_Tamaki: How would you know that they weren't?_

_Me: (amused) 'Cause I witnessed where the marshmallows came from._

_Tamaki: Well…WHERE? ARE YOU A FAIRY SENT DOWN FROM HEAVEN?_

_Me: YOU IDIOT, I JUST SAID THEY WEREN'T FROM GOD! AND I'M HUMAN! Or 'commoner' as you would put it…_

_Tamaki: …_

_Me: Listen, I highly recommend that you stop eating those marshmallows…_

_Honey: Why? Are they poisonous? (curious)_

_Me: I wouldn't say 'poisonous'…do you REALLY want to know what all of these marshmallows went through?_

_Hikaru & Kaoru: JUST GET ON WITH IT!_

_Me: Okay, okay… One of my friends- uh, I mean, one of my 'acquaintances'- had to crossdress into something extremely disturbing and stuff as many marshmallows as he can into his mouth…_

_Haruhi: …Okay, I think I'm sorta starting to understand the connection between your story and these marshmallows…_

_Me: Let me finish my explanation…after 300 marshmallows, he couldn't take it anymore and spit them all out at an incredible speed. As a result, they rocketed all the way to this host club. In other words, those marshmallows that you guys are eating are the exact same marshmallows…_

_Hikaru, Kaoru & Honey: (stop chewing the marshmallows and stare at me for 5 seconds before spitting them all out and gagging)_

(Finally the end of the flashback -.-)

Me: It took a while for them to get over it…and after that Hikaru and Kaoru did the 'brotherly love' act and I started fangirling over the fact that I actually saw it in person and after I calmed down, Kitty-chan called me…

Everyone else: …O.o

Me: Well…bye. (goes for the exit)

Amy: Wait! Where are you going this time?

Me: When Kitty-chan called me, Hikaru and Kaoru weren't finished with their scene yet… I told them that I would be right back and they said that if I wasn't back within a half hour, they're cancelling me from their clients list… (leaves)

Marian: …And she's gone again. NOW TIME FOR KUTAU!

Utau: What the heck…Kukai, I have a '150% love that will never die and the fire will burn forever love' for you.

Kukai: (confused) That didn't make sense…

Utau: Whatever. -_-

Kairi: (standing behind a table full of foods and reluctantly throws a chocolate cake at Tadase)

Tadase: Hey! Sanjo-kun! (picks up a steak and throws it at Kairi)

Kairi: (ducks)

Nadeshiko: (gets hit by the steak)

~After food fight~

Yaya: (licking a lollipop)

Raindeer: (notices Yaya) CODE RED! CODE RED! WE HAVE A CRAZY GIRL EATING CANDY ON A STICK, OVER!

Nemo: Time to pull out the big guns!

Sammi, Aqua, Marian & Kitty: (take away all of Yaya's candy [A/N: It must be a lot if it requires 4 people to take it all away… ^^'])

Choco: Candy…

Amy: …confiscated!

Yaya: WHAAAAT? D:

Nemo: You can't have any more candy for the rest of the chapter, Yaya.

Yaya: NOOOOO! DDDDD:

Nagihiko & Rima: (look at each other)

Aqua: Well~? :D

Rima: …I feel irritated.

Nagihiko: Me too.

Choco: -_- When Puppy-chan said 'confess your feelings', she didn't mean confess what you're feeling right now.

Rima & Nagihiko: Whatever.

Sammi: Uh…sorry, Puppy-chan… ^^'

Nemo: Time for the last dare, which is actually quite funny. :D

Tadase: I don't want to slap Amu-chan in the face! T.T

Nemo: Does that mean that you want to hate her?

Tadase: N-no! I just-

Kitty: Just do it…

Tadase: Okay… (slaps Amu) I hate you, Amu-chan…

Amu: WHAT? (heart shatters)

Ikuto: TADASE!

Tadase: It…it was a dare…!

Amu: (heart is repaired) Oh, okay! ^^ As long as you don't really hate me…

Ikuto: -_-

Co-hosts/guest stars: Next review is from Meyumi-chan!

**Heroo, Apple-chan! Not a lot of time here, but I'll fit in a review. Some of the humor made even the extremely tired me laugh.:) And made me realize that I am as much of a pervert as you. Since I never saw/read full metal alchemist, I thought og\f your 'third meaning' first. =-= But I loved the ponies and rainbows song! Thanks!**

**Also, glad to know I'm not the only Ikuto hater here. :)**

**Dares:**

**1. Ikuto, I want you to dress up in light pink oversized babywear and wear it all day-on streets, in stores, and what not holding a pink dog stuffed animal.**

**2. Skinny dip. All of the SC Cast. Guests/Apple-chan have hidden waterproof cameras even Ikuto doesn't notice. Play them all to the** **Cast afterwards and tell us what they think. **

**3. Have a raffle. Everyone switches charas with someone random. And then chara nari's with that chara to take care of a bunch of mysteriously appearing X-eggs. Name their attacks as well.**

**...you and Ikuto switch places. No one knows. Loser can never see their love interest for the rest of their life.**

**5. Send Ikuto to Yuri Hell.**

**6. Have a disgusting food eat off. Winner gets a prize to be determined by me when I review your next chapter-or if I'm at sleepaway camp when I get back. But I'll make it good, I promise.**

**Peace, Apple-chan!**

Me: (comes back looking completely satisfied with the brotherly love) Thank you, Meyumi-chan! Peace! :P …And, uh, I don't watch Full Metal Alchemist either. ^^'

Raindeer: Oh, you're back.

Ikuto: Unfortunately.

Me: IKUTO! (poofs up a giant Dear Baby cosplay) Put this on. NOW.

Ikuto: Usually I'd go all, "NO WAY!" but being around you for 9 ½ chapters makes me realize that there's no point in resisting…

Me: Good boy, you've learned. Now put it on.

Ikuto: … (puts on the oversized Dear Baby cosplay)

Me: And here's a pink stuffed dog. (tries to give it to Ikuto)

Ikuto: Dogs are gross, no way.

Me: …Would you like to hold a pink rabbit then?

Ikuto: On second thought, I'll take the dog. (takes the dog)

Me: Now get out of this room and try to socialize in public.

Ikuto: …Wearing this?

Me: Of course.

Ikuto: … (goes out into the streets)

~After Ikuto is done 'socializing'~

Ikuto: (comes back looking like he ran into a pack of dogs)

Me: Let me guess… They thought you were a crazy guy who liked pink stuff so they beat you with sticks…

Ikuto: Bingo.

Me: One more thing…can you do a favor for me?

Ikuto: …Depends, is it for me to cuddle with Amu?

Amu: IN YOUR DREAMS, PERVERT!

Me: …No, not even close. Can you… (whispers the rest in Ikuto's ear)

Ikuto: …NO.

Me: (gets out chainsaw)

Ikuto: …Fine. (starts singing) La, la, la~ Lee, lee, lee~ I am the big pink bunny~

Everyone else: (burst out laughing)

Ikuto: I hate my life. -_-

Me: Yeah, I do too. (: [A/N: Before you start hunting me down, I'm just bluffing…]

Sammi: I TOLD HIM THAT HE WAS EMO!

Me: Okay…time for skinny dipping! ^^

SC cast: WHAT?

Me: You heard me!

Co-hosts/guest stars: You heard her!

Rima: But me and the crossdresser are still here at the bear's den… Does this mean we don't have to skinny dip?

Me: No, you still have to. I don't care where you are right now, I'll just install a pool at the den you're at. (installs a swimming pool)

Rima & Nagihiko: (stare blankly at their swimming pool)

Co-hosts/guest stars: (install a swimming pool for everyone else)

SC cast: I_I [A/N: This is a face that I made up. XD]

Me: …SKINNY DIP!

~After a very disturbing scene of skinny dipping~

Ikuto: I hate the water. -_- (sneezes)

Marian: (has recorded it all on her awesome camcorder)

Kitty: (lowers the projector screen)

Choco: (connects Marian-chan's camcorder to the projector and presses 'Play')

~After a few videos~

SC cast: IT BURNS! STOP THE VIDEO! TURN IT OFF!

Me: (turns off the projector) Okay… Now you have to exchange charas!

SC cast: NO!

Me: YES!

SC cast: NO!

Co-hosts/guest stars: YES!

SC cast: Fine…

~After raffle~

Me: (draws from raffle box) Amu gets Iru and Eru! (Amu: I guess it's not that bad…)

Sammi: (draws from raffle box) Ikuto gets Pepe! :D (Ikuto: WHAT? Pepe: Pepe doesn't want Ikuto, dechu~…)

Nemo: (draws) Tadag- Tadase gets Temari! :DDDD (Tadase: D: Oh… Ikuto: (laughs))

Marian: (draws) Utau gets Kusukusu! (Utau: Whatever. Kusukusu: (giggles))

Aqua: (draws) Kukai gets Rhythm! (Kukai: Alright! :D Rhythm: Yay!)

Kitty: (draws) Rima gets Daichi! (Rima: WHAT? Nagihiko: (smirks))

Choco: (draws) Nagihiko gets Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia! (Rima: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nagihiko: I'm not fazed…)

Raindeer: (draws) Yaya gets Kiseki! (Yaya: YAYA DOESN'T WANT THE BOSSY CHARA KING! D: Kiseki: WHO'RE YOU CALLING 'BOSSY CHARA KING', YOU PEASANT?)

Amy: And Kairi gets Yoru! (Kairi: Oh, alright. Yoru: -_- Out of all people, I had to get stuck with the gariben, nya~) [A/N: Gariben = Bookworm]

Me: Which leaves Nadeshiko…

Co-hosts/guest stars: Musashi! (Nadeshiko: Oh… Musashi: I despise women. -_-)

Me: Now charanari! Chop, chop!

SC cast: (charanari) My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Amulet Angel/Baby Kitty/Hime King/Clown Singer/Rhythm Jack/Skateboard Clown/Secret Heart/Baby Prince/Black Samurai/Dancing Samurai!

Amu: Guys, there are a bunch of X-Eggs coming! Let's go!

Me: (standing on the sidelines with the co-hosts/guest stars eating popcorn) Amu, no one's gonna take you seriously when you're wearing that weird Lolita angel dress.

Amu: Fine… (changes into Amulet Devil)

Me: Much better.

Amu: Devil's Tune! (attacks)

Ikuto: Baby…uh…Lick…? (jumps up and licks an X-Egg)

Nemo: …Ew.

Tadase: Dancing Crown! (starts dancing rather suckishly)

Nemo: EW!

Kukai: Basketball Shoot!

Nemo: That's a lame attack name…

Utau: Unicycle Microphone! (takes her unicycle and starts singing into it like a microphone)

Nemo: Somehow, that just looks/sounds wrong…

Rima: Sports Juggle! (starts juggling a soccer ball, a basketball, a tennis ball, and a baseball)

Nemo: …No comment.

Yaya: Royal Toy! (starts shooting out a bunch of…royal toys)

Nemo: That looks contradictory.

Kairi: Sword Claw!

Nemo: …Lame.

Nadeshiko: You know what? I'm new around transforming with charas that aren't mine, so I'm not going to attack at all.

Nemo: Aw…

~After everyone has subdued the X-Eggs~

Nadeshiko: Nagihiko! Now!

Nagihiko: Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!

X-Eggs: (get purified…go back to their owners…the usual)

Me: I don't know about you, but my favorite part of the whole fight was Nemo-chan's comments about their new attacks. :D

~After a bunch of complaints and de-transformations~

Tadase: Yo. The name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I used to be from Easter, but after the Guardians defeated Easter, I started to look for my old man.

Ikuto: Hello! My name is Hotori Tadase, the King's Chair of the Guardians. I love Hinamori Amu-chan, but I'm losing drastically to Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

Tadase: IKUTO-NIISAN! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!

Ikuto: Wow, you lost. That was quick.

Tadase: W-what? B-but-

Ikuto: Stop stuttering and face the truth, Kiddy King. You're not supposed to see Amu for the rest of your life.

Tadase: D:

Me: Tadase and Amu are in the same room, and we obviously need to continue on, so I'm just gonna… (kills Tadase and immediately revives him) He has a new life now, so he can see Amu again.

Tadase: Er…thanks…I guess…

Co-hosts/guest stars: (throw Ikuto into yuri hell)

Ikuto: (in yuri hell) HEY! LET ME OUTTA HERE!

Me: Sorry, kitty boy, but you're not able to get out until you witness the true horrors of yuri.

Ikuto: …Oh my god, YURI BURNS! IT'S DISGUSTING!

Me: …On second thought, I'm gonna leave him in there for a while. It's just too funny. :D

~After I grow bored of Ikuto's screams of yuri hell~

Me: (gets Ikuto back from yuri hell)

Ikuto: OH MY GOD. I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE.

Me: Tsukiyomi Ikuto scarred for life…can't picture it.

Ikuto: -_-

Me: (starts preparing burgers, French fries, chicken fat, and mudpies)

Sammi: Er… What are you doing?

Me: Preparing for the disgusting food eat-off! (finishes preparing) NOW EAT.

Co-hosts/guest stars: WHAT?

Me: Not you!

SC cast: WHAT?

~After eat-off~

SC cast: (all burp loudly)

Me: -_- Haven't your mothers taught you it's not polite to burp?

Ikuto: Says the chick who wanted us to have an eat-off in the first place…

Me: What was that?

Ikuto: Nothing…

Raindeer: Next review is from Pk Love Omega!

**XD ahh, this is funny! ^^**

**Rima: admit it. We act alike xD in the anime at least..**

**Kukai: if Rima doesnt admit it..ATTACK!**

**everyone: give me a late bday gift?(;**

**Ikuto: Hii! X) be as kawaii as possible..**

**Nagi: feelings for anyone?**

**Yaya; of course..xD who can you relate to?(celebrities)**

**Amu: no lying! Admit it! Hair secret?**

**All Charas: who is the most kawaii chara(;**

**Tadase: get a haircut :P**

**Update!^^ arigato(:**

Me: Thank you! ^^ And…uh…it's been a little more than a month since I updated… =.='

Rima: We do NOT act alike. Not in the anime or manga. -_-

Kukai: Ooh, Mashiro…ADMIT IT! (tackles Rima)

Rima: AAHHH! STOP, YOU'LL MESS UP MY HAIR! …FINE, YOU AND I ACT ALIKE! HAPPY?

Kukai: (stops attacking Rima) Very… (dusts himself off)

Choco: (takes out Santa's giant present bag) Please put your birthday presents in here.

~After presents~

Kitty: (looks in Choco-chan's bag) Let's see… A flashlight, a book about rabbits, a lollipop, a FAKE dollar bill, a blender, some tree seeds, a broom, a Seiyo school uniform, a tambourine, and Ikuto… Wait, what?

Me: IKUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?

Ikuto: (pops out of bag) I don't know, once I put my present in here, I felt like someone pushed me and I fell in here…

Amu: (whistling innocently)

Me: -_- Amu, I want to get rid of Ikuto as much as you do, but we need to CONTINUE! (takes Ikuto out of bag)

Ikuto: That was mean, Amu-koi…

Amu: I AM NOT YOUR KOI! THIS IS THE WHOLE REASON WHY I WANTED TO GIVE YOU AWAY!

Me: Amu, I'm pretty sure that Omega-chan loves Ikuto, but THAT IS NO REASON TO GET RID OF HIM! 'Cause we need him for this whole truth or dare segment!

Marian: (peers into bag) Not exactly the best presents, guys…

SC cast: HOW SHOULD WE KNOW SHE WANTED BIRTHDAY PRESENTS? WE WERE UNPREPARED!

Me: I'm just going to spice it up a bit… (puts in a stuffed bunny rabbit, an Ikuto plushie to replace the real Ikuto, and a pic of Ikuto wearing the Lunatic Charm outfit and stuffing marshmallows)

Aqua: (sends the bag to Omega-chan's house)

Ikuto: WHERE'D YOU GET THAT PIC?

Me: I took it when you weren't looking. :D And you're not being kawaii at all right now…

Sammi: Oh, come on, like I said, he's emo, there's no way he can be kawaii. :3

Ikuto: WHAT? I'LL SHOW YOU!

~After many epic fails of trying to be kawaii~

Ikuto: I…give…up…

Me: NO, NO, NO! YOU MUST NOT GIVE UP! THINK OF OMEGA-CHAN!

Ikuto: Not exactly helping…

Me: -_- (takes out cell phone and dials) Hello? Yes, I need help NOW. (hangs up)

Amy: Who did you just call?

Me: You'll find out soon enough…

Honey: Apple-CHAN! (glomps me) Do you want to have cake with me?

Ikuto: (pretty much catches onto my plan) You invited one of those hosts from that host club to train me to be kawaii…?

Me: Of course. Like Sammi-chan says, you're too emo. :3 (Sammi: Exactly!)

Honey: (sees Ikuto) You must be Iku-chan! (Ikuto: Iku-chan…?) Meet Usa-chan! (gives Ikuto Usa-chan)

Ikuto: Uh…hello…

Honey: Now let's go! (takes Ikuto's hand and leaves the room with him)

Ikuto: H-hey! Wait!

Me: Now while they're busy…Nagi?

Nagihiko: Well…there is this one girl…

Me: (gives Nagi the evil eye) Who…? JUST WHO?

Nagihiko: Er…

Aqua: -_- Great, now you just scared him and he's not gonna tell us.

Me: …Oops.

Yaya: Yaya can relate to Kanji Suito! :D

Amy: (sweatdrops) Who's that?

Me: It's probably just some celebrity she made up. Note that Kanji Suito sounds like 'Candy Sweet'. :3

Yaya: YAYA'S CELEBRITY IS CANDY!

Amu: AND MY HAIR IS NATURAL!

Me: It's bad to lie, Amu. :3

Amu: I'M NOT LYING!

Me: Sure, sure you aren't. :3

Amu: WHY I OUGHTTA-

Me: Calm down, pinky…

Amu: …

Pepe: Pepe is the most kawaii chara, dechu~ ^^

Ran: I think Su is the most kawaii.

All other charas except Pepe: (agree)

Pepe: WHAT, DECHU~!

Su: Thank you all, desu~ ^^

Pepe: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, DECHU~!

Su: ^^'

Me: (sends Tadase to the barber)

~After a haircut~

Everyone except Tadase: (visibly trying not to laugh)

Tadase: D: It looks ugly…

Ikuto: (comes back with Honey) No, duh.

Honey: IKU-CHAN! DO IT!

Ikuto: AMU-CHAN! (jumps into Amu's arms if that's even possible) Can we eat cake together? :3

Amu: Uh…

Ikuto: Okay, I'm done.

Me: (gives Honey some cake) Here's some cake if you go back to the host club. :3

Honey: CAKE! :D (leaves)

Choco: Next review is from characard!

**Yay update call me Chara-chan, Chrisie-chan, or Card-chan and yay thumbs up for Rimahiko**

**ANYWAY**

**DARES YAY **

**Rima and Nagi do a photo shoot and they have 2 kiss for atleast half the photos**

**Ikuto do something really embarising and Amu comferts him**

**Kairi and Yaya have 2 be stuck insice a giant lollipop and eat there way out (they can magicaly breathe)**

**Utau goes to Kukai's school and has to announce that they're dating and sing a song for him**

**Nade and Nagi(dressed as Nadeshiko) go to the school and announce that there are 2 Nadeshikos and they believe that and freak **

**and finally Tadase has to dress up as a girl and go to a spa, and the make up they put on him has to stay for a week and his new name is tickle yes randomness anyway awsome story**

**i did not review be4 because i didn't have an account srry**

Me: Okay! Glad you got an account now, Card-chan! ^^ (looks at Rimahiko) Now I'm gonna go call a photographer and cameras over there. You two get ready!

Rima: Why are we doing this again…? -_-

Kitty: We'll buy the newest Bala-balance gag comedy edition for you!

Rima: …Deal.

Nagihiko: Yay. :D

Rima: Excuse me?

Nagihiko: Nothing…

~After photo shoot~

Me: (looking through photos) I love all of these. :D Especially this one. :DDD (holds up a pic of a shirtless Nagi trying to cuddle with a very reluctant Rima)

Nagihiko & Rima: WHAT THE FRICK?

Ikuto: (wolf whistles)

Rima: (glares at Ikuto)

Nagihiko: (looks at Ikuto calmly) If you don't want to die, please don't whistle like that anymore…

Marian: (selling out pics of Rima and Nagihiko kissing) Kissing photos! Get your kisses here! There are only 10 of them, so don't miss out!

Rima: HEY YOU! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?

Marian: Selling your photos. :3

Rima: WHY?

Marian: 'Cause you took them at a photo shoot… Pictures taken at photo shoots need to be shown to the public!

Rimahiko fangirl #1: (buys a photo) EEK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

Rimahiko fangirl #2: (looks at one of the photos and faints)

Rimahiko fangirl #3: IT'S MY DREAM COME TRUE!

Me: Yep, I can't believe I'm not dreaming… Wait, why are there fangirls here? SHOO, ALL OF YOU! (gets out a giant flyswatter and chases all fangirls away)

Ikuto: First a chainsaw, now a flyswatter…?

Me: No, I still have my beloved chainsaw. I just reserve the flyswatter for fans, and the chainsaw for you guys. :3

Ikuto: …

Me: … (pulls a rope and a bucket of water falls on Ikuto)

Ikuto: GAH!

Me: (pulls another rope and a bunch of zombies start chasing Ikuto)

Ikuto: AAAHHHHH! (runs away)

~After Ikuto is done being assaulted~

Amu: Poor Ikuto…

Me: (glint in eye) Why don't you go comfort him, then? Hm? ;)

Amu: Hm…maybe I should…

Me: Then go! (pushes Amu towards Ikuto)

Amu: (trips and lands on Ikuto who falls over)

Ikuto: (smirks after recovering from shock)

Amu: (blushes tomato red)

Ikuto: So…what were you going to say to me?

Amu: N-NOTHING! BAKA!

Ikuto: Same old Amu…

Amu: I'M NOT OLD!

Me: (poofs up a giant lollipop)

Yaya & Kairi: (randomly disappear)

Tadase: Where did Yuiki-san and Sanjo-kun go?

Yaya: (from inside lollipop) LET YAYA OUT OF HERE!

Me: (yells back) IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT, YOU GOTTA EAT YOUR WAY OUT!

Yaya: …YAY! :D (starts chomping)

Kairi: I guess I have no choice. (starts eating)

~After eating their way out~

Yaya: Oh… Yaya doesn't feel too good… (throws up all over Tadase)

Tadase: Ew…

Nemo: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: …Sammi-chan, would you mind giving Tadase a bath? ^^'

Sammi: WHY DO I ALWAYS GET TO DO THE BAD STUFF? (goes to get sponges and towels and a bucket of water)

Kairi: I see…so the reason why Ace threw up was because she was eating the majority of the lollipop… I only ate a few bites…

Me: Well you should've stopped her from eating too much!

Kairi: …

Me: Now time for Kutau!

Ikuto: I am completely against this!

Me: I'm completely against beating you up again! Oh wait, I'm not against that, I'M TOTALLY WILLING TO DO THAT AGAIN! So if you don't want me to do that, LET KUTAU GO ON!

Ikuto: Yes, sir…

Me: I'M NOT A SIR, I'M A MA'AM!

~At Seiyo Middle School~

Various students: Hey, hey…is that Hoshina Utau? Oh my god, it is her… What's she doing here?

Utau: (announces through microphone) …Hello.

All Utau fans at the middle school: OMG, SHE JUST GREETED US! :DD

Utau: …I'm pretty sure all of you know Souma Kukai… Just in case you don't, he's this guy standing right next to me… (points at Kukai)

Kukai: (speaks through microphone and waves) …What goes on, people?

Utau: And I am here today to announce… IAMKUKAISGIRLFRIEND.

All students except Kukai: ? What'd she just say…?

Utau: (sighs in aggravation) I SAID, I AM KUKAI'S GIRLFRIEND.

All students except Kukai: :OOO OMG!

Utau: Yeah, yeah… Now shut up so I can sing a song dedicated to him.

Kukai: I feel special. :D

Utau: (starts singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry [A/N: Do not own])

~Back at truth or dare~

Ikuto: (being held back by everyone so he doesn't go to the middle school and kill a certain someone)

Amu: IKUTO, STOP STRUGGLING!

Ikuto: I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

Me: DON'T MAKE ME BEAT YOU UP…AGAIN!

Ikuto: (stops struggling)

Me: Good boy. (:

Kukai & Utau: (come back from the school)

Ikuto: You. Are. Dead. Kid.

Kukai: (gulps)

Me: Ignore him, he's bluffing. :3

Ikuto: I am not!

Me: (stares at him)

Ikuto: …Okay, I am…

Me: Yeah, I thought so.

Ikuto: But seriously, WHAT'S UP WITH THE 'BUILT A FORT OUT OF SHEETS' PART? YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DO THAT WITH THE SOCCER BOY! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!

Utau: -_- Ikuto, calm down, just because I sang that part doesn't mean that I actually did that with him.

Ikuto: Grr…

Nagiihiko: (comes out of the dressing room dressed as Nadeshiko)

Everyone except Nagihiko and Nadeshiko: …Whoa…

Nagihiko: (in Nadeshiko voice) What? Does it look bad on me?

Me: (stares) For a second there, I thought that YOU were Nadeshiko…

Nadeshiko: But I'm right here.

Me: I know, it's just that- OH, WHATEVER. JUST GO. (push the twins out the door)

~At school~

A bunch of 3rd graders: Hey, look! Nadeshiko-senpai is back! :D

5th graders: But who's the one who looks exactly like her by her side? O.o

Nadeshiko & Nagihiko: …Hi.

Nagihiko: There are 2 Nadeshikos, to tell the truth. I'm leaving now. (about to leave school)

Nadeshiko: Now, now, Nagi- I mean, Nadeshiko… You don't just say that out of the blue. It'll confuse people.

Nagihiko: So I'm a clone of you. What about it?

All students: C-Clone… EHHHHH?

Nagihiko: Yeah, and- I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! (takes his ribbon out of his hair and walks out of school)

All students: …Was that Nagihiko-sama? O.o

Nadeshiko: …Eh…long story… ^^' (leaves)

All students: …?

~Back to where we left off~

Everyone except Nadeshiko and Nagihiko: How'd it go?

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko: Horrible.

Everyone else: …

Tadase: (comes out of the dressing room dressed as a girl)

Ikuto: Pfft… (holding back laughter)

Me: I now pronounce your new name as 'Tickle'. :P

Tadase: Tickle?

Me: Yes, Tickle. (sends him to a spa)

~At the spa~

Spa manager or whatever you call it: WELCOME TO OUR SPA! :D I'M KAORI! HOW MAY I HELP YOU?

Tadase: Uh… Makeup? O.o

Kaori: ROGER! :D

~Later~

Everyone except Tadase: O_O

Tadase: (has really heavy makeup on)

Everyone else: (has a really weird face)

Tadase: …It's horrible, isn't it?

Me: …It hurts my eyes… (crying like Tadase's makeup is onions)

Amy: o.O I-It's something I can't put into words…

Me: Just say it makes you want to cry…

Nemo: (barfs in a random bucket) N…Next review is from…Miyuki Satomi… (face is green)

**This is hilarious! okay DARES**

**Rima must act and cosplay like Rima from vampire knight, hairstyle included. P.s. that means no comedy, because Rima doesn't laugh.**

**Nagihiko, get a haircut.**

**Nadeshiko, Chara nari with rythum, and see if its the same as beat jumper.**

**Amu has to jump off the Eiffel tower. Ikuto, you are free to save her.**

**Ikuto, you versus me in tree climbing competition, if i can be on the show. No character change.**

**RimaHiko, you guys try clearing your weird reputation at that hotel.**

**TRUTHS**

**Yaya, who would you rather save, Kairi or a lolipop?**

**Kairi, can you swim?(If he can, push him into a body of water.)**

**Apple-chan(can i call you that?) What would you rather? See a RimaHiko play, or be the RimaHiko match maker?**

**Amu, Do you like sardines better, chicken, or beef?**

Me: Thank you! ^^ Yes, everyone can call me Apple-chan. :D

Nagihiko: Rima-chan doesn't really need to try that hard to act like Vampire Knight Rima, she's already a lot like her. :P

Rima: WHAT'D YOU SAY, CROSSDRESSER?

Nagihiko: …See what I mean?

Rima: -_- (goes into the dressing room and comes out dressed like…Rima) …

Nagihiko: Can I torture her with Bala-Balance? :D

Me: Of course you can, Nagi. :D

Nagihiko: (does perfect pose of Bala-Balance) Bala-Balance!

Rima: (trying desperately not to laugh)

Nagihiko: (does it again) Bala-Balance! :D

Rima: (initiating self-control)

~Several Bala-Balances later~

Rima: (can't hold it in anymore and laughs out loud) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Hm? Rima laughed when Nagihiko did Bala-Balance…? ;)

Rima: (stops laughing) What are you implying? -_-+

Me: Oh, nothing…it's just that you just failed in acting like Vampire Knight.

Rima: WHAT? BUT THE CROSSDRESSER WAS-

Me: I don't wanna hear it.

Rima: (glares at Nagi and takes out a giant pair of scissors) I am so gonna chop off that super long hair of yours…

Nagihiko: Uh oh… (starts running away)

Rima: YOU GET BACK HERE! (chases Nagi)

Me: Eh…while they're busy with that…Nadeshiko?

Nadeshiko: My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Beat Jumper!

Everyone else except Rima and Nagi: O.O

Nadeshiko: (uses Nagihiko's voice) What?

Me: You know, for a second there, I thought you were Nagihiko and the other Nagihiko was a phony…if that just made any sense…

Nagihiko: (hair has been chopped off by Rima) Should I be offended by that?

Me: No… (poofs Amu to the Eiffel Tower)

~At the Eiffel Tower~

Amu: AM I REALLY SUPPOSED TO JUMP OFF HERE? (standing at the top of the tower)

Me: (over a random loudspeaker that only Amu notices) YES, NOW DO IT!

Amu: (sighs) Goodbye world… (jumps off) AAAAAHHHHHHH!

~Back to the others~

(Amu jumping off the Eiffel Tower is being seen on a gigantic monitor)

Ikuto: AMU! NO!

Me: Dude, if it'll make you happy, go ahead and save her from her doom…

Ikuto: POOF ME TO THE EIFFEL TOWER RIGHT NOW!

Me: (poofs Ikuto to where Amu is)

~Back to the Eiffel Tower~

Amu: AAAHHHHH!

Ikuto: AMU! DON'T WORRY, I'LL CATCH YOU!

Amu: (lands on Ikuto and is perfectly unharmed) Huh? Ikuto? What are you doing here?

Ikuto: (feeling extreme pain) O-Oh…you know…having my internal organs crushed…

Amu: Sorry…

~Back to the others~

Amu & Ikuto: (come back)

Me: (talking on the phone) WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME? … WHY YOU LITTLE- … **SHUT UP!** (hangs up the phone angrily)

Amu: …What was that all about?

Kitty: (sighs) Well, you see…

_Flashbacks :D_

_Everyone in the room: (see Amu land on Ikuto in the Eiffel Tower fiasco on the monitor and wince) That's gotta hurt…_

_Me: (sighs) I'll go call an ambulance… (dials 911) Yes, I'd like to call an ambulance please… A pink-haired girl landed on a 17-year-old boy who likes cats, thus crushing his spine… Wait, why are you laughing? It's true! STUPID IDIOT! …WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME? … WHY YOU LITTLE- … __**SHUT UP! **__(hangs up the phone angrily)_

_End of Flashback_

Me: (irritated) Well, what are we standing around here for? We have tons of dares to do!

Satomi: (comes in) HELLO! ^^

Ikuto: Why do I gotta compete with you in a tree-climbing contest?

Satomi: What? Are you chicken? ;D

Ikuto: Of course not… I mean, it's so obvious that I would win…

Satomi: Prove it. ;D

Ikuto: You're on.

Sammi: (plants tree seeds and puts instant growth powder)

Trees: (grow instantly)

Marian: Ready, set…GOAT!

Ikuto: (starts climbing)

Satomi: YOU CHEATER!

Ikuto: What? Oh wait, oops… (climbs down)

Marian: Ready, set…SASHIMI!

Satomi & Ikuto: …DUDE.

Marian: What? I'm hungry… -.-

Raindeer: …Ready, set, go.

Satomi: (starts climbing)

Ikuto: Wait, I wasn't ready yet! (starts climbing)

~After 5 minutes~

Satomi: HA! I WIN! :D

Ikuto: (glares) Only because you had a head start because SOMEBODY just said 'go' out of the blue. (turns to glare at Raindeer-chan)

Raindeer: :P

Satomi: Silly Ikuto, it's important to be ready in case something like that happens. :3

Ikuto: (glares harder)

Satomi: Well then…bye, Ikuto! (leaves)

Me: :D Ah, Satomi-chan's a nice girl…

Ikuto: Not…

Me: (bonks Ikuto on the head and poofs Rima and Nagi to the hotel)

~At the hotel~

Fred: Hey, Joe… Check out who's here.

Joe: Huh? (looks and sees Rima and Nagi in front of the reception desk) Oh, great… Those two again.

Fred: (goes over to them) What do you guys want this time?

Rima: To clear our reputation at this very hotel.

Nagihiko: Um…Rima-chan…I don't think you should tell them that… ^^'

Rima: And why shouldn't I?

Nagihiko: You'll jinx it… It'll be even harder for us to clear our reputation now… ^^'

Rima: You actually believe in jinxing?

Fred and Joe: (watching Rima and Nagihiko argue)

Fred: …You guys are so flirting…

Rima and Nagihiko: WE ARE NOT!

Joe: Yeah you are…

Rima: WHY DOES EVERYBODY SAY THAT?

Fred: Haven't you heard? In modern days, whenever 2 people of the opposite sex argue, it just means they like each other.

Rima: Dude, that only happens in animes/mangas…

Fred: …Not necessarily.

Joe: Sorry about Fred, he's a male otaku.

Fred: I AM NOT! YOU LIAR!

Joe: Oh yeah?

Fred: YEAH! ALL I DO IS SPEND MY FREE TIME READING MANGA AND WATCHING ANIME! HOW IS THAT LIKE AN OTAKU?

Joe, Rima and Nagihiko: …

Nagihiko: This guy is totally oblivious to what an otaku actually is…

Rima: Without a doubt.

~Back to the others~

Everyone else: (watching Rimahiko on a monitor)

Me: …It's going to take a while for them to actually be able to do that dare. And that Fred guy seriously doesn't know what 'otaku' means.

Yaya: …Um…Yaya would save candy instead of Class Prez!

Kairi: Ace, is that true?

Yaya: YES! AND IT'S YAYA, NOT ACE!

Kairi: … (leaves)

Everyone else except Rimahiko: YAYA!

Yaya: Yes?

d

Choco: WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?

Yaya: Because it's true!

Kitty: WELL WHY'D YOU SAY THE TRUTH?

Yaya: Um… Because Yaya's honest? D:

Me: (facepalm) It's better to lie than to severely hurt someone else's feelings, Yaya…at least, that's my opinion…

Kairi: (comes back looking glum)

Yaya: DDD: YAYA'S SORRY, KAIRI-KUN!

Kairi: …

Nemo: :D He's not going to forgive you anytime soon, Yaya…

Yaya: :'(

Amy: Nemo-chan, you're really an evil person deep down, aren't you? ^^'

Nemo: Hehehehe…

Me: So, Kairi, do you know how to swim?

Kairi: …Of course.

Me: Okay then… (poofs up a giant swimming pool and immediately pushes Kairi into it)

Kairi: (struggles to stay up on the water's surface) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Me: You're being OOC, Kairi…and you said you knew how to swim. ^^

Kairi: …

Musashi: …Kairi said that to preserve his dignity.

Me: (pretends to gasp) You mean…you lied about that?

Kairi: …

Musashi: Yes. Kairi, I am very disappointed in you. A samurai does not lie, even if it prevents them from embarrassment.

Kairi: …I apologize, Musashi…AND CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE?

Me: (pulls Kairi out of the swimming pool, gives him a towel, and makes the swimming pool disappear)

Yaya: Have you forgiven Yaya, Class Prez? :D

Kairi: …

Yaya: D:

Me: And I don't know if I'd rather be the matchmaker of Rimahiko or see a Rimahiko play… I'm okay with both of them… Maybe I'll do both. :D

Amu: …I like beef. Sardines are gross.

Me: D: AMU! HOW CAN YOU LIKE BEEF BETTER THAN CHICKEN?

Amu: I just do.

Me: WHY?

Amu: Look, everyone has their own tastes.

Me: …Fine. At least you're right about the sardines. T.T Now it's time for Ama Sohma Mashiro Fujisaki! :D

**X) I am sooo glad n1 h8's mi ^^**

**Anyways here r tha dares;**

**Ikuto; What to do...**

**Cosplay as Barbie and sing The Barbie world song. U kno tha 1's dat goes lik, 'Im a barbie girl in a barbie world'**

**Purple-Chan; luuuv ur stories! Can i call u dat Purpledancer?**

**Amu; Scare tha F**k out of Ikuto again. Anyway u want, then Kukai 2 ur enjoyment, kick Ikuto off a cliff in to a jagged rock sea. And if u dont die Ikuto, i will come with Chainsaw-chan and kill u myself ^^**

**Nagi; 'Rape' Rima in a Private room. (dont say this to them, but instal the webcam into tha room that is in this letter. So every1 could watch!Oh and the reason i say 'rape' bcuz i kno Rima wants it.)**

**Kari; Stop being a smart ass lik Otoo 4rom OHSHC and let lose 4 once. So act like Tama-chan 4rom OHSHC**

**Nade-chan; Rape Tadase in a Private Room (instal tha same camera again in there p.r)**

**I WANT 2 GUEST STAR 4 LIF! **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am selfish arent i X(**

**Every1 else, make out with ur would b Gf\Bf**

**Srry 4 tha plane ride! Hp u feel better 4 tha rest of tha trip!**

**Oh and as a gift, u can make up ur own dare 4 Ikuto and make sure u toture him 2 get a good laugh out! And I am giving u tha Chainsaw 5000**

**That can cut anything and it has a laser attached 2 it! ^^**

**Hp u lik my gift! **

**(And thnx u Tadamu luver! I think she was metioned in this chappie rite?)**

**And thnx to u Apple-chan, u hv gotten mi out of my depression state with this crackfic!**

**My Best Wishes**

**-Ama H.S**

**P.s hp u come bac soon! and every item is inclosed with this letter. And here is a cookie with Nagi's face on it. *gives cookie* ^^ oh and nice dares Rising-chan (can i call u dat?)**

Ama: (comes in) X)

Me: I LOVE THE CHAINSAW 5000! Especially the laser. :D

Ikuto: I am not going to be Barbie-ized. -_-

Ama: YES YOU ARE! (tackles Ikuto with a Barbie costume)

Ikuto: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ama: (finishes forcing Ikuto into the Barbie costume)

Everyone else: O_O…

Ikuto: Don't hold it in, just laugh if you wanna laugh. -_-

Everyone else: …HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rima and Nagihiko: (come back in) …Why?

Me: (finally stops laughing) Ikuto…Barbie…Pfft… :D

Rima and Nagihiko: …HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ikuto: -_- Alright, no more laughing.

Me: But Ikuto, you gave us permission to laugh. D:

Ikuto: …I DON'T F***ING CARE.

Me: (gasps) IKUTO! WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS! WE HAVE MINORS IN HERE!

Ikuto: …I DON'T F***ING CARE.

Me: …Can you say anything else besides 'I don't f***ing care'?

Ikuto: …I DON'T F***ING CARE.

Me: … (stabs Ikuto with my Chainsaw 5000 laser)

Ikuto: (malfunctions)

Me: …Wait, what? How can a human malfunction? Unless…THIS THING IS A ROBOT! WHERE'S THE REAL IKUTO?

Ikuto: (is standing in the shadows so no one can see him)

Me: (spots Ikuto) THERE YOU ARE!

Ikuto: …Crap. (runs away)

Me: SEIZE HIM, GIRLS!

All co-hosts and guest stars: (chase after Ikuto with weapons and rope)

~After we finally tie Ikuto up and force him into the Barbie cosplay~

Ama: (places a microphone in front of the tied-up Ikuto) NOW SING!

Ikuto: …No.

Me: (holds up the Chainsaw 5000 threateningly)

Ikuto: … (starts singing badly)

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_And dress me everywhere_

_Imagination_

_That is your creation_

_(See above for full song's lyrics)_

Ikuto: I'm done.

Ama and me: …THAT'S IT?

Ikuto: Whaddaya mean 'that's it'? That was a lot of singing for me…

Me: (glare) (glare) (glare) (sighs) Fine, you win. Amu?

Amu: Yeah?

Me: Do your dare.

Amu: …Okay. (kicks Ikuto off a cliff with jagged rocks at the bottom)

Kukai: OI! HINAMORI, THAT WAS MY JOB!

Amu: I'M SORRY!

Kukai: Grr…

Amu: (pretends to not care)

Ikuto: (climbs back up the cliff) I'm…still alive…

Ama: (takes Chainsaw-chan) GRAAAAAAHHHHH! (chases Ikuto around and catches up to him and saws his head off)

Me: … (looks at Sammi-chan)

Sammi: Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Please clean up the blood'… Seriously, why am I the janitor? (gets a bucket of water and a towel)

Me: Hehe… ^^' Anyways, Rima, Nagi, both of you go into the private room- How come you guys aren't at the bear's den?

Rima: Oh, you finally noticed? We came back here halfway.

Me: …WHATEVER. (pushes Rima and Nagi into the private room, locks it, and secretly installs the webcam) Hey, everyone! Wanna see what Rimahiko's doing inside that room?

Everyone else except Yaya and Kairi: :OOO WE DO!

Yaya: (depressed) Yaya is hated…by the class president…

Kairi: …

Me: Yaya, Kairi, you guys gotta see the recording too.

Yaya: T-T

Kairi: …

Me: Will you guys just make up already?

Yaya: T-T

Kairi: …

Me: …Kairi, you're supposed to act like Tamaki from Ouran. Tamaki is someone who forgives easily.

Kairi: … (pretends to be Tamaki) Oh, don't worry, Yaya! You are forgiven! (gives Yaya a red rose)

Yaya: O-O Well, if Kairi-kun says so…

Marian: APPLE-CHAN! RIMA AND NAGI AREN'T DOING ANYTHING!

Me: …Tell them that if they don't get into bed with each other right this instant…they will be spanked. }:D

Aqua: …We can't, we're not supposed to tell them there's a webcam…

Me: …Just 'accidentally' walk in on them and 'be shocked' at how they're not even cooperating, and scold them.

Ama: (goes into the private room and pretends to be surprised) GUYS! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING! YOU'LL BE SPANKED IF YOU DON'T GET INTO BED TOGETHER! (comes back into public room) How was that? :D

Me: Pretty good. :D

Ikuto: Crazies.

Ama and me: WHAT WAS THAT, IKUTO!

Ikuto: …Nothing.

Me: That's what I thought you said. -_-+

Ama: Grr…

Raindeer: Rimahiko Rape progress is finally being made, Apple-sama!

Me: Good! What are they doing in bed?

Kitty: …Sleeping…

Me: …

Kairi: A true prince would never behave so disgustingly to a girl! I must switch with Nagihiko; I'll show Rima what a true prince acts like!

Me: …Kairi, you know Tamaki's a total idiot, right?

Kairi: I know that. But he's also a charming prince who acts that way towards all of his guests.

Me: KAIRI! NO BREAKING OUT OF CHARACTER!

Kairi: (pretends to be shocked and crouches in the shadows being emo) She's…scary…

Me: … (barges into the private room and yells in Rima and Nagi's ears) GUYS! WAKE UP! TADASE AND NADESHIKO NEED THEIR TURN IN RAPING!

Nagihiko: (wide awake) Nadeshiko…? Hotori-kun…? (dark aura)

Me: Uh… (pushes Rimahiko out of the private room and pushes Tadashiko into the private room) Have fun in there, Tadase! :D (locks the door) The webcam's still on, right?

Rima and Nagihiko: What webcam?

Me: …Um… It's just a webcam, there's nothing special about it. ^^'

Rima: Suspicious…

Nagihiko: Apple-chan, that was a horrible lie… At least make it more convincing…

Me: But it's true! D:

Rima: (dark aura) Could it be that there's something recorded on the webcam that you don't want us to see…?

Everyone else except Nagihiko: NO! NO, THAT'S NOT IT!

Nagihiko: Then why won't you let us see it?

Me: Uh… Um… Eh… (distracts Nagihiko) Oh my god, Tadase's kissing Nadeshiko! :O

Nagihiko: WHAT? THAT'S IT, I'M GOING IN THERE! COME ON, RIMA-CHAN!

Rima: Wait! Weren't we supposed to find out what-

Nagihiko: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID WEBCAM! (knocks the private room's door down and runs inside the private room)

Me: :D Plan 'Distract Nagihiko' was successful.

Sammi: Just one problem though… Tadase and Nadeshiko are just talking; they're not kissing. What are you going to do once Nagihiko finds out that you lied?

Me: (shrugs) I'll just say that Tadase was touching Nadeshiko in a very inappropriate spot.

Aqua: …That's dirty.

Me: Thank you. :D

(Yelling is heard inside the private room)

Tadase: FUJISAKI-KUN, I WAS NEVER KISSING HER!

Nagihiko: I DON'T CARE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO HER?

Tadase: WE WERE JUST TALKING!

Nagihiko: LIKE I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT!

(In the midst of all that, Rima and Nadeshiko have left the private room and have joined us)

Me: Aren't you two supposed to try to stop that fight?

Rima: Nah, it's too troublesome.

Nadeshiko: Once Nagihiko gets overprotective, it's very hard to calm him down.

Tadase: (runs out of the private room) HELP ME!

Me: W-what happened?

Tadase: Fujisaki-kun's chasing me with a rocket cannon!

Nagihiko: YOU GET BACK HERE, HOTORI!

Tadase: AAAAHHHHH! (runs away)

Nagihiko: (comes bounding out of the private room and chases Tadase) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Nadeshiko: …See what I mean?

Me: Yeah, I get you. Now once Nagihiko has calmed down and Tadase has recovered from his trauma… Rima, you make out with Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko, you make out with Tadase. (looks at the rest of the SC cast) You guys do the same, too. …And where did Nagihiko get that rocket cannon?

Kairi: (has stopped acting like Tamaki and has resumed his silence)

Yaya: But Kairi-kun's stopped acting like Tama-tan…and he still hasn't forgiven Yaya yet… T-T

Me: If you didn't want him to be mad at you, you shouldn't have said what you said.

Yaya: D': BUT YAYA DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET HIM!

~Once Nagihiko has stopped chasing Tadase~

Me: (points to the sky to proclaim) Now all of you make out with your respective boyfriend/girlfriend!

(Major yet awkward make-out scene except for Kaiya)

Me: (notices Kaiya not making out) MAKE OUT, YOU GUYS.

Yaya and Kairi: …

Me: (sighs) Guess it can't be helped. Ama, Choco, both of you come over here. Yaya and Kairi aren't planning on making out anytime soon, so maybe you should give them a little push…? ;)

Ama: OF COURSE, APPLE-SAMA! (grabs Yaya's head)

Choco: OKAY! (grabs Kairi's head)

Ama and Choco: (push Yaya and Kairi's heads into each other)

Me: And since I have the gift of creating my own dare… AMUTO! STOP MAKING OUT!

Amu: FINALLY!

Ikuto: What? Me and Amu were finally about to get rough.

Me: …Ikuto, you SICKO. I'd rather have both of you keep on making out-

Ikuto: Then let us.

Me: (glares at Ikuto for interrupting) But I wanna test my brand new Chainsaw 5000 on a certain someone… ;D (looks at Ikuto meaningfully)

Ikuto: …NO.

Me: WHY NOT?

Ikuto: 'CAUSE I'M NOT A CHAINSAW MANNEQUIN/DUMMY.

Me: … (starts chasing Ikuto with my Chainsaw 5000 in full blast while eating a cookie with Nagi's face on it)

All co-hosts: The next review is from Midnight-Cross!

**wkwkwkwkwk! nice update and thx 4 adding me in :P**

**i have other dares**

**TADASE! be saaya's boyfriend for the rest of the year!(mwahahahaha I HATE YOU TADAFAG ,oops Sorry i meant TADAGAY!wait neither way it hurts you so... DIEEEE! )**

**Rimahiko Make out and dont stop until i told you to**

**make the Sc guys except tadafag Sing Worlwide by Big Time Rush :P**

**Utau Never hurt me or creep me out**

**Kukai thx 4 the kiss ^^ **

**Apple -chan let me still be a guest 'kay plss ^^!**

**love you'r stories**

**p.s : i like Nemo-chan she hates Tadagay ^^**

Me: Thank you! (still chasing Ikuto around)

Tadase: But I don't want to be Yamabuki-san's boyfriend! T-T

Cross: Well too bad, Tadafag!

Tadase: T-T

Saaya: (comes in) OHOHOHOHO! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YAMABUKI SAAYA HAS ARRIVED! OHOHOHOHOHO!

Ikuto: (not chased around by me anymore) What an annoying laugh…

Utau: She laughs way too much…

Saaya: WHAT? HOW DARE YOU! MY LAUGH IS BEAUTIFUL! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Rima: (takes out random earmuffs and covers her ears with them)

Amu: Rima, that's so not fair! I want earmuffs too!

Rima: (takes out another pair of earmuffs) Got an extra. (gives it to Amu)

Amu: Thank you, Rima! ^^ You're my best friend ever in the whole wide world!

Rima: An even better friend than the crossdresser?

Nagihiko: (offended) Hey!

Saaya: AH, TADASE-SAMA! HOW ODD THAT WE MEET HERE. THIS MUST BE OUR DESTINY.

Tadase: Um…Yamabuki-san…

Saaya: Once we start dating, we will kiss everyday and we will eventually get married. And when we die, we die together so our graves will be next to each other for all eternity.

Nadeshiko: …She's creepy.

Rima: Ain't that the truth…

Me: So, Nadeshiko…are you jealous?

Nagihiko: (perks up) Jealous…?

Nadeshiko: Um…well, maybe a little bit.

Nagihiko: …HOTORI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Saaya: NO! TADASE-SAMA IS MINE! YOU MUSN'T LAY A FINGER UPON HIM! TADASE-SAMA IS THE KING, AND I AM HIS QUEEN!

Tadase: (character changes) HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT, FILTHY PEASANTS! I AM NO PRINCE! I AM A KING!

Me: …Alright, who said the p word?

Cross: (points at Rima and Nagihiko) NOW YOU TWO, MAKE OUT!

Rima: We just made out like 5 minutes ago!

Cross: I DON'T CARE! DO IT AGAIN! IF YOU DID IT ONCE, YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN DO IT AGAIN!

~After a Rimahiko make-out scene~

Rimahiko: (still reluctantly making out)

Cross: …STOP!

Rimahiko: (immediately stop)

Cross: (pats both of them on the head) Good job, you two. ^^ (looks at Nagihiko) Now sing Worldwide with Ikuto, Kukai, and Kairi.

Nagihiko: What about Hotori-kun?

Cross: He doesn't deserve to sing with you guys. ^^

Nagihiko: …Okay.

_Wait a minute,_

_Before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?_

'_Cause I been missing_

_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dreams_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something 'bout_

_The sound of your voice_

_I-I-I-I'm never, never_

_Never as far away as it may seem_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo,_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_And you're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Helloooooo_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may have met a million_

_Pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

'_Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy_

_To keep on moving_

_City to city_

_Just get up and go_

_But the show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong_

_I-I-I-I'm never, never_

_Never as far away as it may seem_

_No never_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo,_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_And you're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Helloooooo_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Oh, wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only_

_Girl on my mind_

_Baby, know there ain't no one better_

_Worldwide_

_So always remember_

_Worldwide_

_Always remember: girl, you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo,_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_And you're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Helloooooo_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Yes I may_

_Meet a million_

_Pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

'_Cause you have my heart_

Cross: (clapping very loudly) BRAVO! BRAVO!

Tadase: (looks jealous) I wish I could've sung with them…

Cross: WELL TOO BAD!

Saaya: TADASE-SAMA! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO SHOULD BE JEALOUS, SINCE YOU HAVE ME! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Tadase: (sweatdrop) Yamabuki-san…

All guest stars: The next review is from x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x!

**Hey apple-chan ur stories r hilarious and May I plz be a guest **

**Amu: make out with ikuto for one whole day ;D sorry tadase I'm an amuto fan .**

**And u have to enjoy it. I have more for u. Go on a fancy dinner and ikuto propose to her and she has to accept. And have ur honeymoon in Vegas :D**

**Apple-chan: take away macho chan and leave em with NO chan.:]**

**Ikuto : uve been through alot so ima give u a break and take u away from the fan girls.**

**Tadase: dress like a girl with the wig and everything don't tell the SC cast and date a random guy from a shop and reveal ur self to him and the cast after u guys kiss :D**

**Kukai: make out with Utau.**

**Utau: admit u love Kukai and tell a 1000 word poem about how much u love him.**

**Rima : get a coconut from a palm tree and throw it at nagikhos head multiple times x]**

**Naghiko: u can beat up tadase all u want and u can revive him then kill him again all u wish. And be a playboy while handcuffed to rima.**

**Nadeshiko: dress up as a banana and yell loud enough for aliens to hear I'M A BANANA! and sing the song.**

**Guests and apple-chan: eat a large bowl of wasabi without water (not including me)xD**

**Tadase: send him to Russia and see how he does there alone without kiseki.**

**Everyone: destroy a random house ( tadases ) don't let him know about it and act innocent.**

**That's a lot sorry ^ ^'**

Me: It's okay! ^^

Music: (comes in)

Amu: I AM NOT MAKING OUT WITH IKUTO…AGAIN!

Ikuto: (smirks) Amu, you know you love my lips.

Amu: PERVERT! I DO NOT!

Ikuto: Whatever, my little kitten. Just stay put so I can give you more pecks. (holds Amu's face in his hands and leans into her face)

Amu: (red as a tomato)

Choco: GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!

Ikuto: We are in a room…

Me: Just let it go, Choco-chan, I'd love to see this… (sits down and eats a bag of popcorn)

~A day later~

Amuto: (finish making out)

Everyone else: (wakes up)

Amu: ALL OF YOU FELL ASLEEP?

Me: You didn't notice?

Amu: NO, 'CAUSE A CERTAIN STUPID CAT WAS KEEPING ME BUSY!

Ikuto: In other words, you liked it, didn't you, Amu? ;)

Amu: AAAHHH! NO!

Cross: Tadafag couldn't sleep though. ^^

Tadase: (eyes are wide open like a zombie)

Me: Which reminds me…it just occurred to me, but…Cross-chan, are you allowed to call Tadase 'Tadafag'? 'Cause I've just remembered isfpkitten's command:

**noone on the show is allowed to call tadase gay or tadagay ever again**

Cross: …REJECT. OR ELSE MY JOY WILL DISAPPEAR. :'(

Me: Okay! :D Sorry, isfpkitten!

Nemo: YES! (glares at Tadase) YOU'RE GAY! GAY, GAY, GAY!

Tadase: (gets stabbed by an arrow each time Nemo-chan calls him gay)

Ikuto: Changing the subject, Amu, you obviously enjoyed the kiss.

Amu: DID NOT!

Ikuto: It's written all over your face.

Amu: …

Ikuto: Speechless, my little kitty? That just further proves you loved it. ;)

Amu: …YOU!

Ikuto: Me what? ;) Don't make me drag you on a date to a high-class restaurant.

Amu: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Ikuto: Oh, I would. (drags Amu to a restaurant)

~At the restaurant~

Amu: Mm, this stuff is good. (stuffs her face)

Ikuto: Would you like to eat this kind of stuff everyday?

Amu: DANG RIGHT I WOULD! (continues stuffing her face)

Ikuto: Marry me and you would.

Amu: Okay…wait, WHAT?

Ikuto: You heard me.

Amu: N-no way!

Ikuto: You already said yes.

Amu: I CHANGED MY MIND!

Ikuto: Amu, in the world of love, there is no such thing as 'changing your mind'. We'll have our honeymoon in Vegas.

Amu: …Where's that?

Ikuto: (facepalm) Nice job to kill the marriage mood, Amu…and you should at least know where Vegas is…

Amu: I'm horrible at geography!

Ikuto: That's no excuse, Amu.

~Back to the others~

Me: Ikuto proposes to her in the weirdest way I've ever seen…

Amy: And those two squabble right after Ikuto's proposal? Nice couple you got there…

~At the wedding~

Kairi: (being the rabbi again) I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Amu and Ikuto: (kiss)

Everyone in the audience: (cheers)

~Back to Truth or Dare~

Nemo: (mutters to self) Amu and Ikuto think they can get away with all these dares for them just because they're in Vegas… THINK AGAIN, AMUTO!

Cross: (watching from a distance) Nemo-chan's scary…

Me: It's official. She's the evil one of the group. And Macho-chan's already gone now. Since we're bringing in NO-chan now… (poofs the room to have corners again) The room isn't going to be round anymore.

Tadase: NO-chan?

Me: Yes, NO-chan. Anyways, I wonder how Tamaki's doing with the rest of the corners…

~At the host club~

Tamaki: (in Macho-chan)

Hikaru: Tono, did Haruhi steal another regular guest from you? Suck it up, man.

Kaoru: Yeah, you've been hanging out in Macho-chan for too long. Emo-chan and Girly-chan are starting to get lonely.

~Back to the others~

Me: Tadase, are you done putting it on?

Tadase: (in the dressing room) Yes…

Me: Then come on out!

Tadase: No…it's humiliating…

Me: If you come out now, I promise you that I won't tell anyone about this. But if you don't come out now, I'm going to take a picture with my cell phone and post it on Facebook.

Tadase: … (reluctantly comes out)

Me: You don't look half bad. That is, when they actually think you're a girl…

Tadase: (goes to NO-chan)

Me: (drags Tadase out of NO-chan) NO-chan is off limits until you complete this dare.

Tadase: Fine…

Me: (takes Tadase to the rest of the SC cast) Guys, let me introduce you to someone I know. Her name is…um…Tequila. ^^'

Utau: Tequila? What kinda of messed up name is that?

Nagihiko: Uh…isn't Tequila the name of a wine or something?

Me: (looks at Tadase and signals him to play along)

Tadase: Um, my parents are alcohol addicts so they named me Tequila when I was born…

Me: (facepalm)

Rima: That is one weirdo family you got there…

Me: Excuse me, guys, I'm going to have a little private chat with Tequila. ^^ (drags Tadase out of SC cast's hearing range and proceeds to yell at him) YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU GO AND SAY SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR PARENTS LIKE THAT?

Tadase: That was the only excuse I could think of…

Me: -_- Now the rest of the cast think you're a delinquent because of that fake family background.

Tadase: D: I'm sorry…

Me: Don't apologize to me, apologize to yourself for making yourself look bad in front of everyone.

Tadase: …I'm sorry, me…

Me: (calls a random guy on the phone) Hello? You're single, right? I know a girl that suits you. … Okay, got it. (hangs up)

Tadase: …What'd he say?

Me: He said he's interested in meeting you.

Tadase: Okay…do I seriously have to kiss him?

Me: Yes, now hurry up, I promised him to meet in front of the park fountain.

Tadase: Okay…

~In front of the park fountain~

Me: So, Tequila, this is… What's your name again?

Guy: It's Ron! I've told you that like a billion times already!

Me: Sorry… So Tequila, are you interested?

Tadase: I guess…

Me: Ricky, are you interested?

Ron: My name is Ron…

Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, are you?

Ron: Yeah…

Me: Then go on a date with each other tonight at a restaurant. I already booked reservations. (holds up reservation tickets) Have fun, Tequila! You too, Ritsu!

Ron: MY NAME IS RON!

Me: I DON'T CARE!

~Back to the SC cast~

Kutau: (finish making out)

Music: Good, now Utau, you must recite a poem from the bottom of your heart to Kukai. It must be about 1000 words.

Utau: I don't know how to recite poems.

Kitty: You're a singer. If you can sing songs, then you can recite poems.

Utau: Yeah, but I'm interested in songs. Poems are boring. But if you need me to recite a poem, I'll do it. (recites a 1000-word love poem to Kukai)

Ama: (blows her nose) That…was such a beautiful poem… (sobs)

Utau: I don't see how you could be moved that easily, but if you liked it, then okay.

Nemo: UTAU! WHAT'S WITH THAT EASYGOING ATTITUDE LATELY?

Utau: (shrugs) I don't know.

Cross: …KUKAI. Your girlfriend's being totally emotionless right now.

Kukai: I know. She's been like this ever since Amu and Ikuto got married.

Everyone else: …

Cross: (bursts into tears) WAHHHHH! UTAUUUUU! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE FEELING SAD ABOUT AMU AND IKUTO'S MARRIAGE! YOU MUST BE LONELY SINCE IKUTO'S WITH AMU RIGHT NOW! D:

Utau: W-wait, what? I'm not upset about that.

Cross: (immediately stops crying) What?

Utau: I'm happy for Ikuto, I'm not upset.

Cross: T-then why are you acting this way…?

Utau: Like I said, I don't know. I just feel like it, maybe.

Ama: (cell phone starts ringing and picks up) Hello? … Ah! Apple-chan! :D … You want us to spy on Tequila and Ron's date? … Okay, we'll be right there. (hangs up) Apple-chan wants us to all meet at this fancy restaurant where Tequila and Ron are having a date and she wants us to help her spy on them…

Rima: But Tequila's a weirdo. Her parents are addicted to alcohol.

Nagihiko: Rima-chan, that doesn't mean that she's an addict too. ^^' Maybe she just had a…rough childhood.

Rima: And your family are a bunch of traditional Japanese dancers and the girls inherit the tradition. But you're an only child and you're a boy so you have to crossdress as a girl… (looks at Nadeshiko) Well, you used to have to crossdress…

Nagihiko: …Rima-chan, in a way, that just supports what I just said.

Rima: …

Amy: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

~At the restaurant~

Me: (spying on Tadase and Ron by disguising as a customer seated at a table)

Waiter: Ma'am, are you going to order anytime soon?

Me: (slams my menu down on the table and starts screaming) HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO SAY NO? I'M NOT READY TO ORDER, AND I NEVER WILL BE! (sits down again and picks up my menu and looks through it)

Waiter: O.O (leaves out of shock)

Me: (mutters to self) Stupid waiter, won't leave me alone, personal space…

Marian: (yells out from not too far away) APPLE-CHAN! THERE YOU ARE! :D (runs toward me and is followed by everyone else)

Me: Shhh…I am undercover right now, guys… (slowly peers at Tadase and Ron)

Nemo: So that's Ron? He looks like an idiot.

Me: He's just a random guy I found who works in a repair shop. I wasn't depending on his looks. (sees Ron leaning towards Tadase) OH. MY. GOD.

Everyone else: What? (see what I see) OH. MY. GOD.

Me: (sees Ron kiss Tadase) OMG! WTH? THEY'VE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE THIS AFTERNOON, SO HOW CAN HE ALREADY KISS HER?

Sammi and Choco: (cover my mouth with their hands)

Kitty: Apple-chan, you were the ones who told us to be quiet in the first place, so don't yell out.

Me: (voice is muffled by Sammi-chan and Choco-chan's hands) I'm sorry… (sees Ron stop kissing Tadase and Tadase has this grossed out expression on his face) Oh boy…here it comes…

Everyone else: What comes? (see Tadase take his wig off and yell out 'I'M A GUY!' and runs out of the restaurant) …OH MY GOD.

Rima: Nagihiko, are you sure you and Tadase aren't related or anything? 'Cause both of you crossdress a lot, you know…

Nagihiko: Rima-chan, do I look anything like Hotori-kun? I have purple hair, he has blond hair. My hair is long, his hair is short. I have brown eyes, he has red eyes. I'm cheerful, he's naïve.

Rima: Yeah, yeah, I get it. (looks at me) Seriously? You named him Tequila?

Me: I couldn't think of anything else…and it was his fault for making a horrible family background…

Rima: (sees a random coconut tree in the middle of the restaurant) What's that coconut tree doing there?

Nagihiko: Rima-chan, that tree's just a decoration; it's fake.

Rima: (yanks a coconut down from the fake tree)

Nagihiko: Rima-chan! You're not supposed to yank decorations off in fancy restaurants!

Rima: (throws the coconut at Nagihiko)

Nagihiko: (gets hit on the head with the coconut)

Coconut: (bounces back to Rima)

Rima: Heh, the coconut likes me. And that was pretty fun. I'm gonna do it again. (does the same process over and over)

Me: (still spying on Ron) Ryuunosuke seems pretty upset and shocked about the whole 'Tequila' thing…

Utau: When you say 'Ryuunosuke,' you mean Ron, right?

Me: Yeah. And what's worse, he has to pay for his AND Tequila's meal. That is so sad…

Nagihiko: Hey…where's Nadeshiko?

Nadeshiko: I'm over here. (wearing a banana outfit)

Nagihiko: O.O Why are you wearing that…?

Nadeshiko: Long story.

Nagihiko: Oh my god, did Hotori-kun make you wear that?

Nadeshiko: No-

Nagihiko: I'M GONNA KILL HIM! (runs off to where Tadase ran off to)

Rima: …He's been way too paranoid about you and Tadase lately.

Nadeshiko Believe me, I know.

Music: Now scream it out loud, Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko: (takes a deep breath) I'M A BANANA! (starts singing the banana song)

Me: O.O

~Meanwhile…~

Nagihiko: HOTORI! YOU GET BACK HERE! (chasing Tadase)

Tadase: AAAHHHHH!

~Also meanwhile…~

Amu: (in a Vegas hotel) Ikuto, do you think everyone else is doing fine without us…?

Ikuto: Why are you suddenly thinking about them?

Amu: I don't know…it's just that I have a feeling that they're all doing something extremely weird right now…

~Back at the restaurant~

Nadeshiko: (finishes singing the banana song)

Me: …I would've probably laughed at the whole thing just now…but I can't, since you just attracted a crowd and they're staring at us right now…

Crowd: What's that? I don't know…

Utau: (sighs and goes up onto a random stage)

Me: …When was there a stage here?

Utau: (starts singing Glorious Sunshine to distract the crowd)

Crowd: (distracted)

Everyone else: (quietly sneak out of the restaurant)

~After the concert is over~

Utau: (comes out of the restaurant where everyone including Tadase and Nagihiko are waiting)

Me: That was a short concert… I thought the fans would've begged for an encore.

Utau: Nah, the concert wasn't technically over. The staff kicked me out.

Me: …I see.

~We go back to the Truth or Dare spot~

Music: We're finally back here… (takes out large bowls of wasabi) I prepared these all for you. :D

Me: …Is that wasabi?

Music: Yep! It's for dinner. :3

Me: (flatly) I am not eating plain wasabi and just wasabi for dinner.

Music: But it's a dare…

Me: …Fine. (takes a bowl of wasabi and eats it all) I'm done now. (gives the bowl back to Music-chan)

Everyone: (stares at me)

Me: …What?

Sammi: You seriously ate all the wasabi without feeling like it's too spicy?

Me: Hey, I may not seem like it, but I am a huge fan of spicy foods. Except wasabi though. I just don't like that. And I didn't eat that bowl of wasabi for nothing; I'm bringing all of you down with me. (takes a spoonful of wasabi and shoves it into Kukai's mouth)

Kukai: AAAAHHHH! THIS IS DISGUSTING!

Me: TOO BAD. NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL.

~Finally after everyone finishes their portion of wasabi~

Tadase: (disappears into thin air)

Nadeshiko: Where's Hotori-kun?

Nagihiko: Nadeshiko, why are you asking that?

Nadeshiko: I'm just curious…

Nagihiko: (dark aura) Of course you are…

Me: To answer Nadeshiko's question, I sent him to Russia.

Nadeshiko: Why?

Nagihiko: Now you're asking why he's in Russia. Why are you asking that?

Nadeshiko: Curiosity…

Nagihiko: (even bigger dark aura) Right…

Me: To answer Nadeshiko's question, it's a dare by Music-chan!

Music: Which is me! :D

Nadeshiko: Why'd you make a dare like that?

Nagihiko: Now you're asking that…why?

Nadeshiko: It's just curiosity, Nagihiko.

Nagihiko: (huge dark aura) Okay…

Music: 'Cause I wanted to!

Nadeshiko: Why'd you want to?

Nagihiko: …Why are you asking that, Nadeshiko…?

Nadeshiko: Oh for Pete's sake, it's curiosity! …You know what? I feel like the same thing keeps happening over and over again…

Nagihiko: (very huge dark aura) I agree…

Kiseki: TADASE? WHERE ARE YOU? (flying around frantically looking for Tadase)

Me: He's in Russia, Kiseki.

Kiseki: WHAT? HOW DARE YOU POOF HIM TO RUSSIA WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! POOF ME TO RUSSIA THIS INSTANT!

Me: NO.

Kiseki: Filthy peasant…

~In Russia~

Tadase: W-where am I…? Wait, Kiseki… Where's Kiseki? D:

~Back to the others~

Nagihiko: (gets his awesome rocket cannon and blows up Tadase's house)

Kiseki: THAT WAS TADASE'S HOUSE, YOU BUFFOON!

Nagihiko: Exactly.

Me: (poofs Tadase back here)

Tadase: (covered in garbage)

Me: …Why are you covered in garbage?

Me: These Russian thugs threw me in the dumpster…

Nemo: I can see why they did that. No one likes you.

Tadase: (goes to NO-chan)

Me: (turns on the TV and watches the news)

TV reporter: This is a sudden announcement. Here in Japan, a house has suddenly blown up. We are now investigating what caused it.

Tadase: (sees the news) Wait… That place seems awfully familiar… It looks exactly like the place where my house is…

Nagihiko: (whistling innocently)

Me: It's all in your head, I'm pretty sure your house is safe and sound where in should be and is NOT blown up. ^^ And the next review is from apptrullyfan6!

**Hello hello don't worry cause these are mostly for the charas**

**Ran: idk...uhhh kiss kiseki**

**Kiseki: no backing out it will probily be your first kiss so no backies**

**Su: kiss daichi**

**Daichi: enjoy it**

**Miki: kiss yuru **

**Yuru:confess you undying love for miki**

**I can't remember the other charas names**

**El and ll :trade personalities**

**Rimas chara:read a very horrible comic with rima**

**Yayas chara:act like a grown up**

**TRUTHS**

**kiseki:who do you like better ran,su,dia, or miki?(you can't say none)**

**Yuru:if you saw another chara kiss miki how would you feel?**

**Ran:who is cuter kiseki,daichi,rythem,or yuru?**

**That's all for now I'm sweety-chan**

Me: Hello, Sweety-chan! ^^

Ran: Why do I have to kiss Kiseki? It violates everything that I believe in!

Me: …What do you believe in?

Ran: …Nothing!

Me: Does it have something to do with Daichi…? ;D

Ran: NO! (blushes)

Me: You're just like Amu when it comes to Ikuto…

Ran: T-T

Me: If you hurry up and kiss Kiseki, you'll get it off your chest.

Ran: (kisses Kiseki T-T)

Kiseki: (has this really weird grossed out expression on his face)

Me: Meanwhile, Su, Daichi, KISS!

Ran: (stops kissing Kiseki) That just violates what I believe in even more! T-T

Me: And that's further evidence that you like Daichi.

Kiseki: (flies to the bathroom so he can brush his teeth and thus get rid of the Ran taste in his mouth)

Su: Daichi-kun~ Su wants to give you a kiss~ ^-^ Desu~

Daichi: S-Su, you're being way too happy about this…

Su: D: But Su wants to kiss Daichi-kun~

Daichi: Uh…

Su: (kisses Daichi on the cheek) Did you enjoy that, desu~? ^-^

Daichi: (fake smile on his face) Yeah…of course I did…

Me: You're just saying that…

Daichi: I DON'T CARE! (flies to the bathroom where Kiseki is so he can brush his teeth)

Miki: I-I get to kiss Yoru? (blushes)

Me: Yes, you get to kiss one of your crushes, now do it.

Miki: O-Okay… (kisses Yoru)

Yoru: O_O

Me: Confess now, Yoru.

Yoru: -_- I have nothing to confess, nya~

Me: Do you know what Nike's slogan is? 'Just do it.' That also applies to what I'm telling you to do.

Yoru: …I have an undying love for Miki…

Me: …Is it just me, or does Yoru's confession remind me of someone I know? -_- (referring to Utau)

Iru: OMG! IT'S LOVE AMONG THE CHARAS!

Eru: SHUT UP, IRU! (kicks Iru in the face)

Iru: ERU, YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME! I'M RUNNING AWAY! (flies away)

Eru: GOOD RIDDANCE!

Kusukusu: RIMA~! I found a new gag manga! (carries the gag manga to Rima)

Rima: Let me see… (reads it with Kusukusu) OH MY GOD, THIS IS HORRIBLE! (throws it on the ground and starts stomping on it)

Kusukusu: YEAH! (throws her mini juggling pins at the comic)

Pepe: (puts on glasses) Kusukusu, be mature, dechu~. (acting like an adult)

Kusukusu: MEH! PEPE'S NO FUN!

Pepe: …Dechu~

Me: …Kiseki, which out of Amu's charas do you like best?

Kiseki: None of them, they never listen to their king.

Me: (hits Kiseki) DON'T SAY NONE!

Kiseki: …I don't know, Dia? She's the least bad out of all 4 of them…

Me: I see… Yoru, how would you feel if Miki kissed another chara?

Yoru: …I don't know…

Me: -_- Ran, who's cuter out of Kiseki, Rhythm, Daichi, and Yoru?

Ran: (on impulse) Daichi. (realizes what she just said) Shoot…

Daichi: O.o

Ran: …THAT WAS A FALSE STATEMENT. A FALSE STATEMENT, YOU HEAR ME? (flies away)

Me: …Next review is from THE ZEEBRA KING…? ^^'

**AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**heh**

**I love this fic the dares are awesome!**

**I like how everyone is picking on tadase**

**sorry man but I'm amuto all the way**

**can I recommend some dares?**

**as for ikuto...hmm you have to be tadase's slave!**

**and amu you can be a mime and wear those freaky mime outfits and you have to stay like that until rima confesses to nagihiko (and you can't make her cos your a mime yeah, I'm rimahiko)**

**kukai has to bake himself into a waffle and let yaya eat him**

**Tadase can chara change with kiseki then he has to bow down to me and submit to my awesomeness (by the way, can I be in this fic! Imma girl call me ZEE SAMA) if he refuses tadase himself will have to BLOW UP EMO-CHAN GIRLY-CHAN AND MACHO-CHAN! :D**

**that's it is it too much?**

**I know, I'm a bit insane oh well**

**BOW DOWN TO THE ZEEBRA KING!**

ZEE-SAMA: (comes in) :D

Me: :OOO (bows down to THE ZEEBRA KING)

ZEE-SAMA: ;D

Amu and Ikuto: (come back)

Amu: Hey! What'd we miss? ^^

Cross: You missed Tadase going on a date with another guy, Nadeshiko singing the banana song, our wasabi dinner, Tadase temporarily in Russia, and Tadase's house getting destroyed.

Tadase: My house is destroyed?

Cross: …No, it's just that I want it to be destroyed. ^^'

Tadase: …

Amu: ? Tadase-kun's house got destroyed?

Tadase: No, Amu-chan, a house that looked like mine got destroyed. ^^

Me: (waving a sign behind Tadase that says 'It WAS his house')

Amu: (sees the sign) …Oh…okay…

Me: (puts the sign away once Tadase turned to look behind him) You guys took long enough at your honeymoon…

ZEE-SAMA: Now Ikuto has to be Tadase's slave! :D

Ikuto: I just got back from my honeymoon with Amu. Cut me some slack, will you?

ZEE-SAMA: (turns scary) HOW SHOULD I KNOW YOU GUYS DECIDED TO MARRY?

Ikuto: …

Tadase: (character changes with Kiseki) MWAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU ARE MY SERVANT, YOU THIEVING CAT! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Saaya: YES, I COULD ALWAYS USE A SLAVE TO DO THINGS FOR ME! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Ikuto: (looks at me) She's still here…?

Me: (shrugs) Look, I don't want her here either. But she's supposed to be Tadase's girlfriend for one whole year…

Saaya: HELLO? DON'T IGNORE ME!

Ikuto: (ignores Saaya)

Saaya: (screams out of frustration)

Ikuto: …You're loud.

Saaya: WHY, THANK YOU! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Ikuto: (thinks to self) That wasn't a compliment…

Tadase: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! MASSAGE MY FEET!

Ikuto: …Eh? I don't wanna massage Kiddy King's stinky feet…

Nagihiko: Ikuto, do you wanna know why he never tells me to massage his feet? :D

Ikuto: …Tell me.

Nagihiko: (whispers in Ikuto's ear) …and I suggest you do the same thing.

Ikuto: … (smirks) Got it. Okay, Kiddy King, you want a foot massage, I'll give you a foot massage.

Tadase: (props his feet up on a stool) Massage now, servant.

Ikuto: … (takes off Tadase's shoes and starts twisting Tadase's feet around)

Tadase: OW! OW, OW, OW!

Ikuto: (finishes massaging)

Tadase: (soul coming out of mouth)

Ikuto: (satisfied) Done.

Tadase: (sighs) Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you're just like the New Jack…

Ikuto: Well, in a way, I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to be cruel to you.

Nagihiko: And you like my little sister, which is exactly why you're my ENEMY.

Tadase: (cancels character change and goes to NO-chan)

ZEE-SAMA: … (gives Amu a mime costume) Put this on.

Amu: (goes to the dressing room and puts the costume on and comes back out) Now what?

ZEE-SAMA: SHHH! Mimes don't talk, Amu!

Amu: …

ZEE-SAMA: Good girl. :D

Amu: … (starts pulling an invisible rope)

ZEE-SAMA: O.O (hides due to phobia of mimes)

Me: (meanwhile has pushed Kukai into a giant waffle maker thingy)

Kukai: Why am I in this thing?

Me: Oh, no reason… (closes the waffle maker on him)

Kukai: Wait, WHAT? LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Me: Too bad. (sets the waffle maker to 450 degrees and blah blah blah, I don't really know how to cook)

~After the Kukai waffle is done~

Kukai: (comes out of the waffle maker looking square and yellow)

Yaya: (smells waffles) WAFFLES! (starts chasing Kukai around)

Kukai: HELP MEEE!

Co-hosts and guest stars: (block Kukai from running away)

Kukai: Hey, what are you doing?

Yaya: (catches up to Kukai and eats him)

Kukai: (can be heard in Yaya's stomach) I'M BEING DIGESTED! HELP!

ZEE-SAMA: Rima's still not confessing… Whatever. BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS, PRINCE TADASE.

Tadase: (character changes with Kiseki again) NEVER! YOU BOW DOWN TO ME!

ZEE-SAMA: (shakes head in disappointment and gives a destruction button to Tadase)

Tadase: Ooh, what does this do? (presses the button)

~Back to the Ouran Host Club~

Tamaki: (in Emo-chan)

Kyouya: Tamaki, what happened this time?

Tamaki: (sighs) It's just that Haruhi-

Emo-chan: (blows up)

Tamaki: (gets caught in the explosion and falls unconscious)

Girly-chan and Macho-chan: (also blow up)

Tamaki: (still unconscious)

Hitachiin twins: …Tono? (start poking Tamaki)

Tamaki: (twitches in unconsciousness)

~Back to the others~

Tadase: (cancels character change) …I heard an explosion… What blew up this time?

ZEE-SAMA: Um…Pluto? ^^'

Tadase: Okay…?

ZEE-SAMA: …BOW DOWN TO ME. OR ELSE NEPTUNE WILL ALSO BLOW UP.

Tadase: … (bows down to ZEE-SAMA)

Kiseki: TADASE! HOW CAN YOU BOW DOWN LIKE THAT? YOU'RE THE KING!

Tadase: Kiseki, wouldn't you rather give up your power than have another planet blow up?

Kiseki: NO! NEPTUNE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH US ANYWAY!

ZEE-SAMA: (pinches Kiseki's cheek) You're one selfish chara.

Kiseki: OW, OW, OW! I COMMAND YOU TO LET GO!

ZEE-SAMA: NO! I'M THE KING HERE!

Kiseki: NO YOU AREN'T! YOU'RE A GIRL! _I'M _THE KING!

Saaya: YAMABUKI SAAYA IS THE QUEEN! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!

ZEE-SAMA: SHUT UP, SAAYA!

Saaya: WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!

Me: …I keep on forgetting that Saaya's here…

Ikuto: I don't blame you for forgetting her…

Saaya: HEY! WHERE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE ME?

Me: No one loves you, Saaya. The only people who truly support you are those 4 girls that are always by your side.

Saaya: HOW DARE YOU!

Me: You say 'How dare you' a lot. An attitude like that won't make you a good queen. Not like you'd ever be one…

Saaya: (gasps) YOU LITTLE-

Me: SHUT UP.

Saaya: …

Yaya: (throws Kukai the waffle up out of her mouth)

Kukai: (is a human again) Ew, I've got digestive juices all over me…and Saaya, you just got pwned.

Saaya: I HATE YOU ALL.

Me: IDC.

Saaya: …

Amu: (pretending to be trapped in an invisible box)

Me: …Amu the mime is annoying, I'm just going to… (pushes Rima and Nagihiko's heads together so they kiss) There, Rima confessed to Nagihiko. You can stop being a mime now, Amu.

Amu: THANK GOD! I WANTED TO AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING FOR SO LONG NOW.

Me: Now the next review is from xNinjalicious!

**AHHHHH [: Love this story + all the dares**

**I don't see much Kutau sooo...**

**I dare Kukai to propose to Utau.**

**Then I dare Ikuto to charanari with Eru (Utau's Angel Chara)**

Me: :DDDD Thanks! And we have another proposal!

Kukai: I propose to Utau…?

Me: (sarcastic) No, Utau proposes to you. Of course you propose! You're the guy!

Kukai: Okay…will you marry me, Utau?

Ikuto: :OOO Souma…

Utau: O-okay…

Ikuto: :OOOOOO YOU'RE DEAD, SOUMA! (starts chasing Kukai)

Kukai: YOU GOT MARRIED TO HINAMORI! WHY CAN'T I MARRY UTAU?

Ikuto: I can marry Amu 'cause I'm sexy. But you're not.

Amu: Don't listen to that conceited pervert, Kukai…

Ikuto: Don't forget, Amu, I'm your husband now too. ;D

Amu: WOULD YOU LET THAT GO!

Ikuto: No. ;)

Eru: IKUTO! CHARANARI WITH ME!

Ikuto: …No thank you. (feels a scary aura behind him and turns around to see a very angry Apple-chan ^^) …Fine. (charanaris with Eru) My own heart: Unlock! Charanari: Cat Angel!

Me: XDDD Let me take back what I said earlier, our charanari names haven't improved at all… They're hilarious though. (:

Ikuto: Grr…

ZEE-SAMA: ZEE-SAMA PROCLAIMS THAT THE NEXT REVIEW WILL BE A VERY LONG ONE FROM ROBBINS! ^^

**Okay , heres some dares **

**-Tell Tadase to bite of all of Ikuto's violin strings of , and make him lick all of the new ones before you replace it . And make him lick the whole violin too . Then make Ikuto play and sleep with it**

**-Nadeshiko , do to Hanks grave and shout that you have fallen in love at first sight with him the moment you saw his grave. Nagihiko , you're allowed to do whateve you want (dig up his grave etc)**

**-Amu , feed Ikuto water , BY YOUR MOUTH**

**-Utau , you didn't seem excited enough when you confessed to Kuukai even though you made out with him in the last chapter , so feed him RAMEN WITH YOUR MOUTH . AN EXTRA BIG BOWL WITH THE SOUP**

**-Rima , uh.. , announce to the world that you love a purple haired crossdresser , make it such that aliens in Mars can hear you :)**

**-Amu..uh..feed ikuto chewing gum , let him chew for five minutes before removing it from his mouth and chewing it for five more minutres and passing it back to him for... ten times**

**-Make Amu eat a sleeping pill and allow ikuto to cuddle or whatever he wants for an hour . Record it and show her once she wakes up. **

**-Tadase , chew a whole bucket of 1 kilogram of unprocessed , extra bitter coffee beans**

**-Rima and Nagihiko , take turns licking a super huge lollliop till its gone**

**-This time , record Tadase's girly voice saying 'Amu-chan' and put it as Ikuto's rngtone and everyne calls like the previous chapter**

**-Okay , Kuukai and Amu , act as a pair of siblings in deep deep love. Same for Nadeshiko and Nagihiko , well you're already one but.. and Kairi and Yaya , Utau and Ikuto , Rima and Tadase**

**(Don't tell them what to do , make them think that their supposed to make out except for Amu and Kuukai who does a cute couple scene. I have no idea what its suppoed to be for..but..)**

**-Temari makes cups of ice blended egg shells , orange peels , garlic , raw onions , toilet paper , ice , perfume , poisonous flower , oil , watermelon seeds , papaya seeds and threaten everyone to drink it .**

**-Amu loses her memory and wakes up and becomes infatuated with ikuto **

**-Amu , stick a hand in Kuukai's mouth and pull out his soul :D**

**just for fun**

**-Yaya , kiss Kairi each time he calls you Ace for the rest of the chapter**

**-Okay , the scene where Amu throws Ikuto out of her bed , making him spin a full round before hitting the floor (I don't remember what ep..) , do it repeatedly while playing carameldansen**

**-Give Ikuto a bottle of cologne which smells like Amu's shampoo mixed with catnip . Watch him go even crazier than when his on catnip.**

**-Out with the girl corner , and in with the ..smelly rubbish corner :)**

**-Tadase , drink oil , eww..**

**-Tadase , eat lipstick.**

**Okay..that's eww..but whatever**

**-Tadase , admt our love for frank and jump down the buildng with a letter , requesting that you wanna be buried next to him**

**-Amu , put on strawberry lip cream , that cannot be removed unless you use one hour to wipe it off . Get ikuto to lick it off.**

**-Ikuto , give Amu a trophy 'The most tomato alike person on earth' . Amu , character change with temari and murder him and force him to eat the TROPHY :D**

**Its I.. haha**

**Oh , and can I appear in the next chapter too ? **

**Robbins**

Me: (starts sweatdropping a lot) Wow, this is so long…

Ikuto: (cancels transformation) I'm gonna go shower.

Robbins: (comes in) Why?

Ikuto: Because. (leaves)

Robbins: (waits until Ikuto's gone from sight) Here's your chance, Tadase. (gives Ikuto's violin to Tadase)

Tadase: D: But why?

Robbins: 'Cause I said so.

Tadase: Okay… (thinks –Ikuto-niisan is going to kill me once he finds out…-) (starts licking the violin and bites all of the strings off)

Robbins: (gives Tadase Ikuto's violin case) There are a few extra strings here, so lick them all.

Tadase: (licks the extra strings and also licks the violin case just in case)

Me: …Tadase, you know you didn't have to do that, right?

Tadase: Oops…

Ikuto: (comes back half-naked from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist)

Amu: (sees Ikuto and blushes very red)

Ikuto: …Tadase, why are you holding my violin?

Tadase: Um…

Me: (interrupts Tadase) He wanted to check it out, and since he didn't hear you play it for so long, he wants to hear you play. :D

Ikuto: Okay… I'll play once I'm done dressing. (leaves for the dressing room)

Me: That was close… At least we'll find out what a violin sounds like with Tadase's germs all over it.

Ikuto: (comes back out fully dressed and takes the violin from Tadase) …Alright, where are all the violin strings?

Me: They were probably all really crappy, so they all fell off. ^^

Ikuto: Okay…but why does my violin feel all wet like someone licked it? (replacing the violin strings with the ones Tadase licked)

Me: The violin case is wet too, see? (feels the violin case) Your violin case probably got wet sometime during this chapter and the violin got wet with it. (thinks –Dangit, Tadase, you so owe me BIG time… You're lucky that I'm covering for you with all of these excuses… And your spit is gross…-)

Ikuto: Alright…? (suspicious) I'll play. (plays a song called Yuuki no Uta [A/N: I think that's what it's called…])

~Once the song is over~

Me: (sniffs) THAT WAS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SONG! (cries)

Ikuto: -_- It wasn't that moving…but somehow, I kept on feeling that the tune was a bit off…and I could sense the strings were a bit slippery…like there was water on it or something…

Me: Those extra strings were in the violin case, right? Didn't I tell you that your violin case got wet sometime during this chapter?

Ikuto: I know, but… (feels the violin and the strings) It's not like normal wetness… This wetness feels like…saliva…

Me: … (thinks –He's on to us…-)

Ikuto: (puts two and two together) Tadase…could it be that you licked this violin while I was showering…?

Tadase: Uh…no…?

Ikuto: Tadase, you're a horrible liar…

Tadase: (gives in) ALRIGHT, I GIVE IN! ROBBINS-CHAN MADE ME LICK YOUR ENTIRE VIOLIN! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO DO IT!

Ikuto: Tadase…YOU'RE DEAD! (looks at me) AND SO ARE YOU!

Me: (glares at Tadase) TADASE, YOU IDIOT! (runs away)

Tadase: (runs away with me)

Ikuto: BOTH OF YOU, GET BACK HERE! (chases me and Tadase)

Robbins: It's so weird…Ikuto's not mad at me about his violin… Oh well… Alright, next dare! Nadeshiko?

Nadeshiko: Who's Hank?

Nagihiko: He's this locksmith we hired once… He's dead now though…

(All of us suddenly transport to the cemetery where Hank is buried)

Nadeshiko: Alright, which grave is Hank's? (sees Hank's grave) This one right? Okay… (takes a deep breath) I LOVE HANK THE LOCKSMITH! IT IS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT FOR ME!

Nagihiko: O_O (starts digging Hank up from his grave)

Nadeshiko: Uh…Nagihiko, what are you doing?

Nagihiko: (doesn't answer and takes Hank's corpse out of his coffin)

Nadeshiko: O.O What are you gonna do with the corpse?

Nagihiko: (cremates the corpse in the cremator conveniently located next to the cemetery)

Nadeshiko: O.O

Ikuto: (chasing me and Tadase around the cemetery and steps on people's graves)

Me: (while running away) IKUTO! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO TRAMP ON DEAD PEOPLES' GRAVES?

Ikuto: (while chasing) I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT FROM YOU, YOU HYPOCRITE!

Me: (while running) NUH-UH! I'M DODGING THEIR GRAVES, SEE? (dodges Frank's grave)

Tadase: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?

Me: YOU'RE STEPPING ON THEIR GRAVES TOO, BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE NAGGING YOU; I JUST WANNA NAG IKUTO!

Ikuto: WHY YOU LITTLE-

(All of us transport back to the Truth or Dare hideout)

Ikuto: (still chasing me and Tadase)

Robbins: (gives Amu a glass of water) Here.

Amu: Um…thanks. (drinks it all up)

Robbins: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DRINK IT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FEED IT TO IKUTO!

Amu: HOW DO YOU FEED WATER?

Robbins: IT'S EASY! JUST FEED HIM WITH YOUR MOUTH!

Amu: WHAT? NO WAY!

Robbins: WHY NOT?

Amu: 'CAUSE THAT'S JUST BASICALLY KISSING HIM!

Robbins: WHAT'S YOUR POINT?

Amu: MY POINT IS THAT-

Me: (still being chased by Ikuto) WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND HELP ME AND TADASE OUT HERE? I'M A SLOW RUNNER AND I'M REALLY STARTING TO GET TIRED NOW!

Robbins: (refills Amu's glass of water) Do it. For Apple-chan.

Amu: Fine… (runs to catch up to Ikuto) OI, IKUTO!

Ikuto: WHAT? I'M BUSY!

Amu: (shocked at Ikuto's outburst and chickens out)

Robbins: YOU CHICKEN! WHY'D YOU BACK OUT?

Amu: 'CAUSE IKUTO'S SCARY WHEN HE'S MAD!

Me: HELLO? REMEMBER ME AND TADASE?

Robbins: (sighs) Amu…

Amu: Fine… (slowly approaches Ikuto) Ikuto…

Ikuto: WHAT? (stops chasing me and Tadase)

Tadase and me: (stop running and collapse due to exhaustion)

Amu: (winces) Here's a glass of water… (hands Ikuto the water)

Robbins: (takes Nagihiko's rocket cannon away from him and shoots Amu in the back of the head)

Amu: OW!

Robbins: (mouths 'With your mouth!')

Amu: Um…with my mouth…?

Ikuto: …Wait, what? Come again?

Amu: With my mouth…

Ikuto: …WTF? As much as I want you to kiss me at will, I think that's a bit extreme…

Amu: I DON'T HAVE ANY CHOICE, DO I? (drinks the glass of water but doesn't swallow it and makes lip contact with Ikuto)

Ikuto: O_O

Tadase: O_O

Me: O_O…XDDDD

Robbins: :DDDD (looks at Utau) Now you do the same to Kukai, only with ramen.

Kukai and Utau: WHAT? NO WAY!

Robbins: (has an scary look on her face)

Kukai: …ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! UTAU, JUST DO IT!

Utau: (glares at Kukai for giving in) KUKAI, YOU IDIOT!

Ikuto: (Amu has finished feeding him water) I FORBID THIS!

Utau: For once, I agree with Ikuto…

Robbins: (signals to Ikuto to shut up)

Ikuto: (glares)

Me: (poofs a giant bowl of ramen in front of Utau and Kukai)

Utau: (sighs) Guess I have no choice… (sips a portion of the ramen and feeds Kukai with her mouth)

Ikuto: (glare intensifies)

~Once Utau finishes feeding Kukai (including the soup)~

Kukai: O.O

Ikuto: (fiery aura)

Utau: :/

Everyone else: …

Rima: …I am not confessing so Martians can hear me. -_-

Robbins: ;D…

Rima: What's with the creepy face… Fine, I'll do it. (takes a really deep breath) I LOVE PURPLE-HEADED CROSSDRESSERS!

~On Mars~

Martian #1: Beep Beep Boop Beep? (Did you hear something?)

Martian #2: Beep Beep. Boop? (Yeah. Something about crossdressers?)

Martian #3: Boop Beep Boop Boop Beep Boop Beep Beep Beep Boop… (Now that you mention it, we heard someone yell 'I'M A BANANA' earlier today…)

~Back on Earth~

Nagihiko: You mean me? :D

Rima: Grr, shut up, crossdresser!

Nagihiko: Nice to know you love crossdressers, Rima… ;D

Rima: (faint blush on cheeks) I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT!

Nagihiko: HAHA. ;D

Me: (watching Rima and Nagi bicker amusingly like a married couple ;D)

Robbins: (takes out a piece of gum and gives it to Amu)

Amu: ? What do I do with this?

Robbins: Feed it to Ikuto, if that's what you're thinking…

Amu: Okay…? (takes the wrapper off and puts the gum in Ikuto's mouth)

~5 minutes later~

Robbins: Okay! Time's up! ^^

Ikuto: What…? Don't most people chew gum for more than 5 minutes?

Robbins: They do, but just spit it out into my hand. :D (holds out hand)

Ikuto: … (looks at Robbins-chan's hand) Spitting chewed gum out into someone else's hand is sorta gross, even for me…

Robbins: Don't worry, it's not gross for me, so it's okay. :D

Ikuto: Alright…? (spits gum out into Robbins-chan's hand)

Robbins: Thank you. :D (suddenly shoves the gum into Amu's mouth)

Amu: WHAT? EW!

Robbins: Chew for 5 minutes, Amu. ;)

Amu: (chews stubbornly)

~This goes on 9 more times~

Amu: (chewing the gum for the tenth time) Can I spit it out now?

Robbins: Yeah, you can. (gets a trash bag) Spit it out.

Amu: (spits the gum out)

Robbins: As a reward for cooperating, I'll be giving this pill to Amu! :D (gives Amu the sleeping pill)

Amu: What kind of pill is this…? I'm not sick or anything…

Robbins: It's, um… It's a pill that keeps people named Ikuto away from you. :D

Amu: O.O GIVE ME THAT PILL! (takes the pill and gulps it down)

Ikuto: That's hurtful, Amu…

Amu: (eyes drooping) Hey…why do I suddenly feel…so dizzy…and sleepy… (falls to the floor unconscious)

Ikuto: AMU! (glares at Robbins-chan and grabs her by the collar) WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO TO HER?

Me: :OOO NO! NO VIOLENCE ON GIRLS! AND NO SWEARING EITHER! (starts attacking Ikuto with the Chainsaw 5000)

Ikuto: OW, OW, OW! (lets go of Robbins-chan) Sheesh, you're the one who's being violent…

Robbins: Relax, Ikuto-kun, Amu's just sleeping. She'll wake up soon. (: And now… -cough- This is your chance to do stuff you wouldn't normally get to do… -cough-

Ikuto: …OKAY! :D

~Once Amu wakes up~

Amu: (wakes up) Huh…? W-what happened?

Ikuto: AMU! :D (hugs her) You're finally awake. ;)

Amu: LET GO OF ME, PERVERT! SERIOUSLY, WHAT HAPPENED?

Me: We have hidden cameras here, would you like to see them?

Amu: YES! I WANNA KNOW WHAT I MISSED WHILE I WAS UNCONSCIOUS!

_Hidden Camera :D_

_Amu: (falls unconscious)_

_Ikuto: AMU!_

_Robbins: -cough- This is your chance to do stuff you wouldn't normally get to do… -cough-_

_Ikuto: …OKAY! :D_

_(Ikuto is then shown cuddling and kissing Amu nonstop)_

_End of Hidden Camera_

Amu: :OOOO (slowly turns around and glares menacingly at Robbins-chan) YOU TRICKED ME!

Robbins: Duh, it's obvious that I was lying. There's no such thing as an anti-Ikuto pill. You're so gullible…

Amu: WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE-

ZEE-SAMA: All of us enjoyed the show though. :D

Amu: WHAT? YOU MEAN ALL OF YOU WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING AND WERE JUST WATCHING ME AND IKUTO?

Amy: Yeah, pretty much…

Amu: OMG! (feeling betrayed and humiliated)

Robbins: And I've gathered a whole bucket of bitter coffee beans for Tadase-kun. :D

Tadase: (stares at the coffee beans)

Robbins: Here you go. :D (gives Tadase the bucket)

Tadase: … (slowly starts eating them)

~Once Tadase is done eating the whole bucket~

Tadase: (has a stomachache and is lying on a random couch)

Me: …Does bitterness have anything to do with stomachs hurting?

Tadase: (groans in pain)

Cross: He looks like he's in the hospital having a baby or something.

Tadase: (groans again)

Nemo: …Wimp.

Me: (notices Yaya eating a gigantic lollipop) Yaya, I'm confiscating that. (takes the lollipop away from Yaya)

Yaya: NOOOO! YAYA JUST STARTED EATING THAT! DDDD:

Me: You can have it back…once Kairi forgives you.

Yaya: (gets stabbed by an arrow and goes to NO-chan)

Me: And behold, Yaya's the first girl in the SC cast that gets obsessed with one of our corners. -_- (gives the lollipop to Rima and Nagihiko) Have fun, you guys.

Nagihiko: ? What are we supposed to do with this?

Me: Take turns licking it.

Rima: EW! That's just-

Me: Just what? It's better than feeding each other mouth-to-mouth, isn't it?

Rima: … (licks the lollipop)

Nagihiko: (licks the lollipop)

Rima: (licks the lollipop)

~Rimahiko finish the lollipop~

Yaya: NOOOO! MY LOLLIPOP! DDDD:

Me: You weren't allowed to eat it anyway.

Yaya: (goes back to NO-chan)

Robbins: (holds a recorder next to Tadase) Say 'Amu-chan'.

Tadase: ? Amu-chan.

Robbins: (sets it as Ikuto's ringtone) Now everyone, let's call Ikuto's cell! :D

Ikuto: I have a bad feeling about this…

~Once everyone is done calling Ikuto's cell~

[A/N: See Chapter 9 for the dialogue]

Ikuto: (completely pissed off) I don't wanna hear the Kiddy King say Amu's name ever again…

Robbins: (makes a list of some pairings) Kukai and Amu, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, Kairi and Yaya, Utau and Ikuto, and Rima and Tadase. You guys act like siblings in love.

All victims: WHAT?

Robbins: -3- I'm not going to tell you what to do, you guys figure it out.

Nagihiko: Do you think she wants us to make out?

Nadeshiko: Knowing her, I think so…

Kukai: Nah, I don't think that's it. You never know when you're not supposed to make out…

Amu: True…

Robbins: (sitting on a random tanning chair randomly tanning herself) You guys do whatever you want.

~Long story short, all the sibling pairings end up making out, except for Kukai and Amu, who ended up doing a cute couple scene with lots of kisses =w=~

Temari: (has prepared the mixture made of…stuff that Robbins-chan mentioned in her review) Everyone please drink this. I have made it for you because I know that all of you are suffering right now. (:

SC cast: (look at what the 'drink' is made of) …No thanks.

Temari: (turns scary) DRINK IT NOW! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO GO ALL WHOOPASS ON YOU?

Rima: (looks at Nadeshiko) …That is one bipolar chara you got there. She's always talking about politeness, and now she goes and says stuff like 'whoopass.'

Nadeshiko: (sighs) I know…

Temari: I'M SERIOUS ABOUT IT, BASTARDS!

~After everyone drinks what Temari has made for them, and after they throw up on the floor~

Sammi: (cleaning everyone's barf) Why do I have to do this… I hate everyone…

Temari: (has returned to her usual self) I hope everyone has enjoyed my drink.

Nagihiko: (gagging) It was…interesting…

Temari: If you need anything else, please feel free to tell me. (bows and flies away)

Me: (attacks Amu and hits her with my Chainsaw 5000)

Amu: (falls unconscious)

Ikuto: AMU!

~When Amu wakes up~

Amu: (groggy) Ehhh…?

Ikuto: You're FINALLY awake.

Amu: (stares at Ikuto)

Ikuto: …What?

Amu: (hearts in her eyes)

Ikuto: Uh…okay…?

Amu: (clings onto Ikuto)

Ikuto: … (looks at me) I like the old Amu better. This Amu is just plain creepy.

Utau: (brother complex has switched on) Amu… (dark aura)

Me: Has anyone else noticed that Utau's complex for Ikuto goes on and off throughout this entire story?

Ikuto: Yeah, yeah, now TURN AMU BACK TO THE WAY SHE WAS!

Amu: My hero… (clings onto Ikuto tighter)

Utau: (fiery aura) Unforgivable…

Me: (quickly hits Amu again with my Chainsaw 5000)

Amu: (loses unconsciousness again)

~When Amu wakes up again~

Amu: (groggy) Ehhh…?

Ikuto: You're FINALLY awake.

Amu: (stubborn) Duh, it's not like I was dead or anything.

Ikuto: …:D The old Amu is back! BANZAI!

Me: (silently laughs at OOC Ikuto)

Robbins: Anyways, Amu, I give you the honor to pull out Kukai's soul. :D (gives Amu rubber gloves)

Kukai: WHAT?

Amu: (looks at Kukai hesitantly) Don't worry, Kukai… After all, I lost my soul multiple times before, and it's not that bad…

Kukai: T-T

Amu: (pulls out Kukai's soul)

Kukai: (soul is yelling 'HELP ME!')

Amu: (quickly puts Kukai's soul back into Kukai)

Kukai: (blinks) Okay… That wasn't as bad as I thought…

Yaya: (in NO-chan) Yaya can't kiss Class Prez… He's still mad at Yaya…

Kairi: …

Me: (sighs) You two still haven't maken up yet? You guys are disappointing everyone.

Kairi: …

Yaya: T-T

Music: (puts on the Caramelldansen)

Ikuto: Ugh, what an annoying song…

Amu: Yeah…

Robbins: (points at Ikuto) Now you spin in the air until the Caramelldansen is over! :D

Ikuto: (spins over and over again until the Caramelldansen is over)

Me: HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT?

Ikuto: (shrugs) It takes talent.

Me: Oh, okay- Wait, ARE YOU SAYING ALL OF US HAVE NO TALENT EXCEPT FOR YOU?

Ikuto: (looks at me weirdly) Pretty much, yeah.

Me: Why you little- (chases Ikuto with my Chainsaw 5000)

Aqua: (in a science lab and mixing Amu's shampoo and catnip together to create the perfect cologne for Ikuto)

Ikuto: (cat ears pop up and sniffs the air) I smell catnip…and Amu's shampoo.

Aqua: (finishes making the cologne and gives it to Ikuto)

Ikuto: … (sprays it on himself) … (starts smelling himself and soon gets high and starts jumping up and down around the room)

Aqua: I'm a genius. ;D

Ikuto: MY COLOGNE~~~ (high)

Me: (brings in the smelly rubbish corner) Since Girly-chan's already with Tamaki over there, we have NO-chan now. I guess we'll have 2 corners for now… (puts Smelly-chan next to NO-chan)

Yaya: (still in NO-chan until she smells Smelly-chan) EW! (holds her nose)

Cross: TADAFAG GETS TO EAT LIPSTICK AND DRINK OIL! :D HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tadase: T-T Wait, what kind of oil? Like vegetable oil or something?

Me: …Vegetable oil is edible…sort of. So why don't you drink gasoline oil? :D (gives Tadase a can of gasoline)

Tadase: What? But gasoline will just make me literally explode!

Me: Tadase, you think I don't know that gasoline oil is flammable? -_- That's the whole reason why I decided to give you gasoline in the first place.

Tadase: (reluctantly eats Utau's lipstick and then drinks the gasoline oil)

Utau: …Wait, WAS THAT MY LIPSTICK? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, THAT WAS A BRAND NEW ONE! I WAS PLANNING ON USING THAT FOR MY NEXT CONCERT!

Tadase: (gasoline effects kick in and blows up)

Nemo: (puts on sunglasses due to the brightness of the explosion and picks up Tadase's disembodied arm that fell to the floor) …Cool.

Sammi: Ew…and I get it, you want me to clean this up too. (sighs and gets more janitor supplies)

Me: (revives Tadase)

Tadase: Huh? (sees Sammi-chan cleaning up the bloody mess Tadase left behind) …?

Me: (thinks –He doesn't remember anything… Oh well…-) Tadase, go jump off a building while proclaiming your love for Frank.

Tadase: Frank? As in Hank's late brother?

Me: Yes, and don't forget to say that you want to be buried next to him.

Tadase: But Hank's already buried next to him, how can I be buried next to him?

Me: -_- Hotori Tadase, you're not really going to be buried next to him, got it?

Tadase: Oh…I see. (is poofed to the Empire State Building)

Everyone else including me: (watch on a monitor and see Tadase jump off the building while proclaiming his love for Frank and his desire to be buried next to him)

Tadase: (slams into the ground and dies)

Me: O.o… Two dares in a row that results in Tadase dying…

Nemo: (rolls eyes) Does it even matter? He's dead, so what?

Cross: Nemo-chan's right. Nobody would miss him.

Me: You guys are so mean to him…

Amu: (shrieks) TADASE-KUN!

Ikuto: …

Me: …^^' Ahem… (gives Amu some strawberry lip cream) This lip cream fits you, so wipe it on.

Amu: (hesitantly puts on the lip cream) Why do my lips feel all sticky now…?

Me: I don't know, it's probably because it requires one hour to be completely wiped off…

Amu: WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER?

Me: You never asked. ;) Well, Ikuto? You gonna do it or what?

Ikuto: … (catches on) Oh, I get you. ;D (starts licking Amu's lips much to her surprise)

Amu: WTH? IKUTO, YOU PERVERT!

Ikuto: Do you want the lip cream off or not?

Amu: …I want the lip cream off…

Ikuto: Then don't move. (continues licking)

~After the lip cream is licked off~

Amu: (wiping her mouth in disgust)

Ikuto: ;) You know Amu, you're face is red right now.

Amu: SHUT UP, STUPID CAT!

Ikuto: (ignores Amu) You should get this trophy. (holds up a gigantic golden trophy that is labeled 'Most Tomato-Like Person on Earth')

Amu: OMG, YOU IDIOT! (character changes with Temari all thanks to the Humpty Lock) EAT THIS, BASTARD! (shoves the trophy into Ikuto's mouth)

Ikuto: … (muffles something and dies)

Nadeshiko: O.o

Nagihiko: O_O

Tadase: O.O

Utau: …WTH…

Kukai: O_o

Kairi: …

Yaya: O.O Yaya's too young for this…

Rima: -_-

Amu: (cancels character change and looks at what she just did) O.o… Did I just do that?

Me: …Yes. Yes you did. Now that we're finally done with Robbins-chan's review, let's move on to kitsune-fawx's review! ^^

**hello this is kitsune here and looking at other reviews a lot of people are hetalia fans and so am i lol anyways every character gets a freebie for a dare except tadagay cause well i hate him and he already has 3 :( **

**Nagi: everytime someone says rima u have to yell tomatos spaghetti (idk being random)**

**Ikuto: has to do the nya nya dance while in a clown suit**

**Rima:kiss someone or something everytime they say nagi or nagihiko**

**amu:bring hank back to life so he can sing all the single ladies with you **

**utau:kiss zombie hank and propose to him if he says yes throw an apple at him and run away**

**oh and if you dont already have a bunch of guest stars can i be one u dont have to cause there are a lot of guest stars sometimes call me kitsune i love purple just putting that out there**

**thank you apple chan and love this update soon**

Me: Thank you, I have a lot of people here already-

Choco: You say that like we're a burden or something. D:

Me: D: …But I'll accept you in here. ^^

Kitsune: (comes in)

Tadase: (goes to Smelly-chan) …I had 3 chances…I had totally forgot…

Nemo: Shut up, Tadagay, no one needs to hear you complain. -_-

Tadase: (sinks deeper into Smelly-chan)

Me: Is he really oblivious to the smell…? I'm standing way over here, and I can still smell its stench…

Cross: He doesn't have a nose. ^^

Kitsune: Even if he did, he most likely still wouldn't be able to smell…

Tadase: Hey! I have a nose and I can smell! It's just that Yuiki-san's been hogging NO-chan all to herself!

Yaya: (in NO-chan) Class Prez…hates Yaya…

Nagihiko: Do I have to yell that out everytime someone says Rima-chan's name? …TOMATO'S SPAGHETTI!

Kitsune: Yes, you do.

Ikuto: I am NOT doing the Nya Nya Dance. -_-

Raindeer: Does that mean you'll wear a clown suit?

Ikuto: NO!

Me: (glares daggers at Ikuto)

Ikuto: …Fine. I'll do the Nya Nya Dance.

Kitty: In a clown suit?

Ikuto: I would, but there is no clown suit here. (pretends to be disappointed) So I guess we can't do this dare. Let's move on.

Me: Nice try, Ikuto. Kusukusu, can you come over here for a second please?

Kusukusu: (laughs) Okay! (comes over)

Me: Charanari with Ikuto? (:

Kusukusu: Okay! (giggles)

Ikuto: … (looks at Rima) I hate your dream.

Rima: (gasps and glares at Ikuto)

Me: IKUTO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH DESIRING TO MAKE EVERYONE LAUGH?

Ikuto: Everything.

Ama: SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! (hits Ikuto)

Ikuto: OW! FINE! MY OWN HEART: UNLOCK! CHARANARI: KITTY CLOWN!

Everyone else: O.O… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KITTY CLOWN!

Ikuto: Shut it. (starts doing the Nya Nya Dance)

~After the Nya Nya Dance is over~

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ikuto: Seriously, SHUT UP!

Rima: (gradually stops laughing) Do I seriously have to kiss something every time someone says the crossdresser's name?

Kitsune: Yes, you have to kiss something every time someone says NAGIHIKO'S name.

Rima: Screw you. (kisses Tadase)

Tadase: O.O

Nagihiko: O_O (starts chasing Tadase with my old chainsaw)

Everyone else except Tadase: (stares at me)

Me: (sees everyone's stares) What…? I didn't have anything to do with my old chainsaw anymore, so I gave it to Nagihiko.

Amu: WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING IRRESPONSIBLE LIKE THAT? YOU _KNOW _THAT NAGIHIKO-

Rima: (kisses the wall)

Amu: -WOULD USE THAT TO KILL TADASE-KUN!

Me: True, I know that. But it's funny. XD

Everyone else except Nagihiko and Tadase: (sweatdrop)

Amu: …And I am NOT reviving Hank! I HATED him!

Me: Trust me, Amu… I did too. But you don't really have a choice right now… (poofs everyone to the cemetery where Hank is buried in)

Amu: Grr… (finds Hank's grave and somehow brings his back to life)

Zombie Hank: (moan)

Amu: Um… Single Ladies? With me? ^^'

Zombie Hank: O.O… Okay…! :D

Nemo and Music: Gay creep…

(Single Ladies by Beyonce plays. [A/N: This originally had lyrics to the song, but I forgot to save it and now I'm too lazy to do it again. -_-])

Me: Okay, I think I'm blind now…

Utau: WHY DO I HAVE TO PROPOSE TO HANK?

Ikuto: EXACTLY, DON'T LET HER DO THAT!

Amy: Ikuto, your overprotectiveness with Utau has its limits.

Kitsune: And Utau, it's not like you'll actually marry him or anything.

Utau: -_- Fine… (looks at Zombie Hank) Marry me.

Hank: Okay…!

Utau: WELL, TOO FREAKIN' BAD, IDIOT! (throws an apple at him and runs away to who-knows-where)

Me: (quickly kills Hank with the Chainsaw 5000 and poofs all of us back to the Truth or Dare hideout)

Kitsune: Now it's time for Emalia Elena's review! ^^

**Hahaha! This is just so funny!**

**Can I star til the last chapter?**

**(a little about me. I'm actually very like Amu and have an Cool 'n'** **Spicy side. But I'm actually very shy.)**

**DARES!**

**Ikuto: I dare you to watch Amu and Tadase Making out with each other for 30 min. (But you can kill him after that)**

**Amu: I dare you to slap Ikuto when he smirks!**

**Tadase: I dare you to act as a real gangster.**

**Utau: I dare you to chase after Kukai like you do with Ikuto.**

**Yaya: I dare you to eat vegetables and get a vegetables rush. (the reverse of suger rush XP)**

**Kairi: I dare you to rap.**

**Rima: I dare you to tell Nagihiko that Tadase was mean to Nadeshiko.**

**Amu: I dare you to character change with Ran and act as an Ikuto fangirl number 1!**

**Ikuto: I dare you to do the Caramelldansen and if you act as you enjoy it you can do what ever you want with Amu for 1 hour.**

**You can call me Emma. ^^**

**I love your show/fanfic. :D**

Emma: (comes in) Hello! :D

Me: Hello, Emma-chan! :D

Ikuto: I am NEVER going to watch Kiddy King and Amu make out. -_-

Emma: You can kill him later. ^^

Ikuto: …Fine…

~After make-out scene~

Ikuto: Okay, 30 minutes are up. Now start running, Kiddy King, 'cause you are so going to be buried next to Hank… (starts chasing Tadase)

Tadase: SAVE ME!

Everyone else except Ikuto: … (leave Tadase as if we don't know him while whistling)

Tadase: (still running) Nobody here is my friend…

Ikuto: KIDDY KING! (catches Tadase)

Tadase: AAAHHHHHHH! (being ripped to shreds)

Ikuto: (finishes killing Tadase and smirks at what he did)

Amu: Sorry, Ikuto… (slaps Ikuto in the face as hard as she could)

Ikuto: OW! AMU!

Amu: I SAID I WAS SORRY! D:

Ikuto: Whatever…

Amu: T-T

Me: (sighs and revives Tadase)

Tadase: (alive again) I'M ALIVE! NOW I MAY EXECUTE MY REVENGE ON TSUKIYOMI! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ikuto: …Alright, is Kiddy King on a character change again?

Me: Nah, I think he's just trying to act as a real gangster.

Ikuto: That explains why he didn't say my full name like usual…and he SUCKS at being a gangster. He's still more like a king.

Saaya: AND I SHALL BE QUEEN ALONG WITH TADASE-SAMA! OHOHOHOHOHO!

Ikuto: …Oh my god, you're still here?

Saaya: OF COURSE! I'LL STAY BY MY BELOVED TADASE-SAMA'S SIDE FOREVER, EVEN IF IT MEANS THAT I HAVE TO KILL MYSELF! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! (Me: Then do that, nobody's going to hold you back… -_-)

Kukai: I keep on forgetting that Yamabuki's here…

Utau: …Seriously, Kukai? …But I seriously don't blame you for doing that…

Choco: Yeah, we all forgot about her.

Saaya: HOW DARE YOU ALL!

Me: How dare us what?

Robbins: Saaya, if you don't wanna get crushed mentally again, I suggest you don't answer Apple-chan's question.

Me: Mwahahahahaha… }:D

Saaya: WHY YOU!

Me: :P

Saaya: GRRRRR!

Me: …Seriously? Can you like NOT scream in my face every time you talk?

Saaya: …

Me: …GASP. Yamabuki Saaya was just speechless for the first time! :O

Robbins: I totally warned her what would happen…

Utau: (changes subject) I do NOT chase after Ikuto. -_-

Ikuto: Utau, hate to break it to you, but you kinda do.

Utau: (scowls)

Ikuto: And Souma…you're going to my list.

Kukai: List?

Ikuto: Yes, you're second after Kiddy King.

Tadase: …Is that good or bad?

Kukai: Knowing Ikuto, that's probably bad, Tadase…

Tadase: THEN WHAT'D I EVER DO TO GET ON IKUTO-NIISAN'S BAD SIDE?

Ikuto: …Isn't it obvious…? I would be married to Amu already if it wasn't for YOU holding me back.

Amu: PERVERT IKUTO!

Tadase: D: It's not my fault!

Ikuto: …It kinda is.

Tadase: Everyone hates me… T-T

Cross and Nemo: (sarcastic) You just noticed?

Tadase: TT-TT (goes to Smelly-chan)

Me: Tadase, something tells me that you're getting an attraction to Smelly-chan.

Tadase: I am not! I like Girly-chan!

Nemo: See? this is further evidence that you're gay.

Tadase: D:

Saaya: HOW DARE YOU TALK TO TADASE-SAMA THAT WAY! (glomps Tadase) TADASE-SAMA! TELL HER THAT YOU'RE STRAIGHT!

Tadase: (suffocating under Saaya's glomp) I…I'm… (cough cough) straight…

Saaya: SEE!

Me: Saaya, you're choking him. -_-

Tadase: Y-Yes…please let go…

Saaya: Fine… BUT I WILL PROVE THAT MY LOVE FOR TADASE-SAMA IS REAL!

Me: (snaps) NO ONE SAID IT WAS FAKE SO **SHUT UP!**

Everyone else: O.O

Me: (facepalm) Let's just get on with this…

Ikuto: (smirks) So even YOU have your limits to patience…

Me: (glares) What's that supposed to mean…? (sighs) Amu?

Amu: (slaps Ikuto)

Ikuto: STOP DOING THAT!

Amu: THEN STOP SMIRKING!

Ikuto: -_-

Utau: (clinging onto Kukai's arm)

Ikuto: (notices and menacing) Utau…

Utau: (shrugs) What? It's a dare.

Kukai: Yeah, she's been chasing me around for 5 minutes already and she didn't let go ONCE.

Ikuto: (very big dark aura)

Utau: (looks at Kukai) -_- You probably shouldn't have said that.

Kukai: …Oops. ^^'

Ikuto: SOUMA!

Kukai: I'm running now. (shakes Utau off of him and starts running away)

Ikuto: YOU GET BACK HERE, DUDE! YOU'RE MINCEMEAT! (chases Kukai)

Kukai: SAVE ME!

Me: (sighs again and drops a cage around Ikuto)

Yoru: IKUTO! D:

Tadase: Hey! You didn't save ME when he was going to kill me!

Me: That's 'cause I actually think that you being killed/tortured is funny. -_- Kukai's better off at being tortured with ramen.

Kukai: Yeah, Tadase! …Wait, what?

Yaya: (stabs a carrot and eats it while pouting) Yaya doesn't like vegetable rushes…

Emma: (serves Yaya broccoli on her plate) Just do it, it'll all be over very soon. ^^

Yaya: T-T (eats the broccoli and gets a vegetable rush) O.O (falls asleep)

Everyone else: O_O EHHHHH?

Kairi: (recovers) Okay, I have a theory on what has just happened before our very eyes. Sugar rushes are the opposite of vegetable rushes. Sugar rushes make Yuiki-san hyper, so vegetable rushes make her sleepy.

Everyone except for the SC cast: Does that mean you forgive her?

Kairi: (bluntly) No.

Everyone else: …

Kairi: And I refuse to rap.

Me: Say that again and I make you rap about Yaya.

Kairi: …Fine, I'll do it. (mutters under breath) If it's going to help me avoid her…

Yaya: (has woken up already) YAYA DOES NOT WANT TO BE AVOIDED BY THE CLASS PRESIDENT! DDDD:

Kairi: …

Me: …Yaya, I seriously don't think that you'll be making up anytime soon…

Yaya: NOOOOO! D:

Me: (eye twitches)

Ashiko: (whispers to Kitsune-chan) Apple-chan seems to be on her last nerve right now…

Kitsune: (whispers back) I know… I think she's really close to snapping.

Amy: (joins in) I don't blame her… Handling the Shugo Chara cast requires a lot of patience…

ZEE-SAMA: Come to think of it, what's she like when she's really angry?

Music: Nobody's ever seen it before…

Me: (notices Ashiko-chan, Kitsune-chan, Amy-chan, ZEE-SAMA, and Music-chan whispering but tries to ignore it)

Kairi: (meanwhile has finished rapping)

ZEE-SAMA: HEY, NO FAIR! WE NEVER GOT TO HEAR HIM RAP! D:

Me: (eye twitches some more) Well, MAYBE if you weren't too busy gossiping about me to each other, then you would've heard it…

Ashiko: YOU HEARD US?

Amy: Shut it, Ashiko-chan! Don't ask her THAT! (turns to me) We weren't gossiping, we were… socializing. ^^'

Me: (eye twitches again) …

Raindeer: You five need to stop whispering to each other. It's pretty obvious that Apple-chan's about THIS CLOSE to running out of patience.

Me: …I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!

Raindeer: …Oops…

Kitty: Now look at what you did!

Raindeer: I'M SORRY!

Nagihiko: (meanwhile is chasing Tadase with his beloved naginata) DIE!

Tadase: NOOOOOOO!

Nadeshiko: (watching from the sidelines) O.O N-Nagihiko…

Nagihiko: STUPID KING!

Tadase: (character changes and stops running to proclaim his victory) YES! I AM A KING, NOT A PRINCE! FINALLY SOMEONE ACKNOWLEDGES ME THAT WAY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: (breathing heavily) That's it… The word 'king' is forbidden when Tadase is here…

Tadase: (standing on a random chair and laughing)

Nagihiko: (knocks Tadase down from the chair with his naginata)

Tadase: (character change gets cancelled and he gets killed)

Nadeshiko: O.O (slowly scoots away)

Nagihiko: (cancels character change)

Ran: From a girl who's not honest to a girl who is! Character Change: Hop! Step! Jump! :D

Amu: (character changes with Ran) …IKUTO! (clings to Ikuto like Utau does)

Utau: AMU, YOU COPYCAT!

Amu: (sticks tongue out at Utau) I don't care! Meanie!

Utau: (tick mark on forehead)

Ikuto: Calm down, Utau…and I'm not doing the Caramelldansen. No matter what.

Emma: …Even if you can do stuff to Amu? Like rape her?

Ikuto: (looks at Amu) …Would you like that?

Amu: (still character changed with Ran) YES! VERY! :D

Ran: Amu-chan's a pervert… ^^'

Miki: She's under YOUR character change, so aren't you calling yourself a pervert?

Ran: Miki! D:

Miki: :P

~After Ikuto is done dancing the Caramelldansen~

Ikuto: I'm done now. Now hand Amu over to me.

Emma: (pushes Amu towards Ikuto) She's all yours.

Ikuto: (takes Amu to the private room and rapes her thoroughly)

Amu: (comes out after being raped and shudders)

Suu: Amu-chan~ Are you finally out of Ran's character change, desu~?

Amu: Y-yeah… RAN! (angry)

Miki: Ran, you'd better run.

Ran: NOOOO! AMU-CHAN, I'M SO SORRYYYYYY! D:

_(That's it, I'm stopping here… Don't worry, for people whose dares weren't done yet. I'm just going to split this chapter into 2 parts. So this is Part 1. __**NOW READ THIS THING, BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT. WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK I'M WRITING IN BOLD, UNDERLINE, AND CAPS? DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER. I REPEAT, DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW. ONCE I PUT UP CHAPTER 2, YOU GUYS MAY REVIEW AGAIN. THAT IS ALL FOR NOW.**_

_Thank you Cross-chan, for suggesting to split this thing into 2 parts. ^^)_


End file.
